Breathe
by ivyblu
Summary: Isabella Swan siente no ha vivido sus últimos -y únicos- veintitrés años debido a su enfermedad, y no fue hasta que conoció a Edward Cullen que algo cambió. Lidiar con unos padres sobreprotectores, una hermana que te detesta y la incertidumbre de no saber cómo tomar las riendas de tu vida, no son nada comparado a evitar enamorarse del mejor amigo de tu hermano mayor. UA/OOC.
1. New York, New York

**NA: ¡Hola a todos! Y bienvenidos otra vez. Como algunos sabrán, esta idea lleva cocinándose en el horno algunos meses. Y a su vez llevo debatiéndome si compartirla o no. La verdad no me sentía tan segura, han sido años que no escribía y no sabía si sería lo suficientemente bueno o si me cansaría otra vez y lo dejaría a la primera. Pero después de mucho pensar y prometerme a mí misma que llegaría al final, decidí de que si me gusta a** ** _mí_** **, vale la pena compartir. Para todo hay gustos, así que espero que le den una oportunidad a** ** _BREATHE_** **. Que lloren, rían, se enojen y esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo, así como yo.**

 **Sin más que decir por el momento, les dejó con esta apertura :D. Disfruten y comenten, adoro leer sus reviews.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es totalmente mía.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bella's POV:**

—¡Pero si aquí estás! —Reí cuando sentí los brazos de Emmett rodearme. El suelo desapareció bajo mis pies y él nos comenzó a dar de vueltas a ambos.

—¡Emmett, bájala! ¡La puedes alterar! —Renée gritó horrorizada a nuestras espaldas y Emmett finalmente me dejó bajar. Frunció el ceño con una sonrisa bailarina en sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que no. Mi Bells es una chica grande ¿A que si?

Asentí soltando una risita.

« _Dios, como había extrañado a Emmett_.»

Mi hermano mayor procedió a saludar a nuestros padres. Abrazó a papá con uno de esos abrazos de hombres en los que solo chocan los brazos, estrujó a mamá y rodeó a Alice mientras ella le contaba cuan emocionada estaba por _Juilliard_.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te parece New York, Bells? —preguntó Emmett.

—Es… brillante.

—¡Ja! Lo mismo pensé. Puede cegarte ¿cierto?

—A ti nadie podría, Emm. Brillas con luz propia.

Emmett alzó la barbilla, orgulloso y papá soltó un bufido desde el sofá.

—Lo hago. Pero no, en serio ¿Qué te parece? Siempre quisiste venir aquí, vivir aquí. _Estudiar_ aquí —enumeró— ¿No es emocionante por fin ser una alumna de Columbia?

—Solo será un año —debatí.

—Una vez un león, siempre un león ***** , bebé.

Le miré con burla.

—Ciertamente le tomé cierto aprecio a la Udub( **1** ).

Emmett hizo una mueca.

—Cielos, nena. Estás más perdida de lo que pensaba. Necesitas terapia _yankee_ ( **2** ) al estilo Emmett lo antes posible.

Desde atrás papá suspiró cansado.

—Emmett por milésima vez. No eres _yankee_ , eres de Seattle.

—Es relativo, pa. También se refiere a los americanos en general.

—Mejor dime que tal vas con tus clases, Emmett ¿La Escuela de Leyes te está tratando bien? —inquirió papá.

—Sí señor.

—¿Estás tú tratando bien a la Escuela de Leyes?

Emmett profirió una carcajada de aquellas, solo al estilo Emmett, toda ruidosa y vibrante y se encogió de hombros.

—Tendrías que preguntarle a la Escuela de Leyes, pa.

Papá negó con la cabeza pero había una sonrisa irónica que no pudo esconder muy bien de nosotros. Él no podía exigirle más a Emmett, porque exigirle más sería un imposible a cualquiera. Mi hermano mayor era un desastre en muchos sentidos: Su habitación, su lenguaje, su manera de reírse y probablemente su apartamento no era más que una zona de guerra. Pero su carrera universitaria era un tema serio —uno de los pocos, en realidad en los que Emm era realmente sensato. Se había graduado con honores de la universidad y tenía una beca en Excelencia Académica en la Escuela de Leyes. Emmett era un tiburón nato, no se podía negar que había nacido para ser un abogado de los peligrosos. Él lo sabía, y maldita sea lo amaba ¿Quién iba a pensar que el desastroso, ruidoso y fiestero Emmett Swan era un cerebrito?

Actualmente estaba a un año de graduarse de su especialización en Derecho Fiscal en Columbia y ya ejercía en SCL( **3** ), la sucursal de la empresa familiar en New York.

Alice salió de la cocina con una bandeja de galletas y aperitivos y los dejó en la mesita de café de la sala.

— ¿Qué te parece la casa, Emm? Ayudé a mamá a decorarla.

—Todo está genial Allie, la casa es espectacular. No puedo decir que no usé una o dos veces la alberca y el sótano para algunas cuantas _reuniones_ —Emmett se metió dos galletas a la vez y esbozó una sonrisa llena de boronas.

—¡Ugh! ¡Emmett! —Chilló Alice— ¡Mamá! Tendremos que vaciar la alberca antes de poderla usar.

Mamá salió de la cocina riendo bajito y dispuso una jarra de limonada a un lado de la bandeja de galletas.

—Ya hemos mandado a limpiar, Alice —le tranquilizó papá.

Alice entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—No importa. Le diré a Juanito que haga un doble mantenimiento de…

—Basta cariño, tu hermano solo bromeaba —le interrumpió mamá—. Emmett no entró a la casa hasta hoy. Créeme, es demasiado perezoso para conducir de Manhattan a Nassau solo por un poco de privacidad.

Rodé los ojos cuando Alice bufó solo porque había aprendido a que era mejor no meterse en el camino de mi hermana.

Alice y yo no teníamos la mejor de las relaciones. Ciertamente no existía un sentimiento fraternal entre nosotras. Era algo meramente cordial. Lo cual era triste, puesto que me había resignado tanto a nuestras riñas y discusiones que terminé por evitarla, y tras años de lo mismo no conocía otra faceta de nuestra relación. Supongo que todo comenzó cuando mi enfermedad se tornó delicada. Pero una vez más, hacía tanto tiempo de aquello que no podía recordar con exactitud.

Lo cierto era que yo no tenía ningún problema con Alice, a final de cuentas era mi hermana y no había mucho que pudiera enojarme o hacerme pelear con alguien, pero ella era una historia distinta. Parecía que todo lo que yo hacía le molestaba, y lo que no hacía le molestaba por igual.

 _Yo_ había sido diagnosticada con asma severa al nacer, mamá dice que hubo noches en las que amanecer fue un milagro y allá por mis quince, cuando Alice tenía más o menos diez, sufrí mi primera crisis. Estuve hospitalizada por casi dos meses, mis pulmones colapsaron y hacerlos funcionar había sido prácticamente un enigma. Mamá se avocó cien por ciento a mí y Emmett pasó, literalmente, todo aquel verano al pie de mi cama.

Papá y mamá son maravillosos, por lo que estoy segura que Alice no pasó a segundo plano. Ellos siempre han hecho esa cosa de padres de "hoy te toca él y mañana ella". Siempre dando la misma atención a los tres por igual, sin embargo fue inevitable que mamá se preocupara un poco—demasiado más por mí por aquella época. Hay que subrayar que Alice vive para ser el centro de atención. No que sea algo malo, cada quien puede ser como más le plazca, pero el que no comprendiera la situación y desarrollara un rencor hacia mí que perduraba hasta el día de hoy, la convertía honestamente en una niña malcriada e inmadura.

Esto solo empeoró más cuando tres años después de mi primera crisis, sufrí una segunda un poco más severa.

La historia se repitió, solo que esta vez mi estadía en el hospital me valió mi primer año de la universidad y una Alice entrando a la adolescencia con más imaginación para hacerme la vida imposible en casa.

Ahora que me encontraba más estable mamá se había avocado a Alice. Todo era Alice veinticuatro siete y no la culpaba, porque podía ver que estaba ocurriendo. Mi hermana pequeña hacía sentir culpable a mamá con chantajes emocionales por descuidarla durante los meses que yo había estado mal.

 _«¿Si me lo preguntan? Una reverenda estupidez.»_

Estaba segura que incluso papá sabía de aquello, pero mamá era un ángel que vivía por y para su familia, así que en vez de estresarla con disputas inmaduras por (y con) Alice, tomaba de ella lo que me ofrecía y era feliz con ello porque estaba segura que ellos, nuestros padres, nos amaban a los tres por igual y hacían hasta lo imposible para vernos felices.

Había sido mamá quien había convencido a papá de mudarnos a New York, de dejar la sucursal de _Swan Creative Lab_ en Seattle en manos de William Black; el padrino de Emmett, e ir todos a la Gran Manzana porque Alice había sido aceptada en Juilliard y mi hermana _necesitaba_ de ella a su lado. Emmett, mi padre y yo sabíamos que Alice estaba detrás de ello aun cuando ambas le aseguraron a papá que todo había sido idea de mamá. Pero una vez más, mamá era un _ángel_ y no había llegado el día en el que Charlie Swan le pudiese negar algo, así que después de todo el verano planeando, delegando y moviendo contactos aquí y allá, aquí estábamos.

Con una gran casa nueva, con un Emmett más feliz —si eso era posible— por tener a su familia más cerca. Con una Alice altiva porque se había salido con la suya y con una Renée aliviada porque de cierta manera le podría compensar a su hija más pequeña el tiempo perdido.

¿Y yo? Yo los seguía. Yo asentía, yo acordaba con ellos. Yo solo sonreía.

De cierta manera me declaraba una cobarde puesto que debido a mi condición era casi un imposible que Renée y Charlie Swan me dejaran ir por mi cuenta, había encontrado cierta comodidad en mi conciencia y no había peleado por ello. Ambos habían pasado por mucho gracias a mi enfermedad y simplemente no encontraba la valentía en mi corazón para hacerles pasar por ello todos los días a todas horas.

Bien podría haberme quedado en Seattle, terminar mi último año en la Udub y continuar en el departamento creativo del Laboratorio ( ****** ) en la matriz de Seattle. Pero bien sabía que discutir con mis padres sobre quedarme solo me gastaría una gran discusión con ellos. Y entonces papá se replantearía el movernos a New York y Alice solo se encapricharía más en mi contra y un montón de mierda más.

Aparte, siempre había querido asistir a Columbia. Y aunque bien solo sería durante mi último año —e iría a New York totalmente por las razones equivocadas— sería una egresada de la misma universidad a la que papá y Emm habrían asistido.

Dentro de mí pensaba que tal vez esta mudanza al otro lado del país también me sería beneficiosa.

 **… … …**

—Nepotismo.

—Eso no existe, Bella —Se quejó Emmett.

—Sí, si existe —rodé los ojos bufando una risa entre dientes—. Y esos son setenta y un puntos.

Emmett se volvió a quejar pero se quedó en silencio meditando sus fichas y el tablero de _scrabble_ frente a nosotros.

Estábamos en mi nueva habitación, jugando sobre la cama y esperando a que la cena estuviera lista. Emmett no se había querido ir hasta que no hubiese una primera cena servida; entonces mamá y Alice habían puesto manos a la obra. El menú de hoy sería el preferido de mi hermano mayor: pastel de carne con soufflé de patatas. Totalmente de esperarse.

Echando una mirada hacia el aludido no pude evitar contener una sonrisa, se veía tierno y gracioso: con el ceño fruncido, en medio de una gran cama _King Size_ que fácil le quedaría pequeña, cruzado de piernas y tratando de acomodar las pequeñas fichas en sus grandes manos. Él era un personaje con diferentes facetas, pero al final siempre regresaba a ser el hermano relajado y sobre protector que naturalmente era.

Gimió y negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero burlas por esto —advirtió mientras enlistaba las fichas en el tablero con cuidado de que sus dedos no movieran a las demás. Al ver la palabra formada solté una carcajada.

—¿En serio Emmett? ¿Te has sentido identificado?

—Di lo que quieras, esos son cincuenta y dos. Y con eso llevo la delantera —respondió altanero.

Fruncí el ceño y le arrebaté la libreta de puntos antes de que Emm pudiera terminar de escribir su última palabra y puntuación. Cierto. Bueno, mierda.

 _"_ _Pasivo"_ rezaba frente a mí. Lo suficientemente burlón para patearme el trasero en nuestro juego predilecto.

—Mhm —ambos miramos hacia la puerta a Alice, quien se aclaró la garganta para llamar nuestra atención—. Ya está la cena, Emmie —anunció con una sonrisa.

O bueno, solo la atención de nuestro hermano.

Rodé los ojos porque eran acciones como aquella con las que Alice esperaba que perdiera la paciencia, cosa que no sucedería.

Emmett le respondió la sonrisa y asintió.

—Ya bajamos, Al. Gracias.

Cuando Alice estuvo fuera de nuestro campo de visión él se dirigió a mí.

—Así que… sigue en lo mismo ¿cierto?

Rodé los ojos y me encogí de hombros. De pronto guardar las fichas y el tablero eran más interesantes que la pregunta de la persona frente a mí.

—No creo que cambie en un futuro cercano, la verdad. Así que…

Dejé la frase inconclusa y me puse de pie.

—¿Vamos? Aun tienes que conducir a tu departamento y no me gustaría que te tomara la noche en carretera.

Emmett esbozó una sonrisa dando por olvidado el tema a sabiendas que no iba a soltar más sobre aquello. Se puso de pie y me siguió escaleras abajo.

—Deberías venir uno de estos días, Bell. Te compré un regalo de bienvenida ¿sabes?

Le miré con emoción, porque bueno, yo _amaba_ los regalos ¿Quién no?

—¿Oh sí? ¿Qué es?

—Es sorpresa —soltó divertido—. Pero ve pronto o presiento que mi compañero de piso me matará.

Fruncí el ceño y ladeé mi cabeza en señal de no comprender.

—¿Tan grande es?

—No lo es, nena. Pero pronto lo será. Créeme.

Enarqué una ceja porque él simplemente no era claro, pero cuando tomó asiento a un lado de papá y comenzaron a charlar sobre fútbol, la escuela y cosas de _hombres_ , lo olvidé por completo. Después de todo aquella era la magia de las sorpresas.

La cena transcurrió sorpresivamente sin roces por parte de Alice. Ella estaba extasiada por comenzar sus clases en _Juilliard_ y evidentemente, hoy la amargura no tenía cabida en su pequeño cuerpecillo. Durante toda su vida Alice se había presionado a sí misma para ser cada día mejor; su amor iba por la danza, desde el ballet clásico hasta la contemporánea y aunque era más que claro que yo no sabía de eso… o de las expectativas de Alice en absoluto, no había sido una sorpresa cuando había sido aceptada en una de las escuelas de artes más prestigiadas del mundo.

Por ella estábamos aquí y se podía notar la felicidad irradiando de sus poros cada vez que le platicaba a Emm acerca de puntas, despliegues y posiciones.

Me hice cargo de recoger la mesa y poner los platos sucios en el lavavajillas. Estaba guardando las sobras cuando Emmett se despidió y prometió regresar mañana —o pasado mañana y darnos un tour por la ciudad. Asentí entusiasmada cuando me dirigió una mirada furtiva de advertencia haciendo referencia a que lo visitara pronto pues su sorpresa me estaría esperando y no me pasó por alto que se lo guardó para nosotros dos.

Una vez más en mi habitación hice un desastre en mis maletas y cajas buscando mis pijamas. Mamá había insistido en que alguien nos auxiliara con la mudanza de la nueva casa; pero ya que después la decoración de cada una de las habitaciones lo que quedaba era personal, todos lo descartamos y acordamos que nos tomaríamos un fin de semana para hacerlo nosotros mismos.

No era alardeo o tampoco era un secreto que papá había hecho, literalmente, millones con el Laboratorio Creativo. Gracias a ello nos podíamos permitir las universidades privadas, las residencias ostentosas, los autos… los lujos en general. Prueba de ello la estúpidamente enorme casa en la que ahora viviríamos: tan solo mi habitación era del tamaño de un apartamento promedio en Bronx —sala, baño y vestidor incluidos. Y la habitación de Alice era más grande. Y la de mis padres aún más.

Papá y yo casi nos vamos de espaldas al ver las dimensiones.

Sin embargo, así como nuestros padres nos llenaban de lujos —a cada uno de los tres—, también mantenían nuestros pies sobre la tierra. El dinero no lo era todo y papá lo sabía a la perfección dado que él venía de una familia de escasos recursos. Al final del día lo que le valía a una persona era su actitud, su voluntad y humildad. Papá en especial detestaba enrolarse en los círculos elitistas, no obstante era necesario para mantener el prestigio y la rentabilidad de su empresa.

Mamá por otro lado era el tipo de persona que podía manejar y doblegar a cualquiera —desgraciadamente aquella regla no aplicaba para su hija menor. Ella era un pez en el agua dentro de cualquier círculo social y siempre terminaba por encantarlos a todos con su carisma y sencillez.

Todo el mundo amaba a Renée Swan ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

—Toc, toc—hablando del _Rey de Roma_ , mamá asomó su cabeza en mi habitación y me sonrió dulcemente cuando vio el desastre que había causado— ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas, amor?

—Sin éxito, madre —gruñí simplemente hundiéndome de nuevo en las cajas de cartón.

—¿Pijamas?

—¡Sí! —Gemí exhausta. Quería dormir de una puta vez. Había sido un día que me había dejado hecha trizas. Comenzando a las seis de Seattle, las tres horas de diferencia me habían cobrado factura— Mañana mismo acomodaré esta mier… habitación —corregí de inmediato sin mirar a mamá— ¿Cuándo dices que llegan los sofás?

—Lunes. A ver, déjame ayudarte —contesto con una risita hincándose en una caja al azar—. Es por ello que te sugerí etiquetar las cajas, Bella. Pero eres terca.

—Ajá…

Casi la podía sentir rodar los ojos.

—¿Te gusta la casa?

Asentí aun sin saber si me miraba.

—Sí, es muy hermosa. Y enorme. Me podría perder en mi propia habitación.

—Lo sé ¿eh? Aunque supongo que eso se debe a todo este huracán, bebé. Apuesto que con los sofás y el escritorio lo verás más pequeño. Te encargué un espejo como el de Alice también ¡Lo vas a amar!

Negué con la cabeza tratando de no estrujar a mi madre con todo el amor y la ternura que irradiaba.

—Menos enorme, ma —Le corregí mirándola divertida—. De ninguna manera esto sería _pequeño_.

—Y de ninguna manera _"menos enorme"_ es una expresión, Bella —respondió poniéndose de pie. Me aventó lo que parecían unas prendas de seda y solté un gritito aliviado—. Ahí tienes. Descansa cariño.

—¡Gracias mamá!

¿Han escuchado el refrán que dice "Si mamá no lo encuentra, no existe"? Totalmente cierto. Veintitrés y contando y ella seguía encontrando nuestras mierdas en nuestra mierda aun cuando nosotros no podíamos verla.

 **… … …**

Un par de días más tarde Emmett llamó y preguntó si podría secuestrarme por unas horas. Después de un rápido _brunch_ en una encantadora terraza de Brooklyn, por fin estaba lista para recibir mi sorporesa.

El apartamento de Emmett era como su dueño: enorme.

Real realmente garrafal.

Era de hecho, un _penthouse_ frente a Central Park. Toda la pared sur era un gran ventanal que abarcaba ambos pisos. Solo al entrar te encontrabas con un recibidor e inmediato a ello, se abría paso la sala a la izquierda —justo frente al ventanal y la cocina y el comedor a la derecha. Todo era un concepto abierto en tonos grises, blanco y negro.

Rodé los ojos ante el plasma de quien-sabe-cuantas pulgadas colgado en el único muro de la ventana.

Más allá había un pasillo que te llevaba al baño y la habitación de invitados. Y también al cuarto de lavado por lo que sabía, aunque podría apostar mi auto a que el equipo de lavado y secado se conservaban nuevos. A un costado unas escaleras de dos direcciones llevaban a dos recámaras en la planta alta, las puertas de estas daban a un moderno balcón interno que a su vez daba a la sala.

Extrañamente, todo estaba muy limpio y acomodado para ser de Emmett.

—¡Sargento! —gritó Emmett una vez que entró detrás de mí. Le miré y me crucé de brazos husmeando por aquí y por allá en los detalles.

—¿Cómo dices que se llama tu compañero? _¿Eli?_

Escuché una carcajada que venía desde el segundo piso.

—¡No! ¡ _Eddie_! —seguido a eso una sarta de groserías, golpes y cosas cayéndose vinieron del que supuse era el cuarto de Emmett.

—¿Todo bien, Emm?

—Sí, sí —salió de su habitación sin mirarme y entró a la otra sobándose la cabeza.

—Entonces… —elevé mi voz una octava para que me escuchara mientras que él buscaba quien sabe qué mierda— ¿Lo dejas vivir aquí o algo así?

—¡Algo así! —gritó. Quería decirle que le escucharía perfectamente aún sin gritos, pero era Emmett, todo tosco y ruidoso, así que lo dejé ser— ¡Quiero decir…! ¡Podría costearse un piso como este con facilidad pero ¿Qué hay de divertido en ello?!

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Divertido en qué?

Mi gran hermano salió ahora de la segunda habitación y se recargó en el barandal; había un atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos.

—Divertido en tener a tu mejor amigo viviendo contigo.

—Pensé que tu mejor amigo era Jake.

—Jake está al otro lado del país, Bells. Es un buen amigo pero ya sabes lo que pasa cuando te mudas y creces. Conoces gente nueva, gente que comparte tus intereses, gente con la que te entiendes o no, pero más importante, gente con la que puedes contar.

Lo miré dos segundos antes de bufar.

—Qué romántico ¿Debería preocuparme? Se llama _Eddie_ y parece agradarte demasiado ¿Es gay?

Emm estalló a carcajadas y negó con la cabeza.

—Cómo sea, te decía… —continuó echando un vistazo rápido al resto del piso desde arriba. Fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta que se estaba poniendo nervioso.

—¿Estás seguro que todo está bien, Emmett? —crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho y entrecerré los ojos acusándolo silenciosamente de no decirme la verdad.

 _«Puedo oler esa mierda, hermano.»_

Juro que Emmett no se ponía nervioso por pendejadas y para darme la razón ahora mismo se estaba secando las palmas de las manos en sus jeans.

—Sí, sí —agitó una mano restándole importancia—. Cómo te decía —enfatizó—: Sus padres le dieron a Eddie una casa en Brooklyn y es genial, pero está toda decorada para un matrimonio ¿Indirectas? ¡Qué va! Pero Ed no quería mudarse allí pronto —me reí porque, parecía ser que Emmett no era el único al que presionaban para _casarse y procrear_ — y Brooklyn queda jodidamente lejos de la universidad y de su trabajo. Así que le dije «Hermano, ¿por qué putas buscas un departamento cuando yo tengo uno con dos habitaciones extra?» — _No, por favor_. Me aguantaba la risa sólo porque no quería interrumpir el monólogo de Emmett. Pero él narrando algo e imitando voces y gestos era simplemente hilarante— Y Eddie dijo « ¡Oye! Eso es cierto hermano». Entonces decidimos que él vendría aquí —asentí cuando me miró solo para que supiera que prestaba atención y vaya que lo hacía—. Rentó su casa en Brooklyn y trajo su mierda hasta acá. A cambio de un techo él se autoproclamó jefe de mantenimiento y limpieza porque no pensaba vivir en la porquería en la cual vivo — _Totalmente cierto_ —. Y se ofreció a pagar los servicios, lo cual es malditamente innecesario pero, nos turnamos así que supongo que es fácil y divertido.

—A ver, a ver, déjame resumir. Así que tu compañero de piso tiene desplantes de ama de llaves, se llama _Eddie_ , es _fácil_ y divertido —bufé una carcajada secundada por Emm— ¡Cielos Emmett! ¿Estás seguro que no es gay?

—¡No seas grosera, Bella! —me reprendió divertido, pero podía ver que sabía que solo bromeaba al respecto— Aparte ¿Qué hay si lo fuera?

—Puedo asegurarte que puedo ser _fácil_ y _divertido_ sin ser gay en lo absoluto.

Pegué un respingo y giré sobre mis talones escuchando de fondo la risa incontrolable de mi hermano.

 _«Trágame Tierra ¡Qué no sea quien estoy pensando! ¡Qué no sea quien estoy pensando!»_

Pocas veces me sonrojaba y para terminar de hundirme en mi miseria esta era una de aquellas. Podía sentir como me calentaba desde la base del cuello hasta el inicio del cuero cabelludo. El guapísimo hombre frente a mí me miraba divertido, temblando un poco gracias a la risa que suponía se estaba aguantando.

—Y es Edward, por cierto. No _Eddie_.

 _«Maldita sea, si es él.»_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ *****_ _: Se hace referencia a la mascota de la Universidad de Columbia. Los Leones Azules._

 _ **1**_ _: Udub es la abreviación "urbana" que se utiliza para referirse a la Universidad de Washington. En inglés la W se pronuncia como Dub-eul-yoo. Así que UW= UDub._

 _ **2**_ _: Originario, relativo a, o propio de Nueva Inglaterra (EEUU)._

 _ **3**_ _: Swan Creative Lab: Laboratorio Creativo Swan. Empresa de publicidad y mkt._

 _(_ _ ******_ _: Se hará referencia como Laboratorio a SCL.)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Y aquí está! El primer capítulo de BREATHE._

 _¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Les parece que tiene potencial? ¿Qué les pareció Bella y su historia? ¡Y Alice! ¿Qué creen que sea el regalo que Emm le tiene a su hermana *toma aire y deja de hacer preguntas* Jajajaja._

 _Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Apreciaría demasiado un review con su comentario acerca del capítulo y el fic en gral._

 _¡Gracias una vez más! Y nos estaremos leyendo el próximo domingo. 3 -Ivy._


	2. ¡Sí, Sargento!

**N/A: ¡Bueno! Creo que yo soy conocida por ser** ** _demasiado_** **impaciente, y simplemente no podía pasar por alto la calurosa bienvenida que le dieron al fic... ¡Miles de gracias! En serio, yo creo que no quepo en mí jajajaja, así que esta semana se viene con actualización DOBLE :D. Hoy les dejo el capítulo 2, y mañana, como lo acordado, subiré el 3. ¡Disfruten y gracias, gracias, gracias!**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es totalmente mía. Gracias a Wanda a.k.a** **Scarlet Queen 13** **, por el beteo. :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BREATHE**

 **Capítulo 2: ¡Sí, Sargento!**

 **.**

 **Bpov:**

No lo sentí, pero Emmett se materializó a mi lado y chasqueó sus dedos frente a mis ojos.

—¡Bella!

Lo fulminé con la mirada y aparté sus dedos de un manotazo. Miré al hombre frente a mí que aún esperaba con la mano extendida y la estreché rápidamente, agitándola mientras balbuceaba pendejada y media.

—¡Dios, mío! Lo siento tanto, Eddie… ¡Edward! Quiero decir, Edward. No me importa si eres gay, o si no lo eres ¡De hecho es genial que no lo seas! —Otra ronda de risas por parte de Emmett resonó y Edward no pudo contenerse más, así que siguió a mi hermano. Solté su mano como si me quemara dándome cuenta que la seguía sacudiendo como una idiota—. ¿Sabes qué? Voy a callarme ahora mismo.

—Oh no, no. Sigue, hermana. ¡Tú sí que sabes cómo dejar una impresión!

Harta de sus bromas hacia mí por mi vergonzoso episodio, empujé a Emmett con fuerza haciendo que trastabillara. Eso solo provocó que se riera más fuerte, pero se alejó dejándose caer en el sofá.

Casi de inmediato un pequeño cachorro subió encima de él y comenzó a lamerle la cara.

¿De dónde salió esa cosita?

—¡Aw, ahí estás!

—No te preocupes, Bella —Regresé la mirada a Edward, en quien noté unos profundos y hermosos ojos verdes, ahora mismo en modo divertido—. ¿Comenzamos de nuevo? —Sonrió de lado y ¡Cielo sant…—. Soy Edward Cullen, compañero de piso de Emmett.

No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa y asentir aliviada de que de alguna manera pasara por alto el penoso momento de hace dos minutos.

« _Tampoco es como si fuese a olvidarlo pronto. O como si Emmett me dejara olvidarlo en absoluto_.»

—Bella Swan, hermana de Emmett. Mucho gusto, Edward.

—¡Y este es Sargento! —Gritó Emm a nuestras espaldas.

Cuando le miré sostenía al pequeño cachorro en el aire. La pequeña cosita blanca y marrón agitaba sus patas y profería gruñidos hacia mi hermano haciendo que este se soltara a reír.

Edward bufó pasándome de largo y se acomodó en el sofá de dos plazas.

—¿Esa pequeña cosita se llama Sargento? ¿En serio, Emmett?

—¡Oh sí, nena! Y es una fiera.

—Emmett —Edward suspiró—, por el amor de Dios, baja al pobre perro.

Emm obedeció inmutado de la exasperación de Edward. Apenas dejaron a Sargento en el suelo, vino corriendo hacia mí. Se subió al sofá y escaló hasta llegar a mi cara para lamer juguetón.

Irremediablemente solté una risa divertida y lo abracé para que no se fuera de espaldas. Tenía el pelo corto y el pecho blanco junto con una mancha en el ojo derecho, lo demás era todo color marrón claro de orejas cortas y aspecto adorable, pero podría decirse que dentro de un par de meses, su semblante cambiaría a fiero.

—¡Le gustas!

—Y a mí me gusta —respondí aún inmersa en la pequeña cosita. Era casi un chiste el nombre en relación a su tamaño.

—Genial, porque Sargento es tu sorpresa.

Me congelé con las manos en la pancita de Sargento.

—Espera, ¿qué?

Miré a Edward quien alternaba sus ojos entre Emmett y yo, y después miré a mi hermano quien saltaba en su lugar, podía apostar, emocionado por la increíble sorpresa que se la había ocurrido regalar.

—Es perfecto ¿No crees? ¡A qué sí! Mira esa carita.

Por inercia, eché un vistazo a Sargento quien me devolvía la mirada atento, todo tierno y baboso.

—Oh, Emm, lo es. En serio. ¡Y me encanta! Pero no creo…

—Entonces no se diga más —me cortó. Su voz se tornó seria y exigió que le mirara directamente—. Hablé con papá, Bell. Dijo que no hay problema. Siempre quisiste uno, ¿ah? Así que, el primo de un amigo —Rodé los ojos— es alergólogo. Y él sugirió que la raza de Sargento es inofensiva para tu… para…

—Puedes decirlo, Emm. Mi condición, lo que sea.

De reojo noté que Edward se removía en el sofá frente a mí, difícilmente supe que Sargento me había dejado por él.

—Ok, lo que sea. En fin. Es un Amstaff(*), y crecerá grande. Tiene dos meses y lo hemos tenido por cinco días aquí y el pobre no aguanta estar encerrado, por lo que el gran jardín de la nueva casa será perfecto para él… ¡Y te cuidará! ¿No, Sargento? —Miró al cachorro en el regazo de Edward pero él estaba sumergido en su perfecto mundo de perrito—. Responderá a mí por cuidar a mi hermana pequeña —Me miró orgulloso—, por eso su nombre, es perfecto.

Quise soltar un "aww" y correr y abrazar a Emmett porque aparentemente había pensado en todo. En papá, en darme algo que por mucho tiempo había querido, en mi condición y reacción hacia el pelaje de cualquier animal e incluso hasta en el maldito nombre. Pero me quedé aun entumecida en mi lugar porque había otras cuestiones a considerar: Una mascota era una responsabilidad enorme que no había estado meditando, estaba segura que mamá no sabía nada ¡Y qué decir de Alice!

Gemí para mis adentros.

—No lo pienses mucho, Bell —Pidió Emmett—. Es perfecto.

—Emm…

—Sargento adora las caminatas largas y sé que tú también, así que es el compañero ideal ¿cierto? ¡Lo que me recuerda! —Emmett se giró hacia Edward a quien fulminó con la mirada. El cobrizo le respondió confundido.

—¿Qué? —Se encogió de hombros dejando que Sargento jugueteara con sus dedos.

 _«¿Puedo llevármelos a ambos?»_

—Pudiste haberme dicho que sacarías a pasear a Sargento, Eddie —Edward bufó y podía notar que era cierto que "Eddie" no era. Más bien parecía ser que Emmett lo decía a propósito solo para molestar—. ¡Estaba como loco buscándolo! Pensé que se había aventado por el balcón o algo.

Negué divertida.

—Emmett —Le advirtió su compañero—, tú lo has dicho no yo. El pobre se muere de aburrimiento, te dije que esperaras a que llegara tu hermana para ir por él.

—¡Pero podía llevárselo otra persona!

—No Emmett, no lo harían.

—Busqué por toda la casa y no estaba… —Emmett continuó con su parloteó a lo que Edward le tiró un cojín para que cerrara la boca.

—¿Toda la casa? Espero mi habitación siga como la dejé.

—¿Con las sábanas revueltas por el acostón con Irina? Oh, sí amigo. No toqué nada.

Alcé ambas cejas ante su declaración y disimulé una pequeña risa en tos falsa. Obviamente nadie me creyó ahí, pero podía ver que Edward se mostraba avergonzado de ventilar su vida sexual frente a una extraña.

—No lo escuches Bella —pidió, fulminando a mi hermano quien se carcajeó poniéndose de pie.

—Nunca lo hago.

—Emmett solo está siendo un imbécil.

El aludido apareció con una botella de agua fría en la mano y negó con la cabeza antes de darle un trago.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad, Eddie.

—Deja de llamarme así ¿quieres?

—Como quieras —Sargento ladró llamando la atención de los tres—. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Edward asintió levantándose y lo imité dispuesta a despedirme, disculparme una vez más y señalar que había sido un –placentero a la vista- gusto conocerlo.

—Ed vendrá con nosotros, hermana —interrumpió Emm—. Le prometí a mamá que lo llevaría para el almuerzo, se está muriendo por conocerlo.

—Oh ¿sí? Genial —Asentí de acuerdo y Edward sonrió en respuesta.

—Esperen aquí, iré por las cosas de Sargento.

Edward desapareció por el pasillo de la planta baja y miré a Emmett con la burla adueñándose de mi rostro.

—Es bueno saber que no enfrentaré sola a mamá y Alice cuando les presente a mi tierna sorpresa, Emmie.

Emmett frunció el ceño y su semblante pasó de divertido a asustado en medio segundo.

—Mier-da.

.

.

.

—¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Qué es eso?

—Es un perro, ma.

Mamá lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y puedo jurar que Emm se encogió en su lugar.

—Sé que es un perro, Emmett Jakobi —Edward y yo proferimos risas contenidas ante la mención del nombre completo de mi hermano. No sabía que era más gracioso, si Emmett queriéndose escapar de allí o el tono de calma-tu-mierda de mamá—. Quiero decir, ¿qué hacen con un perro?

Sargento subió las escaleras del porche y olisqueó los pies de mamá antes de ladrar contento y esquivarla para entrar por la puerta principal.

—¡Es de Bella, ma! —gritó Emmett, innecesariamente.

Los ojos azules de nuestra madre se posaron en mí y me señaló acusadoramente.

—¿Bella?

—¡Emmett me lo regaló!

Sentí el codazo de Emmett en mis costillas e hice una mueca.

—¡Emmett! Explícame ahora mismo por qué tu hermana tiene un perro y… ¡Oh! —Entonces su semblante se suavizó y bajó los escalones del porche con cuidado, supuse que se había percatado que después de todo Edward nos acompañaba—. Tu debes ser Edward.

—Edward Cullen —respondió él con voz suave—. Encantado de conocerla al fin señora Swan.

Mamá estrechó la mano de Edward y de reojo vi como Emmett se escabullía dentro de la casa.

—Renée Swan, cariño —Le corrigió—. El gusto es mío ¡Ya era hora de conocerte! ¿Sabías, Bella? —Mamá me miró y señaló a Edward con su dedo pulgar—. Cada vez que veníamos a visitar a Emmett, Edward no se encontraba en la ciudad o simplemente no podíamos coincidir jamás. Bueno, resulta que tu padre sí pudo conocerlo en algunas de sus visitas, pero como sea. Estaba comenzando a pensar que suponía que éramos igual de… como Emmett —Se corrigió rápidamente haciendo que tanto Edward como yo no soltáramos a reír— y simplemente nos rehuía.

—Puedo prometerle que no era eso lo que pasaba —murmuró Edward rápidamente.

—Oh, sé que no cariño —Guiñó un ojo—. Espero que no, joven Cullen.

Edward sonrió a medias y Renéerió divertida.

—Anda, niños. Entren ambos, y quiero Isabella, que me expliquen por qué trajeron un cachorro a casa sin consultármelo antes.

—Papá sabía —Acoté, y la cabeza de mi madre giró ciento ochenta grados a mil por hora; torció la boca y achicó los ojos.

—Así que sabía…

Mientras mamá nos indicaba –o a Edward- que nos sintiéramos como en casa y pasáramos al jardín, tuve el presentimiento de que los hombres de la casa estarían en graves problemas. Y Renée Swan era solo el principio de ellos.

Casi al llegar a la puerta trasera, escuché un grito venir desde fuera seguido de la risa estridente de Emmett.

—¡No! ¡Bestia, vete! ¡¿Qué es esto, Emmett?!

—¿Es que acaso en esta casa nadie sabe cómo luce un perro?

—¡Estoy al tanto de cómo luce un perro, tu imbécil! ¡Quiero decir! ¡¿Qué hace un perro en nuestro patio trasero?!

Sargento se acercó a Alice una vez más con la intención de jugar con las flores de sus zapatos y Alice lo apartó de un manotazo. Le pegó en el hocico y Sargento salió corriendo asustado.

—¡Alice! ¿Qué demonios?

Su cabeza giró hacia mí porque aun cuando vivíamos bajo el mismo techo, era extraño que me dirigiera directamente a ella o viceversa.

—¡Está mordiendo mis zapatos! ¿Es tuya esta bestia, acaso?

—No, no los mordía. Y sí, sí es mío.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron tanto que por un momento me dio miedo como sus acusadores ojos azules se parecían a los de mamá.

—¡Y cómo por qué! ¿Nuestros padres saben de esto? ¡Vivimos cuatro en esta casa! ¿Sabías? —Chilló. Estaba segura que apenas y se había dado cuenta que estábamos en compañía de visitas, yo por otro lado me moría de vergüenza ajena gracias a su desplante— ¡No se va a quedar aquí!

—Lo hará, Alice cariño —Mamá salió de la cocina, seguida de Maggie, la recién contratada ayudante de mi madre—. Tu padre le concedió el permiso a Emmett y teniendo tanto espacio no veo cual es el problema —dispuso un tazón de fruta picada al centro de la mesa en la terraza y le indicó en silencio a Maggie que le siguiera con la ensalada—. Ahora, dejaremos esta discusión para cuando estemos los cuatro solos. No seas grosera y no hagas berrinches frente a la visita —le siseó entre dientes haciendo que Alice se sonrojara. No sabía si de furia o de vergüenza.

Tal vez ambas.

Los ojos de Alice se posaron por primera vez en Edward, quien yacía callado a mi lado en la esquina más alejada. Ella sonrió tímidamente pero rápido lo olvidó cuando se giró de nuevo hacia mamá.

—Lo siento. Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Emmett con esto? —inquirió aun enfurruñada.

—Más tarde, Alice. Ahora, por favor ayúdame en la cocina ¿quieres?

Bufó pero simplemente asintió y siguió a mamá sin decir una palabra.

—Discúlpala hermano —Emmett tomó a Sargento en sus brazos y le rascó las orejas. Edward negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia al momento—. Mis hermanas no saben de primeras impresiones —añadió con humor haciendo que entornara los ojos y fingiera estar ofendida.

—¿Qué dices? —azoté mi zapato contra el suelo al todo estilo Mary Alice Swan y ambos hombres rieron con disimulo.

—Sin problemas —Edward se dirigió a mí y se sentó a lado de mí en el columpio del jardín—. Hasta ahora mi favorita es aquella donde me acusan de ser un promiscuo homosexual —Gemí y escondí mi rostro en mis manos negando con la cabeza; tenía la esperanza de que él sí lo dejara pasar—. Ustedes sí que han de tener anécdotas para contar ¿ah?

Emm se encontraba al otro lado del jardín jugando con sargento a tira y afloja con un palo.

—Oh sí, podría hacer un libro de ello —Le sonreí, encantada de cómo su nariz se fruncía cuando reía con libertad—. Pero tú vives con Emmett, así que no me digas que no las tienes.

—Tal vez después podamos intercambiar historias.

Se inclinó un poco más cerca de mí y podía jurar que cada vez que lo miraba con atención, notaba algo nuevo en su rostro. Ojos verdes intensos, tiernos fruncidos y ahora larguísimas pestañas.

¡Y tenía apenas dos horas de conocerlo!

—Eso me gustaría, de hecho —Asentí de acuerdo. Su respuesta vino en forma de un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha.

—Genial.

—¡Familia, estoy en casa!

La voz de papá resonó desde dentro pero no salió a la terraza de inmediato, por lo que supuse que se había detenido en la cocina con Alice y mamá.

—¿Tu papá?

—Mhm… —Asentí y me puse de pie. Edward me siguió de inmediato— ¿Lo conocías ya, no?

—Así es —Asintió simplemente—. Visitó a Emmett varias veces en el apartamento y creo que tu padre y mi padre se conocen.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio?

—Ajá —Volvió a asentir y capturó mi total atención—. Mi padre maneja Cullen Ratings y resulta que tu padre ha invertido en la bolsa a través de nosotros… y manejamos las acciones del Laboratorio Creativo también.

—¡Vaya! Entonces el mundo es un pañuelo ¿no?

Edward asintió haciendo una mueca graciosa.

—De hecho, conocí a Emmett cuando asistió a una de las juntas de Ratings hace cuatro años más o menos —solté un "oooh" bajito esperando a que continuara—. Trabajo con mi padre desde que me gradué y en aquel entonces no me despegaba de su lado tratando de absorber todo lo posible. Me presentaron con Emm y tu padre, entonces él ya tenía un tiempo aquí y charlando me invitó a un seminario de Economía Política…

—¿Emmett? ¿Mi hermano? ¿Aquel de allá que se está peleando con un cachorro de dos meses por un palo?

Edward soltó una carcajada pero respondió.

—Ese mismo. Créelo o no, él puede llegar a ser demasiado ratón de biblioteca para su propio bien.

—Lo sé. Aunque más bien le veo cara de rata —Fruncí el ceño con un fingido asco pero le dejé continuar—. Así que fuiste.

—Así que fui. Fue en Boston y yo no conocía a nadie allí pero el correo que me envió tu hermano con toda la información captó mi atención. Entonces lo encontré allí y él se sorprendió de verme. Pero no puedo decir que no estuviese complacido —Elevó la barbilla con socarronería a lo que le empujé juguetonamente—. Lo demás es historia.

—Wow, qué triste.

—¿Triste?

—¿Te das cuenta que de los tres el único que realmente ha hecho una excelente primera impresión es el idiota de allá?

—Si te hace sentir mejor Bella, aquella primera impresión fue la única. Encontré que una vez que Emmett toma confianza es un caso perdido.

—Bien, si me hace sentir mejor.

—Bella, Edward.

No me di cuenta que tan juntos estábamos hasta que la voz de papá nos hizo saltar a ambos. Esperaba que él no lo hubiese notado desde su posición en la puerta y si lo hizo se lo guardó para él.

Edward se acercó a mi padre y estrechó su mano con familiaridad.

—Señor, es genial verle otra vez.

—Lo mismo digo, muchacho ¿Cómo están tus padres?

—Muy bien, gracias. Papá está muy contento de que trabajarán mano a mano y mencionó algo ¿sobre los Hamptons(*)?

Los miré con el signo de interrogación pintado en el rostro pero ambos hombres apenas y lo notaron.

—Claro, si, sí. Creo que tu madre le ha insistido demasiado en un día los cuatro en los Hamptons. Estoy seguro que mi esposa estará encantada.

—Ya lo creo señor.

— Es Charlie, muchacho —Papá le palmeó el hombro a Edward y se dispuso en la cabecera de la mesa—. Te he dicho que me llames Charlie. Por cierto, pasaré por la empresa el lunes temprano…

—Hey pa.

Emmett se acercó con Sargento en los brazos y lo dejó en el porche trasero antes de sentarse a la derecha de papá. Charlie apenas le echó un vistazo rápido al cachorro y tuve el presentimiento de que sabía más de lo que aparentaba, lo cual me hacía suspirar aliviada porque estaba realmente encantada con Sargento y el que papá no tuviese problema alguno con su estancia en casa significaba una aprobación inmediata.

—¡Hey! ¿Todo bien Yankee?

La sonrisa de Emmett no tuvo precio.

—Sí señor.

Apenas segundos después mamá salió con una charola de pollo parmesano que dispuso al centro de la mesa. Alice le seguía con el semblante serio pero no dijo ni una palabra cuando se sentó a lado de Emmett.

—Eso es todo Maggie, gracias —Maggie terminó de poner los platos mientras mamá acomodaba las guarniciones; la pequeña mujer asintió y nos deseó buen provecho antes de desaparecer por la cocina.

—¿Qué tal es Maggie? —inquirió papá.

—Oh, es excelente. Es amable, pero no demasiado para ponerme los pelos de punta ¿ven? —Respondió mamá a la vez que tomaba la silla al otro lado de la mesa—. Emmett me dijo que pollo a la parmesana es tu favorito, cariño —se dirigió a Edward y extrañamente archivé esa información en mi disco duro—. Espero que sea verdad y no solo lo haya dicho porque tenía antojo de él.

—Jamás he hecho algo para que me taches de mentiroso, madre —suspiró Emmett indignado.

Charlie murmuró un «Sí, claro» que apenas se escuchó sobre la mesa lo cual nos hizo reír.

—Lo es, Renée, gracias. No tenían por qué. Cualquier cosa hubiese sido excelente.

—Pues esto es cualquier cosa muchacho. Comamos que nada sabe bien si está frío —Emmett abrió la boca—. Y sí Emmett, es una metáfora. Cállate y come.

Toda la mesa soltó una risita entre dientes pero por los próximos veinte o treinta minutos el silencio fue suplantado por el sonido de los cubiertos chocando, las copas siendo llenadas de vino y platicas amenas. Mamá quería saber más acerca de Edward y papá tuvo que calmarla diciéndole que ahora que vivíamos donde ellos podría invitarlo a comer muchas veces después sin necesidad de quemar su cartucho de preguntas sin fin en una sola sentada.

La idea de tener la frecuente visita de Edward me hizo sonreír.

Tuvimos el delicioso postre que mamá había preparado con ayuda de Alice y después de dos rebanadas de pastel me disculpé con el resto alegando que tenía que ponerme al día con Sargento, quien estaba echado al pie de la puerta corrediza de la terraza.

Edward me acompañó a la camioneta de Emmett y se ofreció para cargar las cosas del cachorro hasta mi cuarto. Apenas en ese momento me di cuenta que este ya contaba con una cama lo suficientemente grande –pensando en sus meses venideros, juguetes, alimento y demás accesorios.

—Emmett se volvió un poco loco en la tienda de mascotas —explicó Edward mientras se peleaba con la cama y las pelotas de hule.

Lo guié escaleras arriba y le indiqué donde estaba mi habitación, en silencio Sargento nos seguía de cerca deteniéndose cada dos pasos para olisquear. Por suerte no había decidido marcar territorio más allá del jardín. Aún.

—Woah. Humilde morada —soltó Edward una vez que dejó caer las cosas en mi cama.

Le echó un vistazo al resto de mi habitación y no podía decir que lo culpaba. Mi reacción fue la misma la primera vez que miré dentro del cuarto.

—Lo es ¿no? Y esta es una de las habitaciones más pequeñas —El cobrizo elevó ambas cejas ante la mención y asintió.

—¿Dormirá Sargento aquí?

—Sí, supongo que sí. Hay espacio de sobra —bufé a la vez que bajaba la cama de Sargento de la mía propia y acomodaba sus juguetes en el desastre de cajas y maletas—. El lunes llegarán otras cosas y para entonces este desastre habrá desaparecido así que no creo que tenga problemas.

Un ladrido desde mi cama captó nuestra atención y Edward bufó cuando notó a Sargento acomodarse en mi almohada.

—Definitivamente ha encontrado su lugar.

—Claro que lo hizo.

La siguiente hora pasó volando, Edward me explicó todo lo referente al cuidado de Sargento: las vacunas que le habían aplicado, su alimentación y las mañas que había notado en él. Se dio un golpecito en la cabeza cuando recordó que habían olvidado darme la cartilla, pero prometió que la mandaría con Emmett en estos días. Quise decirle que yo podía ir por ella o preferiría que él personalmente la trajera, pero intuía que era demasiado pronto para tomarme esas confianzas con el amigo de mi hermano mayor.

Estábamos en medio de una conversación acerca de mi nuevo curso en la universidad cuando Emmett nos interrumpió y avisó a Edward que era hora de irse. Esperaba, en verdad, haber disimulado bastante bien mi decepción, aunque no estaba tan segura. Ambos se despidieron y estrujé a mi hermano en un apretado abrazo diciendo "gracias" tantas veces como me fuera posible en un minuto.

Emmett rio de lo lindo y besó el tope de mi cabeza antes de arrastrar a Edward escaleras abajo.

Me dejé caer en la cama en alguna extraña posición poco cómoda, más la paz duró poco pues papá asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

—Bella, ¿podrías acompañarnos en el salón?

Suspiré y asentí poniéndome de pie. Sabía lo que se avecinaba y sé de quién se trataba el tema central de la siguiente charla.

Ése pequeño quien que ahora roncaba suavemente en una de mis seis almohadas.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunté cuando encontré a mamá y Alice siseándose en el salón principal. Alice me miró con veneno y papá se aclaró la garganta detrás de mí.

—Alice, siéntate ¿quieres?

—No quiero.

—Como sea —interrumpí—. Si esto es acerca de Sargento, escupe tu veneno.

—¡Bella! —Me reprendió mamá.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Ahora me lo echará en cara! —Chilló Alice— ¿Bella quiere esto? ¡Bella lo tiene! ¿Ahora quiere un perro? ¡Bella puede comprarlo!

—Alice, por favor. No queremos que alteres a tu herm…

—Yo no lo he comprado. Fue un regalo de Emmett que no esperaba.

—¡¿Qué?! —Estaba muy segura, por la mirada de nuestros padres, que esperaban que Alice no se enterara de aquel pequeño detalle. Cosas estúpidas como «quien le regala a quien qué» eran tema de disputa si Alice no salía favorecida. Un punto más a mi favor de que ella no era más que una niñata malcriada; lo sentía por lo que le tocaba a mis padres—. ¡¿Lo ven?! Bella la favorita de Emmett también ¡Mamá! Sabes que siempre quise tener un gato pero jamás pude porque Bella es alérgica y sería contraproducente a su salud —Rodé los ojos— ¡Entonces viene Emmett y solo piensa en ella! ¿Qué hay de mí?

—No seas egoísta Alice —su cabeza giró terriblemente rápido cuando me escuchó.

—¡¿Egoísta?! ¡Eres tú la egoísta! Te aprovechas de tu enfermedad para ser la favorita de papá y de mamá y…y…y de nuestro hermano ¡Me están haciendo a un lado otra vez!

—¡Basta ya, Mary Alice! ¡No voy a permitir que le hables de esa forma a tu hermana! —Gruñó papá.

—¿Lo ves, mamá?

Mamá negó con la cabeza y abrió la boca para, estaba segura, intentar razonar con ella. No podía culparla, después de todo Alice era la horma de sus zapatos. El chantaje emocional que utilizaba mi hermana pequeña estaba tan desgastado como el suelo en la Quinta Avenida pero parecía ser que ninguna de ellas dos se daba cuenta.

—¿Egoísta yo, Alice? ¡No lo pedí! ¿Sabes? ¡Ni siquiera lo sabía! Fue una sorpresa.

—Por favor Bella —Los pobres intentos de mamá por tranquilizarnos fueron olímpicamente ignorados. Tampoco es que ella lo intentara demasiado.

—¡Por eso mismo! Porque ellos solo piensan en ti. Y si tu pensaras un poco en los demás lo hubieses rechazado.

—¿Por qué habría que rechazarlo, Alice? —Inquirió mamá ladeando la cabeza de manera amenazante, podía ver que estaba comenzando a perder su mierda pero esta era solo una de tantas veces en las cuales lograba intimidarla con regaños vagos pero jamás darle una lección certera de que no volvería a montar desplantes caprichosos.

Por eso era masilla en las manos de Alice.

—¡Porque somos cuatro en esta casa! Tiene que pensar por todos o si no que tome sus cosas y se mude con su perro. Ya tienes la edad suficiente, Bella.

Basta. Suficiente mierda por hoy.

—¿Qué dices?

—Lo que escuchaste.

—Okay. ¿Te das cuenta que todo esto es por un perro que apenas y te toma en cuenta, verdad? Pero bien, aquí tienes mis razones, hermana —Siseé tajante, haciendo que Alice diera un respingo. Escuché un «Dios mío, ayúdame» por parte de papá pero no hizo nada para detener la mierda que estaba por salir de mi boca—. Uno, si yo tengo la edad suficiente para irme es mi problema, así que no se te olvide que la única en desacuerdo aquí eres tú. La puerta es enorme, Alice, y estoy segura que toda tu mierda cabrá por la entrada principal.

Alice jadeó y mamá me regañó por todas las razones distintas a la verdadera:

—Isabella, lenguaje por favor.

Rodeé los ojos y continué.

—Dos, no me hables de egoísmo cuando hiciste que todos nos moviéramos al otro lado del país por ti. Estamos aquí por ti. Dejamos nuestra vida en Seattle por ti. Porque te sentías lo suficientemente mayor como para ir a una universidad lejos de casa pero nada preparada para enfrentar al mundo real sola. Así que aprende a dar cuando recibes Alice…

—¿Me lo estás echando en cara? ¡Sabes que pudiste haberte quedado!

—No permitiríamos que Bella se quedara cuando todos estábamos en New York, Alice. No digas tonterías —Le sermoneó papá negando con la cabeza.

—Bien sabes, Alice, que si yo me hubiera quedado en Seattle, nuestros padres no te hubieran acompañado.

Alice se llevó las manos a la boca. Ella debería de estudiar actuación.

—Bella, por favor, basta —Sentenció mamá.

« _¡Ignorada!_ »—Consíguete un gato, si quieres. No me interesa. Pero jamás vuelvas a acusarme de egoísta cuando no he hecho más que callar toda la mierda que tiras en mi contra por algo que está fuera de mi control —Podía jurar que el filo de mi voz podía cortar el aire tenso que cargaba la sala de estar y claramente por eso mismo no me detuve—. Pero la próxima vez que vayas a salir con tus teatros mal montados consíguete un argumento más convincente. Un perro no lo es.

Alice sollozó y ni siquiera intenté contener el bufido exasperado que se me escapó. Siempre era lo mismo: ella tiraba mierda, yo le respondía y entonces ella se largaba a llorar.

Rodeé los ojos.

—Esta reunión familiar está terminada para mí —Sentencié, respirando pesadamente.

Papá se acercó y puso una mano en mi hombro.

—¿Todo bien, Bells? —inhalé y exhalé lentamente.

—Perfecto.

Alice sollozó más fuerte y papá rodó los ojos a la vez que besaba mi frente.

—Puedes retirarte, cariño. Siento mucho esto.

Asentí sin siquiera mirar a mamá quien consolaba a Alice sobándole la espalda cariñosamente ¡Qué ganas tenía de tomarla por los hombros y hacerle ver sus tonterías!

De camino a mi habitación, por primera vez agradecí que la casa tuviese pasillos largos, los cuales me permitieron calmarme y respirar rítmicamente para tranquilizarme. No quería tener yo un episodio y entonces echarle leña al fuego de Alice.

Cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí, Sargento saltó de la cama moviendo la cola.

Le sonreí sintiendo que mi respiración se calmaba y mi temperamento desaparecía.

Darme cuenta que Sargento era el compañero que inconscientemente buscaba solo me hizo dar gracias al cielo que de mis dos hermanos, uno de ellos me amara el doble.

.

.

 ***Amstaff** : _El American Staffordshire Terrier, conocido también como el Staffordshire Terrier Americano o Amstaff es una raza de perros muy popular en Estados Unidos, si bien es originaria del Reino Unido._ _Un can que, pese a la fama de agresivo que le precede, puede llegar a ser de lo más atento y cariñoso con las personas._

.

.

 _¡Y bien, aquí está! ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora, ¿qué me dicen de Alice? A mi me dan ganas de darle un par de cachetaditas. SPOILER: Les prometo que ella será el menor de los problemas, jajajaja. En fin, prometo que a partir del capítulo de mañana, comienza lo bueno. Y así mismo, iré introduciendo a los personajes._

 _Sin más por mi parte (por el día de hoy), espero sus comentarios y nos leemos ¡Mañana!_

 _Leo todos los comentarios y los respondo por igual, y a quienes no les puedo contestar, se los digo por aquí: ¡Gracias por leer y por sus bellos comentarios! Significan muchísimo y me entusiasman como no tienen idea._

 _Pd: ¡Wanda! Eres súper, rápida y genial, ¿qué más puede pedir una en la vida? ;)_

 ** _-Ivy. :)_**


	3. Guía por un neoyorquino

**.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. **La historia es totalmente mía**. Gracias a Wanda a.k.a _Scarlet Queen 13_ , por el beteo. :)

 **.**

 **BREATHE**

 **Capítulo 3: Guía por un neoyorquino**

 **Bpov:**

—¡Bienvenida a Snap Fitness! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Hola. Soy Isabella Swan, y vengo por mi membresía. Tengo entendido que Emmett Swan la ha solicitado.

La hermosa chica frente a mí se sonrojó ante la mención de Emm y sonrió mirándome por debajo de sus pestañas antes de hacer un gesto con sus dedos. Trastabilló un poco y noté como su nerviosismo le emanaba por los poros.

—¡C-claro! Un m-momento por favor —Comenzó a teclear en uno de los ordenadores de la recepción.

La chica rubia, de ojos azules, extravagante y a simple vista amable y servicial, vestía una playera roja con el logo del gimnasio, _leggins_ deportivos que resaltaban sus torneadas piernas y una cola de caballo alta. Me aventuré a pensar qué tendría que ver ella con Emmett para pasmarse ante su mención.

Hacía ya cinco días que estábamos en New York y por fin habíamos terminado con la mudanza en su totalidad. Sargento se había adaptado al instante y aunque le había dado uno que otro dolor de cabeza a _Juanito_ –el jardinero- y a mamá, era un cachorro realmente consentido por _casi_ todos.

Un día hablando con Emmett por _WhatsApp_ le pedí sugerencias de centros deportivos para continuar con mi acondicionamiento físico. Mi médico de cabecera en Seattle siempre había hecho hincapié en que la activación física era indispensable para disciplinar a mi sistema respiratorio. Mientras más estuviese acostumbrado a la presión, habría menos posibilidades de un colapso o una crisis. Era simple lógica. Entonces me había recomendado diferentes tipos de actividades físicas, como natación o simples caminatas.

Desde mi último granepisodio había estado practicando el cardio por medio de la natación cuatro o cinco veces por semana, una o una hora y media al día. Apenas lo consulté con mi hermano y él ya me había comprado una membresía anual en el gimnasio al que él asistía. Él decía que era el mejor de Manhattan; yo pensaba que esa era su forma de mantener un ojo en mí.

— _Okay_ —Asintió la chica frente a mí—. Tienes que firmar esto. Son las cláusulas, el contrato anual y el reglamento.

—Contrato anual, ¿uh?

—Simples políticas —Se explicó rápidamente—. E-Emmett ya se ha hecho cargo del pago y de registrar tus datos, por lo que solo confirmaremos y tendrás que firmar de enterada, ¿bien? —Asentí—. Perfecto. También te tomaremos tus huellas y una fotografía para tu _ID_. Esta se entregará dentro de una semana —explicó como si hubiese memorizado todo aquello y lo repitiera cada seis minutos. No dudaba que así fuese—. Podrás entrar registrando tu huella o pasando tu tarjeta cuando esta te sea entregada ¿Tienes dudas?

—Uhm, no hasta ahora. Gracias —asentí, tratando de absorber toda la información que la rubia lanzaba hacia mí.

—Vale, yo soy Rosalie. Pero puedes llamarme Rose —Se presentó, extendiendo su mano a lo que la estreché al instante.

—Bella. Mucho gusto, _Rose_.

—El gusto es mío, Bella. Estamos muy felices de que te nos unas. Lamentablemente no podré darte el tour de bienvenida personalmente, pero te asignaré a uno de mis compañeros para que te guie, ¿te parece?

—Por supuesto, sin problemas.

—¡Excelente! De cualquier forma, ya sea que necesites un entrenador personal, puedes consultarlo con cualquiera de nosotros. Nos identificas con la playera, ¿vale?

—Claro. Foto, guía y playera. Lo tengo.

 _Rose_ rio y negó con la cabeza inclinándose sobre el mostrador.

—Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que decírtelo todo antes de que entres por allí —Señaló las grandes puertas dobles a su espalda—. Soy el primer filtro y…

—¡Oh! Claro, lo entiendo. Es tu trabajo, no pretendía sonar pesada.

—No, para nada. No lo eres. Ahora, tomemos estos datos y podrás seguir adelante.

Llené y confirmé los datos que Emmett había dejado. Firmé el reglamento, las cláusulas y demás papeles que no sabía que se firmaban en un gimnasio. Pasé mis diez dedos por el detector de huellas y le recé a quien estuviese en el cielo para no salir con los ojos cerrados en la fotografía de mi identificación.

Después de eso, Rose llamó a uno de sus compañeros para mostrarme el lugar.

Paul era moreno, alto de cabello corto y tremendamente guapo. Su cuerpo musculoso denotaba por debajo de la playera roja similar a la de Rose. Nada escandaloso o aumentado a la fuerza, Paul parecía natural y aquello solo le daba un plus a su galantería.

Mátenme, pero los esteroides no eran para nada atractivos.

Me mostró todo Snap Fitness, desde el subterráneo que era donde se encontraban ambas albercas olímpicas, duchas y vestidores. Planta baja solo era de recepción, oficinas y yoga. Primera planta para pesas y aparatos, y segundo piso para pilates y _spinning_.

—Y esta es la azotea —Ambos salimos del ascensor y me hizo un recorrido rápido por el lugar. No parecía para nada una azotea. El piso estaba alfombrado y un gran domo de cristal cubría el cielo—. Aquí se practican _crossfit_ e _insanity_.

—¡Wow! —Hice una mueca hacia las grandes llantas y cuerdas que unos chicos tiraban—. En realidad un poco de tiempo en la alberca es todo lo que necesito.

Paul asintió con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

—Se puede ver rudo —explicó—, pero una vez que te acostumbras es realmente catártico. Podrías intentarlo, libera el estrés mejor que cualquier otra actividad.

Un chico gritó cuando dejó caer la gran llanta de tractor y volvió a la carga una vez más.

—Seguro —Negué—. Estoy bien por el momento.

—Bien, no digas que no te lo advertí.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Paul. Gracias.

—Vale, llámame por cualquier duda que tengas o si necesitas que te asesore en algo ¿Si?

Asentí agradeciéndole una vez más y bajamos juntos en el ascensor. Él bajó en la primera planta y yo seguí hasta la recepción.

—¿Qué te pareció, Bella?

Rosalie llamó a mis espaldas, inclinándose una vez más por sobre el mostrador y mirándome expectante.

—Creo que nunca había visto un lugar tan completo.

—Hazme saber si quieres unirte a alguna clase en particular y te pasaré los horarios por correo.

—Seguro. Gracias Rose, supongo que nos veremos mañana.

Rosalie se despidió con la mano y la imité.

Apenas salí por las puertas de cristal de Snap Fitness llamé a Emmett.

— _¡Hola, bebé!_

—Emmett —murmuré cuando estuve dentro de mi coche—, ¿te estás tirando a la recepcionista?

— _¡¿Qué?!_

—¿Qué? —Le imité con burla. No lo sabía; la verdad y solo fue un tanteo para molestarlo dada la primera reacción de Rosalie ante su mención.

No que no lo provocase en cualquiera, mi hermano era guapísimo y con un sentido del humor inigualable tenía al menos el noventa y ocho por ciento ganado en las chicas. El otro dos por ciento éramos familia y aquello no incluía a dos de nuestras primas que –asquerosamente- se querían tirar a Emm.

— _¿Rosie te dijo algo?_ —balbuceó.

—Así que Rosie, ¿ah?

— _¡Solo fue una vez! ¿Bien? ¡Y que conste que ella me evita, no yo!_

—Dios mío, Emmett. Espero que no cantes así de fácil en un juicio.

— _¡Cállate ya, Bella!_ —Bufó—. _¿Cómo te fue?_

—Oh, muy bien —Asentí entusiasmada aun cuando él no podía verme—. El lugar es asombroso y _Rosie_ fue muy agradable.

Emm gimoteó al otro lado de la línea.

— _¿Cómo lo supiste?_

—¡Tú me lo dijiste! —Solté una carcajada y activé el altavoz cuando encendí el motor—. La chica se puso color granate cuando mencioné tu nombre, y supuse que tendría algún enamoramiento contigo, y lo juro —reí— solo quería joderte sobre eso. Pero cantaste cuan gorrión, hermano.

— _Mhmm_ —murmuró— _¿Podemos dejarlo pasar?_

Me encogí de hombros y asentí aun cuando sabía que él no lo vería.

—Como sea ¿Estás en casa? Tengo que pasar por la cartilla de Sargento, ¿recuerdas, _cobarde_? No la has llevado a casa.

— _He estado ocupado, Bella_ —Suspiró cansinamente a lo que di un respingo.

—¿Todo bien, Emmett?

— _Claro. Nada tiene que ver con encarar a Alice._

Entrecerré los ojos y me relajé al instante porque solo se estaba metiendo conmigo.

—Qué idiota eres —bufé—. Entonces, ¿puedo ir? Te invitaré a almorzar.

—No estoy en casa, bebé. Ya estoy en la oficina. Pero puedes pasarte por el apartamento, Ed sigue ahí.

—Oh, cierto. Sigo viviendo en _mi_ verano —respondí rápidamente, tratando de deshacerme del nerviosismo que de pronto me embargó. Crucé los dedos para que mi hermano no lo notara y sacudí la cabeza. _¿Qué demonios?—._ Entonces me pasaré por ahí ¿bien? ¿Te veo después?

—Seguro, nena. Tengo que dejarte pero ¿cenamos mañana?

Sonreí por inercia.

—Claro, Emm. Ten un buen día.

—Tu igual —Y colgó.

Traté de concentrarme en el tráfico de Manhattan y olvidarme un poco del hecho de que el apuestísimo amigo de mi hermano estaría en su apartamento y yo _tenía_ que ir allí.

Bien, no _tenía_ que ir. Pero _quería_ ir. Aparte, necesitaba la cartilla para mantener a Sargento al corriente con sus vacunas y vitaminas.

Por otro lado era normal sentirse nerviosa alrededor de alguien tan apuesto, ¿no? A simple vista podía decir que si, Edward me gustaba. Pero era tan superficial como basarse únicamente en su físico y en que nos habíamos visto una vez.

En menos de veinte minutos ya estaba subiendo por el ascensor y el viaje no pudo haber tardado menos.

Cuando toqué el timbre me descoloqué un poco cuando una muchacha castaña abrió la puerta.

—¿Si? —inquirió mirándome de arriba abajo. Instantáneamente fruncí el ceño ante el evidente escrutinio.

Abundante cabello castaño casi negro que le caía a media espalda, labios rellenos y piel olivácea. Un corto vestido azul sin mangas le hacía resaltar las curvas de su cuerpo y las sandalias doradas completaban el _look casual_.

Era hermosa y de pronto me encontré disgustada ante mis jeans rasgados, la simple playera blanca que expresaba _"Levi's"_ en letras rojas y los tenis blancos que hasta hoy eran mis preferidos.

Cuadré mis hombros e imité su careta arrogante.

—¿Está Edward?

—Supongo —respondió enarcando una ceja—. ¿Y tú eres?

—¿Bella? —inquirió una suave voz a sus espaldas. La chica volteó y juro que noté por sus hombros como cambió de cero a cien en un segundo—. ¡Bella, hola!

—Hey Edward —le saludé con la mano—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Edward rodó los ojos y se acercó para saludar con un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué tonterías preguntas? Pasa, anda. Emmett no está, ¿lo buscabas?

La castaña de ojos entornados se pegó a Edward como una lapa y me lanzó una sonrisa fruncida.

—En realidad te buscaba a ti —Le informó con una voz distinta a la filosa que había escuchado hace treinta segundos—. Soy Angela Webber —dijo sin más.

—Bella Swan, soy la hermana de Emmett.

—¡Oh! Claro, Emmett mencionó que su familia llegaría en estos días.

—Si, en realidad tienen casi una semana aquí —respondió Edward mirando a Angela de reojo—. Entonces, ¿Bella?

—Cierto, cierto. Solo pasaba. Emmett me dijo que estarías aquí y necesito la cartilla de Sargento, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Cielos! Seguro —Chasqueó sus dedos y se apartó de Angela—. Pensé que Emmett te la habría dado ya.

—No ha ido a casa en estos días.

Edward buscó en el librero enano de la sala y abrió unos cuantos cajones mientras tarareaba distraídamente.

 _Angela_ se mantenía en el recibidor, a mi lado. Lo cual me molestó porque joder, nunca había sido de las chicas que se sienten dueñas del lugar o presumen de ello pero, mi hermano era literalmente el dueño del lugar y ellame miraba cual intrusa.

Me abrí paso a la sala y me dejé caer en uno de los sofás mientras observaba la espalda de Edward contraerse al abrir un nuevo cajón.

—Aquí está —Me tendió una pequeña libretilla de cartón duro—. Lo siento, te prometí que le haría llevártela.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No es tu culpa, Emmett está siendo demasiado cobarde ahora mismo.

Edward ladeó la cabeza sin entender nada pero no por ello poco divertido.

—¿Emmett? Cuando no —Bufó la voz detrás de mí. Fruncí el ceño y le miré.

—¿Disculpa?

—Solo una broma, Bella —La sonrisa petulante de Angela no pudo haber pasado desapercibida para Edward, pero al mirarle pude atinar a que el cobrizo prácticamente estaba ignorante a ello.

—Claro, como sea. Me voy, solo venía por esto.

—¿Segura? Estábamos por ir por unos sándwiches para el almuerzo, podrías unírtenos…

—Uhm, gracias. Pero tengo que…

—Déjala, Ed. Bella seguramente tiene cosas más interesantes que hacer que comer unos sándwiches a medio día.

Juro que traté de evitar fruncir el ceño y extrañamente salí victoriosa.

—Tal vez más aburridas —resoplé ignorando a la tercera detrás de nosotros—. Pero mañana cenaré con Emmett, tal vez te nos puedas unir.

Mi tono de voz dejó claro que mi invitación era para uno y no para ambos; pero por alguna razón, dudaba que a Angela detrás de nosotros le importara sentirse bienvenida o no.

—Claro, Bella. Entonces nos veremos.

—Bien, hasta luego Edw…

—¡ _Bye,_ Bella! —Interrumpió Angela con tono de voz agudo.

—Sí, adiós.

De vuelta en la seguridad de mi coche me puse a pensar que jamás había conocido a alguien tan pesado como Angela. Pero negué con la cabeza, porque seguramente habrían sido otros los factores que me habrían llevado a pensar aquello. Apenas había cruzado cinco palabras con la chica y ya había algo en la boca del estómago que me decía que no era de fiar.

¿Ves ese sexto sentido que te dice que cierta persona no es de tu agrado por _algo_ , aun no la conozcas del todo? ¿O como cuando apenas lo ves ya no te gustó? Mamá dice que es algo en la sangre, yo digo que son puras patrañas porque si Angela era algo de Edward, entonces ella no podía ser tan _terrible_.

Entonces, ¿qué jodidos era ella de Edward?

¿Y por qué me importaba tanto?

Atribuí el mal comienzo a mis expectativas de encontrar solo a Edward y tal vez entonces, aceptarle la invitación o en todo caso, hacerle una yo misma.

Me di un cabezazo contra el volante cuando analicé entre líneas aquel pensamiento.

 _«Por supuesto que Edward tiene novia.»_

No es como si yo buscara algo más allá de su amistad ¿cierto? Apenas le había visto una vez.

Entonces tal vez Angela, siendo su novia, había notado mis segundas y para nada ocultas intenciones y se había puesto en modo aléjate-es-mío.

 _«¡Qué vergüenza! Ahora ella se lo dirá a él y seré la burla de ambos.»_

« _Cielos, Isabella. Basta. Un día de estos deberías patentar las novelas que te creas en la cabeza_.»

Suspiré cansina al ponerme en marcha y lastimosamente deseé que Edward no se presentara a la cena de mañana, así sería más sencillo no sucumbir.

.

.

.

Resultó ser que Edward no se pudo presentar a la cena del día siguiente. Emmett alegó que el cobrizo me mandó sus disculpas pero su grupo de estudio se había reprogramado para hoy a las ocho.

—¿Grupo de estudio? —Emmett asintió a mi pregunta aun con la boca llena de lasaña.

—No algo así como un _grupo de estudio_ —explicó cuando finalmente tragó—. El próximo semestre Ed se graduará de su postgrado y el proyecto final está resultando ser una patada en el culo.

—Pensé que Edward ya se habría graduado.

—Nop —murmuró metiéndose suficiente lechuga.

—¿Y por qué de todas maneras necesitaría de un grupo de estudio? ¿No es eso muy del… instituto?

Emmett se encogió de hombros sin mostrar mucho interés a la pregunta.

—Cuando tienes algo seguro es difícil forzarse a ir por más, Bell. Edward tiene un grado en Columbia y heredará la compañía de su padre. Realmente no necesita esforzarse más o probarse así mismo que puede hacerlo mejor; pero él _quiere hacerlo_ —Puntualizó, y supongo que se vio en él en su propia explicación—. Así que tener a un grupo de compañeros que te apoyen y a su vez les apoyes, no lo sé…

—¿Así que tomará clases este semestre?

—Mhm, dos días a la semana tal vez. A mí me queda un año por delante todavía —Agregó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Papá está muy orgulloso de ti, Emm.

—Lo sé —Alzó la barbilla y le di un golpecito con la servilleta echa bola—. Papá está orgulloso de todos, Bells. Alice en Juilliard, yo por concluir con la escuela de leyes —Enumeró pero fijó la mirada en mí con cierto brillo—. Pero estoy seguro que tú eres quien le hace pavonearse. Estás por graduarte de la misma carrera que él, para trabajar a su lado, codo a codo. ¿Qué más podría pedir él?

—No es así —Le interrumpí.

—Es así y no me molesta ¿bien? Porque de ninguna manera tendría cabeza para el Laboratorio Creativo. Solo quería que lo supieras ¿queda claro?

Asentí aun sin comprender que era exactamente lo que quería Emmett que yo supiera, pero lo dejé ir y abordamos otro tema. Hablamos de todo y de nada. Cuando vivía en Seattle rara vez viajaba a New York para visitar a Emmett, a decir verdad solo había ido dos veces y ni siquiera le había visto en Manhattan sino en los Hamptons. Emmett tampoco viajó todos los veranos, pero si la mayoría de las navidades y todos los Acción de Gracias. Sin embargo no había día que me fuera a la cama sin llamarle para saber de él, qué estaba haciendo, cómo había ido su día o qué había cenado. Mi relación con él era sagrada y que me demanden si iba a dejar que la distancia deteriorara lo que teníamos.

Cerca de las diez me despedí de él y después de amenazarlo con no seguirme en su coche puesto que había bebido más de tres copas de vino, me dejó ir no sin antes hostigarme con indicaciones para mi seguridad.

Mamá ya me había atiborrado con mensajes de texto y después del séptimo, papá había llamado diciendo que era lo suficientemente tarde.

Rodé los ojos porque si bien la noche había caído sobre New York, el verano y la ciudad no hacían parecer que fuese _tan_ tarde.

Tomando la salida hacia Brooklyn sentí un nudo formarse en mi estómago por la anticipación de algo grande: En apenas una semana más iniciaría en una nueva universidad, con nuevos profesores y nuevos compañeros.

Una semana no podía tardarse menos.

.

.

.

Sentía mi pecho arder y el aire no podía faltarme menos. Obligué a mi cuerpo a no sucumbir ante el pánico y lo forcé al borde solo un poco más. Sentía como si mi corazón se fuera a salir de su lugar pero ignoré la sensación y seguí adelante.

Era distinto. Sentir esto a una crisis. Los síntomas eran lo mismo pero el resultado era definitivamente diferente. Amaba sentir mi pecho escocer después de forzarlo a ir por más; una sensación definitivamente opuesta a la que me embargaba cuando no podía respirar porque mis pulmones conspiraban y los muy jodidos dejaban de trabajar.

Tomé una gran _gran_ bocanada de aire cuando topé la pared de la alberca. Miré el gran reloj digital detrás de mí y fruncí el ceño cuando me di cuenta que solo habían pasado cuarenta minutos desde mi inicio. Apenas habían sido unos cuantos días los que había dejado de ejercitarme y ya había perdido condición por casi una hora.

—Si te exigías un poco más iba a sacarte a la fuerza.

Miré hacia arriba y sonreí cuando me di cuenta que Edward me observaba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios.

—Hey —Saludé aun no sintiéndome del todo recuperada.

—Hey —Imitó a la vez que tendía su mano para hacerme salir. La tomé y de un tirón me sacó de la alberca—. Toma —Me tendió mi toalla y rápidamente sequé mi rostro para después envolverme en ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo vengo aquí —Se inclinó ante sus palabras y preguntó—: ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

—Emmett me consiguió una membresía.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Desde que llegaste? No te había visto.

—Apenas es mi segundo día viniendo —respondí distraídamente mientras me secaba. Podía sentir los ojos de Edward en mí aunque dudaba que fuese otra cosa más el notar que parecía un gato escurrido.

Mi simple bañador negro no ayudaba en nada y de pronto me embargó la imagen de una hermosa chica enfundada en un ceñido vestido azul.

Pasé la toalla por mis hombros y le miré.

—Entonces…

—Oh, sí. Venía bajando a las duchas cuando vi que eras tú y te zambulliste al agua y después no saliste. Parecías un pez ahí adentro —explicó a lo que volví a sonreír. Esperaba que no pensara que era la incómoda hermana _sonriente_ de su amigo—. Te esperé pensando que saldrías pronto pero definitivamente duraste más que los mejores aquí.

—Pfft, ¡qué va! Estoy fuera de forma por casi cincuenta minutos.

—No lo creo, Bella. Aquel fue un muy buen tiempo y lo decía en serio, un par de minutos más y te hubiera sacado de ahí.

Reí negando con la cabeza porque presentía que su amenaza era certera.

—Gracias —me encogí de hombros y me abracé más a mi toalla—. Entonces supongo que te veré por aquí ¿no?

—Primer planta o azotea, cuando quieras —respondió con un guiño y esta vez fueron unas cuantas y pequeñas pecas regadas entre su nariz y sus mejillas las que noté. Apenas se veían y me avergoncé de pensar qué tanta atención estaba prestándole para darme cuenta de su existencia—. Aunque cualquier día de estos puede que baje para retar a una carrera.

—Eso suena a desafío —fingí pensármelo pasando un dedo por mis labios fruncidos—, para ti.

Edward soltó una carcajada y se acercó un paso.

—Nunca dije que no lo fuera.

Sin poder evitarlo me sentí morder mi labio ante su proximidad. Ojos verdes, mirada dulce y labios rosas.

¿Por qué no podía ser menos atractivo?

—Uhm —Aclaré mi garganta cuando mi voz salió como un patético graznido—. Entonces nos estaremos viendo. Adiós Edward.

Me despedí y en menos de un parpadeo le pasé de largo con dirección a las regaderas.

—¡Espera Bella! —Apreté los ojos con fuerza antes de girarme y encararle con un semblante –esperaba- en blanco—. Este… verás… —Y entonces la imagen más adorable de la que tenía memoria apreció frente a mí. Edward evidentemente nervioso se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza— Me preguntaba si Emmett te habrá mostrado la ciudad ya.

—Oh —Asentí, comprendiendo un tanto descolocada a su pregunta.

—¿Si? —murmuró apenas audible.

—Si… digo ¡No! No —Negué con la cabeza haciendo que al instante Edward esbozara una gran sonrisa—. Emm ha estado algo ocupado.

—Bueno, uhm. Entonces déjame redimirme de mi falta a tu invitación.

—Edward, no tienes que. Emm me explicó…

—Vamos, Bella. Juro que no soy _tan_ mala compañía —rio entre dientes, a lo que le imité—. Déjame enseñarte la ciudad, no hay mejor tour por New York que el de un _neoyorquino_.

Una vez más fingí pensármelo. Aunque no había mucho que pensar. Y de no ser por _Angela_ mi respuesta hubiese sido inmediata. Pero ¿Qué había de malo en una salida con un amigo? Probablemente él ni siquiera me consideraba su _amiga_ , joder.

—¿Es un si?

—¿Te veo en la recepción en veinte minutos? —Mis palabras salieron antes de que me diera cuenta _realmente_ de lo que estaba diciendo pero los ojos de Edward haciéndose pequeños gracias a su sonrisa me detuvieron de retractarme.

—Ni un minuto más.

.

.

—Eres el peor guía de la historia.

Edward echó su cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que profería una sonora carcajada. El sol ya estaba bajando y no sabía cómo es que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido.

¿O era solo yo?

—¡No es mi culpa!—exclamó divertido— ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que la Estatua de la Libertad estaba en reparación?

—¿Hola? _Neoyorquino_ —inquirí haciendo alusión a sus pasadas palabras.

Apenas salimos del gimnasio Edward sugirió que dejara mi coche cerca del departamento de Emmett y de ahí partimos. Mientras recorríamos la ciudad y él señalaba los lugares emblemáticos, charlábamos conociéndonos un poco más.

Supe que había estudiado Economía y Finanzas por su padre y que su mamá era arquitecta. Carlisle y Esme Cullen. También supe que tenía una hermana menor, Jessica. Tendría ¿veinte años? Y era toda optimista y chispeante. Estudiaba Diseño de Modas. También noté que Edward siempre estaba aprendiendo, adoraba absorber la información que le lanzaban y saber de todo un poco. Era evidente que estaba rebosante de emoción ante su pronta graduación de su MBA*, emocionado y estresado en iguales proporciones.

Él supo un poco más de mi vida en Seattle, de mi carrera y tristemente no mucho más. En comparación de él yo era un ser aburrido y _plano_. Nada fuera de lo normal. Tampoco alguien muy social y cuando me preguntaba que les contara acerca de mí no sabía qué jodidos decir a excepción que me gustaba leer, diseñar y nadar.

Fuimos al _Time's_ _Square_ lo cual fue un completo fracaso pues considerando que estábamos a mediados de agosto el lugar estaba atiborrado de turistas. Pasar por ahí fue un total martirio, me perdí como por quince minutos y me di por vencida cuando a la distancia vi como sacaban el teléfono móvil del bolso de una señora.

Abracé mi cartera y me encaminé al _parking_ esperando que Edward pensase igual que yo. Diez minutos después llegó al punto de encuentro y ambos decidimos que nadie sabría de este fracaso número uno.

Una cosa buena salió de esto:

Edward y yo intercambiamos teléfonos.

Según él para evitar situaciones similares en un futuro. Según yo, me importaba una mierda.

El segundo destino fue el _Empire State Building_.

¿El edificio? No tan impresionante.

¿La vista? Si tan solo hubiera podido acceder al mirador podría hablar de ello. El lugar estaba tan lleno como el resto de la ciudad y con un sonrojo furioso, Edward sugirió que la Estatua de la Libertad tenía un mirador igual de espectacular.

Cuarenta minutos después, en la estación de taxis acuáticos de New York el tercer fracaso se hizo presente cuando uno de los encargados informó que la atracción principal de la isla estaba en mantenimiento y que de todas maneras, los paseos en aquella dirección habían cerrado hacía media hora.

Puedo jurar que Edward quería llorar. O no sabía en donde esconderse.

Compadeciéndome de su infortunio le sugerí que unos buenos perros calientes y un recorrido por Central Park serían suficientes para mí. Y aquí estábamos una hora más tarde, al crepúsculo con dos grandes perros calientes y una buena ración de papas a la francesa.

—Bueno, esto —Alcé mi plato desechable un poco—. Me hará olvidar los últimos dos fracasos.

—¿Qué hay del primero?

—Tienes que hacerlo mejor, amigo. Un _hot dog_ no puede valer tanto.

Tras unos minutos de caminata en silencio Edward se detuvo. Me giré para mirarlo y enarqué una ceja.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Lo siento —Hizo una mueca—. En realidad no pretendía que perdieras tu día así.

Le sonreí con dulzura y sentí como se esfumó una repentina rigidez que no supe de donde salió.

—No lo he perdido, ¿sabes? Supe que _no_ debía de hacer en la ciudad.

Edward relajó su semblante y reanudó su caminata. Inmediatamente lo seguí.

—¿Entonces no lo hice tan mal?

Le miré entornando los ojos y bufé una carcajada.

—Fue pésimo Edward.

—Bien, bien. La segunda vez será mejor.

Un cosquilleo se extendió por mi estómago a la mención de una segunda experiencia con Edward. A solas.

Y el que él lo propusiera le hizo aún más intenso.

 _«En realidad él no propuso nada, solo fue un comentario sin fondo. ¡Y tiene novia!»_

Mhm.

 _«Y tú no buscas un novio, Bella. ¿Qué hay de dejar de depender?»_

—Supongo que la que se tiene que disculpar soy yo —solté como si no fuese la gran cosa. Sentí la intensa mirada de Edward en mí pero fingí no notarlo—. Acaparé tu día entero y Angela no estará muy feliz.

No pasaron desapercibidos los múltiples mensajes que Edward respondía a lo largo del día. Y no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto.

No es como si tuviera el derecho a sentir algo al respecto.

—¿Angela? ¿Por qué le molestaría a Angela lo que hago en el día?

Me encogí de hombros aun sin mirarle.

—No lo sé. ¿No hacen eso las novias?

—¿Novia? ¿Qué novia?

—¿" _Qué novia_ "? —Enarqué una ceja deteniéndome en seco—. ¿O sea que hay más de una?

Edward me miró serio por lo que parecieron horas, aunque fuese solo un minuto o menos y poco a poco el entendimiento inundó su cara dejando una divertida sonrisa a su paso.

—¿Crees que Angela es mi novia?

—¿No lo es? —respondí más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado.

La risa de Edward hizo que varias personas que pasaban cerca de nosotros nos miraran extrañados. Fruncí el ceño ante su evidente burla y continué con la caminata.

¿No lo era? ¿Angela no era su novia?

El alivio dio paso a la vergüenza y me abofeteé mentalmente.

¿Qué si no lo era? ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar?

—¡Espera Bella! —Edward me alcanzó alineándose a mi paso— ¡No! No lo es. Demonios. ¿Angela y yo? ¿En serio? —Fingió estremecerse—. Ella es como una hermana para mí. Mi mejor amiga de años.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Esbocé una sonrisa incrédula. Por los gestos de _ella_ podría jurar que no quería solo su amistad.

 _O tal vez si y solo le había juzgado en base a una primera impresión. ¿Y quién era yo para juzgar en base a una primera impresión?_

—¡Sí! —Bufó— ¿Por qué pensarías lo contrario?

—Me dio la impresión que no le agradé tanto.

—¿En serio? —inquirió interesado.

—O tal vez solo fui yo.

—Supongo. En fin —Añadió rápidamente evadiendo el tema. Le agradecí porque de pronto no quería hablar de Angela. _¿Quién era Angela?_ —, ¿estás emocionada por tu último año?

—Claro —Incluso yo noté lo escueto en mi tono.

—¿Claro, sí? ¿Claro, no? ¿O claro, me da igual?

Reí ante sus preguntas y en respuesta me encogí de hombros. Tomé su plato vacío y aproveché que pasábamos por un bote de basura para tirar ambos desechos.

—No había terminado.

—¿Te ibas a comer tu servilleta?

—No listilla —rio pasándose las manos por sus jeans oscuros—. Ahora dime, pensé que en serio estabas emocionada por este año, Emmett no para de hablar de lo mucho que querías asistir a Columbia.

—Es solo un año, admito que la euforia inicial ya pasó. Eso no quiere decir que no me emocione, son nervios supongo.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué no asististe a Columbia cuando querías?

—¿No te lo ha dicho Emmett ya?

—¿Respondes una pregunta con otra?

—Igual que usted, señor Cullen —Le piqué con un codazo juguetón.

— _Touché_. No tienes que resp…

—Mis padres no soportaban la idea de que me fuese lejos de casa —Fruncí el ceño ante el recuerdo.

—Pero Emmett se mudó hace años.

—Pero es Emmett, Edward. Ellos no creen que tengan que monitorear a Emmett de acuerdo a su estado de salud. Cómo se siente hoy, si le falta el aire o se cansó de más. O si hizo algún tipo de coraje innecesario en el tráfico que le alteró el pulso. O si los exámenes están siendo demasiado.

Me dejé caer en una banca cercana y Edward me imitó. No le quería ver. Tal vez me había sobrepasado y aquella no era ni siquiera la punta de mis frustraciones.

Y Edward tampoco era la persona para desquitarlas.

No me gustaba tocar el tema porque entonces me ponía a pensar. ¿Qué si hubiera sido un poco más valiente? ¿Qué si hubiera insistido un poco más?

El punto no era Columbia o la universidad en sí. El punto era que había encontrado aquella comodidad al depender de mis padres que en serio me aterraba que jamás me pudiese ir. Y la única culpable sería yo.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte Bella. Lamento haber preguntado. Es solo que, se preocupan por ti. ¿No lo ves así?

Bufé.

—Claro que lo veo así. Dios, son los mejores y solo quiero darles un poco de paz mental —expliqué justificándome—. A veces siento que la culpa me detiene más que el mismo asma.

—¿Tan malo es? —Miré a Edward y me miraba con preocupación. Pronto aparté la mirada porque de todas las personas que había conocido a mis veintitrés, Edward era del que menos quería el sentimiento. ¿Qué vendría después? ¿Compasión?—. Quiero decir, la ciencia ha avanzado mucho y estoy seguro que hay algo que…

Reí ante lo atropelladas que salían sus palabras y negué.

—Ha mejorado con los años. Y tampoco es _así_ de malo —Me encogí de hombros. El borde de mi blusa rápidamente se tornó muy interesante.

De reojo vi que Edward asintió y no dijo mucho después de un par de minutos.

—Una vez Emmett mencionó que habías decidido dejar tus medicamentos.

Rodé los ojos.

—No es como si me tirara a morir ¿sabes? —Inquirí un poco más brusca de lo que esperaba—. Disculpa —negué con la cabeza a la vez que tomé una bocanada de aire—. No es como si dependiera cien por ciento de ellos. Sus efectos secundarios me estaban matando y simplemente no podía vivir con ello. Se suponía que ayudaban a que mis pulmones no se inflamaran y a hacer fluir el oxígeno con normalidad, pero después de un tiempo sin tomarlos me di cuenta que los ataques vendrían con o sin ellos. A trece ya los tomaba y a los quince tuve una crisis que me mandó al hospital por semanas.

—Tiene sentido no querer atarse a ellos.

Asentí.

—No lo estoy tomando a la ligera, porque no lo es. Pero entonces si me lo tomo _demasiado_ en serio jamás podré salir de casa. El miedo me va a paralizar y perderé más de lo que he perdido hasta hoy.

—¿Qué has perdido Bella?

—¿Todo? ¿Nada? ¡No lo sé! Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo —me tallé el rostro de manera poco delicada sintiendo que mis ojos picaban—. No fue hasta que mi médico sugirió que era buena idea acondicionar a mi sistema mediante el ejercicio que me dejaron hacer… _algo_. Mamá casi se va de espaldas cuando comencé a ir a la alberca del club a nadar un par de días a la semana —encaré a Edward quien me miraba con atención, sin atisbo de aburrimiento en su rostro. Puro interés y eso me dio pauta a seguir con mi vergonzoso desahogo—. Aun cuando un especialista lo propuso, ella pensaba que sería demasiado para mí.

Edward ladeó la cabeza en busca de entendimiento.

—¿Y entonces sirvió? ¿El ejercicio, eh, _pececito_?

Reí cuando le sentí picar mi estómago.

—Quiero pensar que fue así. Cinco años limpios hasta hoy.

—Entonces eso es algo que hay que celebrar —Sentenció al ponerse de pie y estiró su mano para ayudarme.

La tomé y lo imité. Y de inmediato enganchó su brazo al mío.

—Por favor no con otro _tour_ —Fingí un lloriqueo que le hizo reír.

Para este momento los faroles de Central Park eran los que iluminaban nuestro paso. Aun había mucha gente caminando en ambas direcciones y comprando en los locales que permanecían abiertos. Pero la cercanía entre ambos bloqueaba la realidad y en mi panorama solo veía cabello cobrizo y brillantes ojos esmeralda.

—Siento haberme descargado contigo —murmuré apenas.

—Ya basta de disculpas. No te justifiques, cuando siento que me has confiado lo que nunca a nadie antes.

Totalmente cierto.

 _«Que-jodida-estás, Isabella.»_

.

.

 ***MBA:** Master in Bussines Administration / Maestría en Administración de Negocios.

.

.

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _Lo prometido es deuda, y antes de que comience con mi bla, bla, quiero pedir una disculpa por no subir ayer. No sé qué ocurrió, ff no me dejaba subir y alteraba el formato, creo que era complot XD._

 _En fin, aquí está el capítulo número 3 ¡! Me emociono :D, más de nuestros bebés Ed y Bell... ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cuantas de ustedes adivinaron con Sargento, uh? Y ahora que conocen a Rose y Ang, ¿qué les parecen? Spoiler: tendrán que mantener el ojo en una de ellas, ¿quién me dice en cuál de las dos? ;)_

 _Alguien de ustedes me preguntó su habría un Epov (kaja0507), y la respuesta es: SI. De hecho, ya tengo escrito el primero y llegará más rápido de lo que se imaginan. :) Habrá algunos a lo largo de la historia, así que espero les gusten los Epovs también. :D_

 _Una vez más, GRACIAS, MIL GRACIAS por sus comentarios, favs, follows ¡Leo todo! Y los contesto por igual (ahora mismo me pongo en eso, jeje) y los que no puedo, por aquí les digo: ¡Gracias por leer! Me encanta que comenten, que opinen, que pregunten... me entusiasma que les guste lo que subo, así que no dejen de hacerlo._

 _No olviden comentar, nos leemos el próximo domingo._

 _Kisses, Ivy._


	4. Todos odian el lunes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. **La historia es totalmente mía**.

 _(Capítulo sin betear)_

 **.**

 **BREATHE**

 **Capítulo 4: Todos odian el lunes**

 **Bpov:**

Puede que la anticipación haya dado paso a los nervios o simplemente a la resignación. Había adorado mi anterior universidad y después de un tiempo me había dado cuenta que era solo eso: una escuela. Pero había algo en Columbia que no podía explicar con palabras. Siempre había querido recorrer los mismos pasillos que papá recorrió en sus días, asistir a la misma facultad y rodearme del mismo ambiente.

Era algo que desde que tenía memoria había deseado y después de años por fin me había hecho la idea de que, como muchas cosas en mi vida, tendría que dejarlo ir.

Pero aquí estaba hoy, y mis manos cosquilleaban ante el hecho de que aunque tarde, lo había conseguido.

Algo como palomear un propósito en tu lista de _"cosas por hacer antes de morir"._

La institución abarcaba calles y calles de la zona y agradecí a los Dioses de la tecnología por el GPS, de otra manera jamás hubiera podido llegar a mi primera clase y entonces ¡Adiós a las primeras impresiones!

 _«No tan buena en eso ¿recuerdan?»_

—Esto es Investigación e Innovación. Y desde ahora mismo quisiera advertirle que si dan por sentado el semestre, nos estaremos viendo la cara el año entrante —La profesora Cope: Alta, rubia y alrededor de sus cuarenta y pocos; nos miraba a todos como presas a cazar. Se hacía difícil hacerse la idea del último año cuando tus profesores seguían _cantándote_ tus responsabilidades.

En torno a la sala podías darte cuenta de la gran variedad de alumnado. Edades y nacionalidades eran solo el comienzo y pronto perdí las esperanzas de memorizarme si quiera el nombre de alguno; dudaba de todas maneras que coincidiéramos más adelante.

Decidí que Eleanor Cope era una perra sin corazón cuando después de una breve explicación del curso, comenzó a dar indicaciones del proyecto de investigación a entregar antes de Acción de Gracias.

Un inocente dos filas delante de mí levantó su mano y los fríos ojos marrones de la docente se posaron en él.

—¿Si?

—¿Q-qué proyecto?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —inquirió con sorna. Pude jurar que varios gimieron con anticipación e incluso algunos se hicieron más pequeños en sus lugares.

—A-aaron P-parsons.

—Bueno, señor Pa-parsons —se burló ella y negó con la cabeza. Se cruzó de brazos y dio un vistazo a toda la sala—. Muchos de ustedes me conocen aquí, otros tal vez no y entonces no saben qué esperar. Cómo sabrán, esta es una materia base y hay una gran variedad de carreras acompañándonos hoy. El proyecto es simple si no lo dejan a último minuto, y vale el cuarenta y cinco por ciento de su calificación final.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó la sala y la profesora Cope sonrió.

—Éste será en parejas y les pido elijan sabiamente —bufó—. El tema central es el impacto que tiene la carrera de su compañero de equipo en la carrera del otro. Por ejemplo _¿Cómo la Estadística impacta en la Economía?_ ¿Está claro?

Pude notar de reojo que no estaba claro para nada para la mayoría de mis compañeros. Unas chicas del frente anotaban frenéticamente todo en sus portátiles. A mi costado un chico grababa la clase y otros prácticamente querían llorar.

—El tema final de la investigación será algo más específico que concierna a ambos temas centrales.

 _«¿Qué. Putas. Madres. Dices?»_

Anoté vagamente "equipo dos", "tema central" y "tema final" en mi _iPad_. Junto con otras ideas que vinieron a mí.

—Tienen los últimos veinte minutos de clase para conocerse entre ustedes y elegir a su compañero de equipo. Repito, elijan sabiamente: Puede que la bonita compañera de clase te dé un tema cero enriquecedor para presentar —se escuchó una ronda de risas nerviosas—. En la próxima clase recibiré los temas finales junto con la lista de equipos. La entrega es el día veintidós de noviemb…

—Esa semana es la semana libre de Acción de Gracias —debatió una de las dos chicas al frente.

—Tal parece que no tendrán semana libre entonces —profirió la profesora en tono filoso. Ambas chicas se encogieron y no supe por qué presentí que ellas serían un dolor en el culo para el curso entero—. Ahora dejen de perder el tiempo porque yo no perderé el mío hablando de este tema en las siguientes clases.

Dicho esto se sentó detrás del gran escritorio central y el ruido se hizo presente. Todos frenéticos por conocer al compañero perfecto y yo no sabía por dónde jodidos comenzar.

—Hola, soy Jasper.

El chico de la grabadora se inclinó un poco para mirarme de lleno y le encaré. Por primera vez desde que entré a la sala le puse especial atención a alguien. Jasper, como decía que se llamaba, era rubio y de grandes ojos avellana. Su desordenado cabello caía hasta la altura de su barbilla y parecía que apenas y le había prestado atención en peinarlo un poco.

—Bella —respondí con una sonrisa—. Un gusto, Jasper.

—El gusto es mío Bella —asintió devolviéndome el gesto. Jasper regresó su atención a su grabadora la cual guardó en su mochila.

—¿Tienes un compañero de equipo ya?

Jasper negó.

—Sociología —se señaló a sí mismo yendo al punto— ¿Tu?

—Mercadotecnia —secundé apenas poniendo mi cabeza a trabajar de inmediato. Puede que tuviéramos material para partir de ahí.

—Podríamos tener algo ahí ¿no? —Jasper me leyó el pensamiento lo que solo me hizo sonreír— Si así lo quieres, claro.

—Seguro —me encogí de hombros poniendo mi iPad en su funda—. Me parece bien.

—Genial. Escucha, tengo que correr a mi siguiente clase pero ¿está bien si intercambiamos teléfonos y correos y nos ponemos de acuerdo?

Asentí y rápidamente nos pusimos en ello pues podía notar que Jasper en verdad tenía prisa.

—Encontraremos un par de horas libres que nos coincidan ¿bien?

—Claro Bella —asintió al ponerse de pie. Me di cuenta que la sala poco a poco quedaba vacía y la profesora Cope ya no estaba—. Ahora en _verdad_ tengo que correr. Nos veremos luego —dijo alejándose y haciendo señas con su mano.

No tuve oportunidad de despedirme porque _literalmente_ corrió apenas salió al pasillo.

Tenía un par de horas libres antes de mi próxima clase y el día ya se estaba tornando una mierda. Recordando las anotaciones en clase me forcé a pensar en un tema que se acoplara a Jasper y a mí. El resultado fue la frustración.

Una pequeña luz parpadeante proveniente del pequeño dispositivo en mi bolso me llamó la atención. Era un mensaje de mamá deseándome un buen día, una vez más. Lo respondí rápidamente, haciéndole un breve resumen de mi clase. Ella se conectó al instante y me bombardeó con _emojis_. Esa mujer era un personaje.

 _ **[WhatsApp – 10:03]**_ _ **Renée Swan:**_ _¡Genial! Cada vez estás a un paso menos, bebé. ;)_

 _ **[WhatsApp – 10:04]**_ _ **Renée Swan:**_ _¿Te has sentido bien?_

 _ **[WhatsApp – 10:04]**_ _ **Bella Swan:**_ _Todo ok, ma. :)_

 _ **[WhatsApp – 10:06]**_ _ **Renée Swan:**_ _Mantenme al tanto. Suerte cariño._

 _ **[WhatsApp – 10:07]**_ _ **Bella Swan:**_ _Te quiero._

Ella me respondió con un gran corazón centelleante y rodé los ojos porque solo las mamás sabían que esa mierda existía.

Aventé el teléfono a mi bolso, pero pronto cambié de parecer.

Lo saqué dispuesta a llamar a Emmett y me di cuenta de qué triste era aquello. Todos parecían pertenecer a un lugar y yo tenía que buscar a mi hermano mayor para no estar sola por las próximas dos horas.

Al llegar a la letra "E" en mis contactos, me topé con otro nombre que hizo que algo dentro de mí se acelerara.

 _Edward_.

Habíamos intercambiado números pero desde el sábado pasado que lo vi, no había sabido nada de él. Una parte de mí quiso leer sus gestos como señales aquel día del _tour_ : Su invitación, su cercanía, su esfuerzo porque me sintiera a gusto. Quería pensar que él iba a ser uso de mi número telefónico tal vez ese día más noche o el domingo.

Pero nada.

La parte realista de mí sabía que él solo estaba haciendo amable porque era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo y era nueva en la ciudad. Y Emmett le hablaba tanto de mí y de mi condición que probablemente él sintiera lástima.

 _«Pfff, la parte realista de mí no me gustaba para nada.»_

Rebobinando y pensando en lo que le confié a Edward aquella noche del sábado, me di topes en la cabeza. Si me hubiera quedado callada tal vez él no me vería como un caso de caridad.

 _«¿Me veía como un caso de caridad?»_

Mis pies me llevaron al Starbucks cerca de la biblioteca universitaria, aun con mis dedos peligrosamente cerca de su nombre y pronto encontré un lugar en la terraza. El lugar estaba atiborrado de grupos de estudiantes: unos parloteando como locos y otros con sus portátiles abiertos, concentrados en estos.

Pero mi cabeza aún seguía en el número sin estrenar en mi teléfono.

Entonces el tono de llamada entrante me sacó de mis cavilaciones y palidecí cuando noté el nombre en mi pantalla.

 _Edward_.

—Mierda —deslicé mi dedo para contestar antes de que colgaran al otro lado y me aclaré la garganta antes de saludar— ¿Hola?

— _¿Bella? Es Edward._

 _«Como si no lo supiera ya.»_

—Oh, hola Edward ¿Qué hay?

— _No mucho_ —escuché que se despedía de alguien y el fondo cambio de silencio a bullicio—. _Escucha, supe que hoy era tu primer día._

—Ahm, sí así es.

— _Bien… mmm…_

—¿Pasa algo Edward?

— _No, no nada._

Entrecerré los ojos aun cuando él no podía verme y suspiré.

—Okay.

— _¿Y qué tal fue?_

—Ah, solo he tenido una clase.

Tras un par de minutos de incómodo silencio –y evidente decepción, decidí romperlo.

—Gracias por preguntar. Si era solo eso…

— _No, no era eso. Lo siento_ —rió nervioso y sonreí ante aquello—. _Vine a entregar una documentación a mi asesor y estoy cerca de tu facultad ¿Tal vez tendrás unos minutos para un desayuno rápido?_

—He desayunado antes de mi clase.

— _Claro, por supuesto…_ —percibí la decepción en su tono de voz lo que me hizo sonreír aún más.

—Pero —le corté— tengo un par de horas libres. Estoy en el Starbucks de la 114 y Broadway.

— _Mejor aún ¿Te veo en diez?_

—Ni un minuto más —su risa producto de su propia cita hizo que la piel se me enchinara.

Y solo después de colgar caí en cuenta que Edward quería verme. Y venía para acá.

Disimuladamente miré mi reflejo en la pantalla de mi móvil y arreglé unos cuantos mechones de cabello que se habían salido de mi cola de caballo.

Probablemente pasaron menos de diez minutos antes de que divisara a Edward acercándose desde la calle opuesta. Cruzó con una sonrisa radiante a trote lento y apenas llegó a mí se inclinó para dejar un beso en mi corinilla.

Aquello me dejó en piedra como por cinco segundos ¿Qué había sido aquello? Sentí aquel pequeño gesto algo tan íntimo, pero el semblante relajado de Edward sentado frente a mí me hizo salir de mi ensoñación.

Había sido solo eso, un gesto.

Rogué imperiosamente por relajarme a su par y sonreír de la misma y genuina manera.

—¿Qué puedo traerte a usted, señorita? — _Gianna_ , decía placa.

Se dirigía a mí pero la pobre apenas podía disimular su escrutinio a Edward. Cuando ella lo miró de reojo, él le guiñó y yo rodé los ojos. La sonrisa de Giana pudo haber iluminado Manhattan entero.

—Capuchino vainilla, por favor.

—Claro —la chica se retiró y mi atención se concentró en el coqueto cobrizo frente a mí.

—Bella

—Edward —asintió él reclinándose sobre la mesa—. Dejarás a la pobre chica arruinada.

Edward apenas y se mofó.

—¿Gianna? _Nah_ , solo quiere un poco de atención.

—Eso no es muy caballeroso.

Edward negó riendo y se encogió de hombros.

—Háblame de tu clase ¿Qué tal estuvo?

—Pff, Eleanor Cope es una perra total.

El guapo hombre frente a mí abrió mucho los ojos y se inclinó aun más cerca.

—¿Tienes clase con Eleanor Cope? Oh Bella.

—¿Qué?

—Fue mi profesora de no sé qué mierdas de investigación hace años y por poco y repito el curso. Nunca nada es suficiente así que prepárate a dar un mil por ciento.

Asentí tratando de no sentirme así de intimidada y ambos nos echamos hacia atrás cuando Gianna dispuso nuestros pedidos en la mesa. Una vez más ella insistió en que _Edward_ le llamara si algo se le ofrecía.

Volví a rodar los ojos aun con el riesgo de quedarme bizca.

—Mucha atención —sentencié haciéndolo reír bajito—. De todas maneras ¿Qué hacías aquí?

—Estaba cuadrando los últimos detalles de mis horarios. Logré acomodar mis últimas clases los últimos dos días de la semana.

—Wow, los Cullen sí que tienen contactos.

—No tontita —negó él frunciendo la nariz y viéndose malditamente adorable—. Tuve que cambiar una clase por otra para que ambas coincidieran al jueves y viernes en la mañana. Mi asesor dice que no hay problema si tomo los créditos del otro curso, solo estoy viniendo por eso prácticamente.

—Así que te tendré todos los jueves y viernes por la mañana de este lado de la ciudad ¿eh? —inquirí sintiéndome un poquito más valiente.

—¿No es eso genial? Podríamos volverlo una tradición.

Rodé los ojos al captar su tono bromista y empujé su sándwich hacia él.

—Come Edward.

—Tomaré eso como un « _veremos_ ».

Le dio un mordisco a su sándwich de salsa italiana y masticó con ansias.

—¿Rico?

—Nunca lo suficiente —le dio un sorbo a su jugo y preguntó—: ¿Ya tienes compañera para el proyecto de Cope?

—Ajá, se llama Jasper y estudia sociología.

—¿Jasper? ¿No es un nombre muy extraño para una chica?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Lo es. Es un alivio que _este_ Jasper sea un chico.

Él respondió frunciendo el ceño de igual manera.

—Oh, un compañero chico. Genial. Espero encuentren un tema que les de buen material.

—Bueno, hasta ahora tengo unos posibles candidatos. Pero tendré que reunirme con Jasper para discutirlo. Estoy segura que se nos ocurrirá algo.

—Sí, estoy seguro. Cambiando de tema —agitó su mano y volvió su vista al sándwich— ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Sargento?

Solté una risita ante su mención.

—Oh, Edward. Él es adorable y divertido y leal y tan buen compañero.

—Suena como al novio ideal.

—El novio ideal no se come tus zapatos o los crisantemos de tu mamá, genio.

—Yo le daba tres semanas al menos antes de que hiciera una de las suyas.

No pude evitar seguirlo en su risa.

—Pues parece que perdiste. Apenas unos días después de su llegada los rosales de ya habían pasado a mejor vida —Edward hizo una mueca—. No puedes negarlo, Sargento va por lo que quiere.

—Muy admirable.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tú no? —enarqué una ceja en su dirección apenas consciente de lo que había dicho ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Sucede que es un poco más complicado que pelearse con las plantas, Bella.

Algo en su mirada calentó un lugar dentro de mi pecho. Esta era una constante que me hacía doler la cabeza.

Apenas lo había visto más de un par de veces y ya pensaba en él más de la cuenta. Y no contenta con ello, le daba vueltas y vueltas a cualquier cosa que decía o hacía. Inconscientemente estaba tratando de buscar algo, lo que sea, que me dijera que le gustaba a Edward tanto como él a mí pero, una vez más, era algo meramente superficial.

Sí, él era atento.

Sí, un caballero. Y considerado. Y humildemente sencillo –dentro de su propia sofisticación, no pedía milagros.

Pero ¿lo conocía realmente? No.

Y entonces, aquello me molestó un poco. Porque Edward despertaba sentimientos en mí de los que no tenía el conocimiento y plus a esto, ni siquiera conocía del todo a su autor.

Genial.

 _«Control, Bella. Necesitas tener el punto control… ¡De ti misma!»_

Edward terminó su sándwich y su jugo. Mi capuchino se enfrió a medio tomar y simplemente lo hice a un lado. Comencé a rebuscar en mi bolso por mi cartera cuando una sexy mano se atravesó en mi camino.

 _«¿Sexy mano? Estás jodid… bueno él tiene manos sexis ¿Qué trucos sabrán esos dedos sexis?»_

Y ahora nos estamos desviando.

—¿Qué haces? Yo te invité —replicó Edward en ese tono igualmente sexy que no deja lugar para réplicas.

Menos _mis_ réplicas.

—¿Ah sí? Pero si mal no recuerdo yo llegué primero.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Y yo te dije que estaba aquí así que yo invité a _venir_.

Edward enarcó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

 _«Muy, muy sexy.»_

—No hay por qué discutir, Bella. _Tú_ puedes invitarme a _venir_ cuantas veces quieras —murmuró a la vez que elevaba ambas cejas en tono sugerente.

Estoy segura que abrí mucho los ojos cuando capté el doble sentido en su diálogo.

—¡Edward!

Le di un manotazo en el brazo haciendo que él riera aún más fuerte.

—¡Edward!

Chilló una tercera voz haciéndonos salir de nuestra diversión.

El aludido se puso de pie en seguida y abrazó a la chica que saltaba contenta en su lugar.

—Hey Jess —le saludó— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Oh, nada! Solo vine por Mike porque su auto sufrió un pequeño accidente —narró muy de prisa y señaló al rubio prolijo detrás de ella.

 _Mike_ , demasiado afeminado, vestía jeans blancos y suéter azul cielo. Y gritaba gay por todas partes.

—Hola Mike —le miró Edward.

Mike agitó sus cinco dedos de la mano derecha con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro y lo que salió de su boca solo confirmó mi teoría:

—¡Hola mi vida! —Edward rodó los ojos y tomó a Jessica del brazo acercándola más a la mesa.

—Jessica, quiero que conozcas a Bella.

Solo entonces la claridad vino a mí. Claro, su hermana.

—¡Hola Bella! Soy Jessica Cullen.

—Bella Swan —le saludé sonriente, casi con el mismo entusiasmo. Casi, porque dudaba que pudiese igualarla.

—¿Swan? ¡Como Emmett Swan, ¿no?! —asentí en respuesta.

—Sí, él es mi hermano.

—¡Súper!

Edward tenía razón acerca de su hermana, ella no se podía describir con otra palabra que no fuese: chispeante.

Jessica charlaba con su hermano animadamente, ella sonreía y reía y hacía gestos con los brazos. Estaba segura que incluso había saltado en su lugar y por eso las manos de Edward yacían en sus hombros, para calmarla un poco.

Mike entró al establecimiento después de despedirse con la mano y dejó a Jessica terminar de parlotear.

Físicamente, había rasgos que compartía con Edward. Como el cabello, el tono de piel, el hoyuelo en su barbilla y tal vez la forma de los ojos, porque los de ella eran casi grises. Pero a simple vista y sin conocerlo, se podía apreciar que Edward era el regulador de toda su energía.

Incluso me encontré sonriendo en su dirección toda contagiada de su buen humor.

Aproveché que _Gianna_ estaba cerca para pagar por nuestra cuenta y de paso alejarla un poco de Edward.

Llámenme perra, me da lo mismo.

—¡Bueno Bella! No te lo robo más, espero verte otra vez y sino ya nos toparemos por ahí.

—Seguro Jess. Fue un gusto conocerte.

—¡Y a ti también! —Exclamó contenta— ¡Oye! Deberías salir con Mike y conmigo algún sábado por la noche.

—Si Jess, ya basta. Mike te está llamando —farfulló Edward y Jessica miró dentro del local antes de negar.

—No, Mike está hablando con Alisha. Como sea —empujó a su hermano y la exasperación de Edward ante su hermana menor fue la cosa más graciosa jamás—, le pediré tu número a Ed ¿vale? ¡Vale!

La más pequeña de los Cullen besó la mejilla de su hermano y se volvió a despedir de mí, todo esto antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder. Edward suspiró.

—Es como el conejito de _energizer_.

—Ella fácil le ganaría una carrera a ese bastardo, Bella. Con tacones y vestida de etiqueta.

—Bueno, pues parece ser muy agradable. Y más efectiva que la cafeína.

—Es Jessica Cullen —sentenció al tomar su cartera.

Me puse de pie ante su atenta mirada y sonrió triunfal.

—Vámonos ya, lento. La cuenta está pagada.

Esta vez fue mi turno de sonreír cuando la suya se desvaneció poco a poco, dándole paso a la incredulidad y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo la pagaste?

—¿Qué? Lo que consumimos ¿Cómo? Con tarjeta ¿Cuándo? Mientras impedías que Jessica saliera volando de su lugar.

—¡Bella!

—Mi próxima clase es en media hora y se me hace un desperdicio gastarla discutiendo por un par de dólares.

Edward se paró de mala gana y me esperó hasta que tomé mis cosas de la mesa.

—El jueves yo pagaré —prometió.

—¿Quién dijo que estaré disponible el próximo jueves? —inquirí mientras caminábamos fuera de la terraza. Edward frunció el ceño e hizo ese gesto del parque: enganchó mi brazo al suyo y me sujetó cerca de él.

—Yo lo dije.

—Bien —me encogí de hombros simplemente.

—No era en serio, Bella. Quiero decir, por supuesto que te preguntaré primero —añadió él después de unos minutos de caminata.

—Así que no eres tan valiente después de todo, Cullen —le miré pero un guiño le hizo saber que no hablaba en serio.

—Me temo que no —negó con una carcajada.

Apenas y me di cuenta que estábamos a dos calles de mi facultad y que mi tiempo con Edward se había terminado. Esta improvisada visita me había levantado el ánimo que no sabía que me hacía falta y de un momento a otro el día jueves se volvió mi favorito ¿Y por qué no? También el viernes, él estaría cerca igual.

Aun me encontraba en este pequeño dilema en el que Edward me puso en medio.

¿Qué hacía yo babeando por el amigo de mi hermano al cual solo conocía de días? ¿Él se sentía de la misma manera? Estaba segura de que Edward había dicho que Angela no era su novia, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera alguien en lo absoluto.

De pronto recordé un nombre al que no le había prestado demasiada atención días atrás: _Irina_.

¡¿Cómo no pude recordarlo?!

El día que conocí a Edward, Emmett hizo referencia a una noche entre Edward y una chica de nombre Irina. Edward no se molestó en desmentirlo, pero tampoco es como si tuviera qué. Entonces si Angela no presentaba un problema del tipo " _N" a.k.a_ Novia, Irina probablemente lo haría ¿cierto?

O aun peor, Edward sería del tipo de chicos de una noche.

¡O del tipo infiel!

—… ¿Qué dices? ¿Bella? ¿Me escuchaste? —Edward me dio un pequeño empujoncito en el hombro y lo enfoqué _demasiado_ cerca de mí— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien?

—¿Mmm?

—Bella ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—¿Qué? No, Edward. Estoy bi...

—¿Segura? ¿Dónde está tu inhalador?

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! —Le aseguré antes de que preguntara otra vez— Solo me fui un par de minutos.

—¿A dónde te fuiste?

—No lo sé. Perdona, solo pensaba demasiado.

Edward se debatía entre creerme o no, con el ceño fruncido, evaluándome con la mirada.

Y algo en eso me molestó.

Porque si algo me hacía sentir como una niña de seis años o como un bicho raro en un campus lleno de universitarios, era que me inspeccionaran con lupa. Que se preocuparan demasiado. Sabía que no había ninguna mala intención en ello, pero extrañamente no lo pude soportar viniendo de Edward.

Podía aceptarlo de mis padres, o de Nanny Swan y de mi familia allegada. Ya sabes, personas mayores que se preocupan demasiado.

Emmett era como un soplo de aire fresco que me hacía sentir normal y olvidar toda esa mierda asmática.

Pero no Edward.

Porque no me iba a romper, ni era de cristal y podía cuidarme sola.

Fruncí el ceño y me aparté un poco más brusco de lo que esperaba.

—Tengo que irme. Mi clase está por comenzar.

—Espera, Bella…

—Nos vemos luego Edward —forcé una sonrisa y me alejé tan rápido como mis pies y las personas cruzándose en mi camino me dejaron.

—¡Bella! ¡Aguarda, Bella!

Sin embargo, hoy los planetas estaban de mi lado pues éstos se alinearon haciendo que de la nada, un mundo de estudiantes se aglomerara entre el pasillo y el hall principal. Apenas un par de metros después Edward ya se había perdido entre la multitud y dejé salir el aire que involuntariamente estaba conteniendo.

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

Edward había tocado una vena sensible, no lo pude controlar y nuestra agradable mañana se fue al traste.

Se lo atribuía a que los lunes siempre eran una mierda.

.

.

.

 _Creo que este ha sido hasta ahora uno de los más cortos… Mmm, ¡Muy bien! Actualización tardía, pero segura. ¡Una disculpa! No era mi intención, ayer salimos a un pequeño e improvisado viaje y llegué molida, toqué cama y no supe más de la vida. ):_

 _¡Por cierto! Feliz día del niño. :D_

 _En fin, díganme ¿qué les pareció el cap de hoy? Nuestra Bella tiene temas sensibles en cuanto al trato con ella, y es obvio, digo, desde mi punto de vista. Ella es una chica grande y tiene a todos colgados del cuello, un poco frustrante ¿no? Y bien, ¿qué les pareció Jess? ¡Y Mike! Spoiler: disfrutaré mucho escribiendo a esos dos. XD_

 _Díganme porfis, alguien por ahí me dijo que Jessica de la hermana de Ed era extraño, y de cierta manera lo es XD, pero es uno de mis pjs favoritos y quería incluirlo si bien no como un principal, uno secundario maybe?¿_

 _AVISO: Estos últimos capítulos han sido algo así como introductorios, pero espero poder actualizar en la semana el capítulo 5 que es un EPOV (¡!) para que el 6, que es más interesante (MUAJAJA) lo suba el domingo ¿Qué dicen? Advierto, que este epov quedó más como un outtake, que un capítulo en sí, y más adelante subiré más de Ed ya metido en la trama. Por eso quiero subir éste en especial a media semana. Denme sus opiniones ¿si?_

 _Bueno, aquí termina esta enoooooorme nota de autor XD. Háganme saber sus opiniones por un hermoso rvw (Responderé a los del capítulo 3 más tarde), pero por el momento: ¡Gracias totales! We hit 80 followers! :D eso me tiene muy contenta, y cada comentario es un granito de arena que me inspira a ir por más. ¡Los quiero!_

 _-Kss, Ivy._


	5. Tradición de jueves

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. **La historia es totalmente mía**.

 _(Capítulo sin betear)_

 **.**

 **BREATHE**

 **Capítulo 5: Tradición de jueves**

 **.**

 **Epov:**

 **[WhatsApp – 10:17] Bella Swan** : _Estoy en clase, te llamo después._

 **[WhatsApp – 10:21] Edward Cullen:** _¿Te veré mañana? ¿Estamos bien?_

 **[WhatsApp – 11:48] Edward Cullen** _ **:**_ _¿Bella?_

Ayer no había respondido a mis llamados. La única respuesta que tuve de su parte fueron mensajes pregrabados que prometían llamar después, ella decía que estaba ocupada. O en clase. O que no había visto la llamada.

Yo sabía que aquello evidentemente no era verdad y no sabía qué putas había hecho mal.

Un momento le estaba pidiendo vernos al otro día para comer y después de preguntarle tres veces sin obtener respuesta me comencé a preocupar. Bella tenía la mirada perdida en la nada y no respondía a mis llamados.

No estaba sobreactuando.

Así que ¿Qué era lo que le había molestado?

 _O mejor aún: ¿Por qué me estaba molestando tanto?_

Mierda.

Me tomé mi cabeza, jaloneándome el cabello pensando y pensando. Los balances sobre mi escritorio me miraban amenazantes, pidiendo que les diera la prioridad que necesitaban.

Debería dejar de ver el celular. Parecía un patético adolescente esperando por su llamado, y después de dos días de esperarlo era claro que ella no llamaría.

Bella Swan era un enigma y traté de recordar las conversaciones con Emmett –omitiendo el hecho enorme y brillante de que era su hermana pequeña, suponiendo que algo en ellas me hiciera ver qué hice mal. Porque si algo sabía de las mujeres, era que cualquier mierda que anduviera mal, era completamente _tu_ culpa.

Rindiéndome tomé el balance de Wells and Sawyer y comencé a revisarlo sin saber muy bien lo que decía.

Mi mente seguía en aquella bonita morena de ojos chocolate.

Le había visto antes de conocerla, gracias a un par de fotos en el _facebook_ de Emmett o por otro par que tenía colgadas en su habitación. Su belleza no me pasó por alto, pero tampoco esperaba que me abrumara de la manera que lo hizo en nuestro primer encuentro.

Ella era divertida, parlanchina, sarcástica e inteligente. Se avergonzaba a sí misma y después de eso solo podía seguir jodiéndola una y otra vez.

Apenas le vi una vez y ya me gustaba. Y si era lo mitad de maravillosa que decía su hermano, entonces me gustaba más… Cabe mencionar también, que apenas le había visto tres veces y ya lo había arruinado.

Todo un récord para el gran Cullen.

Mi móvil comenzó a vibrar, bailando sobre mi escritorio de cristal. Lo tomé más rápido de lo que me gustaría admitir, apenas prestándole atención al identificador.

—¡Hola!

— _¡Wow! ¿Alguien está muy entusiasmado hoy?_

—Oh… hey, Ang —el tono de mi voz bajó innegablemente dos octavas e hice una mueca cuando me percaté de aquello.

— _¿Esperabas por alguien más?_

—No, no, ¿qué hay?

— _¿Seguro? No eres un gran mentiroso —_ gruñí, haciéndole ver que no estaba de _tan_ buen humor _—. Como sea —_ bufó ella _—, supe que tienes tus horarios finales._

—Sí ¿Quién te lo dijo? —murmuré apenas poniendo atención en la llamada. Coloqué el teléfono en altavoz y pronto las múltiples carpetas sobre mi escritorio eran muy interesantes.

— _Me encontré con Esme en la fundación. Jessica le avisó._

—Cierto, ayer la vi.

— _Dijo también que estabas con la hermana de Emmett… ¿Beth o algo así?_

Di un respingo.

—Bella —le corregí rápidamente.

— _Bueno, ella. No sabía que asistiría a Columbia._

Me encogí de hombros inconsciente de que ella no me veía.

—Emmett lo mencionó mucho, lo habrás olvidado.

— _Por supuesto… ¿Estás bien, Ed? Te escucho distante._

Negué con la cabeza antes de fruncir el ceño y articular:

—No. Solo tengo trabajo. Wells and Sawyer nos están dando problemas otra vez ¿Te llamo después?

— _¿Nos vemos mañana? Iré a hacer unas diligencias cerca…_

—Mmm, no lo creo, Ang. Te llamaré ¿bien? No estoy seguro de tener un espacio libre entre ambas clases.

Angela resopló al otro lado de la línea y podía notar que no me había creído ni una mierda. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Nadie me conocía como Angela Webber.

— _Seguro. Adiós_ —canturreó y sin despedirme colgué.

Me sentía en modo extremadamente gruñón el día de hoy y nadie merecía fungir de saco de box.

Estuve a punto de lanzar el celular a través de la mesa, cuando algo en la pantalla principal llamó mi atención.

 **[WhatsApp - 12: 45] Bella Swan:** _Te veo mañana. Estamos bien._

.

.

.

—¿Quedaste para comer?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Supongo que pediré algo de _Loui's Italy_.

Papá rodó los ojos dejándose caer en una de las dos butacas de cuero frente a mi escritorio.

—Volverás rico a esa mala imitación italiana.

—¿No es por eso que Loui emigró?

Carlisle Cullen soltó un bufido, inclinándose un poco y husmeando entre los dossiers regados estratégicamente en mi lugar.

—Hijo, ése tipo nació en Bronx.

Solté una carcajada y decidí que era suficiente de Wells and Sawyer. Los muy hijos de puta querían hacer maravillas con su tasa cero por ciento y por obvias razones, no estaba funcionando. Solo me estaba dando migraña y mi renovado buen humor de medio día poco a poco se estaba esfumando.

—Tu madre llamó, se reunirá con Jess en _SoHo_ para comer. Quiere saber si vienes.

—Voy —respondí con simpleza encogiéndome de hombros.

Lo que el hombre no sabía era que ya tenía al menos veinte mensajes en mi bandeja de entrada de _Jessica-corazón-corazón-Cullen_ avisándome que hoy se reuniría en _SoHo_ con nuestros padres para comer.

—Bien, pues levanta tu trasero. Nos tomará cuarenta minutos llegar hasta allá en plenas dos de la tarde —gruñó de malhumor.

Y era cierto, solo a un idiota se le ocurriría atravesar el centro de Manhattan en plena hora pico.

 _Éramos los idiotas de mamá y Jess._

—Ellas pudieron haberse acercado más —farfullé pensando en el insufrible tráfico de la ciudad.

Papá se detuvo y rodó los ojos.

—¿Tu madre y Jess? ¿Seguro?

Mi risa sin humor le hizo saber que, de hecho, yo sabía que esa mierda jamás pasaría. Nosotros éramos unos jodidos perritos falderos cuando se trataba de nuestras mujeres. Mi hermana y mi madre lo eran todo; y las muy malditas lo sabían y lo usaban para hacer y deshacer a su gusto.

A final de cuentas no era culpa de ellas, era nuestra porque siempre cedíamos.

—Irina —negué con la cabeza impidiendo que se levantara. Mi secretaria era demasiado _entusiasta_ para mi gusto y mucho de aquello era mi culpa—. Programa mis reuniones para la tarde ¿quieres? Gracias.

—Por supuesto Ed-Señor Cullen —asintió mirando de reojo a mi padre—. Señores.

Papá rodó los ojos pero me siguió al elevador sin decir pío.

 _SoHo_ , en Lower Manhattan, no quedaba _tan_ lejos del centro, que era donde estábamos. No en comparación por ejemplo de, Columbia, que se encontraba literalmente al otro lado de Manhattan. Casi en Harlem.

Jess tenía su departamento en SoHo, ya que ella asistía a una universidad en el centro. El FIT* no era cualquier cosa y yo estaba demasiado orgulloso por mi pequeña hermana, aun cuando no tenía ni puta idea de su carrera. Diseño de Modas era un mundo totalmente distinto al mío, yo sería feliz vistiendo _jeans_ toda mi vida.

Dándome cuenta de aquello, sentí mi corbata demasiado apretada y la aflojé incluso antes de haber salido del edificio. Papá me miró de reojo y negó, pero hizo lo mismo, deshaciendo el nudo de la suya.

Decidimos usar un solo coche ya que no tenía sentido llevar cada quien el suyo. Al final de la comida, ambos regresaríamos a la oficina.

Sam, el guardaespaldas de papá, nos seguía de cerca y antes de que éste se adelantara a abrir la puerta trasera del coche, papá de le detuvo.

—Come algo, Sam. Edward y yo estaremos bien solos.

Sam no replicó, pero pude notar que no fue muy fan de la idea.

El Mercedes negro salió del estacionamiento subterráneo y pronto el gran espectacular de " _Ratings_ " quedó detrás, dándole paso a otros quinientos más.

No me recordaba deseando otra cosa más que esta, verme en los ojos de mi padre. Estudiar lo que él, trabajar donde él, ser como él. El hombre había sido mi puto héroe toda mi vida y no podía negar que había hecho un excelente trabajo al darme un ejemplo a seguir.

Para él, su familia lo era todo y en consecuencia, lo era para mí también.

Me conocía a mí mismo y sabía que era un hombre de familia, anhelaba tener lo que mis padres y en algún futuro deseaba que la relación entre mis hijos fuese tan estrecha como la que manteníamos Jess y yo. Pero esa era una cuestión que tenía que guardar muy dentro de mí, porque apenas daba a entender algo similar, mamá salía a la carga con todo el tema de bodas y nietos.

No que no lo quisiera, pero la presión te lleva a tomar decisiones estúpidas. Y encontrar a la mujer de tu vida no debería ser algo al azar. Simplemente debería pasar. Se supone que debería saber cuándo.

Pero ella no entendía razones. Simplemente alegaba que para cuando tuviera a su primer nieto, ella sería demasiado vieja para poder jugar. Jessica se burlaba y todo era risas de su parte hasta que nuestra madre sugería que Angela sería la candidata perfecta.

Entonces Jess callaba abruptamente y fulminaba a la pobre mujer.

Y siempre era lo mismo: Yo alegaba que ella era solo una amiga y que aquella simple suposición era ridícula, ¡Lo cual era completamente cierto! Jessica decía que Angela era una… cosa que no puedo repetir, y aun sin entender por qué después de años de amistad mi mejor amiga no agradaba a mi hermana, la callaba con una simple mirada amenazante. Incluso viniendo de Jess, no iba a tolerar la mierda de ése tipo. Mamá la reprendía también, pero Jessica no lo aceptaba, a lo que papá rodaba los ojos y se mantenía fuera por el bien de su paz mental.

Al final les calmaba diciéndoles que no estaba tan viejo. Apenas tenía veinticinco y no estaba desesperado por casarme.

Pero la mención de mi edad solo hacía que mamá suspirara, diciendo que ella sí se estaba poniendo vieja.

Y regresábamos otra vez.

Era algo digno de ver y cualquier evitaría las reuniones del tipo familiar a sabiendas que terminarían en lo mismo, pero supongo que era parte de nosotros y aquella era solo una etapa. Una vez que encontrara a alguien, mamá se calmaría un poco. Otra vez, tampoco es como si tuviera prisa.

Súbitamente la imagen de una bonita castaña de piel cremosa vino a mi cabeza. Pero deseché la imagen de inmediato haciendo alusión a que tal vez era solo mi consciencia tratando de descifrar una vez más, qué había hecho mal para que Bella me rehuyera.

—Estás muy callado.

—¿Eh?

—¿Sucede algo malo? —inquirió papá mirándome de reojo e hizo una mueca cuando la luz roja nos tocó.

—No, nada. Solo pensaba —me encogí de hombros con indiferencia.

—Qué extraño —rodé los ojos a su infantil broma y reí.

Papá se estacionó en la acera y más pronto de lo que esperaba, estábamos en un esnob restaurante japonés, con los brazos de mi madre a mi alrededor. Hicimos los saludos pertinentes y nos sentamos en la barra del chef.

Mi nariz se frunció al ver el menú.

—¿No venden carne en este lugar? —me incliné hacia Jess.

—El pescado es carne, tonto.

Rodé los ojos.

—Carne roja. No tan cruda, de preferencia.

Mamá y papá estaban enfrascados en una conversación y por nuestra posición en la esquina de la barra, nos era fácil conversar los unos con los otros.

—Hey ¿amigo? —El pequeño hombre al otro lado, con un gran gorro blanco, me miró con atención— ¿Sabes qué? Dame lo que sea que tengas, muy cocido. Y muy frito. No crudo ¿quieres?

El que supuse sería el _Chef,_ estaba a punto de responder cuando mamá jadeó.

—¡Edward! Tienes que comer más saludable. No te estás volviendo más joven.

—El muchacho necesita sus proteínas, Esme —le explicó papá, haciendo que Jess soltara risitas.

—¿O sabes qué? Simplemente dame un gran plato de esos camarones con esa cosa empanizada —le señalé una mezcla de cereales y pan tostado que tenía dispuesta en la barra y el _Chef_ asintió de mal humor.

Suponía que al ser este un restaurante de gran prestigio, no estaba acostumbrado a que cambiaran su menú.

—Ed —Jessica puso una mano en mi hombro y le miré—, nos costó mucho conseguir este lugar y que el Chef Suki nos cocinara, no seas grosero.

—Tengo que comer, mujer. Hay media jornada laboral por delante —señalé frunciendo el ceño.

No me gustaba la comida japonesa y mamá y Jess sabían aquello, pero aun así, aquí estábamos acompañándoles como perritos falderos. Mamá rezongó, pero lo que dijo papá a continuación le hizo tornarse de un rojo profundo:

—Que sean dos platos de camarones, Chef Suki. Por favor.

.

.

.

Nuestras chicas comieron una especie de mierda de sushi de salmón, mientras que papá y yo _disfrutábamos_ de grasientos e insípidos camarones. El Chef Suki no estaba muy feliz con nosotros y mamá y Jess se encargaron de disculparse por nuestro atropello. A mis ojos no habíamos hecho nada malo. Definitivamente estas cosas no pasaban en _SoHo Steak House_.

A pesar de que teníamos prisa por volver, papá sugirió que tomarnos una hora más mientras tomábamos café en el departamento de Jess, no nos haría daño.

Y que los malditos de Wells and Sawyer seguirían allí cuando regresara a la oficina.

Me dejé caer en uno de los pufs rosas del cómodo loft de mi hermana, antes de que mis ojos captaran _muffins_ de arándano dispuestos en la mesa. Tomé uno y llevé uno a papá en la sala.

—Oh, sí. Comida de verdad —canturreó feliz y le seguí porque, era verdad mierda.

—¡Carlisle! No puedes comer eso.

—Mujer, relájate un poco. Necesito llenar mi estómago para sobrevivir.

Mamá dejó el tema con un pesado suspiro y sus ojos se posaron en mí.

—Me encontré a _Angie_ en la fundación —asentí porque ya lo sabía—. Le pregunté si irían a la gala juntos.

Rodé los ojos y escuché a Jessica bufar desde la cocina. _Así de delicada_.

—Mamá, faltan tres semanas para eso. Aparte no sé si iré. No me gustan los bailes —respondí a la vez que mordía el muffin.

—No la dejarás ir sola, Edward. Tres semanas es poco tiempo.

—Ella puede conseguirse una cita, ma —sentencié agitando una mano y tratando, sin éxito, dejar el tema—. No le será difícil.

—Edward, Dianne y yo esperamos que Angie y tu asistan juntos a la gala.

—Mhm…

—Podrías, tal vez, invitarla y…

Mamá dio un respingo cuando Jess dispuso una taza de café frente a ella con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Madre, ya hablamos de esto —Jessica frunció el ceño y habló entre dientes—: Debes de dejar de presionar a Edward con Angela.

—¿Qué? ¿Ang y yo? ¿Otra vez? —inquirí enarcando una ceja.

Con la mirada, rogué ayuda a mi padre. Pero el muy bastardo estaba absorto en su muffin. Estaba seguro que sabía la –repetitiva- tormenta que estaba por desatarse y una vez más, prefería quedarse fuera de esto.

 _¡Yo también quería quedarme fuera!_

—Jessica, que a ti no te guste Angela, no quiere decir que no pueda salir con tu hermano.

—Y que a ti te guste demasiado no quiere decir que él _deba_ salir con ella.

—Mamá, somos solo amigos —Esme rodó los ojos y me dejé caer atrás en el puf. Pronto el _muffin_ perdió su sabor—. En serio, esto se está volviendo desgastante ¿No puedes entenderlo? No me interesa de esa forma.

—¿Qué forma?

—No debería interesarte en absoluto —masculló Jessica pero le ignoré, centrándome en mamá.

—Miren, ustedes dos —me incliné y apoyé mis codos en mis rodillas, fijando la mirada en las dos enfurruñadas mujercitas frente a mí. Tan similares y diferentes a la vez—. No entiendo por qué Ang no te agrada. Pero es amiga mía y respeto eso siempre y cuando tú le respetes a ella —Jessica rodó los ojos pero mascó un _«como sea»,_ muy apenas—. Y no entiendo por qué tú te empeñas en que me agrade de más —me dirigí a mamá y ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero un pequeño golpecito en su brazo, de parte de papá, la detuvo _. Ahora te manifiestas, idiota_ —. Tiene años que conozco a Angie, más de diez. Y créeme que me habría dado cuenta si me gustara de _esa_ forma. No tienes que andarnos arreglando citas, mamá. Tengo veinticinco. Aparte, es incómodo tanto para ella, como para mí.

Mamá suspiró derrotada, por ahora, y alzó ambas manos diciendo que no tocaría más el tema.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué no invitas a la hermana de Emmett a venir? ¿Bella? ¡Parece ser agradable! —canturreó mi hermana menor, haciendo que los ojos de nuestros padres se posaran en mí.

—Estoy seguro que Emm le avisará, Jess.

Jessica asintió pero ya había dejado la pequeña espina en mí. Tal vez Bella sea del tipo galas y bailes ¿no? Y apostaría lo que sea a que ella en vestido largo era toda una visión.

Igual y si ella iba, valdría la pena enfundarme en traje de pingüino y aguantar las insinuaciones de mamá.

Tocando el tema de los Swan, papá aprovechó para contarle a mamá sobre la visita de Charlie a Ratings el lunes pasado. Y creí escuchar algo sobre una cena en Nassau un día de la próxima semana.

Jessica parloteó animadamente sobre Mike formando parte del Comité Deportivo Universitario y no pude evitar hacer las respectivas bromas acerca de su afeminado trasero llorando por lo arruinadas que quedarían sus uñas.

Mike Newton era el mejor amigo gay de mi hermana pequeña. Él era simplemente, su complemento perfecto. Se conocieron en el instituto y después de que Jessica le diera un puñetazo a un brabucón que se metía continuamente con Mike, éste se declaró su Mejor Amiga. Y no se habían separado desde aquel entonces; ambos eran todo brillo y rosado y moda.

Se me ponía la piel de gallina cuan cliché podrían resultar ser.

Mike estudiaba Administración de Empresas en Columbia y por lo que tenía entendido, el chico estaba listo para salir al mundo y ser dueño de su propio imperio.

Pero bueno, mi hermana también estaba lista para hacer lo mismo y no dejaba de llamar a papá cada vez que su coche no encendía.

 _La última vez fue por falta de gasolina_.

Treinta minutos más tarde, avergonzándome a mí mismo contándole a Jess el estrepitoso fracaso de _tour_ que le di a Bella, papá se puso de pie y alegó que ya nos habíamos tomado suficiente tiempo de más.

Jessica no me dejó ir de inmediato y chilló que tenía que tener el número de Bella, me negué al principio, pensando en cuan abrumadora podría resultar, pero papá me fulminó, apurándome al chasquear sus dedos.

—Dale el bendito número a tu hermana y vámonos ya, Edward.

Terminé doblegándome, claramente. Y le rogué que no la espantara demasiado.

La mirada escéptica y la incredulidad en sus ojos grises no me pasaron por alto y pronto me arrepentí de haberme rehusado demasiado. Tal vez le estaba dando más importancia de la que debía.

 _Y estaba siendo muy evidente al respecto_.

Ya podía ver los engranes en su cabeza: _¿Por qué te importa tanto? Es solo la hermana de Emmett_. Ser la hermana de Emmett sería suficiente razón a no ser que se tratara de mí. No era una mierda, con las chicas, quiero decir. Pero tampoco me interesaba demasiado rápido a no ser que en verdad me gustara alguien. Entonces mi hermana pequeña sabía que había algo más ahí.

Jessica Cullen había descifrado mi trasero incluso antes de que yo mismo lo hiciera.

.

.

.

El jueves no pudo haber llegado antes.

Anoche me había quedado varias horas de más en la oficina y no fue hasta que en uno de muchos cabeceos, cuando golpeé mi cabeza con el cristal de mi escritorio, que di por terminado el día.

La mañana me recibía con su peor cara con el insufrible tráfico de Upper East.

Y aquel no era el inicio de mis males.

Mi móvil estaba muerto porque había olvidado completamente el conectarlo a la corriente ayer cuando llegué. Además, había olvidado en la oficina todo el trabajo que se supone que hoy haría desde casa y Emmett olvidó hacer la compra mensual –otra vez, por lo que no tuve ni siquiera un puñetero café para terminar de despertar.

Traté de cargar algo de batería en el auto, entre el trayecto del departamento a la universidad. Y con apenas un cinco por ciento, me arriesgué a enviar un mensaje.

 **[WhatsApp – 07:11] Edward Cullen:** _¡Hola, Bella!_ _Buenos días._

 **[WhatsApp – 07:11] Edward Cullen:** _¿10:30 en el café?_

Obviamente no obtuve respuesta, probablemente Bella estuviera conduciendo o no tuviera una clase tan temprano hoy y estaría durmiendo.

Y mi batería no hacía nada más que bajar y bajar. No podía quedarme por siempre en el coche, así que cruzando los dedos y haciendo una rápida oración, desconecté el móvil y me apresuré a llegar al aula.

MBA*era el más típico y flexible de todos los postgrados, me había tomado tiempo llegara este punto y estaba a seis meses de concluir el curso. La carrera me había costado casi cuatro años y medio, y no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar más tiempo y refugiarme en la escuela para no poner mi trasero a trabajar.

Estaba ansioso de empaparme de Ratings y aunque una maestría de dos años había sido un autentico dolor en el culo, definitivamente sabía que tenía que aprovechar mis oportunidades. Tomaba solo dos días a la semana, entre seminarios y clases presenciales, y te permitía no descuidar tu trabajo.

Era perfecto. Largo, tedioso, pero perfecto.

Papá incluso bromeaba –quería pensar que era una broma, sobre cursar un doctorado. Le saqué el dedo medio ante aquello.

Apreciaba y sabía que tenía la oportunidad de prepararme. Había sido afortunado, pues tenía el tiempo, ya que no se veía cercano el día en el que papá se retirara. Y tenía los recursos. Pero era un fiel creyente de que la experiencia era el mejor maestro, y si una maestría duraba dos años, no quería ni pensar cuanto tiempo me llevaría terminar un doctorado.

Saludé a un par de compañeros conocidos. La mayoría seguía desde el inicio, pero podía notar un par de asientos ausentes. No éramos un grupo muy grande, pero al menos era lo suficiente para seguir en pie.

 _Economía y Sustentabilidad_ no era lo que tenía en mente, pero _Mercados Financieros_ se tomaba los días lunes y no iba a mover toda mi semana por una clase, cuando otra me brindaba los créditos suficientes.

Pero este, a diferencia de otros semestres, estaba comenzando con mi nula atención. Jamás había querido saltarme una clase y ahora una chica a un par de calles de aquí, me hacía divagar hasta el punto de rogar que las siguientes tres horas pasaran volando.

.

.

.

 _10:52._

No va a venir.

O no vio el puñetero mensaje.

O lo vio y simplemente lo ignoró.

Las posibilidades eran infinitas y aquello me hizo preguntarme si Bella sería una persona puntual o no. No parecía ser el tipo de chica que te hacía esperar media hora por simple gusto, pero la verdad no lo podría saber a ciencia cierta.

Miré al reloj en mi muñeca una vez más. Y lo fulminé con la mirada como si él fuese el causante de todas las desgracias en el mundo.

 _11:01_.

Tenía libre hasta las doce y si quería tener algo en el estómago para las siguientes tres horas, tendría que dejar de esperar por Bella y pedir algo de comer. Aunque mi apetito me haya dejado plantado. Como cierta dulce castaña.

Mi móvil seguía muerto, había estado así por el resto de la mañana y no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Bueno, la verdad sí. No se me había ocurrido traer conmigo el cargador al café, pero no era así de esnob; hacía años que me había dejado de importar si mi teléfono tenía o no batería.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Cielos, Edward. Lo siento tanto, no pensé que me fuera tomar tanto tiempo.

Levanté la vista y ahí estaba ella.

Avergonzada, sonrojada y hermosa.

Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y algunos mechones se habían escapado de su recogido desprolijo. Su piel brillaba aperlada y ella hablaba y hablaba sobre su proyecto, un compañero de equipo y mensajes y llamadas sin contestación. Y más disculpas.

De pronto ella dio una gran bocanada de aire y se dejó caer en la silla frente a mí respirando pesadamente.

—¡Bella! Mierda, Bella calma —me acerqué a ella, hincándome entre sus piernas y puse mis manos en sus rodillas, pidiéndole que dejara de hablar y respirara con tranquilidad.

—Lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte.

Ella volvió a inhalar y exhalar lentamente y lo repitió un par de veces más. Me obligué a no entrar en pánico porque era obvio que ella trataba de calmarse, no enloquecer.

—¡Disculpa! Dios. Creo que corrí desde la facultad hasta acá cuando noté la hora. Y vi que no habías recibido ninguno de mis mensajes. Y te llam…

—¡¿Corriste hasta acá?! ¡Dios! Mujer, estás loca. Pudo haberte pasado algo.

Ella rodó los ojos y me dio una mirada extraña. Cargada de lo que pude notar, una mezcla de exasperación y algo más.

Pero joder, ¿quería que le aplaudiera la hazaña? Ahora no sabía si me cabreaban los treinta minutos esperando o que ella corriera para encontrarse conmigo.

—No contestabas.

Negué con la cabeza, recordando que era en parte mi culpa. Tal vez si hubiera contestado, ella hubiera estado más tranquila al saber que no me molestaría esperarla.

—La batería murió —expliqué y me encontré frotando mis manos contra sus piernas en un intento de calmarla. Y calmarme.

Las alejé rápidamente, reprendiéndome por ello.

 _Estaba cruzando una línea peligrosa allí mismo_.

—Bueno. Pero estoy aquí.

Le sonreí y desde mi posición, con ella mirándome hacia abajo y la luz del día haciendo un aura en contra, no pude hacer más que darle la razón.

—Estás aquí.

Bella Swan me dejaba sin aliento. Hacía que la boca se me secara, que las palmas de mis manos picaran y que la ansiedad me embargara. Algo dentro de mí latía frenéticamente cuando sabía que le vería, y no, no hablaba de _aquel_ algo.

Me pregunté si el asma sería contagiosa y si eso era lo que ella sentía cada día de su vida. Y a sabiendas de la obvia respuesta, otra pregunta vino de inmediato:

 _¿Qué me está pasando contigo, Bella?_

.

.

.

 ***FIT:** _Fashion Institute of Technology._

 ***MBA:** _Maestría en Administración de Negocios._

.

.

.

 _¿Alguien de ustedes sabe la diferencia entre mal acostumbrar y consentir? ¡Yo no! Jajajaja ¿Creen que lo estoy haciendo? Mal acostumbrarlas, quiero decir. XD Realmente estoy quemando mis cartuchos de ventaja ahora mismo, pero como dije en el capítulo anterior, este Epov es como un vistazo a ÉL y no una continuación en sí, por lo que supongo que será buen día para leerlo antes de subir el capítulo 6 allá del domingo o lunes._

 _¿Qué les pareció el primer Epov? ¿Les gustó? ¿Cumplió con sus expectativas? ¿Qué les parecieron Jess, Esme y Carlisle? ¿Notaron el nombre de alguna chica misteriosa? A.k.a I… ¡Ja!_

 _En fin, muchas muchas preguntas. Tengo que ponerme manos a la obra si quiero traerles más dobles-actualizaciones en un futuro, ya que de cinco capítulos de reserva, pasé a tener solo dos y medio. D: Así que nos quedaremos con las actualizaciones los_ _ **domingos-lunes**_ _por el momento jajajaja._

 _¡Por favor, díganme qué les pareció! Traeré otro Epov más adelante –no MUCHO más adelante, lo prometo. Y les daré un vistazo de Emm y Rose más adelante también, que sé que se ven ausentes. ):_

 _MILES de gracias por cada rvw, cada fav y follow. Por ponerme el alerta, todo todo todo. Lo aprecio, me entusiasma, no saben cómo chillo de emoción con cada comentario nuevo hahahaha. Los contesto ¡TODOS! Hoy respondí los del 3, prometo responder los del 4 mañana. Y así a los anónimos y externos a las cuentas de ff, ¡Gracias! Los leo y me sacan una enoooorme sonrisa._

 _Y creo que cada actualización alargo más mi NA, así que me despido aquí._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto! Kss, Ivy._


	6. De intenciones benevolentes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. **La historia es totalmente mía**.

 _(Capítulo sin betear)_

 **.**

 **BREATHE**

 **Capítulo 6: De intenciones benevolentes**

 **Bpov:**

El sábado por la mañana, mientras desayunábamos, todos charlaban de sus planes para el día.

Teníamos poco menos de tres semanas en New York y mamá y Alice no habían podido disfrutar de _Bloomingdale's_. Así que sus propósitos de sábado se basaban en prácticamente, sobregirar sus tarjetas de crédito en la tienda y los establecimientos alrededor. Mamá me invitó a ir, y aunque las compras me gustaban, no eran realmente lo mío. Así que decliné la oferta, dándonos de paso un pacífico fin de semana a las tres.

Papá dijo algo sobre el golf el en muelle con Carlisle Cullen, un tal Aro Webber y Eleazar no sé qué.

El apellido _Webber_ me hizo fruncir el ceño y no tardé mucho en sumar uno más uno. Un Webber cerca de un Cullen seguramente era algo de Angela.

Rápidamente la piña en mi plato se tornó ácida.

Hice de lado la fruta y dejé que los demás hablaran sobre su semana, el curso de Alice y el asentamiento de papá en la sede de New York.

Sargento llamó mi atención parándose en sus patas traseras y empujando mi silla. Le acaricié la cabeza y él se restregó contento.

—¿Bella? ¿Tienes planes para hoy? —inquirió papá.

—Llevaré a Sargento a Long Beach a estirar las piernas —respondí aun inmersa en el cachorro a mi costado—. O a Central Park, tal vez, no sé.

—Asegúrate de abrigarte bien si vas a la playa, cariño —acotó mamá—. El viento sopla fuerte y en la costa es aún más frío.

—Claro.

—Y ten el teléfono siempre a la mano ¿bien?

Asentí otra vez.

—Y tu inhalador. Solo por cualquier cosa.

Me abstuve de rodar los ojos y solo volví a asentir. Miré a papá tomarle la mano a mamá por sobre la mesa, haciendo que se relajara un poco.

—¿Programaste tu cita con el doctor Greene?

—Sí. El lunes le veré.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe, cielo?

Mamá me miraba expectante pero Alice le interrumpió.

—El lunes comeremos juntas, mamá.

—¿A qué hora es tu cita, Bella? —preguntó mamá dándole una mirada furtiva a Alice, quien se enfurruñó en su lugar.

—¿Si quiera me estás escuchando? —replicó mi hermana.

—Te estoy escuchando, Alice —le respondió la aludida—. La cita de tu hermana no necesariamente tendría que interferir con nuestra comida. Por favor, termina tu desayuno, tenemos un largo día por delante.

Rodé los ojos y papá decidió que era hora de salir de la casa. Nos besó a Alice y a mí en la frente, no sin antes murmurarle a la primera que dejara de buscar pelea. Besó a mamá y se despidió por última vez con un _«¡Estaré al teléfono por si me necesitan!»_

Diez minutos después, mamá me miraba expectante y a mí ya se me había olvidado su pregunta.

—¿Tu cita, Isabella?

—Oh, sí. Cierto. Uhm, es por la mañana, ma. Aprovecharé que tengo un par de horas libres para ir y regresaré a clases después. No es necesario que me acompañes, te llamaré apenas salga.

Alice se puso de pie y se excusó para terminarse de arreglar.

—¿Estás segura? Puedo ir, ¿sabes? Si es por tu hermana…

—Está bien, mamá —le sonreí para tranquilizarla. Me incliné para tomar a Sargento en mis brazos y me dispuse a imitar a Alice—. Podrás acompañarme a la siguiente.

Mamá forzó una sonrisa pero asintió. Me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y con un muy juguetón Sargento, subí a mi habitación.

Estaba por meterme a la ducha cuando mi celular vibró.

 **[WhatsApp - 09:32]LovesJessica:** ¡Hola, Bella!

 **[WhatsApp - 09:32] LovesJessica** : ¡Buenos días! ¿Cuáles son tus planes para hoy?

 **[WhatsApp - 09:33] LovesJessica:** Pensaba en que podríamos reunirnos para comer más tarde :D

 **[WhatsApp - 09:33] LovesJessica:** ¿Qué dices? ;)

 **[WhatsApp - 09:33] LovesJessica:** Mike irá :D

 **[WhatsApp - 09:34] LovesJessica:** Mike me está preguntando si eres alérgica a algo ¿?

Los mensajes eran de hace diez minutos y ella me seguía bombardeando con preguntas y preguntas. Qué prefería comer, que si me gustaba el sushi o si era vegana. Rodé los ojos porque si a simple vista Jess parecía entusiasmo embotellado, una vez que platicabas con ella aquel término le quedaba corto.

Fue una sorpresa para mí recibir su mensaje aquél miércoles.

Se presentó otra vez, con cientos de emojis que yo ni siquiera había notado en mi menú. Preguntó si estaba bien que tuviera mi número, a lo que le respondí que era genial, a lo que me respondió: « _¡súper!»_

Irremediablemente, mi cabeza fue a Edward.

Me sonrojaba de solo pensar en el lunes pasado. Mi enojo pronto dio paso a la frustración y de ahí, a la vergüenza.

Recibí sus mensajes y sus llamadas por todo ése día y al día siguiente también. Él preguntaba si estábamos bien, o qué había hecho mal. Y qué me había molestado.

 _¿Cómo le dices que te enojaste porque se preocupó demasiado?_

Rodé los ojos. Era patético e idiota de mi parte.

Probablemente Emmett le había asustado contándole todo desde su perspectiva protectora y el pobrecillo solo había reaccionado ante lo ya sabido.

 _«Todo por divagar entre Angela y la famosa Irina»_

Desde ése momento, me había prometido no ser tan cobarde.

Contesté dos días después, aun siendo vaga. Pero no porque estuviera enojada, sino porque estaba apenada. Edward preguntó si seguía en pie lo del jueves, a lo que respondí con un simple "si".

El jueves fue un caos desde que amaneció. Jasper y yo por fin teníamos nuestro tema final y solo faltaban por acordar los días que nos reuniríamos, de hecho él vendría mañana. Ése día, tardé más de la cuenta al salir del aula, Jazz –como pidió que le llamara, tenía ideas nuevas que quería que escuchara y gracias a eso, me sumergí en mis notas escribiendo cuanta cosa se viniera a mi cabeza.

Cuando vi mi reloj, reparé que iba más de veinte minutos tarde. Así que guardé mis cosas, me despedí de Jasper, prometiendo ir por él a Brooklyn el domingo, e hice lo que jamás había hecho cuando Edward me mandó a buzón de voz: corrí.

Lo encontré, me disculpé y supe que la natación estaba rindiendo frutos, porque no me desmayé.

No hablamos de mí huyendo e ignorándolo como una cobarde. Incluso cuando quise tocar el tema, Edward me cortó de tajo diciendo que estaba olvidado. Y que no gastáramos nuestro tiempo hablando de cosas del pasado. Rodé los ojos ante aquello, porque eran solo tres días, pero acepté sin discutir.

El viernes fue igual, solo que yo tenía libre desde las diez en punto y ahora, yo lo esperé por media hora. Pero como quiera, él llegó puntual, pues las diez y media eran lo acordado.

Conversamos de nuestras clases, él me habló de sus compañeros y su trabajo, y yo le conté que ya tenía tema para la clase de Eleanor Cope. El tiempo se nos fue volando, y dos horas muy fácilmente se convertían en cinco minutos cuando estaba con él.

Nunca mencionó a Irina o Angela o a cualquier otra chica, lo que me hizo tener la esperanza de que tal vez, no hubiera chica en lo absoluto.

 _«Si, claro ¿Has visto al hombre?»_

Mi teléfono constantemente vibrando me hizo volver a la realidad y reí cuando me di cuenta que era, de hecho, la hermana del dueño de mi total distracción.

— _¡Hola, Bella! Te estaba mandando mensajes._

Ahora eso, era el eufemismo del año.

—Me he dado cuenta…

— _Oh, ¿en serio? ¡Disculpa! Pensé que querrías salir con nosotros. Cielos, mi hermano dice que puedo llegar a ser abrumadora. Pero no pensé que te abrumara incluso antes de llegar a salir una vez_. _De hecho, Mike me dijo que parara pero…_ —divagó atolondradamente.

—No, Jess, Jess para ¿De qué hablas? Si no respondí era porque estaba desayunando y no llevaba mi teléfono conmigo.

— _¡Súper!_ —Claro que era súper— _Entonces ¿qué dices? ¿Tienes planes para hoy?_

—Mmm, en realidad, pensaba en ir a la playa a pasear a Sargento. O a Central Park.

— _¡Es genial! Nosotros iremos a… espera ¿Sargento?_

Reí cuando él ladró, cualquiera pensaría que se hacía notar.

—Mi perro. Emm me lo dio como regalo de bienvenida.

— _¡Aww! ¿No es eso lindo? ¡Mike! ¿No es eso lindo?_ —inquirió otra vez y de fondo escuché a una voz responder: « _Sí, es lindo»;_ con el mismo tono tierno y meloso.

—Sí, lo es —acordé.

— _Entonces, es perfecto. Mike y yo iremos a Le Pain Quo… Quete… Quoeid…_

— _Le Pain Quotidien_ —le corrigió su amigo, con un perfecto francés.

— _Sí, ahí. Iremos ahí a comer algo ligero para el almuerzo y después podríamos acompañarte con Sargento ¿Qué dices?_

—¿Estás segura que no habrá problema en que lleve a Sargento a ése lugar? Suena muy de… etiqueta —fruncí el ceño ante la mención. No tenía ganas de arreglarme mucho, para empezar.

— _¡Qué va! El lugar es una terraza que vende comida casera exquisita ¡Di que sí, Bella!_

Suspiré, porque, no es como si hubiera estado reticente ante ir con ellos. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerles, a ambos, Jessica y Mike. Ellos parecían personajes salidos de alguna comedia y no sé porqué, la sola idea de ir me levantaba el ánimo. Solo pedía algo tranquilo y no muy formal, y un almuerzo en una sencilla terraza de Central Park sonaba ideal.

—¿En qué tiempo los veo ahí?

En respuesta, Jessica y Mike chillaron agudo a través del auricular

.

.

.

Dos horas después, Jessica hacía las presentaciones pertinentes cuando llegué con Sargento tirando de la correa. Él apenas había salido un par de veces y ya estaba emocionado por ir y correr detrás de todo lo que se dejara perseguir en el parque.

Para su revés, estaría al menos los próximos treinta minutos amarrado a la pata de mi silla. Sargento no estaba muy feliz y que me diera la espalda lo confirmaba.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte, Bella. La otra vez no pudimos presentarnos.

Mike Newton era rubio de ojos verdes, de tez clara y guapísimo. Lástima que era más del material _"mejor amiga"_. Esta vez, vestía una bermuda kaki, polo rosa y tenis de diseñador.

—Ya lo creo, pero nunca es tarde —sonreí de vuelta y Jess saltó en su lugar.

—¡Oh! ¡Esto es tan genial! ¡Ya siento que te conozco! Edward y Emmett hablan tanto de ti. Bueno, primero Emmett, después Edward —se respondió, rodando los ojos ante su propia explicación—. Y dije, tengo que conocer a ésa chica ¡Y aquí estás!

—¡Si, aquí estás!

—¿Por qué no pedimos antes de ponernos al día? —sugerí.

Jessica Cullen era hermosa y digna hermana de Edward. Su cabello bronce, dos tonos más oscuro que el de su hermano, caía en capas lacias hasta sus hombros. El sentido de la moda radiaba de ella, un sencillo vestido suelto jamás se había visto tan bien en alguien y sus zapatillas de tacón grueso eran tan graciosas como coloridas, las letras doradas al frente recitaban: _Moschino_.

—Entonces, Bella. Dinos —Mike se apoyó con sus codos y me miró expectante.

Miré a Jessica en busca de ayuda pero ella me veía igual.

—¿Decir qué?

—¡Edward nos dijo que estudias en Columbia! Yo también, ¿te dijo? ¡Claro que sí! — _No, no me lo dijo, Mike. Lo siento._ Omití aquello y asentí— ¿Qué estudias, _Boo_?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Mercadotecnia, ¿" _Boo"_?

Mike se echó a reír pero Jessica respondió.

—¡De cariño _, Belly_!

Otro apodo. Genial.

No me molestaba, de hecho. Pero era completamente distinto seguirles el paso ahora que estábamos frente a frente. Del miércoles hasta hoy por la mañana, solo había hablado con Jessica Cullen vía mensaje. Y un par de veces por teléfono contando la de hoy más temprano. Ella escupía ciento diez preguntas por minuto y al otro lado de la línea, era fácil distraerla y contestar solamente dos.

Aquí, en vivo y en directo, ellos me seguían bombardeando y me miraban atentos hasta que contestaba la última.

Eran condenadamente graciosos y era imposible no soltarse a reír en compañía suya. Podía notar que se complementaban y aunque Mike parecía ser igual de chiflado que Jessica, ella se llevaba la corona. Definitivamente.

Nuestras comidas llegaron y coincidamos el pedir ensaladas con agua mineral. Salmón para Mike y para mí, pollo para Jess.

—Entonces lo golpee en las bolas y le dije que si se volvía a meter con Mike o conmigo, mi hermano estaría muy feliz de hacerle una visita —narraba Jessica, manteniéndome embobada, como era de suponerse. Mi platillo a medio comer era mucho menos interesante que saber cómo se conocieron esos dos—. Quil Ateara era más mariquita que Mike, sin ofender cariño.

—No me ofendes, _Jessie Boo_ —alegó este, tomando de su agua mineral.

—Así que no quiso meterse en más problemas, como era de esperarse. Edward, ya sabes, todo serio y amargado, imponía. Y puedo jurar que Quil se hizo en los pantalones.

—Lo hizo —rectificó Mike.

—Oh, _lo hizo_.

—Edward y tú siempre han sido muy unidos —murmuré, más afirmando que preguntando.

Jessica asintió con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

—¡Oh, sí! Naturalmente, Bella. Quiero decir, tampoco es una persona difícil de querer. Es mi hermano —su dedo índice comenzaba a contar—. Es caballeroso y se preocupa por mí. Siempre me protege, me apoya, ve las pequeñas cosas.

—Menos la _gran_ mierda.

—Oh sí, está un poquito ciego.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirí perdiendo el hilo de su conversación. Mi semblante pasó de ternura a confusión.

—Ugh, no creo que me corresponda hablar de esto.

—¡Pues a mí sí! —Exclamó Mike chasqueando los dedos— Me agradas, Bella. Así que cuídate de esa perra ¿Angela? Uh-uh —dijo aquello negando con el dedo—. Una mustia lame pollas.

—¡Ew, Mike! —reclamó Jessica.

—¿Qué? ¿Nunca has chupado una polla?

—iS… No! Pero ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

Estábamos perdiendo el rumbo otra vez y la mención de _Angela_ y _perra_ en la misma frase había despertado su curiosidad.

—Espera, espera. Pensé que Angela era la mejor amiga de Edward.

—¡Y lo es! —protestó Mike.

—Okay, okay. Supongo que puedo hablar un poco de esto —se rindió Jess y tomó aire para comenzar a soltar toda la mierda interesante—: Edward nunca me cree, pero créeme tú, Bella. Yo huelo la mierda a kilómetros de distancia.

—¡Como las perras!

—Sí, sí, Mike. Decía —continuó Jess con una mirada avergonzada hacia los comensales a nuestro alrededor. Mike apenas y se inmutó—. Angela nunca me terminó de agradar y nunca supe por qué ¿Sabes? Si ella se ve tan… buena, ¡Dios! Tengo años de conocerla y ni siquiera la soporto. Mi madre la ama, a papá le da igual pero yo sé que piensa que es una buena chica. Edward besa el suelo por donde pisa —me encogí un poquito, pero me compuse esperando que no lo notaran—, aunque él dice que son solo amigos, algo en mí me dice que Angela no quiere ser solo la mejor amiga, pero ni siquiera son las segundas intenciones lo que me molesta, es algo detrás de esa cara de mosca muerta ¿Bien? Bien. Lo que es aceptable, porque tengo ojos ¿sabes? Mi hermano es el paquete completo…

—¡Y vaya paquete! —chilló Mike elevando ambas cejas sugestivamente.

El silencio se hizo en la terraza y Sargento ladró haciendo que Mike bufara al público fuera de nuestra mesa.

—Como si nunca hubieran visto uno.

—Como sea —le cortó Jess de tajo—, ¿Por qué no pagamos y caminamos un rato? Parece que Sargento se muere por eso, ¿a que sí, dulzura?

Sargento volvió a ladrar y se retorció en su lugar mientras Jess le hacía cariñitos.

El mesero pronto trajo la cuenta, y a pesar de mis protestas, Mike pagó por todo con la tarjeta dorada de su abuela, regalo número veintiuno, según él.

Rápidamente fuimos despachados, sospechaba que el encargado nos quería fuera de su restaurante ya, y nos sería difícil regresar. Y aunque la comida había sido deliciosa, no pudo haberme importado menos ¡Vamos! No era una amante de los chismes, pero la cotilla en mí quería que retomáramos el tema de Angela, lo más pronto posible.

Desafortunadamente –para mí-, nos enrolamos en un tema distinto y el tema de Angela fue olvidado. No quería hacer parecer esta salida como una investigación intensa acerca del cobrizo, y por mucho que me picaran las manos por preguntar, supuse que si lo hacía, me vería muy obvia.

¡Y yo no sabía ni por qué me interesaba tanto!

Aparte, estaba aquí para conocer a Jessica Cullen _, la chica despampanante_. No Jessica Cullen, la _hermana de Edward Cullen._

Pero Jess ya había sembrado la semilla. O lo que sea.

Jessica amaba a su hermano, ese era un hecho que hasta un ciego lo podía ver. Y que después de años, Jessica no pudiera aceptar a Angela, ya ni siquiera como amiga, ¡Como persona! Era dudoso.

Añadiendo a esto mi confusa primera impresión de ella, me llevaba a pensar que después de todo, no me estaba creando historias de la nada.

.

.

.

Estuvimos solo un par de horas en el parque, para cuando nos sentamos debajo de un árbol a descansar, los cuatro estábamos agotados. Mis piernas palpitaban y trataba de regular mi respiración, no me di cuenta en qué puto momento caminar y platicar se había vuelto una hazaña.

Jessica me habló animadamente de su fiesta de cumpleaños número veintiuno. Ésta no sería hasta mediados de octubre, pero la planeación había llevado meses y en este punto, las invitaciones estaban por llegar. Mike y ella rebotaban de la emoción sobre el césped. Según entendí, sería en un club en alguna terraza del centro de Manhattan, algo de un club nocturno. La temática sería _"Black and White"_ y estaban despilfarrando dinero sin mirar el total.

De hecho, Jess tenía su prueba de vestido a las dos de la tarde, y Mike me invitó a ir con ellos y después comer algo en su departamento. Decliné amablemente poniendo como excusa a Emmett, mentí diciendo que iríamos a comer juntos.

Sin cuestionarme, nos despedimos y emprendí mi caminata de vuelta a mi auto. Un repuesto Sargento jalaba de la correa y de camino al parking, saqué mi teléfono, presionando el marcado rápido.

— _¡Hola bebé!_

Reí, Emmett era Jessica con voz grave.

—Hola Emm, ¿Qué hay?

— _Estaba por llamarte, mamá dijo que habías salido con Sargento a la playa._

—Decidí venir a Central Park. Me encontré con Jessica Cullen —expliqué rápidamente, haciendo una nota mental de llamar a mamá, aunque sea para saber que a media tarde, seguía respirando.

Rodé los ojos ante aquel pensamiento.

— _¿Jess la hermana de Eddie? No sabía que se conocían._

—Oh, uhm. Aparentemente hablas mucho de mí frente a ella —dije atropelladamente, de pronto sintiendo como si las veces en las que Edward y yo nos habíamos visto tuvieran que permanecer en secreto—. Así que una vez que supo que estaba en la ciudad, insistió en conocerme de primera mano.

— _Sí, eso suena a Jess_ —dijo riendo distraídamente.

—¿Estarás ocupado? ¿Está bien si nos vemos para comer?

 _Consíguete amigos Bella_ , me reproché.

¿Qué hacía llamándole a mi hermano mayor en una tarde de sábado? _Pff_ , estúpida.

— _¿Estás cerca?_

—Estoy cerca. Sargento viene conmigo.

— _Oh, ese pequeño bribón_ —él hizo una voz graciosa cuando se refirió al cachorro—. _Escucha, estoy atorado ahora mismo. Un amigo tuvo un problema y estamos tratando de resolverlo…_

—Emm, no te preocupes. En serio podemos dejarlo para otro día.

— _¡No, no! No creo que tome mucho tiempo ¿bien? Dame una hora y espérame en casa. Edward está ahí._

Me sonrojé, y supe que no era por la retomada caminata.

Por supuesto que Edward estaba ahí.

—¿Seguro?

— _Seguro, bebé. No te he visto en toda la semana, me encantaría comer juntos. Solo dame una hora ¿bien?_

—Bien. Te veré ahí.

— _Perfecto. Tengo que colgar ahora, conduce con cuidado Bells._

Emmett colgó apenas dijo aquello y dejó la línea muerta en mi oído. Insegura de ir o no, tanto por Emm como por un cobrizo compañero de él, me obligué a cumplir mi promesa de no ser cobarde y conduje con Sargento de copiloto al apartamento de mi hermano.

 _¿Por qué siempre tengo que ver a Edward en mis peores días?_

Bufé mirándome. Traía puesta una falda de jean, una blusa de botones y mis pulcros _converse_ blancos. Bajé del auto ignorando por completo mi atuendo, si le ponía más atención jamás subiría. Sargento se removía inquieto en mis brazos, seguramente él recordaba que este había sido su hogar durante cinco largos días de cachorro.

Toqué el timbre y Sargento profirió un ladrido cuando la puerta se abrió.

Al otro lado, un Edward desorientado y evidentemente recién despertado, nos miraba extrañado. Vestía unos pantalones de chándal negros y… ¡Nada más!

Intenté no gemir ante él, todo descalzo, adormilado y semi desnudo.

—Bueno, esta si es una agradable sorpresa, ¿Quién no quisiera despertarse así? —inquirió riendo cuando Sargento se soltó y entró corriendo al apartamento.

—L-lo s-siento, Edward. No queríamos despertarte. Emm me dijo que le podía esperar aquí. Pero uhm… nosotros p-podemos i-irnos y…

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Ahora, es una decepción que no me vengas a ver a mí —bromeó y no pude hacer más que reír para disipar mis nervios—. Qué tonterías dices, Bella. Pasa, no tienes porqué preguntar.

Dicho esto, me dio la espalda y se dirigió a la sala. Tomó una playera negra que yacía en el suelo y se la puso de un tirón.

 _Bueno, adiós a la gloriosa vista._

—En serio lamento haberte despertado —hice una mueca cuando él negó, sin embargo el bostezo que se le escapó, decía lo contrario.

—No, no —siguió negando. Sargento subió en seguida a su regazo y lo saludó _apropiadamente_.

 _Yo quiero saludarle apropiadamente_. Me abofetee ante aquello.

—¿Larga noche?

—Ajá —asintió y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, haciendo que su playera se levantara un par de centímetros—. Traje trabajo de la oficina, para recuperar las horas perdidas por la escuela —bostezó otra vez—. Y lo siguiente que supe fue que eran las tres de la mañana.

Me sentí torcer la boca.

—Un viernes salvaje.

—Exactamente, pececito —sonreí—. Me levanté temprano para ir al gimnasio, regresé, tomé una ducha. Y no supe más del mundo.

—Suena a un buen sábado —señalé.

—Se está tornando mejor aún —su intensa mirada se clavó en mí y me sentí enrojecer… _Sigue cambiando de colores, Bella_ —. No te he visto en el gimnasio.

—No hemos coincidido —me encogí de hombros—. Pero me viste ayer.

—No lo suficiente.

Reí por su muy fingido puchero.

—Me estás viendo ahora.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Te crees una listilla ¿verdad? —Bufó— Como sea, así que verás a Emmett.

—Le esperaré para comer juntos, ¿quieres venir?

—Seguro —asintió sin entusiasmo.

—No tienes qué…

—Quiero ir, Bella —replicó—. Ahora ven aquí, podemos ver una película en lo que Emmett llega.

Edward palmeó la plaza vacía del sofá, junto a él y sin mucho insistir me dejé caer a su lado, gustosa.

Él tomó el mando y comenzó a buscar películas en la aplicación de la monumental pantalla plana frente a nosotros.

—Ustedes no escatiman en eso, ¿no?

Edward sonrió con socarronería.

—Es nuestro bebé.

—Y ustedes son el matrimonio feliz ¿Ves? No estaba tan equivocada —bromeé cuando sacaba mi móvil del bolsillo trasero, estaba por comenzar a escribir un mensaje para mamá, cuando me fue arrebatado de las manos— ¡Oye!

—Veremos una película, no necesitas eso —Edward dejó mi teléfono en la mesita enana a su izquierda y regresó su vista a mí—. Y no sabes lo equivocada que estas —guiñó un ojo y agradecí estar sentada, porque de no ser así, hubiera caído a bruces.

—¿Q-qué veremos? —desvié mi mirada a la pantalla y lo escuché reír entre dientes.

—¿Qué te gusta? ¿Terror, acción, comedia? ¿Tal vez un documental del Imperio Chino? —rodé los ojos.

—Lo que sea está bien.

Edward no insistió más y puso una película que parecía ser de acción.

Apenas y puse atención a lo que se reproducía frente a mí. Mi mirada estaba fija en la película pero mi cabeza divagaba en torno a la persona a mi lado. Le sentí removerse y se inclinó más en el respaldo del sofá.

Sargento dormía en la alfombra del recibidor; cansado de su atareada mañana, supongo. Y apenas un par de minutos después, Edward le imitó.

Sintiéndome un poco más relajada y sin el constante recelo de ponerme el ridículo frente a él, me incliné contra el sofá, quedando a su par y le miré de lleno.

Se veía tan tierno y pacífico que quise tomar mi móvil y sacarle una foto para guardar el momento.

¿Qué tan demente era aquello?

Ignorando mis ansias enfermas de hacerle un retrato, enmarcarlo y colgarlo en mi habitación, me obligué a concentrarme en la película. Pero entre la rítmica respiración de Edward, su delicioso olor envolviéndome y la estupenda comodidad del sofá, me dejé caer sin darme cuenta, en los brazos de Morfeo.

Entre sueños sentí un protector abrazo cayendo sobre mis hombros. Por inercia me acurruqué en él y lo último que supe, fue un constante y ligero " _bom, bom, bom_ " que me arrulló hasta la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

Desperté desorientada.

Mi cabeza sobre una cómoda superficie oscura. Me tomó un bostezo y dos minutos darme cuenta que la cómoda superficie, era el pecho de Edward. Mi mano estaba aferrada a su playera negra y la solté rápidamente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que cerré los ojos, sentía que habían sido horas y un vistazo al ventanal lo comprobó.

Como si de un resorte se tratara, me erguí precipitada.

 _¡Mierda! ¡Emmett! ¡Mis padres!_

Sin pensarlo mucho –o con inteligencia, estiré mi mano sobre el cuerpo de Edward, con la intensión de tomar mi móvil. Pero no lo alcancé. Así que me puse de rodillas y me incliné sobre su pecho, alargando mi brazo. Sonreí cuando alcancé el artefacto, pero mi peso cedió ante mis rodillas y caí de lleno sobre Edward, haciéndolo despertar al instante.

 _Claramente, genio_.

Edward soltó un ligero "Hmpf" y sus brazos se aferraron a mí al instante.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa, Bella? —vociferaba apretándome contra su pecho.

—Me caí, lo siento —me disculpé hablando contra su playera. Mi voz salió amortiguada.

Edward suspiró y se irguió, haciendo lo mismo conmigo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Solo quería tomar mi teléfono —dije señalándolo en mi mano—. Nos quedamos dormidos por horas.

Él asintió tallándose los ojos.

—Sí, eso creo —se sobó el pecho con una mano y pestañeó un par de veces.

—¿Te lastimé? Lo sient…

—Dios, Bella. Deja de disculparte, no pasó nada. Aparte, ya era hora de despertar —murmuró de buen humor. Le sonreí fugazmente y la preocupación llegó otra vez.

—¡Cielos! ¿Dónde está Emmett?

—Llamó hace —esta vez miró su móvil, el cual estaba también en la mesita enana—. Dos horas ¿más o menos? Dijo que tardaría un poco más, al parecer no pudieron resolver nada y les estaba tomando más tiempo. Le dije que te habías quedado dormida y él dijo que te dejara dormir, y que él avisaría a tus padres.

Rodé los ojos.

—Dios, cierto. Olvidé que tengo que reportarme cada cinco minutos.

—Ellos se preocupan, Bella —me reprendió con suavidad.

Pero le ignoré. Me centré en mi teléfono y contesté un par de mensajes de papá y unos veinte de mamá.

No tenía por qué ser así, mierda, tenía casi veintitrés.

El buen humor que no sabía que tenía, se disipó dándole paso a la frustración.

Edward se levantó del sofá y le perdí de vista, pero apareció a los cinco minutos, poniéndose en cuclillas entre mis piernas.

Me quitó el teléfono, una vez más, y me miró.

—¿Qué te traes con mi teléfono? —inquirí frunciendo el ceño, sonando más brusca de lo que quería.

— _Tú_ , tienes que aprender que las personas que te quieren se van a preocupar siempre por ti —sentenció poniendo sus manos sobre mis rodillas—. Bella, no tiene nada de malo.

—Lo tiene cuando los tengo colgados al cuello veinticuatro siete.

Edward rió.

—No están colgados veinticuatro siete, pececito.

Irrefutablemente, sonreí.

No me había percatado de que sus manos se frotaban contra mis muslos y al ser meramente consciente de aquello, algo dentro de mí se calentó.

No supe que fue, pero no quería que apartara sus manos de mí y aquel gesto tan íntimo me estaba matando.

No nos dijimos nada por un largo rato, pero estaba segura que le estaba devolviendo la mirada con la misma intensidad con la que él me miraba.

Sus manos pararon y le dieron un leve apretón a mis rodillas.

—Lo siento —fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras.

—¿Por qué?

Él se acercó un poco más y sentía su respiración tornándose pesada, golpeando contra mis labios.

Podía apostar que yo estaba en mismas condiciones. Mi corazón latía vertiginoso y no podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

No dijo más y esta vez, me acercó a él.

De hecho, si lo evaluamos desde mi punto de vista. Fui yo quien le besó. Él solo se ofreció en bandeja de plata.

Planté mis manos en sus mejillas y lo jalé hacía mí, estampando mis labios contra los suyos. Mi tosco movimiento nos hizo ir hacia atrás y sentí los brazos de Edward apoyarse en el respaldo del sofá.

Aquello no nos detuvo para nada, Edward me regresó el beso con las mismas ansias que yo, y para ése momento, puedo jurar que yo estaba en el cielo.

Sus labios se movían magistrales sobre los míos, creando una danza que me hizo hervir la sangre. Alargué una mano a su cuello y enterré mis dedos en el cabello en su nuca, acercándolo más y haciéndolo gemir.

 _Eso me hizo cosas_.

Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire y regular nuestras respiraciones, él sonrió de lado. Era una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto; sexy, fiera y coqueta, acompañada de un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

—Y yo que me iba a disculpar por besarte.

Enarqué una ceja, soltando un poco el agarre en su cabello.

—¿Por qué? Yo no me voy a disculpar.

Edward rió entre dientes y quitó una mano del sofá para posarla en mi cuello.

—Bien.

Y me besó. Con mezcla de ternura y sensualidad que no sabía que era posible. Y yo podría haber estado allí horas… ¡Días! Podría haber vivido de ésos besos, _sus_ besos.

Pero un ladrido nos hizo salir de nuestra burbuja y cuando nos separamos, mis ojos viajaron al pequeño bribón enfurruñado en el tapete del recibidor.

Había hecho de su improvisado plato con agua y alimento, un desastre y se pasaba las patas por las orejas de manera insistente, y eso me hizo sentir como la mierda, porque se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento.

—Oh, Sargento. Lo siento —Edward se quitó de encima de mí y Sargento saltó a mi regazo—. Se suponía que te sacaría a pasear ¿no? Y la tonta de mí se ha quedado dormida. Qué lista, Bella —le decía mientras él me ignoraba, dándome lengüetazos en la cara.

Edward rió y se sentó a mi lado.

—Parece ser que incluso hizo su pequeña protesta.

Hice una mueca, buscando aparte del desastre en la entrada, pequeños regalos que Sargento haya decidido dejar por el departamento.

—Lo siento, Edward. Limpiaré todo, no debí de haberme quedado dormida.

Edward rodó los ojos.

—Nos hemos disculpado más de la cuenta el día de hoy y la verdad es que ninguno de los dos lo siente realmente —bufó, haciéndome sonrojar.

—Cierto.

Esta vez él sonrió y se puso de pie.

—¿Tal vez podamos limpiar rápido y salir a dar un paseo?

La respuesta estaba en la punta de mi lengua, y si había más de aquellos besos, no dudaría en quedarme hasta que me echaran a patadas. Pero después de toda acción, viene su consecuencia: ¿En dónde nos dejaba aquello? ¿Nos dejaba, para empezar, en algún punto? Aparte, ya había acaparado a Edward lo suficiente, llegando a su casa y quedándome a dormir encima de él como una completa sinvergüenza.

—¿No estás ocupado o algo?

Edward me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Bella, te estoy invitando. Es obvio que no estoy ocupado y estaré encantado en ocuparme contigo ¿O es que después de que me besaras como lo hiciste, me vas a rehuir?

—¡¿Yo?!

—¡Sí, tu! —Rió fuerte y dediqué falsa indignación— Me asaltaste minutos atrás.

—Oh, vaya, lo siento. No creí que fueras de los que se quejan.

—No me estoy quejando, para nada. Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras —sugirió y advertí en tomarle la palabra—. Entonces ¿qué dices?

—No habrá tour esta vez ¿verdad?

—¿Te estás metiendo conmigo, pececito?

Edward se abalanzó sobre mí de manera amenazante, pero en vez de intimidarme, solo me hizo reír más fuerte. Sargento saltó de mi regazo, despavorido por la amenaza de morir aplastado entre ambos.

—¿Puedo? —bromeé de vuelta, enarcando una ceja.

Recostados a lo largo del sofá, con el arriba de mí, tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me besó con la misma intensidad de hace cinco minutos.

Joder, no. No sabía en qué punto nos dejaba esto y tampoco sabía en qué momento habíamos pasado de las bromas a los besos. O cuando se había estrechado nuestra relación hasta este punto. Pero gustosa podría averiguarlo si él seguía haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

Mordió mi labio inferior con delicadeza y jadeé por aire, porque a cualquiera le faltaría si Edward Cullen te besa de ésa manera, eso no tenía nada que ver con mi puñetera enfermedad.

Lo acerqué más, cuando sus labios volvieron a estar entre los míos. Mis brazos fueron a su cuello y mis manos a su cabello, juro por todo lo sagrado que lo escuché gruñir.

Sargento ladró otra vez, y apostaba que sabía que si nos íbamos por ésas, jamás saldríamos del departamento.

 _Bueno, al menos si de mí dependiera_.

Él se separó, dedicándome una tierna sonrisa y besando mi frente en el proceso. Cuando se puso de pie, tendió su mano y me levanté de un salto.

—Anda, un rápido paseo a la pizzería lo calmará un poco.

—¿Pizzería? Pensé que solo íbamos por el paseo. Apare, tenemos que limpiar antes.

—Son las seis de la tarde y tu cita para comer te ha dejado plantada, mujer. Tenemos que llenar nuestros estómagos, limpiaremos al volver.

—Auch.

Edward rió y me tendió mi móvil, metiéndose el suyo en el bolsillo. Caminó hacia un armario debajo de las escaleras y sacó un par de tenis deportivos, calzándoselos con maestría.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Esa es tu manera de decir "Cenas conmigo, Bella"?

—No —me picó—. Cuando quiera que cenes conmigo, te preguntaré si quieres cenar conmigo. Ahora _necesitamos_ comer algo.

Edward enganchó la correa al collar de Sargento y este comenzó a saltar emocionado.

Me sentí como la auténtica mierda, en serio. Entonces me prometí que apenas tuviera un espacio en la semana lo llevaría a correr a Long Beach. Tal vez yo no pudiera ir a su paso, pero Sargento jamás se iba lejos cuando salíamos por el vecindario, así que supuse que un par de horas jugando _frisbee_ en la playa no le harían daño.

—Estamos listos.

Estábamos por salir del apartamento, Edward buscando las llaves en la mesa del recibidor y yo apagando la pantalla, cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Emmett agotado.

Emm alternó su mirada entre Edward y yo. Y luego de regreso.

No había manera en el puto mundo que él supiera lo que acababa de pasar hace un par de minutos, pero de ser así, mierda ¿Qué hacía besando al mejor amigo de mi hermano?

Las preguntas me embargaron otra vez y no sabía si Edward diría algo o permanecería callado, jalando de Sargento para que este no saliera corriendo por la puerta abierta.

¿En dónde nos deja esto?

—Hey, bebé. No sabía que seguías aquí.

Asentí, recargándome en la pared.

—Me acabo de despertar —respondí simplemente, haciendo una mueca.

Emm asintió. Tiró su maletín a un lugar en alguna esquina del recibidor y se adentró a la sala.

—Dormilona. Y ¿van a salir o algo? —inquirió mirándonos a ambos.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Supuse que ya que Bella no ha comido nada, podríamos bajar por unas pizzas de Gino's.

Emmett asintió distraídamente y se arremangó su camisa en un descuidado doblez.

—Lo siento, Bell. No pensé que el abogado de Eric fuese tan pendejo, nos complicó las cosas —bufó poniéndose de pie—. Gracias por acompañarla mientras no estaba, hermano. Yo puedo ir con ella —Emm se inclinó y le hizo cariñitos a Sargento antes de quitarle la correa a Edward. El cobrizo se la cedió sin problemas y me dedicó una mirada extraña—. ¿Quieres que te traigamos algo o saldrás? ¡Oye! ¿No tenías que ir con Angela hoy?

Fruncí el ceño mirándole sin comprender. O sea que eran patrañas y me había mentido… O qué mierdas. ¿Y por qué tenía que ser el puto nombre de Angela el que saliera a relucir?

Los ojos de Edward decían mucho pero no quería verlos. Mierda, ¿En dónde nos dejaba esto?

—Uhm, sí. En un rato supongo.

Emmett asintió, ignorante a nuestra silenciosa conversación.

—Vale, entonces Bells y yo comeremos allá ¿qué dices? —asentí y les pasé de largo cortando el contacto visual con Edward.

—Gracias por la compañía Edward, fuiste muy agradable. Y siento haber truncado tus planes.

—No, Bella. No fue ningún…

Le arrebaté la correa a Emm y salí al pasillo, dejando que Sargento me llevara.

—¡Nos vemos después!

Ahora puede parecer que otra vez estoy huyendo. Pero en mi defensa, no lo hacía.

No es como si quisiera huir de Edward, en verdad. Pero me cabreaba un poco que me hubiese mentido acerca de sus planes, aun cuando le había preguntado de frente… Aun cuando estos planes incluyeran a Angela Webber. Hay que ser realistas, ella era su mejor amiga de años, y yo era la chica que se quedaba dormida en su pecho apenas un mes después de conocerlo.

¿Qué hacía yo acaparando su puñetero día? ¿Qué hacía yo besándome con él?

Me prometí que no sería cobarde, y realmente iba a cumplir ésa promesa. Pero teniendo a mi hermano presente, sentía que no era lugar para encararlo.

¿Qué le iba a reclamar? ¡Nada! No podía, mierda, un par de besos no me daban derecho y eso solo me cabreaba más.

Evitar el problema era la vía segura, al menos por ahora.

Ya mañana sería otro día.

.

.

.

 _¡Yo solo quiero pedirles una cosa! Tengan paciencia con Bells, hahahaha. Quiero decir, no era para tanto, Ed puede que haya mentido poquitín, pero ¿no fue dulce? De todas maneras ¿No se han dado cuenta que Bella se debate mucho antes de acudir a alguien? Supongo que hubiera aceptado mejor un "no" de parte de Edward… Ay no que cosas. XD_

 _En fin, hoy conocieron un poco más de Jess y Mike, y díganme ¿Qué les parecieron Ed y Bella en general? *kiss, kiss, and NOW KISS*. :D_

 _Más adelante verán un poco más de Jazz, maybe algo de Alice, de Rose y Emm. Y de nuestra parejita OBVIAMENTE. :) Me estoy poniendo las pilas hahaha en cuanto a los capítulos. Ahora estoy escribiendo el 9!, pero quiero tener, como dije, un buen respaldo antes de actualizar doble. Así que por el momento, subiré hasta la próxima semana. Los domingos o lunes, como acordamos. :)_

 _GRACIAS TOTALES, por todos sus rvws y follows y favs. En serio, como me encanta leer que les gusta la historia y que están al pendiente ¡Gracias, gracias! Acabo de terminar de contestar los rvws del cap4, así que pido paciencia hehe, porque me encanta responderlos pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo entre trabajo, escuela, la escritura y demás. A los anónimos y no tan anónimos que no cuentan con un perfil en ff ¡Gracias miles! Me encantaría responde a cada una pero no cuento con el tiempo): espero hacerlo más adelante._

 _En fin, sin más que añadir. Nos leemos la próxima semana._

 _Xo, Ivy._


	7. Monstruos verdes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. **La historia es totalmente mía**.

 _(Capítulo sin betear)_

 **.**

 **BREATHE**

 **Capítulo 7: Monstruos verdes**

 **Epov:**

Mis manos sobre el teclado se quedaron congeladas ¿Qué mierdas estaba escribiendo? Leí con detenimiento el párrafo y lo borré con un bufido, no me estaba concentrando.

Cerré la portátil con un golpe seco y la deslicé por la cama.

Otra vez, otra vez ésa chica estaba haciendo que enfocarme en mis deberes se convirtiera en una proeza. ¿Qué hice mal? ¡Nada! Entonces, ¿por qué huyó esta vez?

Comenzaba a entender el patrón de Bella Swan, cuando algo no le gustaba simplemente te dejaba y se largaba. Dos de las pocas seis o siete veces que nos habíamos visto, lo había hecho; y no me gustaba para nada. ¿Qué tan difícil era decir: " _Edward, la jodiste. Aquí ¿ves?_ "?

No era difícil.

Añadiéndole a aquello el hecho que Emmett hubiese llegado en medio de nuestro momento, no nos ayudaba en nada. Me sentí cohibido, he de confesar. Me congelé. No supe qué hacer, no podía ir a decirle a mi mejor amigo: _¡Hey no, no vayas! Iré yo y de paso besaré a tu hermana hasta dejarla estúpida_.

Me gustaba Bella, ése era un hecho. Pero tampoco podía soltarle la bomba a Emmett cuando ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde íbamos encaminados. Probablemente a ningún lado, y aunque podía jurar que Bella no era de las que se besan con alguien porque sí, no lo sabía con certeza. Que huyera de mí no me dejaba las cosas claras, a decir verdad.

Gruñí ante el pensamiento.

Y después estaba la cuestión de la pequeña hija de puta mentirita blanca.

 _Mensajee_ a Angela ayer, diciéndole que no podría acompañarla a la fiesta de Lauren porque me había ocupado en otras cosas. Incluso aunque Bella no hubiera venido habría inventado cualquier excusa barata para no ir. Angela era mi mejor amiga, pero ¿Lauren Mallory? Dios me libre.

Entonces, ella no opuso ningún problema y ni siquiera preguntó la razón. Así de bien me conocía Angie. Así que, de cierta forma, no, no tenía planes de sábado en la noche y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo disponible para Bella. Pero bueno, ella no sabía eso y Emmett, una vez más, hizo acto de presencia con aquel comentario.

Era como la vida diciéndome: Peligro, te estás metiendo con la hermana de tu mejor amigo.

 _Nota mental: Ya no hables tanto con Jessica_. Me estoy volviendo una mariquita dramática.

En todo caso, si los hubiera tenido y los hubiera cancelado para estar con ella –que fue lo que en realidad hice, ¿Cuál era el puñetero problema? ¿No son esas cosas las que le agradan a las chicas?

Casi podía escuchar a mi padre diciéndome que era un pendejo. Aunque él tampoco supiera cual era el problema, papá jamás perdía la oportunidad.

—¿Sufriendo tan temprano? —Emmett se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y le fulminé con la mirada.

Me abstuve de contestar: _Sí, ¿Cuál es el problema con tu hermana?_

—Esa tesis está siendo un dolor de cabeza —mentí con facilidad y él me creyó.

Era en parte cierto, no me podía concentrar en el trabajo del diablo. Por obvias razones, no di el nombre de la causante.

—Tómate un descanso, hermano. Es domingo, tu puto cerebro va a estallar.

Asentí con una risa irónica.

—Ya lo creo.

Emm se cruzó de brazos y añadió:

—Iré a Nassau, ¿quieres venir?

—Gracias, Emm. Pero pasaré el día en casa de mis padres también.

—Bien. Confío en que no te quedarás mucho más y forzarás a ese cacahuate tuyo a pensar en tu tesis.

—El cacahuate lo tienes tú, Emmett —bufé en respuesta y él soltó una carcajada.

Estaba por responder, algo ingenioso supongo, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Yo voy —anunció.

Apenas pasaron un par de minutos cuando Emmett gritó desde la planta baja:

—¡Es para ti, Eddie!

Escuché un bufido y sonreí cuando me asomé al balcón.

—Hey.

—Hey, desaparecido —saludó Ang.

Emmett tomó sus llaves mientras yo bajaba por las escaleras y con un rápido "Nos vemos" salió de la casa.

—¿Qué tal fue anoche?

Angela se encogió de hombros y dejó su bolso en el sofá para sentarse en el apoyabrazos, como siempre.

—Ya sabes, alcohol, mucho ruido, Lauren —añadió sin darle importancia—. Ahora, señor misterio, ¿podrá decirme usted qué le hizo cambiar de parecer? —ella entrecerró los ojos y esta vez fue mi turno de encogerme de hombros.

—Sabías que no me hacía mucha gracia ir.

—Pero algo me dice que no fue solo eso, Ed. Escupe, dame un nombre.

Enarqué una ceja.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que fue un alguien?

—¡Dios, Edward! ¿Sigues dudando de cuanto te conozco? Fuiste tan vago en tu mensaje que gritaba por todos lados: "Follada".

—¡No me follé a Bella!

—¿Qué? ¿Bella? ¡Pensé que habías ido con Irina!

Hice una mueca.

—Superen a Irina por mí ¿quieren? En serio, esa mierda ya no es graciosa.

Irina era mi secretaria en Ratings. Desde que comencé a trabajar en la empresa de papá ella me había estado acosando hasta el punto de amenazarle con despedirla, pero aquella advertencia apenas y le hizo algo. Irina George estaba dispuesta a meterse en mis pantalones, y por años –realmente años, me resistí como un puto héroe. En aquel entonces estaba en una relación y para ser honestos, jamás había sido de los idiotas que engañan.

Pero hacía un año que no estaba con nadie, y aunque había habido uno que otro… encuentro casual, un hombre necesita lo que un hombre necesita. Así que Irina jugó sus cartas y hace unos tres meses que había cometido el error de mi puta vida. La sala de conferencias jamás había tenido tan malos recuerdos, y aunque ella era bellísima y sabía lo que hacía, la pobre tenía un carácter que dejaba mucho que desear, y por alguna puñetera razón no me dejaba olvidar lo sucedido.

Cuando Emmett y Angela se enteraron –por un comentario que Irina hizo frente a ellos, sus reacciones pasaron de la diversión a la incredulidad. Angela me había reprendido porque tal vez ya no me pudiera zafar de Irina en un futuro cercano, y Emmett solo le añadió más leña al fuego diciendo que incluso, mi secretaria podría usar eso en mi contra en caso de que decidiera despedirla.

Gemí. En serio había hecho la pendejada del siglo. No era de esos. Mierda, yo pensaba cada paso antes de darlo, pero, en mi defensa, Irina George había sido subestimada y era una mujer que no se rendía hasta que obtenía lo que quería.

La más insistente y perseverante que había conocido en mí vida.

Después de las reprimendas, mis amigos pasaron a las burlas. Tres meses a la fecha y las bromas no paraban. Juro que ésa vez fue la única vez, pero ellos jamás me dejarían olvidarlo.

—Lo que no es gracioso es que te estés metiendo con la hermana de Emmett —le miré con el ceño fruncido—. No me mires así ¡Sabes que está mal! —Suspiró— ¿En qué momento, Edward?

Rodé los ojos, pero procedí a contarle todo. Desde el principio, cuando la conocí, el fracaso de tour por la ciudad, nuestros encuentros en el café, los pequeños _cabreos_ de Bella que le hacían huir, ella viniendo ayer y quedándose dormida sobre mí, e incluso nuestros besos.

La manera en la que ella me gustaba y lo descuidado que había sido en no darme cuenta en qué momento había sucedido. Tal vez fue desde la primera vez que la vi, cuando conocí a sus padres; o aquel día del paseo por la ciudad. O alguna mañana de café ¿Quién sabe?

Ella me gustaba, me gustaba en serio. Me gustaba del tipo "pedir una cita, aguantar tus putos arranques y ser sermoneado por tu hermano".

Angela escuchó con atención con su intensa mirada fija en mí. Sin juzgarme o aburrirse, Así era ella, siempre me escuchaba cuando tenía que sacar mi mierda del pecho.

Cuando terminé, ella se quedó pensando unos momentos y abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró de inmediato.

—Ya, dime algo.

—Ed… —hizo una mueca— ¿Sabes? Siempre trato de ser objetiva pero ¿La hermana de tu mejor amigo? No me parece buena idea.

—Tampoco es como si ella no pudiera tomar tus propias decisiones, Ang.

—¿Te gustaría que Emmett saliera con Jessica? —rodé los ojos, podía ver por dónde iba.

—Angie, yo advertiría a Emmett de salir con mi hermana, ¡Por su propio bien! Esos dos jamás…

—Ya sé, ya sé. Es una pregunta retórica, Edward —ella rodó los ojos—. Aparte, ¿esa actitud de niña mimada? Salir corriendo ¿para qué? ¿Para que vayas detrás de ella? —Mi amiga resopló— Creo que esa clase de inmadurez no va contigo, Ed. Te vas a cansar más rápido de lo que piensas y eso puede que presente un problema en tu amistad con Emmett.

—¿Por qué tendría que presentar un problema, para empezar? No soy un patán.

—No, Ed. No lo eres. Y por eso mismo, piénsalo dos veces antes de tornar este tira y afloja en algo más serio ¡Ni siquiera se conocen! No sabes cómo es ella.

—Siempre podemos conocernos en una cita —debatí.

Angela suspiró.

—Como quieras, pero acuérdate de mis palabras. Piénsalo bien antes siquiera de decirle a Emmett que te estarás tirando a su hermana —protesté ante aquello—. Sé que Emmett y tu pueden ser lo suficientemente maduros como para no arruinar su amistad en caso de que las cosas con Bella no salgan bien. Pero, no puedes negar que hay una posibilidad de que se torne incómodo con él.

Fruncí el ceño otra vez, tomando el riesgo de que me quedaran arrugas de por vida.

—Angie ¿Por qué algo tendría que salir mal con ella?

— _Piénsalo_ , Edward. Ella ni siquiera es alguien maduro.

—Tiene veintitrés.

—¿Y? ¿Desde cuándo la madurez se mide con la edad? ¿No eres tú el profeta de esa frase? —Indagó— Ha vivido bajo las alas de sus padres siempre ¿no eso dice Emmett? Sería como salir con una chica de instituto, pidiendo permisos y revisando horarios.

—Dios, Angela. Estás siendo extrema ahora mismo.

—Como quieras, solo digo. Y ni siquiera he comenzado con su estado ¿No estaba enferma o algo?

—Angela, basta. El asma no es un _estado_ de algo. No tiene que presentar un problema, hasta ahora todo ha ido bien.

—Asma, genial. Olvídate de tener sexo. Marca mis palabras, su lo-que-sea presentará un problema tarde que temprano.

Me pasé las manos por el cabello, no queriendo indagar más.

—Para, Ang. Cambiemos de tema ¿quieres? ¿Qué me dices de la gala?

Angela me miró inerte por cinco minutos, porque ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de matizar el cambio de tema o de esconder que me estaba molestando su opinión, aun cuando una parte de mí sabía que ella tenía razón. No había pensado en todo aquello, y ahora ella añadía más dudas a mi cabeza.

Bella había dicho que no era _tan_ malo y mierda, si ella podía aguantar cuarenta minutos nadando como el puto Michael Phelps, podía aguantar cualquier cosa… sexual ¿no?

Ni siquiera había pensado en sexo con ella. No era un puñetero virginal, eso era un hecho. Pero tampoco era un idiota que veía a una chica bonita y pensaba en las maneras más fáciles de follarla.

Me gustaba y no me cansaba de repetirlo, y besarla me había excitado, sí. Pero no había pensado en ir más allá en un momento cercano. Si en algo le daba la razón a Angie era en que no nos conocíamos, y si no quería arruinarlo, lo más inteligente sería guardar a mi amigo para mí al menos por un tiempo.

Pero ahora Angela me había sembrado esa idea en la cabeza, y más allá de hacerme retroceder con Bella, me hizo pensar en qué si besarla me ponía al borde, ¿Cómo sería hacerle el amor?

 _Si, como un puñetero virginal_. Cosa que no soy, claro.

—¿Irás a la gala? —Preguntó de no tan buen humor, hice una mueca pero su semblante frío no tembló— Esme me dijo que no querías ir.

—Probablemente vaya, no puedo asegurarlo. No sé qué tengo que hacer yo ahí.

Ang rodó los ojos, relajando su expresión.

—Tontito, tu madre es una de las representantes de la fundación. Como su hijo, sería lindo que la apoyaras asistiendo al evento.

Cabilé, asintiendo de acuerdo.

—Bien, puede que lo reconsidere —ella rió entre dientes, porque sabía que aquella había sido mi declaración de rendición—. ¿Tienes ya una cita?

—No, ¿por qué? ¿Me invitarás?

Batió las pestañas de forma exagerada, haciéndome reír. A lo que le di un golpecito en la pierna.

—Dios, ni hablar. En serio, Angie, otro evento más juntos y nuestras madres comenzarán a planear nuestra boda —Escuché a Angela reír nerviosa.

—Seguro, tienes razón —ella fingió estremecerse—. Creo que le diré a Ben que me acompañe.

Le miré estupefacto. Ben Cheney era el chico que andaba detrás de Angela. Era una especie de amigo con derecho a rose, el acuerdo mutuo no le quitaba lo idiota a él. Era el típico cliché de junior de la élite neoyorquina.

—¿Ese pendejo? ¿En serio, Angie?

Ella solo guiñó. Tomó su bolso y se puso de pie. Se acercó a mí y me plantó un beso en la frente.

—Ya que no me invitarás, tengo que recurrir al último recurso —se burló.

Le di un ligero empujoncito.

—Oh, así que es solo despecho ¿uh?

—Claro cariño, ¿qué más si no? —Bromeó— Bueno, tengo que irme. Mamá me está esperando para comer juntas ¿Irás donde tus padres? —Asentí— Salúdamelos ¿quieres?

Le acompañé a la puerta y la abracé fuerte antes de dejarla ir.

—Piensa bien lo de Cheney. Ese pendejo no me gusta.

—Y tú piensa bien lo de la hermana de Emmett ¿bien? Al menos es bueno darle un nombre a la razón por la cual no me quisiste ver el jueves pasado y la culpable de que me cancelaras anoche.

—Angie… —me sentí horrible, ella tenía razón. Me había cegado y la había dejado de lado— Lo siento. No es…

—Lo sé, Ed. Solo bromeo —pasó su mano por mi frente, apartando los mechones salvajes que no podía controlar—. Pero no dejes que una chica se meta entre nosotros ¿quieres? Solo no me dejes fuera.

—Nunca, Ang —prometí.

—Bien. Y te hace falta un corte cariño —besó mi mejilla y se alejó—. Nos veremos después ¿vale? Disfruta tu domingo.

—Igual Angie, saludos a Di.

Ella alzó una mano, refiriéndose a que me había escuchado.

Angela Webber siempre había sido algo así como mi conciencia. De cierta manera, el ancla que me mantenía con los pies en la tierra, la que frenaba mis arranques de idiotez, y como siempre, me había dado más en lo qué pensar.

.

.

.

—¡Mírala, mírala! ¿No es hermosa? ¡Las amo, mamá!

Mamá rió encantada mientras que Jessica restregaba una de sus invitaciones en mi cara. Acababan de llegar y eran ostentosas, carísimas y completamente inútiles.

La tomé en mis manos, viéndola de cerca. El material resplandeciente y pesado en colores blanco, negro y rosa, dictaba el nombre de mi hermana, junto con los datos de la fiesta.

Y un montón más de mierdas que no sabía que eran necesarias. Probablemente no lo eran.

En mi opinión, decir fecha, hora y lugar, era más que una invitación formal.

—Son… brillantes.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Edward, estoy tan emocionada! Será la fiesta del año, te lo puedo asegurar.

Le sonreí al momento. Mi hermana era una mierdita ruidosa, empalagosa y mimada, pero era mi hermana y carajo, la amaba por lo que era, con todo su irritante trasero chillando en mi oído cada dos segundos.

—Estoy segura que lo será, Jess.

—Déjame ver esas invitaciones —demandó papá saliendo por la puerta trasera.

Mamá le tendió una, igual de emocionada que Jess, y papá la examinó dándole la vuelta, abriéndola y cerrándola. Podía ver cabeza trabajar y su conclusión sería la misma que la mía: Estas cosas son ostentosas, carísimas e inútiles.

Pero, así como yo, papá le sonrió a mamá y le devolvió la invitación con delicadeza.

—Son bonitas, cariño. Me alegra que te hayan gustado.

—¡Gracias, papi! —Chilló ella— No puedo esperar a llamarle a Mike —canturreó, tomándole cien fotos a las invitaciones—. ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Mis padres sonrieron satisfechos y se centraron en conversar acerca de otra cosa. La regla de mamá era que los domingos no se hablaba de trabajo, era el día libre por excelencia y del mismo modo, era el día asignado a reunirnos como familia, al menos un par de horas.

Este domingo nos habíamos juntado para comer. Mamá preparó pavo con verduras al horno, y todos lo engullimos con gusto.

Mis padres vivían en Brooklyn. Cuando Jess dejó el nido, papá y mamá decidieron mudarse de Long Island a un lugar más cercano y un poco más pequeño, puesto que eran solo dos personas. _Un poco_ , solamente, porque su casa seguía siendo enorme e impresionante.

Desde fuera se veía como cualquier casa de Brooklyn Heights, pero una vez dentro, los tres pisos eran la materialización de la sofisticación y el buen gusto.

Bueno, mamá se dedicaba a esto, era obvio que su buen gusto estaría reflejado en su casa.

El jardín trasero era evidentemente más pequeño que el de la residencia anterior, porque esta casa se abría paso hacia arriba y no a sus anchas. Pero mamá había sabido aprovechar el espacio al máximo y encontraba cada una de las habitaciones acogedoras. Mi lugar favorito aquí era el invernadero en la azotea. Tenía una vista asombrosa al río y de noche, el espectáculo de luces de Manhattan al otro lado, te quitaba el aliento.

—¡Sí! Estoy tan emocionada. Ya era hora, cielo.

Vi como papá le sonreía a mamá fugazmente.

—Charlie Swan tiene razón, ¿De qué sirve tener mil doscientos empleados cuando unas pequeñas mujercitas nos controlan con la mirada? —se quejó.

—¿Qué? ¿Charlie Swan?

Papá asintió y se metió a la boca un trozo de su segunda ración de postre.

—Sí, el mismo. Ayer nos reunimos para jugar golf en el muelle. Resulta ser que ambos íbamos con indicaciones de nuestras esposas de invitarnos a cenar —negó con la cabeza—. Al final acordamos reunirnos para cenar el jueves en la noche.

—Oh, ¿este jueves?

—Así es, cariño. ¿Estarás ocupado? —Preguntó mamá con sumo interés— Esperaba que tú y Jess se nos unieran.

—No, no estaré ocupado.

—¿Entonces? —insistió.

—Iré, mamá.

Mi madre aplaudió, viéndose como Jess.

—Perfecto… ¡Oh! ¿Y le ha dicho Aro de la Gala? ¡Dios! Falta tan poco tiempo…-

—Diane ha mandado la invitación con Aro, cariño. Tres semanas es tiempo suficiente —suspiró cansado, porque su mujer no le daba tregua—. En serio, ¿qué tienen las mujeres con las tarjetas ostentosas?

—¡Son necesarias, Carlisle! Una invitación es el filtro a tu evento.

Esta vez fue mi turno para rodar los ojos.

—¡Si! —Chilló Jessica a mis espaldas, haciéndome saltar.

—¡Jesús, Jessica!

—Lo siento —se disculpó agitando su mano—. Hablando de invitaciones, tengo que entregar estas ya ¡Falta tan poco y…!

—Jess, faltan cinco semanas.

—¡Por eso! —Gruñó ella fuera de sí— He hablado con Bella, pasaré a su casa para dejarle la suya ¡Y a Emm!

—¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan?

—Sí, tontín.

—Jess, cariño —le interrumpió papá— ¿Por qué no esperas mañana? Tal vez Bella esté ocupada.

—¡Porque mañana _yo_ estaré ocupada! Y toda la semana. Tengo que ver mi vestido para la gala, mi vestido para mi cumpleaños, el salón, los detalles del sonido, la animación, la música, el catering, Eso sin mencionar…

—Está bien, amor. Lo entiendo, verás a Bella hoy.

—Aparte, he hablado con ella, como dije. Y dijo que no había ningún problema en que me pasara por su casa.

—¿Sabes dónde vive Bella? —inquirí, esperando no sonar tan ansioso como me sentía.

—No —rodó los ojos—. Pero me ha mandado su ubicación. En todo caso, esperaba que tú me llevaras.

La verdad es que no lo tenía que pedir dos veces, aun cuando no se tratara de Bella, yo siempre cedía a mi hermana. Pero esta vez, el nombre de _mi_ bonita castaña en la ecuación, representaba peso a su favor.

¿ _Mi_ de mía? Edward, cálmate.

Como sea, tenía que hablar con Bella, quería hablar con ella. Aclarar las putas cosas y decirle que dejara de huir de una vez y contestara a mis llamadas.

Pensé, que si no le importara tanto, no estaría tan enojada en primer lugar.

Fingí pensármelo unos minutos, haciendo que Jess hiciera un terrible puchero.

—Bien —bufé poniéndome de pie.

Nos despedimos de nuestros padres, prometiendo vernos en la semana. Mamá le recordó a Jessica de la cena del jueves con los Swan, a lo que ella le contestó que haría un esfuerzo en ir, pero que no prometía nada.

Mamá no supo ocultar su decepción con éxito, pero conociendo lo obsesiva que podría resultar ser Jess con temas de importancia, como por ejemplo, su fiesta de cumpleaños, lo _entendió_.

Una vez en el auto, de camino a Nassau, Jess no paraba de parlotear acerca de todas las personas que tendría que visitar esta semana.

—¿No sería más fácil simplemente enviarlas? O podrías contratar a un organizador, Jess.

Mi hermana jadeó.

—¿Y hacerlo tan impersonal? ¿Dejar en manos de cualquier mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

Rodé los ojos ante lo _impersonal_ que aquello se escuchó.

—Son profesionales, Jessica.

—No me importa, solo yo conozco mis gustos tan bien como para hacer un evento de ellos —bufó—. Aparte gozo de esto, sin todo el estrés claro. Pero obtendré mi recompensa. Igual disfruto de tener una excusa para visitar a mis amigos, esta es perfecta.

 _Claro_.

No le discutí y ella cambió de tema al momento.

—¿No es gracioso que geográficamente estemos más cerca de Nassau, pero en tiempo nos hagamos más en llegar ahí? ¡No sé cómo Bella conduce una hora diario a Columbia!

—¿ _Geográficamente_? ¿Quién te enseñó esa nueva palabra, Jess?

—Muy gracioso, genio —Ella fingió reír, peo sabía que solo le estaba tomando el pelo.

—Supongo que las personas se acostumbran, Jess. Miles en New York toman el metro de Brooklyn a Manhattan a diario. Y tardan alrededor de una hora en llegar al trabajo, es cuestión de perspectiva.

—Claro —se encogió de hombros y volvió a cambiar de tema.

Otra vez, así por la siguiente hora a la casa de Bella.

Cuando llegamos y nos identifiqué en el gran portón principal, Jess abrió la boca impresionada.

—¡Wow! Vale, _esto_ es lo que estamos hablando.

Reí porque mi reacción había sido la misma.

Estacioné mi coche a lado de la camioneta de Emmett, frente gran al porche principal y Jessica salió disparada como un rayo. Antes si quiera que llegara al último escalón de la entrada, Emmett abrió la puerta, portando su inseparable sonrisa burlona.

—¡Hola, Jessie Boo! La perfecta imitación que Emmett hizo de Mike me hizo estremecer.

—¡Emmett! —Jess abrazó a Emm.

Era un hecho, tenías que estar lleno de esa mierda llamada paciencia si querías estar en la misma habitación que Emmett y Jessica.

Y también un par de tapones para los oídos.

—Hey, hermano —saludó desde arriba cuando me vio bajar del auto—. Bella me dijo que venías, picarona —Jessica asintió sonriente—. Anda, pasa, te mostraré la casa y te presentaré con mi familia.

Ambos me dejaron solo en la entrada y desde dentro escuché: " _Conoces el camino, Edward_ ".

Claro, como sea. La confianza y una mierda, Emmett era el peor anfitrión de la historia.

En realidad no conocía la casa Swan en su totalidad, solo sabía el camino hacia la terraza y la habitación de Bella. Y aunque mis pies picaban por ir a su habitación, sabía que aquello estaba fuera de discusión. No iba a asaltar a Bella cuando estaba enojada, y su familia y mi hermana estaban en quien sabe qué lugar de la casa.

Así que me encaminé a la terraza, recordando el columpio donde le conté a Bella como conocí a su hermano.

Y entonces ahí estaba ella.

Recargando sus codos en la mesa del patio, riendo a carcajadas con un montón de papeles esparcidos sobre la superficie. En toda su gloria, con un moño alto flojo, jeans ceñidos a sus piernas y una sencilla blusa celeste. Bella dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, con expresión divertida, y le sonrió a…

El tipo rubio a su lado.

Bueno, mierda ¿quién es él?

Como si le hubiera llamado en voz alta, el rubio de cabello –demasiado largo me miró y su ceño se frunció confundido.

Solo entonces, Bella se percató que no estaban solos.

—¿Edward?

—Bella.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí?

Ok, _auch_.

No era una persona celosa, lo prometo. Pero en el momento en que sus ojos marrones viajaron del chico rubio a mí, mi cabeza empezó a trabajar a mil por hora, buscando la razón por la cual ese chico estaba ahí con ella, riendo como dos grandes amigos o algo más.

Algo en mi consciencia, la parte realista, me decía que en primer lugar, no tenía derecho. Y en segundo lugar, todas mis conclusiones rozaban lo absurdo.

Pero bueno ¿qué se puede hacer? Sé aceptar cuando me equivoco, cuando me enojo y ahora, cuando estoy celoso. Opino que es parte de madurar.

Lo que no era maduro, en absoluto, eran todas las palabras que se arremolinaban en mi boca, rogando por salir.

—Traje a Jessica —respondí con simpleza.

Bella asintió lentamente, preguntándome con la mirada; _¿Y dónde está ella?_

—Emm la llevo a conocer la casa. Y a tus padres, creo —añadí, abofeteándome mentalmente por lo fría que sonaba mi voz.

—Oh, okay —mi mirada fue al rubio de nuevo, y ella pegó un respingo—. Oh cierto. Edward, él es Jasper Whitlock. Mi compañero de equipo para el proyecto de Cope ¿recuerdas? Te hablé de él —añadió rápidamente—. Jazz, él es Edward Cullen. Es…

—Un amigo —terminé por ella.

Bella me miró fijamente antes de apartar la mirada a _Jasper_.

 _Con que ese era Jasper. Ah_.

—Mucho gusto, Edward —Jasper dejó su lugar para acercarse a mí y ofrecer su mano.

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta que seguía parado en el umbral del puerta, como idiota.

Estreché su mano asintiendo.

—Igualmente.

Jasper asintió, incómodo y puedo jurar que una pequeña Esme apareció en mi hombro, gritándome: "Yo te enseñé mejor".

Sacudí mi brazo desapareciendo el pensamiento y de paso la versión miniatura de mamá.

—Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar —me dirigí a Bella ignorando al incómodo compañero, amigo, o lo que sea, que recuperaba su lugar a su lado.

—Uhm, estoy ocupada.

Estreché los ojos.

—Siempre estás ocupada ¿cierto? —siseé.

Ella me miró sorprendida, pero yo no tenía tiempo para esta mierda.

Estaba por llevármela a rastras, escaleras arriba, lo juro, cuando escuché a Emmett a nuestras espaldas.

—Hey, bebé. Mira quien llegó.

El semblante de Bella se recuperó con rapidez. Jessica apareció a lado de Emmett, con Sargento en sus brazos.

—Hola Jess.

—¡Bella! —Mi hermana la abrazó fugazmente, dejando libre al cachorro para correr por el patio— Oh ¡Hola! ¿Quién eres tú?

—Jasper Whitlock, señorita.

Jessica se derritió ante el acento sureño de Jasper, haciéndome bufar.

—¡Jasper, Jasper! Que nombre tan encantador. ¡Y qué cabello tan genial! ¡Me encanta!

—Ah, sí. Gracias.

Jessica se sentó frente a ellos y se inclinó para ver las hojas en la mesa.

—Pensé que no estabas ocupada —acusó.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah! No. Realmente estábamos a punto de dejarlo. Hace media hora que dejamos de concentrarnos y estamos escribiendo puras pendejadas.

¿No es genial que me pase lo mismo?

 _Largo de aquí, rubio. Ése es mi lugar_.

—Súper ¡Hey! He conocido a tus padres, Bella. ¡Tú mamá es genial! ¡Estaba usando unos Gucci de la nueva temporada!

—¿Sí?

—¡Sí!

—Papá y yo haremos hamburguesas a la parrilla para cenar —anunció Emmett a mi lado—. ¿Se quedan? ¿Jess, Ed?

Miré a Bella, pero ella permaneció callada, concentrada en recopilar todo en la mesa y ponerlo dentro de sus carpetas. Jasper le decía algo en voz baja a lo que ella asintió sonriente, haciéndome gruñir.

—No creo, Emm…

—¡Yo sí creo! Nos quedamos —miré a Jessica con los ojos entornados y ella se encogió de hombros—. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes planes?

—No.

—¿Seguro? —Bella se dirigió a mí, mirándome fríamente a lo que enarqué una ceja, sin comprender exactamente qué le había jodido tanto.

—Seguro. Nos quedamos.

—¡Genial!

Emmett desapareció por la puerta que daba a la cocina y pronto escuché voces, supuse que eran Charlie y Renée. Jessica comenzó a charlar con Jasper, acorralando al pobre con cien preguntas por minuto, y Bella tomó sus cosas y se adentró a la casa.

Le seguí de cerca, no muy seguro a dónde iba, pero cualquier lugar sería mejor sin espectadores.

Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia, hasta que cerré la puerta detrás de mí una vez que ambos estuvimos dentro de su habitación.

—¡Dios! ¿Qué te pasa? —Bella se llevó ambas manos al pecho y por un momento, me sentí mal por haberla asustado.

Solo un momento, porque yo también me estaba cabreando.

—¿Qué me pasa a mí? ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

—¿De qué estás hablando Edward? —gruñó.

Dejó caer sus cosas en la cama y me encaró.

—No me vengas con eso. Sabes bien de qué estoy hablando. Un minuto estamos bien, y al siguiente ¡vuelves a huir!

—¿Y qué querías? ¿Un beso de despedida frente a Emmett?

—Estás enojada —sentencié—. Ahora dime ¿Qué hice para hacerte enojar?

—¡No estoy enojada!

—¡Si lo estás! Mierda, Bella, no te pregunté por qué me ignoraste por días la primera vez. Ahora te lo repito, de frente, ¿Por qué te cabreaste ayer?

—¡Porque me mentiste!

—¿Qué?

—Mierda, esto es más estúpido cuando lo digo en voz alta.

Bella se dejó caer en la cama y me senté a su lado, un poco más relajado.

—¿Lo dices por los planes con Angela?

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Edward, toda la vida me he visto como un jodido caso de caridad. " _Oh, pobre Bella ¿Por qué no te quedas con ella? No tiene amigos"_ —farfulló cabizbaja—. No se supone que las personas cancelen sus planes o los pospongan solo porque yo me quedaré sola, ¡Detesto que hagan eso! Había evitado llamar a Emmett porque sé que él no dudaría en ir conmigo y hacerme compañía ¡Lo viste ayer! Él estaba hasta la madre de ocupado y no me lo dijo con tal de que pasara un rato con alguien. Entonces cuando pienso que te estás quedando conmigo porque quieres, resulta que también estás posponiendo tus compromisos por lástima y…

—Wow, wow, wow detente ahí. ¿Quién dijo algo de lástima, Bella?

Se levantó de golpe y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho.

—¡Edward! Incluso mi hermano lo hace, ¿piensas que no me doy cuenta? ¿Por qué no simplemente fuiste a donde… tuvieras que ir?

—¡Porque tú estabas conmigo!

Ella alzó sus brazos al aire, como diciendo: _¿Ves? ¡Tengo razón!_

Pero no la tenía. Ella estaba tan lejos de tenerla como yo de hacerla entrar en razón. Había algo en Bella Swan que me hacía querer perderme en ella todo el bendito día y no dar razón de nada, desaparecer del mapa y fundirme en ella.

—Mierda, Bella. Deja de poner palabras en mi boca ¡Estoy diciendo lo que es! Ni siquiera recordaba que tenía que ir a algún lado. Pero cuando me desperté y te encontré dormida sobre mí, joder, yo no quería ir a ningún lado. No te había besado y ya quería retenerte tanto como me fuera posible. Después de que me besaste… Era un hecho que no te dejaría ir.

Bella relajó sus hombros, pero podía ver que su careta seguía intacta.

Giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a abandonar la habitación. Pero esta vez no le iba a dejar ir.

La tomé de la muñeca haciéndola girar hacia mí. Ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y ladee la cabeza sin comprender.

—¿Por qué huyes ahora?

—Yo no...

—Lo hice porque me gustas, Bella. Mierda yo, no sé qué me hiciste. No sé qué me haces, pero quiero pasar cada maldito segundo contigo, créeme que nada es más interesante que pasar el día contigo. No pensé que te sintieras así, no habría mentido deliberadamente de saber cómo te sentías. Pero eso no cambie el hecho de que me habría quedado contigo. Bell…-

No me di cuenta de cuánto vómito verbal le estaba lanzando, hasta que ella me puso una mano sobre la boca, haciéndome callar abruptamente.

Sus ojos se habían hecho pequeños gracias a la sonrisa en sus labios, negué con la cabeza.

—Dios, mujer. Me vas a matar.

Bella se encogió de hombros y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, acercándome más.

—¿Me puedes culpar por eso?

Negué, porque era la única orden que mi cerebro podía acatar. Ella estaba tan _tan_ cerca y sus labios se veían igual de suaves, llamativos y apetitosos que ayer.

—Nunca dije que lo haría —sentencié.

Y lo perdí. Bueno, más bien, me perdí en ella.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia ella, alcanzando su boca y aproveché sus brazos en mis hombros para posar mis manos en su cintura y acercarla más, como si aquello fuera posible.

Bella me respondió ansiosa, haciéndome sentir el puto amo del universo.

Ella encajaba tan bien conmigo, que no quería siquiera pensar en no besarla en días venideros.

Bella jadeó por aire, con sus labios contra los míos, y aproveché el gesto para probarla con mi lengua. Ella gimió y se estrechó en mis brazos, haciendo lo mismo con la suya y gemí por igual.

—Muy bien. Ahora ustedes dos tienen que agradecerme que me ofrecí a buscarlos y no Emmett.

Bella y yo nos separamos abruptamente, ella estando de espaldas, suspiró recargando su frente contra mi hombro.

Yo en cambio, tenía una perfecta visión de Jessica sonriendo socarrona.

—Jess —advertí.

—¿Qué? ¡Demonios! Ya lo sospechaba —nos señaló a ambos—. Deberían haberle puesto pestillo —canturreó divertida ante mi semblante mortificado.

—En realidad lo iba a hacer —susurró Bella—, pero creíste que iba a huir.

Jessica negó con la cabeza, impaciente golpeando sus zapatos contra el suelo.

—Pff, ya bajen ustedes dos. No diré nada, pero ya están muy grandecitos para andarse escondiendo por ahí —Bella le miró, sonrojada y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Quería arrojar a mi hermana fuera y sacar ése tentador pedazo de carne de entre sus dientes. Con mi boca, de preferencia.

—Claro.

—¡Dios! Edward, ¿podrías bajar tu trasero a la terraza? Nadie se creerá que te perdiste buscando el baño ¿bien?

Rodé los ojos, pero salí de la habitación, arrastrando a Bella conmigo.

Jessica la interceptó, anclando su brazo al de ella, justo como lo hacía yo cuando caminaba con Bella.

—¡Sabía que por algo me agradabas tanto, Bella! —tarareó ella divertida.

Escuché la risita entre dientes de Bella, pero me detuve en la que supuse que era la puerta del sanitario.

—Jessica, cierra la boca ¿quieres? En serio quiero hacer las cosas bien con Bella y Emm.

El semblante de Bella se relajó y me miró con ternura, haciéndome sonrojar.

Bueno, ¿qué putas? Para todo hay una primera vez.

Jessica agitó una mano, restándole importancia a mi advertencia.

—Ven, Bella. Conocí a ésa hermana tuya ¿Alice? —sus voces se perdían por las escaleras, dejándome solo en el piso superior— Muy linda pero muy perra…

Bufé, mi hermana no sabía lo que significaba la palabra "filtro".

Y aquello había estado demasiado cerca.

Remojé mi rostro, refrescándome un poco, y agradecí a los dioses que hubiera sido la entrometida de mi hermana la que nos descubrió comiéndonos a besos. No que nos tuviésemos que esconder siempre, pero no éramos un algo que explicar aún.

Como sea, tenía dos cosas en mi cabeza: Uno, no iba a alejarme de Bella Swan y de sus adictivos besos.

Y dos, tenía que decírselo a Emmett antes de que alguien más nos descubriera en la misma situación.

 _¿Cuán cliché es esto?_

.

.

.

 _Okaaaay, siendo domingo a las 9:32 p.m. aún entro dentro del raking del día, hahaha. Lamento la tardanza, estos domingos han estado atareados –especialmente, lo juro. XD_

 _En fin ¿Qué les pareció este segundo epov? ¿Qué me dicen de Ang?¿Y Jess y el resto? Tengo que decir, que si Bella sigue con sus inseguridades (huyendo en lugar de enfrentarles), le estará dando la razón a Angela en que es una inmadura hahaha._

 _¡Chicas! Quiero que sepan que estoy súper agradecida por su respuesta al fic. Sé que siempre lo digo, pero en verdad en verdad estoy agradecida. Créanme que veo como responden y se entusiasman como yo, y me pongo a escribir y a escribir más y más para poderles actualizar más seguido y con capítulos dobles! Espero esta semana poder tener al menos algunos dos más, para que la próxima se vaya con dos capítulos :D. No saben cuánto aprecio cada rvw, cada follow, fav, alerta ¡Todo! Y lamento muchísimo no poder contestar hasta ahorita los rvws anteriores, en serio. D: No he tenido tiempo y cada espacio libre lo ocupo para escribir :(, espero que mañana me pueda poner, ahora sí. Hahahaha, por el momento, les digo que ¡GRACIAS! Los leo toooooodos ya lo saben y no ignoro ninguno. Me río, me levantan el ánimo, me ponen a pensar… gracias por sus reviews._

 _En fin, solo dos cosas más. Alguien me preguntó sobre las edades de nuestros bebés, aquí van: Bella está próxima a cumplir 23 –unos cuantos días. Ed tiene 25. Emm 25. Jazz 22. Jess 20 –casi 21 igual. Mike 21. Rose y Angela 24. Y Alice 18 –de quien no me olvido, les prometo un berrinchito por allí pronto hahahah._

 _Y dos: Hice un grupo en fb para el fic y futuros proyectos, claro. Está como IvyBlu Fanfiction en facebook. El link está en mi perfil o si me tienes agregada a facebook (Ivy Fawkes) puedes buscar el enlace en mi muro._

 _Ahora sí es todo! :D Gracias, chicas. Las adoro, nos leemos el próximo domingo. Feliz inicio de semana. :)_

 _Kss, Ivy. xx_


	8. Asmáticos Anónimos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. **La historia es totalmente mía**.

 _(Capítulo sin betear)_

 **.**

 **BREATHE**

 **Capítulo 8: Asmáticos Anónimos**

 **Bpov:**

—¿Qué ocurrió, hermano? ¿Te perdiste o el chili de anoche te sentó mal?

Edward bufó pero se acercó a Emmett en la parrilla.

—La casa es enorme, creo que fui en la dirección equivocada. Hola, Charlie.

—Hola muchacho ¿qué tal todo?

—Excelente —respondió el guapo cobrizo sin más.

Desvié la mirada, no queriendo arriesgarme a comérmelo con los ojos o sonrojarme por cada palabra dicha.

—Entonces Jasper ¿decías que eras de qué parte de Texas?

—Nací en Austin, pero viví en Wylwood hasta los dieciocho, señorita.

—¡ _Aww_ , señorita! ¿Escuchaste eso, Bella? ¡Me encanta! ¿Puedo quedármelo?

Jasper se removió incómodo ante el entusiasmo de Jessica, había aprendido que mi rubio compañero si bien no era alguien tímido o retraído, le tomaba tiempo para tratar con cierta libertad a las personas.

Era todo un caballero, y yo también quería quedármelo.

—Jess, no seas grosera. Él está justo aquí —reprendí.

—Cierto, cierto. Jasper ¿puedo adoptarte o algo?

Jasper estalló en una carcajada, negando con la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar.

—Me temo que eso nos sería muy incómodo a ambos.

—¡Oh! Para nada, tengo espacio de sobra en mi loft.

Rodé los ojos y miré a papá quien peleaba con las salchichas y la carne molida sobre el asador. Emmett y Edward se reían a sus espaldas, burlándose de sus nulas habilidades con la parrilla.

—Hey, ¿Dónde está mamá?

—Fue con Alice a comprar un poco de vino —contestaron distraídamente.

—Okay —respondí enfurruñada de que me ignoraran.

Casi al instante escuché la puerta abrirse y me adentré en la cocina para esperar por mamá. Sargento siguió mis pasos y se detuvo en la esquina de la terraza para beber agua de su plato.

—Pensé que teníamos vino.

Alice fue quien bufó en respuesta.

—Y pan, pero ya que invitaste a gente sin consultar, nos quedamos cortos.

Entrecerré los ojos lista para responderle pero mamá se puso en el medio.

—Por favor, ustedes dos. Tenemos visita, no se pongan de perros y gatos.

—Muy bien mamá, dile a esta _perra_ que…

—¡Alice! —gritó Renée.

Papá entró a la cocina, luciendo un semblante cansado.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Alice se cruzó de brazos y yo negué con la cabeza. Tomé una botella de vino de la bolsa de papel que mamá había dejado en la encimera y me encogí de hombros, buscando un par de copas en la vitrina.

—Nada, ¿ya están las hamburguesas?

Nadie me respondió, pero Alice salió pitando a la terraza y mamá se apoyó sobre la isla de la cocina, derrotada.

—Bells…

—Nada, papá. Al menos denme un día libre de sus groserías.

Teniendo cuatro copas en mi mano, salí siguiendo los pasos de Alice, pero le ignoré por completo cuando la divisé sentada a dos sillas de Jessica.

Dejé el vino en la mesa y dispuse las copas también.

—¿Vino, Jess? ¿Jasper?

Jasper asintió, mirando de reojo a Alice quien estaba absorta en su móvil.

Jessica lo notó y me arrebató la recién servida copa, haciendo bailar el líquido en su interior.

—Ni lo pienses, Jazz cariño. Ésa niña grita problemas por todos lados y tú eres demasiado encantador para ella —Le susurró Jessica de cerca, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

—No estaba pensando en nada.

—Seguro, casanova.

Esperamos a que las hamburguesas estuvieran listas y después de un par de intentos carbonizados, los chicos le habían tomado el hilo a la parrilla. Edward vino a sentarse frente a mí unos quince minutos después, cuando papá y Emmett le corrieron diciendo que él era un invitado.

Aquí entre nos, creía que Edward y papá eran los culpables de las hamburguesas al carbón-literal.

—Muy bien, ¿Cuáles son los planes para el próximo fin de semana?

Mamá fulminó a Emmett cuando mi hermano agarró su hamburguesa sin plato.

—¿Qué hay el próximo fin de semana? —inquirió Jess, picando sus papas fritas con ansias.

—¡Es el cumpleaños de Bellsy!

Tres pares de ojos se posaron en mí; Jasper con cara de póquer, expectante a mis planes. Jessica entusiasmada y Edward incrédulo.

 _Oooooh, cierto. Mi cumpleaños_.

—En realidad no hay un plan, Emm —debatí callándolo cuando abrió la boca—. Honestamente pensé que era dentro de quince días.

—No cariño, el viernes es trece.

—Oh, viernes trece. Genial.

—Bueno, bueno, hermana. ¿Lo celebrarás con tus amigos o…? ¡Espera! Creo que no tienes.

Rodé los ojos. Alice había estado callada por mucho tiempo, comiendo solo la carne de la hamburguesa, pero ahora había quedado en evidencia su ridiculez. Jasper y Jessica le miraron enarcando las cejas. Uno impresionado por su arranque y la otra dirigiéndole una letal mirada de perra.

Cero y van dos, Mary Alice.

—¡Hola! ¿Quiénes somos nosotros?

—El mejor amigo de su hermano, la hermana pequeña de éste y su compañero de equipo —enumeró Alice.

Jessica hizo a un lado su plato.

—¡Alice! —chilló mamá.

—Mira, _gnomo_ de jardín de cuarta, tus padres me han agradado demasiado como para decir todo lo que se me viene a la cabeza, así que me abstengo de…

—¡Jessica! —la estridente voz de Edward nos robó la atención. Alice jadeó, Jessica se cruzó de brazos—Lo siento, Renée. Charlie.

Charlie hizo un ademán, restándole importancia. Pero mamá no sabía dónde meterse de la vergüenza. El agujero que estaba cavando Sargento en el jardín parecía ser una buena opción.

Tampoco como si lo intentara demasiado. De llamar el nombre de mi hermana, esta jamás iba a aprender.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Parece ser que Alice no ha aprendido bien.

Alice se levantó de la mesa, dejando un incómodo silencio cuando azotó la puerta de la terraza.

Hasta ahora había decidido no decir alguna palabra, centrándome en alimentar a Sargento por debajo de la mesa cada vez que venía a pedir carne después de hacer alguna travesura en el patio.

 _Juanito va a estar cabreado mañana_.

—Entonces ¿Bella? —Jasper llamó mi atención— ¿Tienes planes para el viernes?

—Como dije, Jazz. Ninguno, la verdad —le ofrecí una sonrisa que él tomó con una aún más grande.

—¡Oye! Podría conseguir entradas para la exposición de Kandinski en David Zwirner. Es la última semana y conozco al encargado, me comentaste que querías ir.

El carraspeo de Edward me hizo mirarle, y fruncí el ceño ante su propio ceño arrugado. No había dicho nada y no sabía si eso era algo bueno.

Ni siquiera había hecho planes para mi cumpleaños veintitrés.

Supuse que alguna cena con mis padres y Emm en algún restaurante sería suficiente. Honestamente, mi panorama no pintaba alentador.

—¿Hay una exposición de Kandinski en la ciudad? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no lo sabía? ¿En qué mundo estoy viviendo? —Divagó Jess— ¡Oh, Bella! Déjame acompañarlos.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo problema con pedir una entrada de más.

—Dos —Edward se reclinó contra la mesa.

—Hermano ¿desde cuándo te gusta el arte abstracto? ¡No tenemos que ir!

—¿Desde cuándo sabes que Kandinski es abstracto? —le preguntó papá a Emmett.

—Viví lo suficiente con Bella y mamá para que me arrastraran a una o diez exposiciones de arte —refunfuñó y se volvió a Edward, quien apenas tenía un ápice de sorpresa en el rostro—. Eso es aburridísimo, hermano. ¡En serio! Lo único bueno son los canapés y a veces no son tan buenos. De hecho solo hay comida en las inauguraciones, lo cual apesta.

—Emmett ¿en serio?

—¡En serio, mamá!

—Tal vez Edward quiera ir para comprar una pintura o dos —intervino Jess—. Adoro a Vasili Kandinski, es una de mis inspiraciones Emmett.

—¡Dios, mujer! ¿Qué tipo de ropa haces?

Todos estallamos a carcajadas ante el semblante perplejo de Jessica, y las bromas siguieron, pero nadie más volvió a preguntar sobre la petición de Edward por ir a la galería con nosotros. Algo en su intensa mirada y su mandíbula apretada –lo cual aparte de excitarme y quererlo besar hasta la inconciencia, me decía que Jasper, sentado a mi lado, era razón suficiente para él.

.

.

.

 **[WhatsApp 10:59] Edward Cullen:** ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu cumpleaños es la próxima semana?

 **[WhatsApp 11:01] Bella Swan:** Oooooh, señor ¿Ya hemos llegado ahí? ;)

 **[WhatsApp 11:01] Edward Cullen:** Yo creo que estamos un poco más lejos que eso.

 **[WhatsApp 11:02] Edward Cullen:** No has contestado.

 **[WhatsApp 11:02] Bella Swan:** ¿Honestamente? Casi lo había olvidado. Con la mudanza, y la nueva rutina… y cierto guapo de ojos verdes.

 **[WhatsApp 11:02] Bella Swan:** Aparte, no tenía algún plan en especial. Así que no es la gran cosa.

 **[WhatsApp 11:03] Edward Cullen:** Yo soy el guapo de ojos verdes ¿verdad?

 **[WhatsApp 11:03] Bella Swan:** Te dejaré con la duda. :)

 **[WhatsApp 11:03] Edward Cullen:** Cruel.

 **[WhatsApp 11:05] Edward Cullen:** Duerme ya ¿quieres?

 **[WhatsApp 11:05] Bella Swan:** Dulces sueños, Edward. Descansa.

 **[WhatsApp 11:06] Edward Cullen:** Soñaré contigo, creo que eso será suficiente. Descansa, nena.

Rodé los ojos ¿Cuan adulador podría ser él?

Habíamos pasado el anterior par de horas bromeando en torno a cualquier cosa. Inconscientemente concretamos un grupo en el patio trasero de mi casa, y aunque Edward seguía fulminando a Jasper cada vez que éste abría la boca, la tarde había continuado en paz.

Gracias al cielo, solo yo me había percatado de aquello.

Jasper nos prometió las entradas para la galería y Emmett había accedido a acompañarnos también, con la única condición de que alargáramos nuestra noche festejando en algún restaurante de la zona. Esta vez, fue el turno de Jessica para intervenir, diciendo que nos reservaría en un muy buen lugar.

Edward rebatió y nos advirtió que su hermana disfrutaba del sushi y la carne cruda, a lo que ella le fulminó con la mirada, prometiendo que este era un lugar de carnes.

Los hombres quedaron contentos y para el final de la tarde incluso Mike se había visto envuelto en nuestros planes.

Sonaba a un plan para mí.

Sonreí ante el hecho y traté de alejar a la vocecilla que me gritaba que estaba irrumpiendo en el viernes de mis conocidos. Al parecer, no era así para ellos. Y verlos entusiasmados añadiendo una visita aquí y otra por acá a nuestro viernes por la noche, me hacía pensar que en realidad no estaba deteniendo nada.

Salí de la ducha, envuelta en mi albornoz cuando noté que mi móvil brillaba con un nuevo mensaje.

 **[WhatsApp 11:12] Edward Cullen:** ¿Puedo verte mañana?

 **[WhatsApp 11:29] Bella Swan:** ¿No me habías mandado a dormir?

 **[WhatsApp 11:31] Edward Cullen:** ¿No estabas dormida ya?

 **[WhatsApp 11:31] Bella Swan:** Te crees muy listo ¿no?

 **[WhatsApp 11:31] Edward Cullen:** Be-lla.

 **[WhatsApp 11:32] Bella Swan:** Tal vez pueda tener un par de horas libres para la comida ¿qué dices?

 **[WhatsApp 11:33] Edward Cullen:** Que esa es una buena manera de comenzar el lunes.

Sonreí soñolienta. No supe en qué momento la fatiga me pasó factura, pero pronto sentí que mis ojos se comenzaron a cerrar y no pudo haberme importado menos secarme el cabello o ponerme el pijama.

Sargento se acurrucó a mi lado y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba profundamente dormida.

Grave error.

Abrí los ojos removiéndome en mi reducido espacio. Una cama King Size no era suficiente, aparentemente. Sargento me tenía al borde, con un espacio enorme de sobra. Él se acurrucaba contra mí cada vez más y más cerca, ignorando por completo la cama sobrante a sus espaldas.

Suspiré, mirando la luz a través de las cortinas.

Mi móvil estaba cerca de mí y recordé el mensaje sin responder de Edward. Sin embargo al revisar, me di cuenta que él no había vuelto a responder así que supuse que sabía que me había quedado dormida.

6:25.

Bueno, mierda. Eso me dejaba con el tiempo corto.

Me levanté poniendo una almohada en mi lugar, como si de un bebé se tratase, y Sargento se acurrucó más, como si fuera eso posible. Me estiré y fruncí el ceño ante mi cabello a medio secar, seguía hú comezón en mi garganta me hizo pararme en seco de camino al baño. Me encontraba rascando mi cuello, sin saber realmente lo que hacía, hasta que la lucidez vino a mí.Ahora estaba jodida, si me enfermaba por no levantarme anoche a vestirme tendría que olvidarme de la poca libertad que estaba gozando.

 _¡Wuuu! ¿Quién dijo veintitrés años?_

Me duché de nuevo, ignorando el escozor y las escurridizas ganas de toser hasta quedarme idiota. Ahora mi cabello no olía extraño y podía apresurarme a vestirme. Teniendo en mente que vería a Edward, traté de esforzarme un poco más en mi atuendo. Al final opté por un sencillo vestido azul de manga larga, medias y botines. La mañana había amanecido fría y lluviosa, para mi puta suerte, y extrañamente el clima no se parecía nada al de ayer por la noche, todo caluroso y pegajoso.

Tomé mi chaqueta, una ligera mascada de extrañas combinaciones rojas y doradas y mi bolso.

Besé a Sargento, despertándolo en el proceso y le advertí que cuidara su trasero mientras yo no estaba. Él me respondió gruñendo al estirarse en la cama.

—Buen día, cariño —saludó mamá desde la isla de la cocina.

Le sonreí, pensando que si hablaba iba a toser. Y si ella me escuchaba toser se desataría el pánico en la casa. Tomé una botella de agua de la alacena y bebí casi la mitad.

—Amaneció frío hoy ¿llevas algo con que cubrirte?

Asentí, sintiendo el líquido calmar la comezón.

—Ajá, aunque supongo que es más por la lluvia. De todas maneras tengo mi chaqueta ¿bien?

Ella asintió esta vez, no muy segura, pero lo dejó pasar. Tomé una manzana y besé su mejilla.

—Con cuidado, cariño. Recuerda que hoy tienes tu cita ¿bien?

—Te llamaré en cuanto salga… ¡Oh! Por favor no dejes salir a Sargento ¿sí? Ayer hizo unos cuantos hoyos y será un desastre si se revuelca en el lodo.

Mamá bufó.

—Seguro, bebé. Tendré un ojo en ese pequeño latoso.

Sonreí agradecida, topándome con Alice en el recibidor e ignorándola por completo.

Una hora después, entraba al aula casi a la par que Eleanor-perra-Cope.

Tomé asiento a lado de Jasper, quien me miró interrogante.

—Llegas tarde.

Le miré estrechando los ojos.

—No me digas, Einstein —bufé—. Me dormí tarde anoche.

—Mhm —tosí un par de veces antes de sacar mi botella de agua y darle un trago—. ¿Qué le pasó a tu cuello, Bella? —preguntó frunciendo la nariz y tocando la parte baja de mi barbilla.

Hasta ése momento me di cuenta que seguía rascando mi cuello.

— _Creo_ que me voy a enfermar —suspiré. Aproveché la distracción de Cope para ponerme la mascada alrededor de mi cuello y acomodarla de manera que tapara mi enrojecimiento y de paso, me impidiera seguir rascando—. No dejes que siga rascando, es una horrible maña.

él sonrió y asintió, regresando su mirada al frente después de poner su usual grabadora sobre la mesa.

Recordé el hecho que Jasper ignoraba mi condición y traté de no hacerme ideas extremas ahora que _yo_ la había recordado.

Un simple resfriado podría complicarme la existencia y añadiendo el horrible clima a la ecuación, realmente me podría resultar fatal.

.

.

.

—Oh, sí. Lo entiendo.

— _Podemos reprogramarla para hoy más tarde, solo que no será con el doctor Greene. El doctor Fletcher está libre a las doce del mediodía._

Fruncí los labios, sospesando mis horarios.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que asistir a clase a esa hora —tosí un poco antes de continuar—. Está bien, entiendo. No tengo problema en ir a mi cita mañana.

— _Bien. ¿Puedo anotarla a las diez y media?_

—Seguro, me queda perfecto.

— _Excelente, señorita Swan. Nos veremos mañana entonces. Una vez más, una disculpa enorme en nombre del doctor Greene._

—Oh, sin cuidado. Entiendo que las emergencias ocurren.

— _Gracias y que tenga un buen día._

—Igualmente.

Muy bien, ahora tenía que esperar hasta mañana para mi evaluación mensual.

El doctor Greene había tenido que salir para una operación de emergencia, suerte que su secretaria llamó antes de que si quiera saliera hacia su consultorio.

 **[WhatsApp 10:09] Bella Swan:** El Dr. Greene tuvo una cirugía de emergencia. Me reprogramaron para mañana. ):

Mamá respondió con un emoji sorprendido, haciéndome reír.

 **[WhatsApp 10:12] Bella Swan:** Todo bien, ma. No hay problema. Un día más un día menos…

 **[WhatsApp 10:13] Renée Swan:** Bien ¿Cómo te está yendo?

 **[WhatsApp 10:13] Bella Swan:** Genial, aprovecharé para almorzar algo. Te dejo ¿vale? Xoxoxoxo.

Ella envió un emoji de besos en todas sus formas, sonrojado, con corazón, con los ojos abiertos, etc. Dios mío, tenía que desactivar el tablero de figuritas de su celular.

Ahora tenía dos horas a solas. Jasper había corrido a su clase, como lo había hecho el lunes anterior y realmente no había hecho migas con alguien como para incluirme en su almuerzo.

 _Tienes que ser más social, Bella_.

Revisé mi cuello antes de dejar mi auto y suspiré al ver que seguía igual de rojo, incluso se notaban algunos rasguños dada mi insistencia. Al menos la comezón había cedido.

Tomé mi bolso y me dispuse a caminar a Starbucks.

Extrañé a Edward de inmediato. No lo tendría hasta la hora de la comida y mis almuerzos serían aburridos al menos hasta el jueves.

La lluvia había parado y el suelo estaba un tanto resbaloso, pero al menos el sol se divisaba de entre las nubes.

Llevaba una cuadra recorrida cuando mi mierda se vino abajo.

Lo sentí y juro que aunque sabía que no era tan fuerte como en años anteriores, la sola sensación de no poder respirar y el temblor en mis manos, me hizo sudar frío. Me sentí jadear por aire, no pudiendo llenar lo suficiente mis pulmones antes de tener que volver a inhalar otra vez.

 _Joder, joder, joder, no_.

Mi cabeza no podía trabajar lo suficientemente rápido y en consecuencia, mis manos se habían enredado con la correa de mi bolso, negándose a ceder. Quería alcanzar mi inhalador pero de pronto todo estaba muy confuso y mi cerebro no acataba dos órdenes al mismo tiempo: O trataba de contener el aire o buscaba el puto levalbuterol.

Hacía años que no lo usaba, y agradecía que mamá se acordara de actualizar el maldito frasco cada que este caducaba, sino, ahora mismo realmente estaría más jodida de lo que ya estaba.

Tiré mi bolso al suelo, esparciendo su contenido y pronto sentí un par de manos en mis hombros, apartándome del camino.

Quería decirle que me ayudara, quería gritar que estaba teniendo un jodido ataque de asma, pero el silbido de mis jadeos era el único sonido que salía de mi boca.

—Ten, ten, ten. Tranquila, inhala —escuché la voz de un chico, muy a lo lejos. Aunque sabía que podría haber estado muy cerca porque cuando sentí en inhalador en mis labios, lo arrebaté de sus manos, inhalando con fuerza.

—Otra vez, tranquila ¿bien? —Asentí, inhalando otra vez, sintiendo el líquido hecho polvo frío recorrer mi garganta y esparcirse por mi pecho.

Era una sensación abrumadora, el sentir el medicamento en mí después de tantos años.

El temblor en mis manos no cedía, tanto que para la tercera inhalación, el extraño tuvo que sostener el filtro para mí.

—Vamos, última vez —ordenó suavemente.

Mi cabeza iba a explotar, mis dientes tiritaban y parecía que mis manos habían activado el modo vibrador. Me sentía fría incluso con mi chaqueta puesta.

Parpadeé, repetidas veces, para divisar al hombre frente a mí.

Ojos azules me veían preocupados y expectantes. Asentí, dándole a entender que estaba bien. Y solo entonces me di cuenta que estaba recargada en la pared de un edificio, al borde de la acera y con mis cosas esparcidas sobre la banqueta.

El extraño siguió mi mirada y soltó un "oh" antes de juntar mis cosas y meterlas en mi bolso, también tirado en quién sabe dónde.

Solo entonces y al prestarle la suficiente atención, sintiéndome solo un pequeño por ciento más lúcida, su nombre vino a mí.

—Garrett —susurré con voz rasposa.

Él se giró, extendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

Lo hice, aun sintiendo que mis piernas flaqueaban y mis manos temblaban.

—Bella. Que formas son estas de encontrarnos ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ir al hospital? ¿Te sientes mejor?

Asentí, tratando en serio de no entrar en shock o en algún estado catatónico.

—N-no es n-necesario. G-gracias. En serio Garrett. Jesús, n-ni siquiera s-sé que decir…

—Un "hola" está genial. Diablos, estás muy pálida, ¿qué tal te caería algo de azúcar en este momento?

Hice una mueca.

—No c-creo que algo me caiga bien en este momento.

—Como quiera tienes que comer algo —asentí pero me recargué contra la pared. Mi estómago de pronto se había revuelto al punto de las náuseas.

—¿Qu-ué? ¿Cómo…?

—Te vi desde el otro lado de la acera y pensé en acercarme a saludar cuando… bueno. Suerte que estaba cerca, porque nadie se detuvo a preguntarte que ocurría.

Le miré, en serio agradecida. Tenía razón, nadie se había detenido, incluso pude ver algún par de piernas saltar el desastre en la acera, ignorando la situación.

—Gracias, Garrett.

—¿Por qué no me acompañas? —Señaló con su pulgar hacia su espalda— En serio se ve que necesitas algo de agua y un lugar para sentarte.

—Tú siempre de halagador, Gary.

Bufó pero no esperó una respuesta antes de abrazarme por los hombros y guiarme al restaurante calle abajo.

"Le Monde" era un encantador y pequeño restaurante con mesas y sillas sobre la acera. Una lona roja les cubría, haciendo el ambiente todavía más acogedor.

—Señor… —nos recibió una pequeña chica pelirroja con abundantes pecas en su rostro.

—Cassie —le saludó—, estaremos en la oficina. ¿Podrías decirle a Henry que traiga un par de aguas minerales y algún postre dulce, por favor?

 _Cassie_ asintió, saliendo disparada en la dirección opuesta a nosotros.

¿Tan mal me veía?

Garrett me guió detrás de la barra, a una pequeña oficina tras una puerta escondida. No había ventanas y estaba cálido allí adentro.

Me dejé caer sobre una butaca de cuero frente al escritorio, ignorando al pequeño sofá a mi derecha que demandaba a gritos mi atención.

—Dios, me va a estallar la cabeza.

Garrett se sentó frente a mí.

—¿Efectos secundarios? —asentí sin mirarle.

La puerta se abrió y Cassie entró con una bandeja de dos vasos con agua mineral y una porción de pastel de chocolate.

—Gracias, Cass.

—Gracias —murmuré.

Ella sonrió antes de desaparecer.

—Come —Garrett extendió el plato frente a mí e hice una mueca. En vez de eso, extendí mi mano en busca del agua.

—¿Es tuyo? El restaurante, quiero decir.

Negó.

—De mi padre. Él lleva varios, ¿recuerdas? Restaurantes, clubes… Le he insistido en que me ceda el control de éste pero —se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que aún me queda mucho por aprender.

—Supongo —acordé—. Pero te deja llevarlo o algo.

Supe que estaba ignorando el gran _gran_ elefante rosado en la habitación. Mi reciente ataque, en pocas palabras. No quería ahondar en ello, no quería pensar en él. Garrett, por su parte, estrechó los ojos antes de seguirme el hilo de la conversación.

—Oh sí. Yo lo administro, de hecho. Tengo luz verde para hacer los cambios que crea necesarios pero ¿la mierda seria? _¡Pff!_ Papá moriría antes de dejarla en mis manos.

—Al menos te deja llevarla, estará viendo cómo trabajas antes de cederte los negocios familiares ¿no lo ves así?

Garrett se encogió de hombros, tomando un poco de su vaso.

—Sí, claro que lo veo así. Agradezco su sensatez porque reconozco que puedo ser algo atrabancado —bromeó—. Hasta ahora los he llevado bien. Este y uno del centro.

—Genial. Te graduaste el año pasado, supongo.

—Oh sí, de la NYU. Pude terminar después de aquel desastre en la Udub, después de todo.

Asentí en silencio.

—He estado bien —añadió y le sonreí porque, me alegraba que hubiera estado bien después de que se dejó en ridículo allá en Washington, todo por una perra adicta y mal agradecida que le había jugado mal.

—Me alegro, Gary.

—En fin, solo yo. No te he preguntado ¿qué haces en New York?

—¡Oh! Vivo aquí.

—¿En serio?

—Alice tiene una beca en Juilliard y mamá quiso venir con ella, aprovechando ya sabes que Emmett también está aquí. Así que a papá no le quedó de otra más que seguirla. Y bueno, a mí tampoco.

Garrett soltó una carcajada irónica.

—Por supuesto, ¿cómo está Emmett?

—Él está… grande —bromee— y bien.

Sentía la sensación de frío desaparecer poco a poco, junto con los temblores de mis manos. Contrario a ello, mi cabeza seguía martilleando y la sensación de haber dado ochenta vueltas seguía en mi estómago. Eran claros efectos secundarios del medicamento que mi sistema ya no estaba acostumbrado a recibir.

Un vistazo al reloj colgado sobre la cabeza de Gary, me hizo pararme de un salto.

Él me siguió.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Mierda! Son casi las doce, tengo que ir a clase.

—Bella ¿clase? Creo que tienes bien justificado faltar a esta. ¿Por qué no te llevo a casa y descansas un poco? —Negué— No seas terca. No te podrás concentrar y puede que vomites a tu profesor, ahora te estás poniendo verde —señaló.

—Garr…

El inconfundible sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis cavilaciones y extendí la mano para tomarlo sin notar el identificador.

—¿S-sí?

— _¿Bella? ¡Hey! ¿Sucede algo?_

Edward.

Ahora no sabía si correr a él y refugiarme en su sofá hasta que los molestos síntomas pasaran o esconderme hasta estar menos verde y más dispuesta.

—Ahm ¿no? ¿Por qué lo dices?

— _Oh, ah, te mandé un mensaje hace una hora más o menos. Lo siento, pensé que estarías libre._

Ni siquiera me había molestado en revisar mi teléfono.

—Lo siento, no había revisado mi teléfono. Estoy libre ahora…

— _¿No tienes una clase?_

Me aclaré la garganta.

—No me siento m-… no me siento muy bien para tomarla.

— _¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Qué ocurre? Voy por ti ¿bien?_

Negué y suspiré cuando Garrett se rió de mí: él no podía verme.

—No, yo…

— _¿Estás con alguien?_

—No yo… digo sí. Mierda, en serio me duele la cabeza.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho, pero sabía lo suficiente para darme cuenta que no era más que el cansancio que el episodio anterior había dejado. Quería cerrar los ojos y que mi cabeza dejara de girar de una vez por todas. En estas condiciones, caminar cinco pasos incluso, me cansaba hasta el desmayo.

— _Bueno, iré por ti. Dime dónde estás._

—Estoy en Le Monde, sobre Broadway —suspiré con lentitud—. Dos calles abajo del Starbucks de…

— _Sé dónde está. Espera por mí, en quince minutos estoy contigo._

—Edward —pero había colgado.

Sentí a Garrett evaluarme antes de dejarme caer otra vez sobre la silla.

—¿Por qué no te recuestas? —Señaló el sofá que había llamado mi atención hace un rato— Yo iré afuera a esperar por algún _Edward_ que se presente.

Sonreí, pero no me negué. En vez de eso, me trasladé al sofá dejando mi cabeza en uno de los dos mullidos cojines.

—Bien. Gracias, Gary.

—Cuando sea —lo escuché murmurar antes de salir de la oficina.

—Lo digo en serio —recalqué reteniéndolo—. Por lo que hiciste hace un rato y esto. Gracias, en verdad. Es bueno verte.

—Puedo apostar que te alegró verme —ironizó al salir de una vez por todas.

.

.

.

Cómodas sábanas verdes me rodeaban, su suavidad era abrumadora y tardé en caer en cuenta que estaba más estirada de lo que podría estar en el sofá de Garrett…

 _¡Edward!_

Me erguí de golpe, haciendo que mi cabeza ardiera realmente _mal_ y mi estómago se revolviera en protesta. Era la sensación de una resaca multiplicada por dos.

—Hey Bella. Tranquila, cielo.

A mi derecha, Edward entraba con una bandeja de comida a la habitación.

Con una rápida inspección me cercioré que este no era más el restaurante de Garrett y estaba, probablemente en la recamara de Edward. Era sencilla, masculina y olía a él: realmente adictivo. Sus sábanas verde oscuro se enredaban en mis piernas y su cama, igual a la mía, abarcaba gran parte del lugar. Sólo había un pequeño sillón de una plaza cerca de lo que supuse sería el armario, una puerta que por lo que sabía dirigía al baño, un escritorio con un gran monitor mac y una enorme, realmente enorme pantalla empotrada frente a la cama.

Edward dejó la bandeja en un buró a mi lado y trepó la cama hasta llegar a mí.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubiera bebido todo el bar de papá.

Él rió entre dientes y me extendió una botella con limonada.

—Está ácida, pero te ayudará con la sensación ¿bien?

Asentí y la tomé sin protestar, murmurando apenas un pobre " _gracias_ ".

—¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—Tenías que descansar —replicó suavemente quitándome la botella casi vacía de las manos—. Mierda, Bella. Me diste un susto terrible. Pensé que si no llegaba rápido te sucedería algo y cuando llegué ahí, y el puñetero de Garrett Davies me recibió, supe que él había estado contigo cuando debí de haber sido yo el q…

—Espera, espera ¿conoces a Garrett? ¡Y de qué hablas! Estás conmigo ahora, no puedo programar estas cosas para cuando alguien esté a mi lado —bromee con lentitud pero él me miró serio.

—¿De dónde conoces _tu_ a Davies?

Entrecerré los ojos, porque su semblante me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Es de Washington. Asistió a la Udub un par de años.

—Mmhm.

—¿Edward?

—Bella, agradezco infinitamente que te haya tendido una mano cuando la necesitaste. En serio. Joder, aun no cabe en mí el pánico que sentí de solo imaginar… —se calló abruptamente, jalando su cabello e instintivamente remplacé sus manos con las mías, haciéndolo acercarse— Pero ¿Garrett Davies, nena? No. Joder, él no es buenas noticias.

Me alejé abruptamente haciéndolo tastabillar.

—¿Qué? ¿Gary?

—Ja, ella dice " _Gary_ ".

—Sé que Gary puede ser un tanto problemático con las fiestas y la prensa rosa. Joder, no es más de lo que cualquier chico a su edad hubiese hecho. No es…

—Bella, solo escúchame nena. No sé de qué _Gary_ estés hablando. Pero ¿Davies? Él es más que fiestas y prensa. Estoy hablando de drogas y delincuencia organizada.

Solté una carcajada irónica, solo por inercia. Porque no lo podía creer, en verdad. Garrett era un loco fiestero que organizaba las mejores jergas de Washington, un idiota que casi había arruinado su futuro por _"amor"._ Y sí, había uno que otro churro en su historial ¿Y qué? ¿No todos en los Estados Unidos habían probado la marihuana?

—No sé de quién estés hablando tú.

—¿Bella? ¿Por qué lo defiendes? Nena, tiene años que no lo ves.

—Él me ayudó.

—Y estoy muy agradecido, nena. Pero responde a mi pregunta: ¿Hace cuanto que no le ves?

—Un par de años, sí.

—¿Ves? La gente cambia y dos años es mucho tiempo. Sólo mantenlo al margen ¿sí? En serio, no pretendo decirte con quien salir o de quien ser amiga, pero lo prometo. Él no es buenas noticias.

Me recargué en las almohadas, sintiéndome abrumada por las palabras de Edward, analizando todavía su aversión a Garrett, involuntariamente, no le creía en lo absoluto. Pero si lo pensaba con detenimiento, Edward tenía razón, dos años eran mucho tiempo y yo le había perdido el rastro a Garrett apenas lo expulsaron de la Udub.

Era un _amigo_ , de esos que te encuentras en la fiesta y en algún partido de beisbol. No uno incondicional, a decir verdad, porque ni siquiera teníamos amistades en común y él iba un año adelantado en la universidad, así que ni siquiera coincidíamos –en realidad, él iba a tiempo, yo estaba un año atrás.

Pero sentía un tipo de cariño por él, algo como aprecio o quien sabe qué. Tal vez era el hecho de que de todos los que se decían sus amigos, nadie estuvo con él cuando se culpó de algo que no había hecho. O tal vez el hecho de que a pesar de no coincidir demasiado, cuando lo hacíamos, él me encandilaba con su caballerosidad y galantería.

Era de los tipos que no te conocen del todo, pero si te ven en problemas o con alguien molestando tu trasero, no dudaría en ayudar.

De todas maneras, Garrett se alejó de todos cuando su padre lo sacó de Seattle. Incluso si yo hubiera querido acercarme a él, en un intento de solidaridad –no lástima ¡Jamás!, no tenía idea de cómo podría haberlo su número telefónico, borró sus redes sociales y se olvidó de todos.

Así que, puede que Edward tuviera razón, sin importar que algo en mí me dijera que mi cobrizo no podría estar más equivocado.

—¿Descansaste bien?

Asentí, inmersa en mi cabeza.

La cercanía de Edward me hizo pensar, pero fue su pregunta la que lo detonó todo:

—¿Qué ocurrió, Bella?

Me estremecí, en serio esto no podía volver a ocurrir.

Cinco puñeteros años y mi cuerpo sucumbió como un alcohólico regenerado ante una copa de whiskey. El pequeño episodio más temprano no era, ni de cerca, como alguno de los que había tenido años atrás.

Era como una advertencia de que algo estaba haciendo mal. Supuse, que tal vez, algo simple como el clima o el que me duchara dos veces, habría desatado el incidente.

—¡Dios mío, nena! ¿Qué te pasó?

Sentí mi mascada ser removida de mi escote e hice una mueca cuando Edward pasó sus dedos por encima de las heridas. Ahora que el escozor había pasado, mi cuello se comenzaba a secar y la rojiza piel sensible había empezado a sanar dejándome un ardor del infierno.

—Me picaba la garganta —me aclaré la voz—. Diablos, debí haberlo sabido. Es uno de los síntomas.

Tosí un par de veces, queriendo deshacerme de la sensación de garganta cerrada.

—¿Bella?

—No sé, Edward. Joder, pensé en serio que no volvería a tener uno ¿sabes? Y esto solo es la punta del iceberg —aspiré fuerte, exhausta de la sensación en mi estómago—. ¡No lo sé! El clima ¿tal vez? O el que me duchara por la mañana. Sentí que tendría un refriado y en su lugar dejaron de funcionar los puñeteros bronquios.

—¿Por qué saliste si pensabas que te ibas a enfermar?

—¡Porque era solo un resfriado! Tengo cinco años teniendo _solo_ un resfriado, que uno más no se me hacía la gran cosa. Solo cuidarme un poco de más, pero tampoco es como si no lo hiciera a diario.

Edward se recargó a mi lado, jalándome a su pecho y mis manos fueron a su abdomen, rodeándolo por completo. Como si hubiera hecho esto toda mi vida; me amoldaba tan bien.

Me estrechó contra él y besó el tope de mi cabeza.

—¿Estás bien?

Suspiré, cansada de las preguntas pero entendiéndolo completamente, incluso yo estaba un poco asustada ¿O cohibida tal vez? Era normal, que después de años de no caer me sintiera extraña.

—Estoy bien.

Le miré desde mi posición y él bajó la mirada, sonriéndome a medias.

Era tan hermoso que no sabía en qué momento había terminado yo prendada de él. No había duda, que había sido algo fácil y con solo echarle un vistazo al hombre podrían darme la razón.

—Hola —musitó levemente audible.

Me incliné con la ayuda de mis manos apoyadas en él y alcancé sus labios. Él me recibió gustoso, rodeando mi cintura y haciéndome caer encima. Sonreí contra su boca, de lo bien que se sentía la sensación de sus besos y volví a la carga.

Él pasó mi pierna alrededor de sus caderas y me ceñí a su cuerpo.

 _Cielo bendito, en serio ¿Qué tengo que hacer para conservar a este hombre a mi lado?_

Sus labios y nuestras lenguas danzaban sin tregua, y de un momento a otro yo estaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo, estremeciéndome por la cercanía de algo que crecía entre sus piernas.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y mordisqueó mi labio inferior antes de besar mi mandíbula, yéndose a mi oreja y mordiendo el lóbulo. Gemí en su oído y mis caderas buscaron la fricción necesitada que sus besos habían desatado.

Edward jadeó cuando me sintió restregarme sobre su creciente erección y aprovechando aquello me incliné sobre su cuello, lamiendo un poco antes de dejar besos sobre éste y hasta su barbilla.

—Nena, tenemos que parar… —susurró sin ganas, porque él no quería parar, evidentemente.

Y bueno, yo tampoco.

Callé su boca con la mía y dejé que mis caderas bailaran a su ritmo.

El pequeño vestido se había subido hasta mis muslos y lo único que me separaba de él era su ropa. Mis medias y mi ropa interior hacían un pobre trabajo fungiendo como barrera.

Sentí sus manos en mi espalda baja y me detuvo.

—En serio, Bella. Si no te detienes no lo podré hacer yo —balbuceó contra mí, su aliento sobre mis labios me hizo estremecer.

—No quiero que te detengas.

—Oh, nena —gruñó sexy—. Tampoco yo —meció mis caderas sobre su erección, dándome una significativa mirada cuando gemí extasiada—, pero no es un buen momento y lo sabes.

Asentí rendida. Él tenía razón.

Me quité de su regazo y le miré expectante desde el otro lado de la cama. Él rió por la exageración y extendió una mano para acercarme.

—No seas listilla, pececito.

—¿Aún tenemos tiempo para una comida rápida?

El tazón de fruta y el sándwich en el buró me hacían ojitos.

Aun sentía un pequeño ardor en la cabeza y definitivamente, en el cuello. Sin contar mis bragas mojadas y el ligero estremecimiento en mi estómago, muy ajeno a los síntomas del medicamento.

Edward hizo una mueca cuando pasé las manos por mi piel enrojecida.

—Claro, ¿Qué se te apetece?

—Estaré bien con la fruta.

—Esa no es una comida de verdad —se puso de pie y se dirigió al armario—. Saldremos por algo ¿bien? ¿Por qué no te refrescas un poco en el baño? Aprovecharé para quitarme esta tortura.

Solo entonces caí en cuenta que Edward aun usaba ropa de trabajo: pantalones de vestir y camisa blanca arrugada. En el pequeño sillón yacían el saco y la corbata.

—Aw, Edward. Lo siento.

—¿Qué ocurre? —su expresión sin entender qué demonios sucedía me sacó una sonrisa, ahora estaba peleándose con los ganchos de sus jeans.

—Tienes que regresar al trabajo y yo…

—Tú nada, Bella. Tu y yo iremos a comer y después, si tengo suerte y me porto bien, pasaremos el día juntos —me guiñó el ojo—. No te preocupes por mi trabajo, lo tengo bajo control. Ahora ¡Baño! Tengo alguna crema que Jess me obsequió que te servirá para tu piel sensible ahí.

Me puse de pie de un salto y bese su mejilla antes de encerrarme en su baño.

Traté de no tardar demasiado y pensar en qué podría hacer Edward para no querer pasar el día con él. Mi tarde del lunes, a diferencia de la fatídica mañana, parecía prometer.

Hice una mueca cuando me miré al espejo, estaba pálida, despeinada y había rasguños levantando la piel de mi cuello que hacían que el desastre se viese peor de lo que era. Sonreí ante la crema de gama francesa en el extenso lavabo de Edward, suponía que la rosada que sobresalía de todas, era la que él me había indicado.

Unté solo un poco, rezando que la inflamación cediera. Y después enjuagué mi cara; bueno, ahí va el maquillaje. Peiné mi cabello en una cola de caballo alta y acomodé la mascada alrededor de mi cuello, pecho y escote.

 _Okay, no me veía tan mal_.

Salí de la habitación para encontrarme con un guapísimo hombre enfundado en jeans casuales y playera de manga larga. Hizo una señal a mis zapatos y los calcé antes de que me ayudara a ponerme la chaqueta y acomodara un poco la improvisada bufanda.

—Estaba pensando —dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, una vez que estuvimos en el ascensor—, que tal vez una sopa caliente te caería bien ¿qué dices?

—Pff, iría otra vez al Time's Square solo porque estoy contigo.

Edward echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando salir una sonora carcajada.

—Tontita, deja de meterte conmigo.

Me encogí de hombros pasando mi brazo por su espalda al sentir como me abrazaba.

—Sopa será.

.

.

.

 _¡Hola, hola a todos!_

 _Y bueno, aquí está el capítulo 8. Díganme ¿Qué les pareció? Supongo que lo de Bella era algo de "tarde que temprano" y le está sucediendo ahora. Qué horrible, la verdad. Y acerca de Garrett Davies, el nuevo personaje ¿qué piensan? ¿Piensan que dará problemas? ¿Por qué será que Edward está renuente a Garrett? ¿Qué pasó con él en Seattle? ¡Hagan sus apuestas!_

 _NOTA: Quiero hacer un hincapié aquí, acerca de la enfermedad en sí como lo es el asma. He leído al respecto, tratado de informarme y espero que las referencias estén correctas. Estoy consciente de que no todo será tal cual, por lo que pido paciencia. Para otras referencias, he utilizado mi propia experiencia. Para quienes no lo saben, yo sufría de ataques de asma por allá de mis ¿7 años? O más bien, hasta mi años. Algunos médicos afirman que el asma no es curable, otros han dicho que puede ser superada. En mi caso, mis papás me sometieron a un tratamiento de años, y hasta la fecha no he tenido ninguna regresión ¡YEY! Han quedado secuelas, al menos en mi caso. Pero pff, son mínimas._

 _Digo esto, porque he utilizado algunos de mis recuerdos y comentarios de parte de mis padres, para darle vida a Bella. Yo era muy pequeña y realmente no recuerdo al cien por cien todo lo que mis papás dicen que pasé. Solo algunas cosas vagas como las nebulizaciones, el que me escabullía para comer helado porque lo tenía estrictamente prohibido. Que no podía jugar con mis primos porque también me era imposible correr… supongo que recuerdos que una niña de 7 año almacena y no lo realmente shockeante. Hahahaha. Pero en fin, digo esto solo para hacerles saber que estoy tratando de hacer a Bella –y lo referente a su enfermedad, lo más objetivamente posible. (:_

 _En otras palabras ¡He respondido sus reviews! Por fin. Pero solo del capítulo 7, ¡Perdón! Para quienes me han escrito en el capítulo 5 y 6, estoy tratando pero todo se me está acumulando. Hahahaha, no los ignoro, al contrario, todo lo leo. Y pienso que si ustedes se han tomado la molestia de comentar, yo puedo hacerme un chance para responder de vuelta. ¡Pero no he encontrado ese chance! Hoy actualizo en sábado porque mi domingo estará ocupado, por lo que las dejó leer, no sin antes dedicarles un enorme: ¡GRACIAS!_

 _Espero que tenga el tiempo suficiente para terminar al menos dos capítulos esta semana, y actualizarles doble la próxima porque ¡Se lo merecen! Estoy tratando de consentirlas aquí, hahahaha, así que esperen esperen un poco más._

 _No se olviden de unirse al grupo en fb. El link está directo en mi perfil. –La verdad es que aún no hago uso del grupo pero les prometo adelantos en estos días. :D_

 _En fin, ya me detengo aquí. ¡Los quiero! Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar, son un SOL._

 _Kss, Ivy. xx_

 _Pd: Me pasé con la nota, sorry. XD_


	9. La familia a lo Nicholas Sparks

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. **La historia es totalmente mía**.

 _(Capítulo sin betear)_

 **.**

 **BREATHE**

 **Capítulo 9: La familia a lo Nicholas Sparks**

 **Bpov:**

—¿Podrías no comentar lo que pasó hoy?

Estábamos en "El paso", un acogedor restaurante mexicano que Edward había escogido. Era tarde para la comida, pero temprano para la cena. Por lo que haciendo de lado los horarios, pedimos lo que más apetecible se veía en la carta. _Joder, todo_.

Edward frunció la nariz y me miró por sobre de su gran pedazo de carne bañado en alguna salsa picante.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿No le vas a decir a tus padres que tuviste un episodio?

Gemí con lástima, batiendo mi caldo de pollo con verduras.

Viendo el plato frente a mí, supe que la vida no era justa.

—Tengo mi chequeo mañana, prometo decírselo al doctor Greene. Solo no quiero despertar el pánico en casa.

—¡Ja! Ella dice el pánico —negó con la cabeza e hizo su tenedor de lado—. Bella, tienes que decirles.

—No.

—Les dirás o yo le diré a Emmett.

—¿Y cómo le dirás a Emmett? ¿También le dirás que dormí en tu cama y me restregué en ti cuando desperté? —añadí en voz baja ganándome un gruñido de su parte.

—Nena…

—Por favor, no se lo digas. Les diré si el doctor Greene cree que es relevante.

—¡Es relevante! —Suspiró pesadamente y añadió arroz a su mezcla de carne y salsa— Mira, no le diré ¿contenta? ¡Pero! Tienes que decirme todo lo que ocurra en esa cita de mañana.

Asentí y le di un gran bocado la tostada en mi mano.

—Gracias.

—Y respecto a Emmett, sabes que eventualmente le diremos ¿no? Lo que sea que esté pasando con nosotros.

Rodé los ojos.

—"Lo que sea que esté pasando" —cité—. Tú sí que sabes cómo conquistar a una chica.

—Bella, sabes a lo que me refiero. Joder, yo quiero que pase todo entre nosotros, pero supongo que conocernos mejor es un buen lugar dónde empezar ¿no?

Hice un pequeño brindis con el vaso de limonada que me ofrecía y le sonreí de acuerdo.

Él tenía razón, hace apenas tres semanas que nos conocíamos. Nos habíamos visto menos de diez veces y hace apenas dos días habíamos tenido nuestro primer beso.

Se sentía largo el camino, pero aquello no era más que la sensación de confort que Edward traía consigo.

Necesitábamos conocernos si queríamos que esto, lo que sea que tuviéramos, funcionara. Al menos ambos estábamos encaminados hacía el mismo lado. Yo no estaba en su lista de "amalas y déjalas" –si es que, para empezar, tenía una. Y yo, definitivamente no le quería como una aventura de una noche.

Edward en serio se estaba esforzando y la vocecilla que canturreaba en mi oído que solo lo hacía por ser la hermana de su amigo, poco a poco iba perdiendo poder.

Estábamos en sintonía y difiriendo con Edward, ése era un buen comienzo.

—¿Les ha comentado tu padre sobre la gala?

Ladee la cabeza, tratando de recordar algo.

—¿La de Children's Hope?

—Así es.

—¿Irás o algo así? Papá me comentó que tu madre organizaba la gala.

—Algo así. Mamá es, de hecho, una de las representantes de Children's Hope. Junto con la familia de Angela ¿la recuerdas? —asentí aceptando la mención de su nombre como una campeona— Dianne, la madre de Ang, Ang y mi madre, bueno, ellas están demasiado interesadas en las organizaciones benéficas y obras filantrópicas.

—Wow. Eso es muy genial. Recuerdo a mamá ir una o dos veces al mes a ciertas beneficencias en Seattle, pero nunca nada tan… oficial.

Edward rió ante mi explicación.

—Sí bueno ¿la verdad? Esta gala es un dolor en el trasero. Hay personas que ayudan, ya sabes, de corazón. Porque quieren ayudar, porque les interesa el futuro de ésos niños y quieren aportar un pequeño grano de arena.

—O la tonelada completa.

—Sí, también. Como sea, también hay personas que sólo se regodean de dar unos cuantos de grandes miles para poner su nombre en la prensa y darse a conocer. Es un negocio, al fin y al cabo. Y toda recaudación es importante.

—Lo que solo lo hace más difícil ¿no? No puedes mandar a la mierda a las viejecillas estiradas sin van a donar la mitad de su chequera.

—Ya quisiera que fuera la mitad de su chequera, pececito. Pero como dije, es un negocio y todo dólar cuenta.

—Entonces supongo que no irás ¿cierto?

—Ahm, ciertamente tenía pensado no ir —frunció los labios haciendo una mueca—. Pero entonces me enteré que una bonita castaña que me trae loco desde la primera vez que la vi, está en la lista de invitados.

Solté risitas tontas, sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse.

—¿Ah sí? Entonces supongo que si cierta castaña confirma su asistencia, ¿Lo hará usted también, señor Cullen?

—Absolutamente. No me perdería por nada del mundo a ésa visión enfundada en un vestido largo.

Edward estaba lo suficientemente inclinado sobre la mesa como para poderle robar un beso o dos, así que lo hice. Sabía a chili, limonada y Edward, ésa mezcla entre confort, mentol y loción para caballero. Pellizqué su labio inferior entre mis dientes antes de dejarlo ir.

—¿Esa sería una buena cita?

—Lo será —prometió—. Aunque espero que no sea la primera, tres semanas es demasiado tiempo.

Sonreí.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?

—¿Estará usted libre este sábado en la noche, señorita Swan?

Solté un pequeño gritito besándolo con castidad.

—¡Sí!

Edward rió con ternura.

—Ni siquiera sabes qué voy a pedirte.

—Oh, cállate ¿quieres? No tientes a tu suerte, niño guapo.

—¿Paso por ti a las siete?

—Sólo si es una cita.

— _Es_ una cita, tonta. Ahora, come tus verduras.

.

.

.

—Sopla aquí.

Soplé en el medidor de flujo bronquial y el doctor Greene asintió para sí mismo cuando el aparatito hizo un "beep".

—Mmm, setenta exacto —canturreó, poniéndose de otro lado de escritorio—. Estás en un riesgo medio alto, Bella. Me dijiste que tuviste un pequeño episodio ayer ¿Cuánto duró?

Me encogí de hombros, rebuscando en mi cabeza un indicio que me dijera cuanto tiempo habían colapsado mis ductos.

—¿No lo sé? Probablemente ¿cuatro minutos? Jesús, sentí que fueron veinte.

Frente a mí, el doctor rió en silencio entre dientes.

—Es normal. Creo que lo más prudente sería recetarte ventolin al menos por el siguiente mes —hice un ceño y mi lloriqueo lastimero no fue tan silencioso como lo esperaba—. Mira, Bella. Sé que los efectos secundarios de un broncodilatador, cual sea, son un dolor en el trasero —elevé ambas cejas impresionada del término poco ortodoxo empleado—. Pero a veces, hasta la cosa más inesperada puede cambiar el tablero. Dices que han sido cinco años sin sufrir una crisis, severa o no, ahí está. Esta fue una advertencia, un recordatorio de que tu organismo no está curado o controlado. Es la forma que el asma tiene para saludar y decir: _"hey, aquí estoy."_

Asentí, aun no muy contenta con la idea de los medicamentos pero no dije nada al notar que él doctor Greene seguiría hablando.

—El error más común en los jóvenes con asma es, probablemente, pensar que sólo se requiere solución a la hora de la crisis. Esta es una enfermedad que no se cura, pero cuando la has controlado, pueden pasar hasta veinte años sin tener alguna crisis. A veces, no tienes uno nunca más en tu vida, y eso a nuestros ojos es un paciente dado de alta.

«Pueden quedar las secuelas, pero es algo mínimo en comparación. Por ejemplo, alergias pulmonares o ligeros episodios de taquicardia después de una actividad física desgastante. Pero, Bella, tienes que cuidarte. Tienes que tener un orden en tus medicamentos si quieres encontrar una solución certera.

—¿Qué sugiere, entonces?

—Que lo pienses. Los tratamientos pueden durar hasta tres años y si bien tu organismo se acostumbrará a los medicamentos, nunca lo harán en su totalidad. Así que puede ser un golpe de altas y bajas. Piénsatelo, medítalo, y toma una inhalación de Ventolin una vez al día hasta nuestra siguiente cita ¿bien? Y ponte algo de bepanthol en el cuello si no quieres terminar haciendo cita con tu dermatólogo.

—¿Bepanthol no es para las quemaduras?

—Eso se parece mucho a una.

Asentí enfurruñada, fulminando al inhalador frente a mí.

—¿Puedo pedir tabletas?

El doctor Greene me miró divertido pero no dijo nada cuando retiró en inhalador azul y lo intercambió por una caja rectangular blanca que rezaba el nombre del medicamento en letras grandes.

—¿Tienes uno de estos en casa? —Movió el medidor de flujo entre sus dedos y asentí— Bien, mídete una vez a la semana.

—¿Qué pasará con mi acondicionamiento?

—Está excelente lo que estás haciendo en cuanto a tu condición física, Bella. No lo dejes, pero tómatelo con calma al menos este mes ¿está claro? De todos modos, puede que la primera semana apenas y quieras pararte de la cama —volví a lloriquear, pegando mi frente en el escritorio de cristal.

¿De qué servía la vergüenza? No importaba. Mi historial médico decía que yo estaba en contra –con letras mayúsculas, de los broncodilatadores y esteroides bronquiales con sus jodidos efectos colaterales.

—¿Tan malo?

El doctor Greene sospesó sus palabras.

—Solo no te exijas de más. De hecho, media hora en la piscina haciendo brazadas flojas te servirán. Te relajarán y harán que el dolor de cabeza inicial desaparezca. Más adelante podrías optar por la caminadora ¿tal vez? O paseos de no más de un kilómetro.

Hice una nota mental de todo aquello, pero antes de ponerme de pie y apretar su mano, otra pregunta vino a mí.

—¿Puedo saber qué desató la crisis de ayer?

—Apostaría a la humedad y la repentina ola de frío. Bien sabes que cualquier cambio brusco puede desatar un resfriado, que a su vez puede desencadenar una crisis. El asma es un pequeño hilo que no se puede cargar de más de lo desconocido. Con tu reciente mudanza a New York, tu sistema apenas se estaba acostumbrando a la humedad del verano y de pronto: frío. No podremos sentirlo o notarlo a simple vista, pero el ambiente, el tipo de humedad, el tipo de frío o calor incluso, son diferentes en cada ciudad y nuestro cuerpo percibe todo aquello.

Estreché su mano, nos despedimos, le di las gracias y me dejó ir con una seria advertencia de seguir sus instrucciones, abrigarme bien y agendar una cita para el próximo mes.

En cuanto estuve en la seguridad de mi auto, presté atención a los múltiples mensajes en mi móvil.

Edward y mamá preguntaban qué tal estuvo la cita. La conversación con Jessica tenía como veinte mensajes y fotografías, ella quería saber si estaba disponible mañana por tarde y Emmett quería saber si nos reuníamos para ir al gimnasio.

Puse en marcha el auto y llamé a mamá.

— _Hey, bebé. ¿Qué tal fue?_

Hice una mueca, agradecida que ella no podía verme. Acomodé el manos libres y salí del parking.

—Bien ma. Tengo ventolin por todo el mes.

Mamá soltó un jadeó.

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué, bebé? ¿Ocurrió algo, Bella? ¿Te sientes mal?_

Suspiré, tratando de calmarme mientras el semáforo me detenía.

—Preventivo —mentí con facilidad.

— _¿Segura? ¿Por qué?_

—Por la ola de frío —mantuve mi voz bajo control, omitiendo la parte de la pequeña crisis de ayer.

Sabía que había prometido decirle a mis padres, pero sólo si el doctor lo encontraba relevante. A mi parecer, no era relevante en lo absoluto, solo un sutil recordatorio de mierda que la medicina siempre era el camino.

Indirectamente, le estaba diciendo la verdad ¿no? La ola de frío había desatado lo de ayer y por eso era el ventolin. Solo estaba omitiendo una parte de ello.

— _Muy bien ¿cómo te sientes con eso, bebé?_

Renée psicóloga estaba ahí.

—Estoy bien, ma. Podré continuar con la rutina sin problemas.

— _Bien_ —no se escuchaba muy convencida, pero en vez de replicar, se despidió preguntando si llegaría a cenar.

No le dije que sí, pero quedamos en que llamaría más tarde.

Ya estacionada frente a la universidad y con veinte minutos de sobra, respondí al mensaje de Emmett.

 **[WhatsApp – 11:27] Bella Swan** : Mmm ¿nos vemos a las 6?

 **[WhatsApp – 11:29] Rock Swan:** Perfecto, bebé.

 **[WhatsApp – 11:30] Rock Swan:** La cena corre de mi parte. ;)

Jessica me seguía atiborrando con fotografías y comentarios de vestidos de gala, rodé los ojos porque era obvio que ella sabía que estábamos invitados. Solo cuestión de tiempo.

 **[WhatsApp – 11:37] Bella Swan:** El coral es lindo. :)

 **[WhatsApp – 11:38] LovesJessica:** ¡Lo sé! ¿Verdad? Mi favorito. ;)

 **[WhatsApp – 11:38] LovesJessica:** ¿Qué usarás tú?

 **[WhatsApp – 11:40] Bella Swan:** Aun no sé, supongo que lo veré en la semana.

 **[WhatsApp – 11:41] LovesJessica:** ¡No! Irás conmigo mañana. Conozco un buen lugar.

Me comenzó a mandar infinidad de emojis sorprendidos y supuse que una conversación entre ella y mi madre sería interesante.

 **[WhatsApp – 11:41] Bella Swan:** Veremos, tengo que ir a clase. Xx

Bajé del auto y saqué el ipad de mi bolso antes de marcar el último –pero no menos importante, número en mi lista.

— _Hola, nena._

—Buenos días, señor Cullen.

— _Tardes_ —corrigió con una risa.

—Casi, como sea.

— _¿Cómo te fue?_

—Bien —respondí vagamente abriéndome paso entre los alumnos que salían de sus clases—. Me recetaron algo para el próximo mes.

— _Uuuh_ —reí tontamente a su expresión, él sabía de mi aversión—. _¿Qué te dijo acerca de lo de ayer?_

—Mmm, el clima. Nada grave en realidad, pero la medicina servirá para eso.

— _Ok. No suena tan mal ¿cierto?_

—Nop. Escucha, mi profesor acaba de entrar ¿te llamo después?

— _Seguro, nena. Ten buen día._

—Igual, guapo.

Escuché una sonrisa en su despedida que me hizo tener la mía inerte por el resto de la clase.

Para cuando el profesor Howard terminó su explicación del posicionamiento de las marcas en el mercado, ya eran la dos de la tarde y todos en sus rostros tenían impresa la desesperación por salir.

—Ugh, ya. Largo de mi salón. Asegúrense de tener sus notas para la próxima clase.

Howard Klier se ganó un par de risas por parte de su alumnado, pero nadie rechistó cuando el primer valiente salió del aula y todos le siguieron.

A diferencia de los planes de ayer, hoy comería con Jasper y aprovecharíamos el tiempo para adelantar al proyecto de Cope.

Me encontré con él en un pequeño restaurante mediterráneo plagado de universitarios. Me costó encontrarlo entre todos los cubículos ocupados, pero después de un par de minutos de búsqueda, encontré su inconfundible cabellera rubia al fondo del lugar.

—¡Hola!

—El marco teórico es una total mierda.

—Okay.

—Es en serio —replicó Jasper empujando su portátil frente a mí—. Podemos hacerlo mejor ¿cierto? Conseguí estos libros en la biblioteca —me enseñó el par de tomos de pasta guinda—. Hablan específicamente de la reacción de la sociedad ante los anuncios y la publicidad.

Tomé un libro en mis manos y lo hojeé.

—Mhm, Richmond. Papá tiene una buena colección en su biblioteca, veré si encuentro algo más específico —Jasper asintió medio satisfecho—. ¿Eso quiere decir que empezaremos de cero?

El hizo una mueca pero su expresión lo dijo todo: Nuestro trabajo del domingo había valido para un chícharo.

—Podríamos…

—Nah, está bien. Como quiera, sentí que no nos esforzamos en realidad.

Jazz asintió y después de rogarle que pidiéramos algo de comer antes de indagar más en el proyecto, aceptó.

—¿Crees que podamos reunirnos el jueves? —asentí dándole un bocado a mi sándwich de pavo.

—Seguro. Aquí parece un buen lugar.

Comimos en silencio y después discutimos sobre el proyecto, anotando ideas aisladas. Jasper rescribió la introducción y añadió citas de ambos libros, y yo marqué un par de capítulos que nos serían de utilidad más adelante.

Las horas pasaron volando y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran casi las cinco.

Jazz me recogió todo y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, recordándome del jueves y de paso, del viernes en la noche.

.

.

.

—Ahora tienes que decirme.

Emmett gruñó y yo traté de aparar la mirada del guapísimo cobrizo ejercitándose frente a mí. Yo podía llegar al orgasmo con solo verlo, en serio. En todo caso, mi cotilla interior me echó una mano y centré mi atención en mi hermano, quien estaba todo sudado y sonrojado, luchando con sus pesas.

—No me desconcentres.

Pasé mi toalla sobre mis hombros y me crucé de brazos esperando que Emm terminara con sus repeticiones.

—¡Emmett! ¿Qué ocurrió? —zapateé con fuerza.

Emmett suspiró y dejó las pesas en la base. Me arrebató la toalla en mi cuello, casi tirándome en el proceso y de paso se burló de mi trasero.

—No lo sé —suspiró cansado.

Al otro lado del piso, la razón de su frustración instruía a un par de chicas en la escaladora.

Rose estaba ajena a nuestra discusión. Edward se acercó y se sentó en la banca a mi lado, dándole una mirada divertida a Emm.

—No empieces con tu mierda tú también, hermano.

Edward se encogió de hombros y limpió el sudor en su rostro.

¡Yo puedo hacer eso!

—¡Ya dime! —Chillé desesperada— O iré con ella y le rogaré que me cuente.

Emmett rodó los ojos.

—Bebé, esto no es la escuela secundaria. Aquí no vas a decirle a la segunda parte que te cuente el chisme —me puse de pie y me encaminé al lado opuesto del piso, interrumpiendo su monologo. Emmett profirió un grito asustado y antes de que si quiera pasara el área de las pesas, su gran mano rodeó mi brazo y me detuvo—. No te atreverías —siseó.

—Pruébame.

—Bien, bien. Escucha. Vamos a ducharnos y después iremos a cenar ¿conforme? Te prometo que te lo contaré todo.

—Entendido.

Emmett se encaminó a las escaleras, las duchas estaban en el subterráneo, así que teníamos que bajar dos pisos.

Edward aun sentado en la banca me guiñó un ojo y le sonreí de vuelta antes de seguir a mi hermano.

Se suponía que solo me encontraría con Emmett en el gimnasio, pero cuan grata sorpresa fue encontrarme también con un par de coquetos ojos verdes. Al parecer este era el horario en el que él usualmente venía, cuando terminaba su horario laboral. Archivé aquello en mi disco duro, junto con el pollo a la parmesana de la primera vez. Ésas pequeñas cosas eran las que más me emocionaba saber. Cómo, por ejemplo, Edward solo tomaba _gatorade_ de lima para hidratarse después de ejercitarse y de lunes a jueves pasaba dos horas en el área de pesas y aparatos, sólo los viernes subía al _insanity_.

Y un par de curiosidades más que aprendí en la hora y media anterior.

Desistí de la alberca y opté por la caminadora para mantenerme cerca de Emmett y honestamente, también de Edward. Ellos hicieron su respectiva rutina mientras yo acosaba a Emmett con su nerviosismo alrededor de Rose.

Lo único que sabía era que ellos habían tenido un tipo de encuentro y desde entonces, ella le ignoraba. No sabía por qué, no sabía qué había detrás, no sabía que putas ocurría. Sólo sabía que ambos se volvían imbéciles sacos de nervios cuando estaban cerca del otro.

Me duché rápidamente y suspiré cuando sentí la ropa limpia y seca en contraste con la húmeda y olorosa que llevaba puesta. Dejé mi cabello suelto y acomodé mi sudadera. Cuando subí a la recepción, ni Edward ni Emmett estaban a la vista, estaba por llamarles cuando alguien tras el mostrador me llamó la atención.

Rose.

—Hola Rose.

La rubia desvió la mirada del monitor frente a ella y sonrió amablemente.

—Hola Bella ¿Terminaste por hoy?

Asentí y me recargué en el tablero, tamborileando mis dedos sobre la superficie.

—¿Tu también? —inquirí al notar su maleta de deporte a su lado.

—Oh, sí. Estoy registrando mi salida de hecho.

Asentí una vez más y esbocé una sonrisa.

—Escucha, iremos a cenar con Emm y Edward, me preguntaba si tal vez ¿quisieras unírtenos?

Rosalie se sonrojó, pero pronto el color abandonó su rostro cuando plantó su vista a mis espaldas. No hacía falta mirar para saber que mi hermano estaba detrás de mí.

—¿Bella? —inquirió en tono grave.

Lo ignoré y me incliné sobre el mostrador, viéndome un poco insistente.

—¿Qué dices, Rose? Vas de salida ¿no? Verás, no conozco a muchas personas aquí en New York y…

—Bella, basta.

—Escucha —Rose puso la palma de su mano frente a mí, callándome —. Me encantaría salir contigo, Bella. Pero —miró a Emm por una fracción de segundo y empuñó sus manos, armándose de valor— no creo que a la novia de tu hermano le guste aquello — _Espera ¡¿Qué?!—_ Sé que eres mayor e independiente, pero por alguna razón —se volvió a sonrojar— yo no le agrado y no quiero perder mi trabajo porque ella se queje de nuevo con mi supervisor.

Yo estaba hecha piedra, ¿Mi hermano tenía novia?

Miré a Emmett retándole con la mirada y exigiéndole una explicación.

Pero Emmett estaba pálido y desconcertado.

—¡¿Tienes novia?! ¿Cómo es que yo no lo sabía?

—Oh, mierda —escuché murmurar a Rose.

—¡Porque yo tampoco lo sabía! —Bramó él saliendo de su estupor— No tengo novia, joder.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cómo es que…? ¡Oye, espera Rose! —Rosalie tenía el semblante aterrorizado y se escabullía casi de puntitas por la puerta principal.

—Yo… tengo que correr a casa —se excusó dándome una mirada de disculpa.

Emmett hizo lo mismo y se debatió entre ella y yo. Esto estaba muy jodido. ¿De dónde había sacado Rose que mi hermana tenía novia o algo? ¿Acaso una de sus conquistas se había metido con ella después de aquella única vez? Me estremecí. Diablos, ¿cómo sabría si quiera? Yo y mi estúpida bocota. Pude haber esperado por Emmett y mantenerme al margen ¿cierto? Pero no, esto no era Gossip Girl y las cotillas no resolvían la vida de los demás.

—Bebé —me miró Emm y negué con la cabeza.

—Ve con ella, yo iré a casa.

Emmett besó mi frente y salió corriendo por las puertas principales.

—¡Espera, Rosie!

—Y ahí va nuestra cena —escuché la voz de Edward a mis espaldas.

Le miré y él estaba todo sexy con su cabello mojado por la ducha y sus pants deportivos. Su gran sudadera, parecida a la mía, le quedaba como hecha a la medida. A diferencia de mí, que parecía un enorme costal de basura envuelto alrededor.

—¿Te ibas a cenar a Emmett o algo? —Hice una mueca de asco— Qué decepción. En serio me gustabas.

—Qué tonta eres —bufó ante mi burla— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué Emmett salió corriendo detrás de Rose? Pensé que ella lo ignoraba.

—Y lo hace. O hacía, no sé.

Le miré acusatoriamente y Edward tardó unos segundos en saber en qué estaba pensando.

—Oh no. No, no, no. No te lo diré.

—¡Así que sabes algo! —Picoteé su pecho con mi dedo.

Él tomó mi dedo y se lo llevó a los labios para dejar un besito.

—No sé más que tú. Vamos a cenar.

—No iré contigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—¡Edward! —Gimotee— _Necesito_ que me digas que está ocurriendo.

Edward soltó una carcajada y pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros y nos guió a la salida.

—Uhg, mujer.

Al final, Edward no soltó prenda. Lo que sólo me puso más ansiosa. De todas maneras ¿Quién sería la misteriosa novia-no novia de Emmett?

Cenamos comida china en un restaurante de Queens y Edward se quedó más tranquilo al saber que mi casa solo estaba a veinte minutos y no cincuenta. Tardamos en despedirnos, ninguno de los dos quería alejarse del otro, pero cuando la noche se cerró sobre nuestras cabezas, supimos que lo más seguro sería que cada quien emprendiera su camino a casa.

.

.

.

—¡Este es!

Jessica dio vueltas con su vestido coral y se miró el trasero en el espejo.

En realidad, ése era. Le quedaba perfecto, cómo un maldito guante y ella se veía hermosa.

Bueno, ¿Qué podía esperar? Es una Cullen.

—Es hermoso, Jess.

—¡Oh sí, Boo! —Chilló Mike— ¿Por qué no te mides los que escogiste, Belly? ¿Bella? ¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy pálida, cariño.

—¡Mike! No puedes ir por la vida diciéndole a una mujer que está pálida.

—¡Pero lo está!

Jessica bajó del pedestal y se acercó con sumo cuidado de no maltratar su vestido.

—Oh, lo está —secundó a su amigo, como era de esperarse— ¿Bella? ¿Todo bien? Podemos irnos ya.

Negué.

Sí, me sentía como la mierda y estaba segura que me veía aun peor. Tenía nauseas, mi cabeza retumbaba y estoy segura que me sentía sudar frío.

Gracias al cielo, sabía la razón de ello por lo que me evité entrar en pánico.

Por la mañana, después de mi improvisado desayuno, tomé la primera dosis de ventolin del mes. Es por esto que odiaba los medicamentos. Los broncodilatadores eran malditamente fuertes y tenían una lista de dos kilómetros de efectos secundarios. Esperaba que solo fuese una semana, como máximo, en la que el salbutamol me pegara de esta manera.

—Estoy bien —asentí—. Es solo —inspiré duro y traté de sonreír para calmarlos un poco—, es solo el medicamento.

— _Aw_ , Boo —lloriqueó Mike. Ellos sabían lo que ocurría conmigo y no hicieron más preguntas—. Bueno Jess, quítate ese vestido que nos estamos yendo.

Mike le chasqueó los dedos y Jessica asintió y corrió detrás de los vestidores jalando a la dependienta con ella.

Me puse de pie ignorando el pequeño mareo.

—Puedo probarme este —señalé el azul frente a mí.

Había escogido cuatro, pero éste en realidad era mi favorito.

—¿Segura? Podemos regresar después, cariño. Hannah los guardará para nosotros.

—Oh, no, no. Hagámoslo de una vez.

Hannah, pequeña castaña servicial, me siguió a los probadores. Me auxilió cuando la suave tela del forro cayó sobre mi cuerpo y ajustó el vestido a mi cintura con pinzas de ropa. Antes de salir al espejo de trescientos sesenta grados del frente, hizo una improvisada bastilla con alfileres y enganchó la parte del busto para que se ciñera a mí.

—Una vez que hagamos los ajustes te habrá quedado como un guante.

—Me encanta —murmuré inmersa en la tela azul y negra de la obra de arte en mí.

—¿Quieres salir para mostrárselo a tus amigos?

Asentí y Hannah me ayudó a bajar del toldo.

Cuando salí del mostrador, Mike y Jessica chillaron y aplaudieron a la par.

—¡Ese es! ¡Ah! ¡No te pruebes ni uno más!

—¡Estás hermosa, Boo!

Sonreí y le puse atención a la chica del reflejo.

A pesar de que estaba realmente pálida, el hermoso vestido con transparencia azul y detalles en negro y rey lucía precioso. Era un solo y sencillo patrón de triángulos bajando en línea recta. No tenía un escote prominente o espalda descubierta, en su lugar, una gran abertura dejaba mi pierna derecha al aire.

—Jesús, adoro tu trasero en ése vestido.

—Yo adoro tu trasero en cualquier atuendo —Hannah soltó una risita disimulada y miró a Mike con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Soy gay, cariño ¿Notas esto? —Señaló su manicura _nude_ — Ningún heterosexual notaría la diferencia entre natural y _nude_.

Hannah se aclaró la garganta y asintió viéndose más roja todavía.

—¿Será ese, señorita Swan?

—Sí, gracias Hannah. Y es Bella.

Hicimos los trámites para el apartado del vestido, agendamos las citas para los últimos ajustes y nos despedimos de Hannah.

Mike se veía un poco preocupado por mi aspecto, pero me dejó ir a regañadientes cuando decliné la oferta de Jess de descansar un rato en su loft. No era necesario, solo necesitaba ir a casa y recostarme en mí cama.

Una hora más tarde, Sargento me recibía con besos en mis mejillas.

— _Hmpf_ , pronto no te podré cargar.

Le di un beso en su lomo y lo llevé a la cama.

—¿Quieres esperarme un poco antes de ir a pasear? —le pregunté y él movió sus orejas— Solo dormiré una hora —vi la hora en mi móvil, eran apenas las cinco.

Fruncí el ceño cuando me percaté que no había hablado con Edward desde hoy en la mañana, cuando recibí un dulce mensaje de buenos días. Sospeché que estaría muy ocupado poniéndose al día con su trabajo. Ya le había robado el lunes, y mañana y pasado solo trabajaría desde casa.

Sonreí, en su lugar, ante el pensamiento de tenerlo cerca de mí el día de mañana.

Desperté solo media hora después, con Sargento olisqueando la pomada en mi cuello. Gruñí cuando tocó la piel aun sensible y enrojecida y le hice a un lado.

—Ugh, te pedí una hora pequeño latoso.

Sargento ladró casi en mi oído y me hizo estremecer.

—Bien, bien. Ya vamos.

Había crecido rápidamente estas tres últimas semanas. Ahora tenía tres meses y era casi gracioso cuanto había aumentado de peso y altura, era como el doble de cuando me lo habían entregado. Lo cual era normal, por lo que tenía entendido. Los cachorros tienden a crecer escandalosamente los primeros meses de vida.

Cuando bajé las escaleras con Sargento siguiendo mis pasos, el olor a lasaña casera invadió mis sentidos.

—¡Hey, ma! Iré a pasear a Sargento ¿bien?

—¡No tardes! La cena estará lista dentro de poco —gritó de la cocina.

—¡No lo haré!

En realidad, si tardamos más de lo debido.

Caminamos media hora hasta Baldwin Harbor. No traje el _frisbee_ pero si la cuerda, así que la lanzaba cada pocas cuadras y Sargento la buscaba sin separase demasiado.

El parque en la costa estaba desierto, por lo cual Sargento disfrutó de la extensión de terreno sin restricciones. Después de casi dos horas de correr, con dos descansos para necesidades –presentes en las bolsitas rojas en mi mano y tres atentados de la cuerda con irse al agua, emprendimos el camino de vuelta a casa.

Era un alivio estar cerca del lago, así él se había podido acercar a beber apenas lo necesitaba. Yo, por otro lado, estaba exhausta. El aire frío de la costa te desgastaba más de lo que podías sentir y añadámosle a eso que cierto bulto no pudo caminar la media hora de regreso a casa.

Solo cuando llegamos al porche principal, Sargento se removió en mis brazos y lo dejé ir de inmediato. El pequeño bribón se perdió en el jardín y yo me adentré a la casa, rogando por un vaso de agua.

—¡Bella! ¡Cielo, santo! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Mamá me esperaba en el recibidor con las manos en jarras.

—Nos entretuvimos un poco, ma. Sargento realmente disfrutó del parque.

—¡Pudiste haber llamado!

Me pasmé ante su tono, pero lo dejé ir.

—Bueno, no llevé el móvil. Te dije a dónde iba.

—Y yo te dije que no tardaras.

No había notado que papá estaba en casa hasta que se materializó a un lado de mamá.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?

—¡Bella se fue por horas!

—Solo salí a pasear a Sargento. Te dije que iría —traté de mantener la calma, no volviéndome loca con las ocurrencias de mamá.

Mamá se puso roja y miró a papá con una expresión que decía: "¿Ves lo que te digo?"

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…_

—Amor, creo que deberías de relajarte un poco entorno a Bells. Ella es grande y sabe cuidarse sola.

—¡Pero…!

 _Cinco, seis, siete…_

¿Por qué no te pones así de histérica cuando Alice sale con sus berrinches?

—Mamá, estoy bien ¿sí? Ahora, dijiste algo de una lasaña casera.

Mamá suspiró pero se perdió en la cocina y dijo algo sobre calentar las sobras. Papá rodó los ojos y me dio una palmadita antes de besar el tope de mi cabeza y desaparecer por las escaleras.

 _Ocho, nueve, diez._

Funciona.

.

.

.

—¿Estás segura que no vas a pedir nada?

Asentí y le di un gran trago a mi smoothie de mango.

—Ugh, no. Tengo el estómago revuelto en serio.

—¿Te sientes un poco mejor que ayer al menos? Nena, en serio me preocupa eso.

Reí y negué con la cabeza, preferí concentrarme en las notas de mi ipad.

—Pasará, lo prometo —juré y extendí mi mano para tomar la suya—. Pídele a Gianna ese emparedado italiano que quieres y no le prestes mucha atención.

Edward se inclinó sobre la mesa y capturó mis labios en los suyos.

—¿A quién? —dijo inocente.

Pidió su sándwich italiano y señalé que debería de dejar de comer tanto pan. Edward me fulminó con la mirada y rebatió diciendo que los sándwiches venían después del pollo parmesano.

—Esa es información importante.

Besó mi mano y la soltó cuando su comida llegó. Me dejó trabajar en mis notas y yo le dejé responder sus correos. El silencio entre nosotros era armoniosamente cómodo para alguien que poco se conoce y la forma en que nos complementábamos me deleitaba casi tanto como el hombre en cuestión.

Edward hizo una pequeña mueca cuando le dije que Jasper se nos uniría a la comida y le di un beso rápido reprendiéndolo por sus celos. Él decía que no estaba celoso, pero yo podía verlo tornarse casi verde, así que terminó aceptándolo de todas maneras. Independiente a ello, ya me había dado cuenta el domingo anterior pero decidí no hacer ningún comentario en aquel entonces.

Volvimos a nuestras clases y Edward se despidió con un beso en el umbral de mi aula, por lo menos por las próximas tres horas.

Para cuando salí de clases, mi cabeza dolía menos y mi estómago se había asentado dejándome hambrienta. Mensajee a Edward con la dirección del restaurant y me respondió que me vería allí en veinte minutos.

Cuando llegué, Jasper estaba en la misma mesa del fondo.

—Hola.

—Hey, hola Bella ¿Estás lista para mañana?

Lo notaba más relajado y menos ensimismado en su portátil.

—Oh, sí Jazz. Eres un sol por conseguir las entradas.

—Sin problemas. Hablando de eso —rebuscó en su mochila y tendió cuatro pequeños sobres individuales—, tengo la mía. Nos veremos ahí ¿a las seis?

—¡Sí! Perfecto. ¡En serio gracias!

—Ya he dicho que no es nada. Feliz cumpleaños adelantado —canturreó brindando con su té _matcha_ —. ¿Quieres pedir algo antes de comenzar?

—Uhm, esperaré a Edward. Espero que no sea problema que se nos una.

—Para nada —agitó una mano—. Al menos así podrá comprobar que mis intenciones contigo son puramente amistosas.

Me sonrojé. Porque no esperaba que Jasper también hubiera notado algo. Aquello me hizo pensar que tal vez ambos habíamos sido muy evidentes y si Jasper lo había notado ¿Lo habría hecho también Emmett?

—Oh, ah… ¿me estoy pasando de la raya?

—No, para nada. Lo siento por eso, él…

—Él puede hablar por sí mismo Bella. Pero no hay problema ¿bien? Es más, él viene hacia acá ¡Por aquí, Edward!

Mi puesto de espaldas a la entrada no me permitía verle, pero estaba segura que estaría frunciendo el ceño, la nariz o la boca ante el llamado de Jasper.

—Hola Jasper.

—Solo Jazz. Hola Edward.

Edward se dejó caer a mi lado y besó mi frente.

—¿Pediste ya, nena?

— _Nop_. Te estaba esperando.

Jasper se rió disimuladamente frente a nosotros y ocultó su sonrisa con su ensalada.

—Les recomiendo la ensalada de huevo y ternera —comentó con simplicidad.

Edward le ignoró olímpicamente y pidió atún a la pimienta. Yo por mi parte pedí ensalada con huevo y pavo.

Las siguientes dos horas y media fueron un intermediario perfecto entre lo gracioso y lo dramático. Podía sentir a Edward tenso a mi lado, pero para cuando retiraron nuestros platos y me enfoqué en el proyecto ya le veía un poco más relajado.

Nuestro marco teórico estaba hecho otra vez y el tema central había tomado una estructura sólida con las investigaciones en los nuevos libros. Ninguno de los dos sabía cuál era la extensión del proyecto, suponía que esa era la manera en la que Perra Cope nos daría una patada en el culo o nos dejaría seguir en su clase. No muy corto para parecer pobre, no muy largo para tornarlo aburrido.

Edward dejó su portátil de lado y de pronto ya estaba metido en una conversación con nosotros, aconsejándonos por su experiencia en la materia. Jasper tomó nota de todo aquello y yo guardé las ideas que vinieron a mi cabeza después de sus sugerencias.

A las cinco y diez nos despedimos de Jazz y Edward al menos no le gruñó en la cara.

—Entonces… —me apoyé contra él cuando me dejó en mi auto.

—Entonces —sonrió contra mis labios y me ciñó a él.

No podía dejar de besarlo y mis manos no podían estar quietas.

—Conduce con cuidado ¿bien? —beso.

—Bien —respondí contra él.

—Te veré en un par de horas —beso.

—Bien.

—Me iré con Emmett—beso.

—Ya, bien —le empujé con suavidad, deshaciendo su prisión contra la puerta de mi auto—. Por mucho que desee quedarme, tengo que irme.

—Bien —me imitó, pero me robó otro beso.

—Ya, chico besucón.

—Como si no lo disfrutaras —se mofó y abrió la puerta para mí.

Cuando estuve dentro, él la cerró y se inclinó sobre la ventanilla, dándole golpecitos para que la bajara.

—Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues ¿quieres?

Le miré indulgente.

—Seguro. Ahora déjame ir —beso— ¡Ya! Adiós.

Edward soltó una carcajada pero se hizo hacia atrás para dejarme poner en marcha el auto.

Cuando aparqué en casa, aun tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Hoy los Cullen vendrían a cenar. Desde que habíamos llegado, hace casi un mes, mi madre y la madre de Edward habían querido quedar juntas para comer o ir un fin de semana a los Hamptons, pero las apretadas agendas de mi padre, adaptándose a New York y de Carlisle, llevando cuentas nuevas en Ratings, habían postergado el encuentro hasta hoy.

No hay fecha que no llegue, ni plazo que no se cumpla.

Estaba nerviosa, sí. Hoy conocería a los padres de Edward y el estigma me tenía ansiosa al no saber si le agradaría a su madre, especialmente. Edward y yo no éramos nada, oficialmente, pero hasta hace una hora nos estábamos dando el lote en el estacionamiento de mi universidad, tendríamos nuestra primera cita dentro de dos días y estaba segura que ambos esperábamos llegar a un lugar. Por lo que realmente, esperaba ser del agrado de ellos. No quería que el prototipo de suegra-mamá-osa tensara algún tipo de acercamiento…

 _¿Me estoy adelantando mucho? ¿Suegra? ¡Ja! Bella, baja del auto y deja de pensar pendejadas_.

Le envié un mensaje a Edward antes de entrar y decidí ignorar el chat por medio a que los nervios me hicieran responder alguna babosada.

—Hola, mamá.

Ella venía bajando las escaleras prendiéndose los zarcillos de gota. Estaba hermosa, con un pantalón de lino cielo, una blusa de botones blanca y sandalias de plataforma.

—Woah, ¿quieres conquistar a Esme o a Carlisle Cullen?

—Cállate Isabella —me dio un manotazo y me tendió su collar de perlas—. Pónmelo ¿sí?

—Estás hermosa, mamá. Y este collar es tan "Las amas de casa reales de New York*".

Ella se acomodó el accesorio y me dedicó una mirada.

—Deberías de dejar de ver esos programas.

—¿Y dejar de ver cómo hacen drama porque la mansión del cachorro de una es más grande que la de la otra? ¡Jamás!

Sonrió burlona.

—Anda, ve a prepararte. Los Cullen llegaran en un par de horas y yo debería estar ayudando a Maggie y relevando a Alice.

—Está bien.

Llamé a Sargento mientras subía las escaleras y este salió de la habitación de mis padres. Sargento se los había ganado a casi todos en casa, y cuando yo no estaba, mamá y papá le consentían tanto o más que yo. Eran como los abuelos malcriando a su nieto. Veían películas juntos los tres, dormía en su habitación cuando alguno de ellos estaba allí y acompañaba por horas a papá cuando él se enfrascaba en su estudio.

Sargento era un fiel compañero y mis padres estaban embelesados por él.

—Hey cariño —me hinqué para hacerle cariñitos detrás de sus orejas.

A diferencia de otros pitbull, Sargento no tenía las orejas recortadas. Era tan natural como cuando nació y jamás hubiera pensado en cortarle algo solo por estética.

—¿Hiciste travesuras hoy? ¿Te regañó Juanito otra vez?

—Pff. Consíguete amigos ¿quieres? Es tan estúpido que le hables así a un animal.

Sargento la ignoró, él solo me veía a mí. Con la lengua de fuera y los ojos brillosos. Lo cargué a duras penas, estaba enorme y pesado.

—Tú consíguete una vida. Es estúpido que opines de la mía cuando tanto te desagrado.

Nos metí a Sargento y a mí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con pestillo. Él saltó al sofá de la pequeña salita y le puse un programa de dibujos animados.

—¿Ese está bien?

Sargento respondió ladrando y yo no sabía si los perros realmente disfrutaban ver a Scooby-Doo. Me gustaba pensar que sí, pero en realidad solo lo hacía para tener algo de ruido mientras me duchaba y arreglaba. A final de cuentas, Sargento se dormía siempre que veía caricaturas.

Tomé una ducha en quince minutos e hice el ritual de hidratación de siempre. Decidí maquillarme ligeramente, con un look natural; tenía que dejar una buena impresión y hasta donde yo recordaba, eso no era lo mío. Añadí un poco de máscara, algo de corrector y un ligero toque de rubor. Lipstick rosa a mis labios y ya estaba.

Para cuando salí del vestidor, Sargento ya roncaba desparramado en el sofá.

Seguí el ejemplo de mamá y opté por un vestido de algodón. Era rojo con rayas blancas y tenía los hombros descubiertos, se anudaba a la cintura y me hacía bonita figura. Calcé un par de sandalias café con poco tacón y me di el último visto bueno en el espejo.

No llevaba más de hora y media en mi habitación, cuando escuché el timbre.

Bajé y dejé la puerta abierta por si Sargento decidía unírsenos más tarde. Cuando llegué al recibidor, Alice, mamá y papá recibían a una pareja acompañados por Jess.

—¡Hola, Bella! Aw, me encanta ese vestido ¡¿Es el TommyxGigi ****** de este año?!

—¿Me temo que si? —Reí ante su entusiasmo— Hola Jess.

Me acerqué a ellos y después de salir del prisionero abrazo de Jess, saludé a los señores Cullen.

—Hola, señor y señora Cullen. Es un placer conocerlos al fin.

Le di la mano a ambos y Carlisle me guiñó un ojo.

—Solo Carlisle, cariño.

—Oh, sí. Y Esme. La señora Cullen es mi suegra.

—Tú también eres señora Cullen, mujer.

Solté una risita ante su discusión y pude ver al instante lo que Edward dijo acerca de su padre: Él no perdía la oportunidad.

—Entonces valóralo, Carlisle — _Esme_ le hizo a un lado y tomó mi mano—. Es un gusto conocerte al fin, cariño. Jess me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. De hecho, es un placer conocerlos a todos, siento que les conozco de solo escuchar las maravillas que Emmett y Charlie hablan de ustedes.

—Y yo que pensé que nos estaban escondiendo —refunfuñó mamá—. Vamos, pasen, pasen a la sala. La cena estará lista en unos minutos ¿Les parece si esperamos a los chicos antes de comenzar?

—Está perfecto. Déjame ayudarte con algo…

—¡Oh, no Esme! Eres mi invitada, por favor déjame ser una buena anfitriona. En un momento Maggie les vendrá a dejar un refrigerio ¿Me disculpan?

—Adelante, cariño —papá le besó la mejilla y mamá hizo una seña para dirigirse a la cocina.

Minutos después, Maggie entró con queso crema y galletas junto con vino blanco y limonada.

Jessica se enfrascó conmigo en una conversación que oscilaba entre su fiesta, la gala y los asombrosos vestidos. Esme y Carlisle estaban haciendo chistes de papás con Charlie, evitando el tema del trabajo al cien por ciento. Así que al no incluirse en alguno de los dos grupos, Alice de disculpó con la excusa de ayudarle a mamá en la cocina.

Veinte minutos después, Maggie corrió a atender el timbre. Esta vez, eran Emmett y Edward.

Ambos se veían guapísimos de Jeans y camisa de botones. La de Emmett de mangas cortas y la de Edward arremangada hasta los codos.

—Hola Bella —saludó inocente cuando se acercó a abrazar a su hermana.

Jessica nos miró con sorna y negué con una risa tonta.

—Edward ¿Qué tal?

—Oh, aquí nada más.

—Santo cielo —suspiró Jessica echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Pasamos al comedor cuando mamá dijo que podíamos y todos le felicitaron por el banquete dispuesto. Lomo en ciruela, puré de patatas, ensalada de puerros y tomate, pasta en salsa de queso, maíz con chili y pescado al horno para quien no disfrutara del puerco. Ella había pensado en todo como era de esperarse, adoraba ser la anfitriona y era excelente en ello.

—Dios mío, Renée. Tienes que pasarme la receta de este lomo —dijo Esme después de dar bocado.

—Diría que a mí también, pero esperaré a que se la des a mamá y lo cocine para mí. ¡Está todo tan delicioso! —chilló Jess haciéndonos reír. Al menos aceptaba que por mucho que le gustara la comida, no imitaría el platillo de seis horas de producción.

La plática fluyó entre todos y de todos. Renée y Esme se encargaron de que no se tocara el tema del trabajo en la mesa, bajo ninguna circunstancia y a su vez, incluyeron a todos en la conversación. Increíblemente hasta Alice participaba sin mostrarse venenosa.

Esme le preguntó a mi hermana sobre sus clases en Juilliard y se mostró encantada cuando ella le dijo que había conseguido ser la primera bailarina en su primera representación. Mamá en cambio, le preguntó a Jess sobre sus nuevos diseños y le pidió consejos de la temporada. Emmett protestó diciendo que aquello era mucha progesterona sobre la mesa y se decidieron a charlar sobre golf, futbol y un posible escape algún fin de semana antes de diciembre.

Para cuando llegamos al postre, fácilmente podríamos rodar a la sala. El mouse de limón y la tarta de manzana de mamá habían sido el súmmum de la cena.

Hasta ahora, los padres de Edward y Jess me habían parecido encantadores y mis nervios se habían disipado al ver el genuino interés en conocernos. Charlie le comentó a Carlisle que estaba ansioso porque yo hiciera un espacio en mi agenda para pasarme por la empresa y sumarme al equipo creativo, lo que dio inicio a una conversación en torno a mi carrera, mis planes y así con los demás.

Estábamos de nuevo en la sala, cuando Esme dijo algo que me hizo apartar mi atención de Jess y Edward.

—¡Exactamente! Debemos invitar a los Webber a la próxima reunión. Oh, te prometo que adorarás a Dianne, Renée. Y tienen una hija, Angela, que es encantadora.

—Por supuesto. Me encantaría, Charlie dijo algo de una fundación que llevan, creo con los Webber ¿cierto? —Esme asintió enérgica— Tendré que pasarme un día de estos por ahí.

—Lo amarás, en serio. Dianne y Aro iniciaron con la causa, pero ahora me ha enganchado tanto que hemos asumido una parte del cincuenta y cincuenta. De hecho, Angela es la que lleva las cosas en Children's Hope, estudió trabajo social y se acaba de graduar, ahora ejerce allí. La vas a amar tanto como yo, sólo estoy esperando que alguien decida hacerlo oficial —guiñó un ojo en nuestra dirección, a Edward.

Jessica resopló fuerte y Edward se tensó, mirándome de soslayo. Yo tenía mi mejor cara de póquer, estoy segura.

—Mamá, por favor…

—¿Están juntos? Quiero decir, Angela y tu —inquirió mi madre, tan curiosa como solo ella— ¡Eso es increíble, cielo!

—No, en realidad —negó Edward, elevando un poco la voz para que su madre y la mía detuvieran su festejo—. Angela solo es mi amiga, mamá. Ya lo hemos discutido.

—¿Sabes, Renée? Son esas historias de los mejores amigos que se conocen de niños y reconocen sus sentimientos años y años después —Esme, soñadora, ignoró a su hijo—. Cómo de Nicholas Sparks.

—Madre —Jessica bufó—. Por favor, escucha a tu hijo. No tiene nada con Angela, deja de soñar. Renée, mi hermano no está con ella… Dios, espero jamás.

—¡Jess! Tu hermano puede hablar por sí mismo.

—No cuando lo ignoras. Basta con esto ¿Renée? ¿Irás a la Gala del primero de octubre?

Jessica desvió la conversación y cada quien regresó a sus temas anteriores. Nuestros padres estaban hablando bajito al fondo de la sala, supongo, de trabajo. Rompiendo todas las reglas los cincuentones rebeldes. Emmett charlaba amenamente con Alice, quien al contrario de él, parloteaba sin parar. Jessica llevaba la conversación de la Gala con nuestras madres, pero Edward se mantenía callado a su lado.

Simplemente genial. Esme tenía que amarla, por supuesto. Angela era perfecta y si había algo peor que no agradarle a la madre del hombre que te gusta, eso sería que la madre de este hombre, ya tuviera un prospecto perfecto para su hijo y que además, besara el suelo por donde este –puñetero prospecto, pasaba.

Podía ver que yo le agradaba a Esme, lo cual era genial porque ella era genial. Pero algo me decía –la voz de Jess y la advertencia de Edward, que mamá Cullen estaba empecinada en que Angela y su primogénito llegaran al altar. Y que esta no sería la primera vez que lo insinuaba. Lo que me hacía pensar en Jessica y sus reservas, era obvio que entonces Angela sentía algo por Edward y ¿Cómo competir contra eso?

Edward había demostrado que yo le gustaba y que quería intentar algo conmigo. Conmigo, no con ella. Pero ¿Y si Esme tenía razón? ¿Y si solo era cuestión de tiempo y resultaba ser una jodida novela de Nicholas Sparks? Angela tenía las de ganar ¿Cómo no amarla? Si se conocían desde niños y ella era toda filántropa y altruista.

Le di una mirada a Edward y él me guiñó el ojo, dándome una mirada tranquilizadora. Inquietantemente, se pareció _demasiado_ a Carlisle con aquel gesto.

Él pensamiento me hizo reír y le sonreí tratando de tranquilizarle también. Nada había cambiado, me recordé.

 _Sé valiente, no huyas, ve a dónde te puede llevar esto. ¿Quién no dice que podría ser el viaje de tu vida? Tómate un respiro y continúa. Nada ha cambiado._

Bueno, mi aversión al ridículo Nicholas Sparks se había incrementado y en mi cabeza había iniciado una campaña contra sus jodidas obras de romanticismo cliché.

Púdrete, Nick.

.

.

.

*: The Real Housewives (Las Amas de Casa Reales) es una franquicia estadounidense consistente en varios reality shows emitidos por Bravo. Documenta las vidas de varias amas de casa residentes de varias regiones a lo largo de los Estados Unidos, en sus versiones de D.C, New Jersey, Miami, New York, entre otros.

**: Colección de ropa de la colaboración entre la modelo Gigi Hadid y el diseñador Tommy Hilfiger.

.

.

.

 _¡Y aquí está!_

 _¿Qué les pareció, chicas? ¿Recuerdan que Esme comentó que el jueves irían a comer donde los Swan? ¡Pues este fue el día! ¿Qué piensan de Esme y su insistencia con Angela y Edward? ¿Y de Bella no diciéndoles a sus padres acerca de su episodio? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Realmente, si soy honesta, tengo que decir que no hay mucho relevante en este capítulo en especial, por lo que el miércoles les traeré el capítulo 10, para que esta semana se nos vaya doble. :)_

 _¡Gracias miles! Sé que siempre se los digo y ya las he de tener hartas, hahahaha, pero en serio, gracias por su apoyo. Por la emoción al saber del fic, de cada actualización, por sus comentarios, por todo todo. No cuento con mucho tiempo disponible, lo expliqué ayer en el grupo, por ende no he respondido todos sus mensajes todavía. Pero les invito a unirse a IvyBlu Fanfiction en facebook, para que estén al día de los adelantos y actualizaciones._

 _Nos leemos pronto, estén atentas._

 _Gracias, bss, Ivy. Xx_


	10. Abstracto feliz

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. **La historia es totalmente mía**.

 _(Capítulo sin betear)_

 **.**

 **BREATHE**

 **Capítulo 10: Abstracto feliz**

 **Bpov:**

La mañana del viernes trece de septiembre me recibió húmeda y con olor a croquetas.

Sargento decidió despertarme a lametazos directos en la cara, como si supiera que era hora de levantarse y brillar porque hoy cumplía veintitrés.

—Hey ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? —Lo jalé bajo mi brazo y Sargento luchó por escapar— Gracias, gracias bribón.

Mientras él seguía revolcándose en mi cama, miré mi móvil y suspiré al ver la hora. Seis y media. No tenía clase hasta las doce, pero tendría que estar en el café donde me encontraba con Edward a las diez y media, cuando saliera él de su clase.

Esta era la mejor manera de comenzar mi cumpleaños: Con mi primera clase cancelada por seminario de profesores y con la promesa de desayunar con el guapísimo cobrizo que me traía loca.

Me enjuagué el cuerpo evitando mojarme el cabello e imité el sencillo maquillaje de la noche anterior. Contra todo pronóstico, la ola de frío había cedido apenas unos días después de su llegada y aunque el calor de verano ya no estaba presente, había sol y este prometía ser un día despejado.

Me decidí por una falda ceñida de tela a rayas blancas y negras que llegaba más debajo de medio muslo, una blusa lisa y un blazer rosa para un toque de color. Agradecí que en mi cuello hubiera cedido el horrible enrojecimiento, porque adoraba el escote de esta blusa. Calcé mis Mary Jane de tacón preferidas y con un toque a mi cabello recogido ya me sentía toda una chica de cumpleaños.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, bebé! —Mamá me alcanzó en las escaleras con una bandeja de comida.

La puso en una encimera del pasillo y recibí su abrazo con ternura.

—Aw, mi bebé tiene veintitrés. ¡Mírate! Estás bellísima.

—Gracias, ma —la apretujé contra mí.

—Vendrás a comer ¿verdad? —Insistió— ¡Haré tu salmón favorito!

Oh, mi madre.

—Vendré aquí directo después de mi última clase ¿bien? Aunque no creo que me quepa algo después de todo ese melón —señalé la bandeja y ella se rió apenada.

—Anda, vamos. Come algo allá abajo. Te estaba llevando el desayuno a la cama, pensé que entrabas hasta las doce.

—Oh, sí ah… quedé con unos compañeros en la cafetería para adelantar un trabajo.

—Ah, claro. Bien, entonces come algo y después te podrás ir.

Comí en la barra de la cocina en compañía de la amena plática de mamá. Papá bajó solo cinco minutos después y nos acompañó después de abrazarme, felicitarme y darme un ramo de rosas blancas que quien sabe de dónde sacó a estas horas. Alice se enfurruñó y salió de la casa negándose a desayunar.

 _Hoy no, perra. Hoy es mi día_.

Recibí abrazos de Maggie y Juanito, quien me advirtió de Sargento y sus flores, otra vez. Incluso él, todo serio y enojado por tener que tapar hoyos y reponer plantas todos los jodidos días, había encontrado una manera de acostumbrarse al pequeño monstruo.

Para las nueve y después de pasar un rato aventando la pelota para el aludido, me puse en marcha para encontrarme con lo más sexy de mi día.

Casi llegando a Columbia, Emmett llamó y me felicitó, cantó realmente horrible un "cumpleaños feliz" y me advirtió de su regalo para más tarde. Le dije que no era necesario, a lo que él comenzó a reír a carcajadas… ¡Claro que era necesario! Solo estaba siendo educada, pero era mi cumpleaños y yo amo los regalos. Sin embargo no pude evitar preocuparme un poco, la última vez que me emocioné por un regalo de Emmett, terminé con un pequeño destructor de jardines. Y aunque no podía estar más encantada y enamorada de Sargento, él había presentado una responsabilidad para la cual no estaba preparada. A veces sentía que no le prestaba la suficiente atención a Sargento y me sentía una mierda por ello, aun cuando trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él. Lo adoraba, pero él representaba tiempo del que a veces yo no disponía.

Jess me mandó un mensaje enorme, como si fuésemos amigas de toda la vida y me conmovió, ella era única. Jasper también mandó un mensaje con sencillos deseos y felicitaciones y Mike se decidió por una nota de voz, haciéndome reír con sus divagaciones.

Pensé en el último mes, y cómo había conocido a personas realmente hermosas en este poco tiempo. No que no fuese el tipo de persona social en Seattle, pero mis amistades allá eran del tipo esporádicas. No tan importantes y no tan incondicionales, tal vez solamente Jacob Black, uno de los mejores amigos de Emmett, pero nada más. Todas mis conocidas se habían olvidado de mí tan rápido como yo lo hice, y el único recuerdo que me quedaba de ellas era el: "¡Felicidades, Bella! Pásatela genial el día de hoy." En mi muro de facebook.

Tenía mi usual mensaje de buenos días por parte de Edward, el cual también me felicitaba y enviaba sus buenos deseos, con una hermosa promesa de vernos dentro de poco. Estaba respondiéndole cuando un hermoso, en serio exquisito ramo de peonías rosas y blancas se cruzó en mi camino. Las flores parecían grandes bolas de algo muy suave y las arrebaté llevándomelas al pecho.

—¡Ah, peonías! ¡Gracias!

Edward rió con gracia y me puse de pie cuando extendió sus brazos a mí, me dejé abrazar, estrujar y apapachar. ¿Quién no lo haría?

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, nena! —Profirió y su voz se escuchó amortiguada en mi cabello— Te ves hermosa… bueno, realmente tu siempre te ves hermosa —añadió frunciendo la nariz.

Pasé mis brazos por sus hombros y lo acerqué a mis labios.

—Me encantaron las flores, gracias.

—Me encanta que te encanten —respondió antes de besarme con fiereza, estrechándome por la cintura.

¿Había dicho cuanto me encantaban sus besos? Pues lo hacían. Me encantaban, estaba segura que podría vivir de ellos.

Me soltó no mucho después, dándome un coqueto mordisco en mi labio inferior.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en tu clase? —regresé a mi silla y él se sentó a mi lado. Nuestra mesa era la misma de la terraza, todos los jueves y viernes.

—Mmm, estoy por comenzar con la entrega del avance —divagó dándole un vistazo al menú pegado en la mesa—. Estoy seguro que voy a abordar el estrés dentro de unos días, nena. O él me abordará a mí. Así que me disculpo de antemano por eso —dijo con una risita indulgente.

—No puedes decir eso. Me has mostrado lo mejor de ti y ahora amenazas con ser un gruñón por los próximos días… ¿Qué nos espera dentro de un mes? ¿Un ermitaño que no se baña y deja sus calzoncillos en el piso de la cocina?

Edward soltó una risotada.

—Creo que deberíamos dejarlo aquí, puede que sea algo ermitaño que no se baña cuando entre el invierno.

—Bien, te lo perdonaré solo porque me gustas y no dejas los calzoncillos en la cocina —le guiñé un ojo de forma tranquilizadora—. Ya, en serio. No tienes que disculparte ¿sí? Entiendo que estés en la recta final y eso te absorba más de lo normal, sólo céntrate en ello y no pienses que me sentiré mal o me voy a enojar porque no nos podamos ver algunos días.

—Gracias. Lo sé, realmente lo sé ¿sabes? Pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco frustrado porque nos estamos conociendo, quiero pasar las veinticuatro horas del día a tu lado y juro que nunca me había molestado tanto cargarme de trabajo y escuela al mismo tiempo.

—¡Oye! —Le insistí que me mirara— Estaré aquí para cuando tengas un rato libre y termines con esto. Me condenaste a ti la vez que me besaste en tu departamento, lo siento amigo.

—Tú me besaste, si mal no recuerdo.

—Está bien. Yo te besé porque tú te lo pensabas demasiado e incluso te disculpaste por ello… ¡Y ni siquiera lo habías hecho!

—Estaba siendo un caballero.

—Estabas siendo un lento —le piqué, haciéndolo bufar.

Nuestra incondicional Gianna, nótese el sarcasmo, se acercó para pedir nuestra orden. Edward pidió un panini de tres quesos y té helado y yo, aun llena del bufete de la mañana, ordené solamente una infusión de frutos rojos.

—Deberíamos de cambiar de lugar de vez en cuando. Un día de estos estarás flotando de tanta levadura que comes.

—Solo dos días a la semana, nena. Dame un respiro. Prometo comer mis carnes blancas cuando no esté aquí —rodé los ojos y añadió—: ¿Te sientes mal otra vez? ¿Por qué no has pedido nada?

—Oh, no. Solo un poco de dolor de cabeza, en realidad. Pero está pasando rápido. Mamá preparó un desayuno como para un equipo de fútbol… para mí sola y me siento muy llena ahora mismo.

—Mira quien estará flotando un día de estos.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te ocurre? No puedes decirle a una mujer que engordará.

—Puedo y lo estoy haciendo. Nena, vas a engordar.

Le miré estrechando los ojos.

—Pensé que estabas siendo un caballero.

—Pensé que estaba siendo lento.

Fingí una mueca ofendida y dejé las peonías en la mesa.

—Realmente deberíamos de dejarlo aquí.

Edward, evidentemente poco convencido con mi pobre actuación, pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me acercó a él.

—Es broma, Bell. Estás perfecta.

Dejando mi peso de lado, charlamos de sus clases en su mayoría y de su proyecto final, el tema y el avance. Me explicó que había decidido tomar los antecedentes administrativos de la constructora de su madre como argumento en su tesis y lo encontraba genial. Estaba preguntándole de su próxima clase cuando su rostro se tornó serio.

—Hey ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Respecto a lo que mamá dijo sobre Angela y yo, lo siento. Ella no...

—Sé que no es verdad. Tendrías que vivir con ella para tener tiempo entre el trabajo, la escuela y yo —le bromeé, pero su semblante no se relajó.

—Es ridículo, Bella. En serio ¿Angela y yo? Cielos, seríacomo salir con Jess _—permíteme dudarlo, cielo_ —. Pero supongo que mamá se hizo la idea cuando notó que nuestra amistad perduró a los años y sigue en pie hasta ahora ¿Quién sabe? Ella lee muchas novelas románticas.

—Está bien…

—Y aparte —continuó—. Yo nunca le he dado motivos para que piense eso. A ninguna de las dos, lo juro. Ang es mi mejor amiga, nena. Me gustaría que ustedes dos pudieran agradarse la una a la otra y salir, conversar, no sé. Podrías encontrar en ella una muy buena amiga ¿tal vez? Y si no, solo no quiero que comentarios como estos tensen una posible relación cordial entre ustedes. Sé que estás pasando tiempo con Jess y que mi hermana te agrada, y me alegra, no sabes cuánto. Y también sé que a Jess no le agrada Angela, así sólo te pido que te hagas un criterio por ti misma ¿sí?

Me abstuve de todo tipo de comentarios como: ¿En verdad crees que ella y yo podríamos ser amigas? ¡Ja!

No la conocía y me estaba cayendo tan bien como la leche agria. No era el hecho que fuese amiga cercana a Edward, porque lo prometo, no era así de psicópata. Pero me debatía entre mis instintos y los comentarios de Jess. De todas maneras, algún día me tendría que topar con ella y tal vez ese día se definiría, por lo mientras, tomé la mano de Edward sobre la mesa y le di un apretón.

—Lo haré ¿bien? Y confío en ti. No tienes porque disculparte por eso —respondí con simpleza— Entiendo que tu madre pueda tener la idea errónea, solo espero que esté dispuesta a cambiarla un día no muy lejano —añadí una sonrisa en mi voz.

Edward se relajó automáticamente y asintió.

—Ella ya te adora, nena.

Cuando Edward me besó en el umbral de mi aula, supe que probablemente ese sería el último beso del día. Mi clase duraba dos horas y la de él tres, por lo que no le vería hasta las seis cuando nos encontráramos en la galería con Jazz, Jess, Mike y Emm.

No más besos para Bella. Por ahora.

Conduje de regreso a casa y la idea de un apartamento en Manhattan surgió de la nada.

Está bien, no exactamente de la nada. Tal vez de mí reciente síndrome del trasero plano.

Había estado considerando la posibilidad de mudarme sola alguna vez en Seattle, pero mamá se había puesto casi histérica diciendo que no tendría a nadie a quien pudiera acudir en caso de emergencia. Lo que ocurrió el lunes le daba la razón y me puso alerta, hacía años que había relajado mi postura en cuanto a los ataques y no había reaccionado cuando uno me embargó hace cuatro días.

No obstante, no quitaba el dedo del renglón. Tenía muchas cosas en la qué pensar, como el tratamiento a largo plazo si quería seguir con la idea de conseguir un lugar para mí sola. Mi espacio, con mi privacidad.

Conducir por dos horas al día se estaba volviendo aburrido, tedioso y un –literalmente- dolor en el trasero. Y aunque sabía que aquello en la gran ciudad era normal, sentía que atravesaba dos estados cuando cruzaba por Brooklyn y Queens para llegar a Nassau.

Llegué casi a las tres a casa, y ahora no podría disfrutar de mi comida porque tendría que correr a prepararme y conducir de vuelta a Manhattan.

¿Ven? Un apartamento en Manhattan no sonaba tan descabellado. Cuando abrí la puerta principal, Sargento me recibió con ladridos. Está bien, una casa en Manhattan, algo con jardín de preferencia.

—¿Huelo a salsa de mango?

—¡Ya está, cariño! —Canturreó mamá de la cocina— Solo seremos tu y yo. Tu padre no ha podido zafarse de sus compromisos y Alice, bueno, Alice está en la escuela.

—Oh mamá, no hay problema. Sería ilógico que papá condujera a casa solo para comer y volver.

—¿Es ilógico que tu lo hicieras? —acusó.

— _Nop_ , porque yo no solo comeré.

—Ay cállate. Vamos, hermosa. Siéntate que ya te sirvo.

Sentía que hacía un tiempo ya, en el que realmente no me sentaba a comer con mamá. Ella y yo solas, a charlar sobre nuestro día o solo cotillear como las mujercitas que éramos. Siempre había alguien alrededor, principalmente Alice, quien se había adueñado de la madre de tres hijos, no una. La mayoría de las veces simplemente callaba y evitaba reclamarle por ello, pero lo cierto era que yo también le necesitaba, independientemente de su evidente sobreprotección.

Yo también quería ir de compras con ella un sábado por la mañana, tener un _brunch_ tan esnob como los restaurantes en SoHo y discutir sobre el último escándalo de las chicas del club en Seattle. Y a veces, sentía que ella se olvidaba un poco que yo también funcionaba más allá de la escuela y mi enfermedad. Procuraba no tirarme a la depresión o al lado feo de las cosas y entonces levantaba más temprano para tener tiempo de desayunar con ella y procuraba aprovechar todo este tipo de invitaciones que nos envolvieran solo a nosotras dos, sin conflictos.

Oh, había extrañado a mi madre.

Renée era tan hermosa, tierna y divertida cuando no era complaciente hasta erizar la piel. No era perfecta, por supuesto, pero nadie lo era y sus defectos solo le hacían real.

Agradecí a mamá por la comida y cuando coloqué mis hermosas peonías en un florero a lado de mis rosas, mamá jadeó.

—¡Qué hermosas!

—¿Verdad?

Me miró con sorna.

—¿Quién te las regaló? Peonías ¿ah?

Me sonrojé. Joder, me sonrojé porque no supe qué decir.

—¡Bella! Cielos, es un muchacho —rodé los ojos. Por supuesto " _muchacho_ ", hola siglo veintiuno—. ¡Cuéntame! ¡Conociste a alguien! ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Quién es? ¿Lo verás hoy con los chicos?

—Bien —cedí realmente fácil. Necesitaba contarle a alguien y mamá siempre era mi apoyo más confiable—. Te lo contaré pero tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie. Nos estamos tomando nuestro tiempo para conocernos antes de… ya sabes, hacerlo oficial.

Mamá gritó emocionada y tomó su copa de vino de la barra.

—Vamos, cuéntame mientras te arreglas.

Cuando salí de la ducha, mamá veía televisión sentada en la salita, con Sargento en su regazo y su copa de vino en su mano.

—¿Qué usarás? —inquirió curiosa.

—Pensaba en ese vestido rojo que me compraste antes de mudarnos.

—¡Si! ¿El de detalles con pequeños ganchos? ¡Es perfecto! Usa ese —dio un trago a su vino y añadió casi ahogándose—: ¡Y los Jimmy!

Me reí de su lindo entusiasmo, era casi catártico tenerla sentada en mi habitación, simplemente escuchando la televisión, dándome consejos y escuchando mi parloteo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Quién es?

—¡Es Edward!

Solté desde el vestidor.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué Edward? Como… ¡Es Edward Cullen! —Chilló cómo niñita.

Asomé la cabeza por la puerta, sosteniendo el vestido contra mi pecho desnudo.

—Sí, es él.

—Pero… Pero Bella ¿El acaso no está con esta chica? Angela.

Rodé los ojos aun cuando ella no pudo verme y terminé de subir el cierre. Tomé los zapatos en mis manos y los dejé fuera del vestidor.

—¡Ah! No ¿Es que acaso nadie lo escuchó? Él no tiene nada con ella. Su madre solo está entusiasmada con la idea porque Edward no sale mucho a citas y Angela ha estado alrededor de él desde los diez años. Ella espera que terminen juntos o algo. Tampoco que sea una anarquista de lo más pesada… No lo es ¿cierto? Esme no parece serlo.

Escuché a Renée reír bajito mientras retocaba mi maquillaje.

—No parece serlo, de hecho —concordó—. Pero ¿estás segura, bebé? Ella parecía muy convenida y no creo que lo haya dicho tomando ideas del aire.

—Al parecer así lo hizo. Aunque no conozco a Angela Webber, Jessica dice que ella siente algo por Edward. Así que tal vez las ideas las tomó de la propia Angela ¿no crees? ¡Prometo que no me estoy metiendo entre ambos! Sabes que no soy ese tipo de chica.

Mamá sonrió en respuesta.

—Eso lo sé, bebé. Entonces cuéntame. ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Edward Cullen el mejor amigo de Emmett? ¡Wow! Quiero decir, él parece ser un buen chico. Educado y caballeroso. Y si te respeta y te hace sonreír así como lo estás haciendo —la miré a través del espejo mientras aplicaba lipstick rojo en mis labios estirados por una sonrisa— es bienvenido, cariño. ¿Emmett lo sabe?

—¡Oh, no! No, no lo sabe. Solo lo saben tú y Jess. Y eso porque ella nos atrapó, ah —carraspeé incómoda— besándonos.

—Así que besándose.

Le conté todo acerca de nuestros pequeños acercamientos que se volvieron real realmente acercamientos. Desde lo guapísimo que me pareció cuando lo conocí hasta lo dulce que se comportó con aquel tour por la ciudad. Nuestras tradiciones de los jueves y los desayunos de los viernes. Le conté de todas las veces que nos habíamos visto y solo evité los detalles de la razón de este lunes anterior. Ella soltaba chillidos felices y rebotaba emocionada sobre cada detalle revelado, esto hizo enojar a Sargento y provocó que se largara a la cama a dormir, donde no lo pudieran molestar.

—Entonces, me pidió una cita para mañana.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía!

En realidad ella no lo sabía, pero hizo ese gesto con el brazo que gritaba: " _yas_!"

—¿Podrías no comentarlo por ahora? —Inquirí al echar espray a mi cabello— Quiero decir, no pretendo mantenerlo en secreto para siempre, lo juro. Pero mañana es nuestra cita y… como dije, quisiera que nos conociéramos mejor y ver hacia dónde vamos antes de decirles a todos. En especial a Emmett.

—Soy una tumba, bebé… ¡Mi Bella va a tener una cita con un chico caliente!

—¡Mamá!

.

.

.

—¡Pensé que no llegaba!

Jessica, Mike, Jasper, Emmett y Edward me esperaban en la entrada de la galería. Había estado conversando de más con mamá y no me fui hasta las cinco y diez y aunque solo pasaban siete minutos de las seis, ya todos estaban ahí.

—No hay problema, Bella —Mike hizo un gesto y se acercó a abrazarme—. ¡Te ves súper sexy! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bellsy!

—Gracias, Mike —le devolví el abrazo y me tiré a las risas cuando Jessica y Emmett discutieron por quien me abrazaría primero.

Jasper se les adelantó y me felicitó de igual manera. Después lo hizo Jess, luego Emmett y al final, Edward.

Otro abrazo, no hay problema.

—Gracias a todos, en verdad ¿Podemos pasar ya?

—Seguro —respondió Jazz— Solo esperábamos por ti.

David Zwirner era un alto edificio gris estoico. Era todo líneas rectas y colores fríos, lo ideal para que las coloridas obras de Kandinski resaltaran hasta el punto de cegar.

Inconscientemente nos separamos una vez que estuvimos dentro.

Emmett despotricaba contra todas y cada una de las pinturas, colecciones y exposiciones en general.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

—¿No lo ves? Es libertad y adrenalina —expliqué ignorándome soñadora—. Tal vez algo de necesidad.

Edward y Emmett me miraban entre divertidos, extrañados y con un gesto que decía:

—¿Qué putas? —balbuceó Emmett. La señora dos pasos a lado de nosotros le miró con sorna— ¿Tan difícil es hacerlo claro? Quiero decir…

—Es abstracto, Emmett. El chiste es conseguir percibir los sentimientos del autor a través de la obra.

—Abstracto mis bolas. Yo puedo hacer eso.

Edward rió entre dientes y se separó para ir tras Jessica, quien le explicaba a Jasper y Mike una obra sobre los marcos de luces led.

—Emmett —advertí y lo jalé para seguir por los espacios no recorridos— ¡Oh! Este es. Black Spot, mi favorito.

—¿Qué mierda es eso? ¿Black Spot? El imbécil lo pintó sobre blanco. En serio, bebé.

Rodé los ojos y le empujé en la dirección a Edward.

—Vete, vete, no te quiero escuchar más.

Emmett soltó una carcajada y llegó a Edward empujándolo un poco.

Estábamos casi solos en la galería a excepción de dos parejas que conversaban en el otro extremo del piso.

Edward profirió un bostezo y Emmett se metió con él por eso. Mike le hizo gestos a Jasper para que le siguiera por el camino de luces y Jessica reprendió a su hermano por su evidente aburrimiento.

Refunfuñé, pero rápidamente abandoné la postura. Ellos estaban aquí por mí, para acompañarme y festejar conmigo mi cumpleaños, aun cuando mi idea de pasar el día les pareciera una patada en sus partes bajas.

Al menos habían hecho un esfuerzo. Cuarenta minutos era más que suficiente para ellos.

—Vamos —enganché a Jessica a mi brazo y miré a los dos hombres frente a mí. Somnolientos y aburridos.

—¿Ya terminaste de recorrer? ¡Nos faltan dos pisos! —Se quejó Jessica a lo que Edward gimió con dolor— ¡Oh, cállate! Nadie te obligó a venir.

—Ya, basta. Vendremos tú y yo después, sin estos dos fastidiosos —les guiñé un ojo a ambos—. Vayamos a buscar a Mike y Jazz para poder ir a cenar ¿sí?

—¡Sí! Eso es de lo que estoy hablando, bebé.

Mike también se quejó de nuestra repentina huida y Jasper solo se encogió de hombros.

Cada quien condujo hasta un grill a pocas calles de la galería. Cuando llegué, Emmett y Jasper festejaban como grandes amigos, que al menos tendrían algo de carne asada para la noche.

Jessica reservó una terraza privada para nosotros seis y la comida fluyó igual que las bebidas y la amena conversación.

—Ni siquiera había canapés ahí.

Jasper miró a Emmett con diversión y negó.

—Había pequeñas hamburguesas de ternera.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde? —Chilló mi hermano mayor.

—¡En las recepciones de los pisos, Emmie Boo! —respondió Mike— Y algunas bebidas también.

—¿Por qué no lo vi antes? Me podría haber quedado más tiempo de haber sabido de las hamburguesas.

Rodé los ojos tomando de mi bebida de frutos sin alcohol. Jódete, ventolin.

—Ya, está bien Emm. Agradezco el esfuerzo y sé que las galerías no son para todos —miré a Emm y a Edward quienes se encogieron cuando los señalé con mi copa. Jasper rió—. No, en serio. Gracias por acompañarme hoy, de verdad. Lo aprecio muchísimo y me ha encantado estar con ustedes. Jess, Mike, créanme que no había conocido a tremendos personajes. Y Jazz, nuestra a amistad para nada se basa en que seas amigo del encargado de una de las cadenas de galerías más famosas del mundo —bromee a lo que todos rieron sobre la mesa cuando Jasper fingió un gesto herido.

—Mi bebé se está poniendo sentimental. Anda, di algo de mí.

—Emm —me aclaré la garganta—: Pudiste haberte quedado en casa si nos ibas a apurar a salir, tú imbécil.

La boca de Emmett formó una "o" y entrecerró los ojos.

—Ella me ama —explicó a los comensales, quienes le miraron burlones.

—Claro que te amo, Emm. Y aun sabiendo cuanto odias de las exposiciones de arte, el acompañarme y durar cuarenta minutos, me basta para saber que me amas también.

—¡Sí, bebé!

—¡Aprovechemos que Bella está sensible para entregar los regalos! —Bramó Jessica.

—¡No estoy sensible!

—Como sea —Jess no me escuchó y sacó un paquete perfectamente envuelto de su bolso. Era de tamaño mediano y decía "Cartier" en la tapa.

Me escuché como Jessica cuando emití un chillido digno de ella.

—¡Dámelo, dámelo!

No me cansaba de decirlo, para nada. No me consideraba alguien materialista, así que sabía que había un punto entre pedir y exigir algo, y disfrutar del detalle que alguien te regaló de corazón. Por eso adoraba los regalos. Sabía que entonces, alguien habría estado pensando en mí cuando lo consiguió o lo hizo: desde lo más esnob hasta lo más romántico y sencillo.

Pero era una mujer con los gustos de mi madre, y sabía que había en esa pequeña caja de joyería.

—¡Me encantan! ¡Gracias, Jess!

—Mi hermana se convierte en otra persona cuando pones un envoltorio de regalo frente a ella, en serio hermano —le susurraba Emm a Edward en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto—. Es como pasar de ser la persona más desprendida a una malditamente interesada.

—Cállate —espeté cuando me puse los tres brazaletes de oro y los agité en mis muñecas. Estaba embelesada por estas cosas—. No me puedes llamar interesada cuando aun tengo y uso todos y cada uno de tus regalos hechos a mano, brazalete de flores secas.

—¿Lo conservas aun?

—Después de toda la mierda que estás diciendo sobre mí, puede que lo tire llegando a casa.

Emmett se carcajeó pero no volvió a abrir la boca. Sabía que ambos bromeábamos.

—¡Es mi turno!

Mike me entregó un paquete parecido al de Jess, pero este era de papel reciclado color café.

—Oh, Mike —reboté en mi asiento y lo abracé con fuerza— ¡Son hermosos! Gracias.

—¿Te le estás proponiendo a mi hermana? —gruñó Emmett cuando miró el set de anillos en la caja.

—¡Argh! No idiota. Mi prima tiene una tienda de joyería hecha a mano y estos anillos son la última tendencia —chasqueó los dedos y meneó su cabeza.

—Estoy a la moda siendo ecológica. Me encanta.

—Así es, Belly Boo.

—Es mi turno.

—¿Qué? Jazz, pero si tu ya me has regalado el recorrido por la galería.

—Para nada, Bella. Aparte, es solo un pequeño detalle.

Escuché a Edward bufar y le guiñé un ojo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Jasper me entregó un paquete forrado con papel azul y sonrió expectante.

—No es joyería, lamentablemente. Pero dado el corto recorrido de hoy, espero que lo disfrutes.

Quité el envoltorio con ansias, ignorando las risas de los demás.

—¡Esto. Es. Genial! —Miré el libro por la portada y contraportada antes de abrirlo y hojearlo rápidamente— ¡Gracias, Jazz!

Era de pasta dura color blanco con círculos morados y verdes. Decía Kandinsky en letras rojas y era una colección de más de cien obras del autor.

—Excelente. Me alegra que te gustara.

—No sabía que teníamos que traer regalos —bufó Emmett.

—No tenías, es verdad… ¡Pero es mi cumpleaños y eres mi hermano! Así que debías.

—Ya, ya. Sabías que tenía uno para ti.

Se puso de pie y sonrió antes de desaparecer por la puerta corrediza de la terraza.

—¿Qué es? ¿A dónde fue?

Edward se encogió de hombros y bebió de su Heineken.

—Ya verás, pececito.

Había estado especialmente callado, aunque lo escuchaba reír con las bromas de Emmett y Jess. Sabía por su semblante relajado que estaba disfrutando de la noche, definitivamente más que en la galería, pero intuía que tampoco tenía mucho que decir que no fuera en relación con su hermana y su mejor amigo, después de todo, esa era mi única conexión directa con Edward, según el resto.

Emmett entró a la terraza otra vez, con un paquete delgado y enorme, forrado con papel reciclado similar al de Mike.

—Ven aquí —me planté a su lado y me atrajo hacia él, besando mi frente—. Feliz cumpleaños, bebé. Espero que te guste. Y evita burlarte de mí ¿quieres?

—¡Ábrelo, Bella! —ordenó Jessica desde la mesa y esto desató a mi demonio de los regalos.

Le sonreí a Emm mientras rasgaba el papel.

Cuando supe lo que había debajo del papel, solté una risa que ridículamente se convirtió en un sollozo y no pude evitar abrazar a Emmett y refugiarme en su pecho.

—Es tan hermoso, Emm. Gracias por tanto.

—¿Entonces te gusta?

—¡Me encanta!

Era un marco de cristal templado de aproximadamente un metro por cincuenta centímetros. Dentro estaban acomodadas muchas de las fotografías que Emmett y yo habíamos tomado a lo largo de estos años, todas a blanco y negro. Era una especie de collage con el evidente gusto masculino de mi hermano, me emocionó el darme cuenta que él se había tomado el tiempo de hacer este regalo.

—Aw, Emm… ¡Cómo pudiste incluir esa foto! Salgo fatal.

Emmett rió y me estrechó contra él. La verdad es que en la mayoría salíamos fatal, ambos, pero supongo que era la esencia del momento. Muchas eran de los viajes familiares que realizábamos una o dos veces al año. De nuestros tempranos años en la adolescencia cuando vivíamos en Seattle, de algunos viajes a la playa, su graduación del instituto, mi graduación del instituto… había al menos unas cincuenta fotos allí.

—Oh sí. Tenemos de vuelta al monstruo materialista.

—Te odio, deja de decirme así.

—Bien, bien —nos interrumpió Edward—. Supongo que nada puede competir con tu pintor favorito —dijo con desdén—, joyería de moda o collages hechos a mano. Pero te compré esto pensando que te gustaría —me quedé en silencio, contemplando su repentino nerviosismo. Lo quería besar, abrazar y decirle que no era necesario y que él era suficiente, pero también me picaban las manos por saber que había en la pequeña bolsita de papel brillante—. Feliz cumpleaños, Bella.

Mis ojos se iluminaron cuando saqué la pulsera de la bolsita, estoy segura. Era sencilla y de hilo rosa con pequeñas cuentas de oro. Tenía una medalla redonda que colgaba del centro y decía mi nombre en letra cursiva.

—Hermano, eso cuenta como joyería.

—Edward, es hermosa —le sonreí con sentimiento—. Gracias, no debiste molestarte.

—No es nada, Bella. Me alegra que te guste.

— _¿No debiste molestarte?_ ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi hermana? ¡Si debías, hermano! Es su cumpleaños, tú la escuchaste.

—Cállate, Emm. Pide otra bebida.

Jasper sugirió pedir otra ronda y Emmett y Mike se quedaron hablando más tiempo del necesario con el mesero. Cuando este volvió con nuestras bebidas, las luces se apagaron y dos chicas aparecieron detrás de mí con un pastel individual y una vela centelleante. Me sacaron un susto tremendo, pero reí de inmediato comprendiendo lo que era en realidad. Cinco pares de ojos, sin incluir a los tres meseros cantando un coordinado cumpleaños feliz, me miraban emocionados, divertidos, expectantes y sonrientes.

Mis planes iniciales –basura en realidad, habían dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados y no podía haber pedido un cumpleaños mejor.

La catártica, divertida y muy necesitada charla con mamá. El desayuno con Edward. El pequeño recorrido por la galería de arte y la cena con estos cinco chicos que se habían ganado mi corazón.

No unos más que otros, pero sí en diferente forma.

Los detalles de cada uno de ellos me habían dejado un hermoso recuerdo que estoy segura, recordaría cada vez que usara los brazaletes de Jess, los anillos de Mike o la pulsera de Edward. Recordaría esta noche cada vez que mirara el collage de Emmett colgado en mi habitación o cada vez que viera el libro de obras de Jasper.

Pero podía apostarlo todo, con que aun sin estos presentes, esta noche se quedaría grabada en mi memoria. Como la primera de muchas.

.

.

.

 _¡Chicas! Hola, hola. :)_

 _Lo prometido es deuda, así que hoy siendo miércoles, aquí les traigo el capítulo 10 de esta historia. Es cortito, sin duda, pero vamos avanzando poco a poco con nuestra parejita. Ahora ya Renée sabe acerca de ellos ¿Qué piensan de ella? En mi opinión, es todo ternura sin Alice alrededor, cuando ella está cerca, Renée se convierte en una marioneta. ¿Y qué me dicen de Edward y Bella? ¡Yo me los quiero comer! Hahahaha. El capítulo que sigue es un poco más largo ¡Se viene la cita! :D, y SPOILER: Sabrán qué ocurrió con Rosalie-Emmett y quien es la novia misteriosa XD Va a arder Troya._

 _Mil mil gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favs. Porfis, comenten qué les parece la historia, si la están disfrutando, sugerencias, opiniones en general. Puede que ya no conteste los reviews por falta de tiempo): (Lo expliqué todo en mi grupo de fb), pero leos toooooodos toooodos y trato de responder todos los mensajes en Facebook también. He estado subiendo adelantos al grupo, por si te interesa saber más acerca del fic, únete a IvyBlu Fanfiction. El link directo está en mi perfil. (:_

 _Eeeen fin, hasta aquí dejo la nota hahaha. Gracias, gracias por todo chicas. Por seguir al pendiente del fic, trato de compensar su incondicional apoyo subiendo más de una vez por semana, así que espero que la próxima actualización se vaya doble también. Nos leemos el domingo._

 _Kss, Ivy xx_


	11. Paramour

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. **La historia es totalmente mía**.

 _(Capítulo sin betear)_

 **.**

 **BREATHE**

 **Capítulo 11: Paramour**

—Es muy bonita, amor.

—Sí ¿verdad? Quiero usarla todos los días.

Mamá rió ante aquello y miró bailar la medalla de oro con mi nombre. El sol reflejando en ella destellaba en mi rostro.

—No tiene nada que ver con la persona que te la regaló ¿verdad?

Le sonreí de vuelta pero no dije nada y engullí mi tostada con aguacate.

—Buenos días, bellezas.

Papá apareció en la terraza aun con su bata de dormir y le regresé el saludo cuando tragué el bocado. Besó mi frente y besó a mamá. Alice le seguía ya muy arreglada para ser apenas las nueve de la mañana.

—Buenos días —saludó en voz baja.

—Buen día, cariño ¿Has descansado ese hombro?

Alice asintió y lo movió un poco hacia atrás. Supuse que habría hecho algún mal movimiento en sus clases.

—El doctor Flynn dice que es solo el dolor de la brusquedad. Pero no hay una lesión o desgarre, estaré bien si reposo por el fin de semana.

—Bien, cariño. No dudes en decirnos si te molesta ¿sí? No pongas en riesgo tu salud.

—No lo haré, papi.

—Entonces ¿Cuáles son sus planes para hoy, niñas?

Rodé los ojos ante el apodo aunque sabía que no importaba la edad, siempre seríamos sus niñas.

—Saldré con Lucy y Camille más tarde —anunció Alice—. E iremos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Paolo.

—¿Paolo? —inquirió papá divertido.

Solté una risa contenida.

—Es italiano, tonta.

Le miré divertida, apenas consciente de que se dirigía a mí.

—Está bien Alice. No me interesa.

—Al menos tengo amigos.

Alcé un pulgar y le miré.

—Bien por ti.

—¿Cuántos de tus supuestos amigos de la Udub conservas aun, Bella? Dios, te vas a quedar sola.

—Tan temprano, Alice —advirtió mamá y ella sonrió con sorna.

—Lo siento, mami.

—Cielos.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, Alice. Cálmate ¿quieres? No me meto contigo, no te metas conmigo.

—Aw, te duele entonces que no tengas amigos ¿verdad?

Azoté mi tenedor contra el plato a medio comer. Los huevos y el queso de cabra ya no sabían bien. Alice tenía un don para hacerme perder el apetito y si me hubiera dejado un poco más, tal vez pesaría diez kilos menos.

—No, Alice. No me duele. Tampoco conservo a nadie de la Udub porque no eran mis amigos —Alice ensanchó su sonrisa, apostaba que pensó que le daba la razón—. A lo que me gustaría saber ¿Cuántos de tus supuestos amigos conservarás cuando les dejes de comprar cosas y dejes de pagar por sus salidas? Tus tipo súbditos comprados no son tus amigos tampoco, Al. Apuesto a que no puedes hacer un par por la actitud tan degradante que tienes.

—¡Mamá! ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo?

Mamá soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer contra la silla.

—Iré a prepararme, Charlie —se puso de pie tan rápido que casi tumba la silla.

Alice quedó boquiabierta cuando mamá no me reprendió por alguna estúpida cosa en mi discurso y Alice sollozó cuando papá siguió comiendo sus huevos revueltos.

—Escúchenme ustedes dos —sentenció cuando tomó su servilleta y se limpió—. Ya están demasiado grandes para esto ¿entendido? Alice, si vas a provocar a tu hermana aun cuando te decimos que la dejes en paz, sé capaz de recibir su respuesta sin acudir a cualquiera de nosotros ¿de acuerdo? Y Bella, simplemente ignórala si no quieres darle más motivos para seguir.

—¡Pero…!

—Sin peros, Mary Alice. Su madre y yo pasaremos este fin de semana en los Hamptons. Los Cullen y los Webber vendrán con nosotros. Les ruego sean responsables y así mismo, espero encontrar las vestiduras blancas sin una sola mancha de sangre en ellas ¿Quedó claro?

Los Webber. Qué mejor. Iba a mandar a mi mejor soldado a esa guerra de pro-Angela-y-Edward. Mi madre.

Nadie habló, a lo que papá carraspeó.

—¿Quedó claro? ¿Isabella Marie, Mary Alice?

Ellos tenían algo con la Virgen María, lo juro.

—Claro papá.

—Sí, papi.

—Bien. Volveremos mañana por la tarde y espero poder disfrutar de una cena maravillosa con mis dos hijas y mi esposa. Tal vez incluso Emmett se nos una. Oh, y Alice… cuídate en esa fiesta ¿quieres? Por favor, no bebas y llámanos cuando estés en casa. Se supone que reposes el hombro así que no te aloques demasiado ¿quieres? No. Hagan. Tonterías —nos miró a ambas, señalándonos con el tenedor acusador.

Se puso de pie y besó la frente de cada una.

—Estaré al teléfono por si me necesitan —se despidió con su típica frase y entró a la casa dejándonos solas a Alice y a mí en la terraza.

El silencio duró unos minutos hasta que los pasos de papá se perdieron en el interior.

Tomé mi taza de café y la preparé con un chorrito de crema.

—¡Vamos, Sargento! —Le llamé y éste vino corriendo a mí tan rápido que dejé caer algo de café cuando se estrelló conmigo.

Tomé mis platos y los puse en el lavavajillas junto con el vaso que había ocupado para el jugo de frutas.

Seguí los pasos de papá y Sargento siguió los míos y pronto estábamos en mi habitación. Ni loca dejaría a Sargento con Alice y jamás compartiría el desayuno en su compañía. Hasta ahora había tenido mi ración de Alice diaria, no quería verme expuesta a más.

Tenía más de ocho horas libres antes de que Edward pasara por mí para nuestra cita.

¡Nuestra cita!

La pulserita en mi muñeca mandó hormigueos por mi brazo y me sentí desfallecer. Hoy era el día y me sentía tan nerviosa como una chica de quince años en su primer baile de graduación.

Sonreí con ternura cuando noté en mi móvil mi usual mensaje de buenos días.

No me acostumbraba a tenerlo conmigo siempre –el teléfono, quiero decir. Pero había algo en los mensajes de Edward que me hacía querer permanecer pegada al aparatito todo el día, leyéndolos y enviándole cosas cada vez que pensaba en él… o sea prácticamente a todas horas. Aparte, eso quería decir que él también pensaba en mí.

Desde aquel primer jueves en Starbucks, recibía un mensaje diario y sin falta de Edward, deseándome un excelente día. Con el paso de los días y después del sábado anterior, estos habían cambiado a ser un poquito más tiernos y melosos. No que me molestara, de hecho, me enternecía esta faceta de Edward. De todas maneras, mis respuestas tenían un evidente cambio también.

Pulsé el ícono de llamada y contestó apenas al primer timbre.

—¿No estabas pegado al celular o algo así, verdad?

Edward rió con ganas y negó.

— _Para nada, nena. Estaba trabajando, incluso pensé que esta era una llamada de negocios._

Rodé los ojos cuando su tono juguetón salió a flote.

—Que perezoso, apuesto a que sigues en tu cama comiendo tal vez un sándwich… no espera, es seguro que es un sándwich.

— _Dios, mujer. Deja de señalar a mis pobres sándwiches ¿bien? Son lo mío, los disfruto. Y es sábado._

Reí de lo lindo. Edward y su obsesión por los sándwiches italianos, me recordaba a Joey Tribbiani.*

—Llamaba para preguntarte algo —escuché un ruido viniendo debajo y luego el típico sonido de las llantas quemando las piedrecillas del porche. Alice se había ido.

— _Dispara._

—Mmm ¿Q-qué debería usar para esta noche?

— _Oh, eso es interesante_ —se aclaró la garganta—. _No pensé que fueras de las chicas de la primera cita y…_

—¡Edward! —Edward se carcajeó— No primeras bases para ti, campeón.

— _¡Oye! Ya teníamos la primera base._

—Tic, toc. Tal vez lleve puesto una bolsa de basura.

— _Te verías estupenda con lo que sea, nena._

—Edward, no me gustas en este momento.

— _Más formal que los jeans. Menos formal que la Gala._

—Puedo trabajar con eso.

— _Tendrás qué, nena. Porque no diré nada más._

—Bien, bien.

Sargento ladró y puse a Edward en altavoz mientras me leía en voz alta las dos versiones de su introducción al nuevo capítulo de su tesis. Vestí un chándal gris, una blusa delgada de manga larga y mis zapatillas deportivas. Tararee mientras me hacía un improvisado moño desprolijo.

—No, me gusta más la primera de hecho. Pienso que mientras menos tecnicismos uses en la introducción, tendrás un mayor margen para usar el vocabulario científico en el resto del capítulo. Donde sea estrictamente necesario, sin que se torne aburrido o repetitivo.

— _Podría besarte ahora mismo._

—Podría dejarte hacerlo.

— _Oye nena, me reuniré con unos amigos para almorzar. No quisiera dejarte pero tengo que ducharme si quiero llegar._

—Oh hombre. Yo que pensé que acamparías en tu habitación hasta que dieran las seis —bromee—. Anda, ve. Te veré más tarde ¿de acuerdo?

— _Estaré contando las horas._

—No seas cursi.

— _¿No lo harás tu?_

Reí tontamente.

—Adiós.

Edward respondió con una sonrisa en la voz, escuchándose feliz.

— _Hasta pronto, nena._

No importaba si estabas solo o acompañado, la casa siempre se sentiría grande. Así que tomé mi iPod, mi portátil y mis notas y bajé a la mesa de la terraza. Sargento siguió mis pasos y corrió a tumbarse sobre el camastro al pie de la piscina. El aire fresco me hizo saber que no podría utilizarla sino hasta mayo. Lo cual era una lástima porque el agua se veía deliciosa, sin embargo estaba segura que estaba tan fría como la sangre de Alice. Era una ventaja que la alberca del gimnasio estuviera techada y templada, sería una patada en el culo dejar de nadar durante el invierno.

Encendí mi iPod y lo conecté a las bocinas. The Styx comenzó a sonar y pronto me enfrasqué en mi tarea.

¿Qué se supone que hace una chica de veintitrés años un sábado por la tarde? Tarea y pasar un rato con su perro, seguro.

Alice tenía razón, tenía que conseguirme amigos.

¿Qué pasaría cuando estuviera anciana, sola y mis hijos hayan tenido hijos y nadie tuviera tiempo para mí? Probablemente Alice y Emmett pasarían el rato jugando bingo con sus amigos, mientras yo sería la viejecilla amargada a la que nadie le daba la talla.

Suficiente drama para mí, aunque había una probabilidad de que aquello fuera certero. Mierda.

Entre la tarea y mis divagaciones de lo que sería de mí dentro de cincuenta años, no escuché cuando mi celular registró una llamada entrante y volvió a sonar otra vez cuando la primera se perdió. Bajé el volumen de la música y contesté antes de que esta se fuera a buzón de voz.

—¿Sí?

— _¿Dónde estás?_

—Estoy en casa.

— _Abre la puerta, bebé. Estoy tocando el timbre como imbécil._

Bufé y rodé los ojos cuando me puse de pie. Sargento me siguió por todo el recorrido desde la terraza a la puerta principal.

—¿Por qué no tienes llaves?

— _Porque esta no es mi casa_ —respondió del otro lado de la línea y colgó sin más.

Cuando abrí la puerta, Emmett se ceñía sobre ella.

—¿Y cómo pasaste el portón entonces? ¿Por qué no simplemente rodeaste la casa?

Emmett se rió y me hizo a un lado para saludar a Sargento.

—Sé la clave del portón y no rodee la casa porque no sabía si estabas aquí.

Pero mi auto está ahí, pensé.

Pensé también que Emm estaría almorzando con Edward. Lo cual me llevó a pensar que en realidad no conocía a los amigos de Edward y en ése almuerzo, probablemente asistiría Angela Webber.

—¿Qué te trae a nuestra humilde morada? —recuperé mi lugar en la terraza y Emmett se dejó caer en el columpio.

—Tenía el día libre y pensé que podríamos ir a comer juntos o algo ¿Tal vez a Long Beach?

—Me gustaría, sería genial.

—Sí y ah… quería hablar contigo.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿D-de qué? —instintivamente mi cuerpo registró problemas.

Probablemente se debía al hecho de que le ocultaba información a Emm y no estaba siendo completamente honesta con él. O a lo mejor era que ya estaba pensando en cómo me desharía de mi hermano para antes de las cuatro, lo cual me hacía sentir horrible porque él me había venido a buscar con la intención de pasar un rato juntos.

—De Rose.

—¡De Rose! —respondí con la voz más chillona de lo normal.

Emmett ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, Rose. ¿Por qué?

—Honestamente —no tan honestamente, de hecho—, había querido saber _tanto_ acerca de lo que sucedió, que con la cena de los Cullen y mi cumpleaños se me pasó por completo el preguntarte.

Emmett rió entre dientes, sabía que estaba siendo una cotilla pero a mí me importaba un pepino.

—Trae las cosas de Sargento, iremos a Lido a comer unos buenos mariscos.

.

.

.

No había tenido la oportunidad de venir a Lido Beach aun cuando me había prometido traer a Sargento en un rato libre. Lo más lejos que habíamos llegado había sido al parque Baldwin y aunque Sargento lo había, real realmente disfrutado, su lengua de fuera y su entusiasmo contagioso me dijeron que esto era a lo que él se refería.

La playa estaba parcialmente solitaria para ser sábado. Pero el verano había terminado y los turistas se habían ido hace semanas, ahora solo quedaban algunos rezagados que se negaban a nadar con el aire frío de la costa. De todas maneras, no podía decir que no sabía por qué estaban aquí si no era para nadar, el lugar era un paraíso de agua azul y arena blanca. Casi como en el Caribe.

Sargento dio algunas volteretas en el aire cuando Emmett lanzó el frisbee. Él llevaba el juguete de vuelta a mi hermano y se alejaba corriendo esperando por la siguiente vuelta. Ambos estaban pasando un momento genial y pronto estuvieron jadeantes y sedientos, ambos.

 _Reel_ era una terraza que permitía la entrada a mascotas, únicamente a la parte externa del restaurant. Cuando Sargento y Emm estuvieron de vuelta, no hubo necesidad para de al pequeño bribón a la silla, él solo se echó cansado a mis pies después de beber abundante agua.

Ajusté la mascada en mi cuello y me arremangué el suéter de mi improvisado atuendo casual. Solo había tenido tiempo de cambiarme el chándal por unos jeans y de meter a una mochila todo lo que Sargento pudiera utilizar; correa, pechera, recipiente para agua, alimento, juguetes y bolsitas para regalos divertidos. Era como una pañalera de un recién nacido.

—Eso fue extremo, eh Sargento —el aludido ladró de vuelta y se dejó caer una vez más, con su cabeza en mis tenis.

—Le hacía falta algo de esto. Estaba segura que se había divertido en el parque el miércoles anterior, pero después de verlos me siento un poco celosa.

—Oh, bebé. Esto es cosa de hombres, no te sientas mal.

Rodé los ojos y le di un ligero golpe en el hombro.

Habíamos pedido ensalada de camarones y bebidas para acompañar la entrada. Agua mineral para mí y Coca Cola para Emm.

—Entonces…

—Entonces…

—¡Emmett! —él soltó una carcajada pero pronto se calló y frunció la nariz.

—Es extraño ¿sabes? Todo está medio retorcido y no quisiera abrir la boca y hacer acusaciones sin saber qué sucedió exactamente.

—Bueno, cuéntame.

—Rosie comenzó a trabajar en Snap Fitness un par de meses después de que yo ingresara. Todo fue tan fácil desde un principio, que pensé que ella y yo realmente podríamos tener una relación —alcé ambas cejas, impresionada.

—¿De verdad? ¿Algo serio?

—Dios, Bell. Claro que sí, ella me gustaba demasiado… me gusta, quiero decir. Hablábamos siempre que yo iba, incluso salimos un par de veces a tomar unas cervezas. Nunca solos, a decir verdad. Siempre venían algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo o Edward. Pero estaba bien, ella y yo estábamos entablando una especie de amistad que estaba seguro nos guiaría a algo más, sin embargo esa era una buena base. Algo sólido, no quería presionar y echarlo a perder.

«Así que así continuamos, por unos cuantos meses. Ella conversaba conmigo de su hermano menor y su madre, su padre falleció ¿sabes? Y su madre y ella están pagando por la universidad de su hermano. Rose quería estudiar, pero después de pagar por unas clases en la universidad comunitaria, lo dejó para dedicarse a darle una buena educación a su hermano. Bella, aquello sólo hizo que la admirara más de lo que ya lo hacía. No me quise ver tan esnob o faltarle al respeto, pero no había día en el que no quisiera decirle que yo podía ayudarle con su matrícula. Sabía que era pasarse de la raya pero ¿qué mierdas? Podía permitírmelo y no iba a quedarme en la calle ¿Ves lo esnob que suena esto?

Solté una risita y asentí.

—Estoy segura que ella habría huido en la dirección contraria. Sin embargo, ese es un gesto muy noble, Emm.

—Tal vez, pero tienes razón. Ella habría rehuido de mí. Así que simplemente mantuve mi dinero en mis bolsillos y le ayudé con pequeñas cosas como, pagar la cuenta cuando salíamos o darle un aventón a casa o evitar que pagara por su comida en la tarde y llevarle algo con la excusa de que lo había comprado y al final Edward o algún compañero me habían invitado a almorzar.

— _Aww_ , Emm. Eres la persona más tierna que conozco, en serio.

Emmett se sonrojó un poco pero negó con la cabeza.

—No podía decir que no lo hacía con dobles intenciones ¿ves? Tal vez ella y yo podríamos dar el siguiente paso y salir solos de una vez por todas. Tampoco es como si le exigiera un pago por los favores, solo lo hacía para que se diera cuenta que… pensaba en ella y que en verdad me gustaba. Entonces, la cagué.

«Yo estaba encabronado porque unas cosas habían salido mal en el Laboratorio, tanto que papá tuvo que viajar a New York para barrer la basura. Fui al gimnasio y estuve horas en insanity. Cuando bajé a las duchas, un poco más despejado, Rose acababa de terminar con su clase de yoga. Ya no había nadie en las duchas, era demasiado tarde y estaba seguro que solo estaban Paul y Jeremy aparte de nosotros dos. Y ella se veía tan hermosa que…

—Espera, para. Detente —puse ambas manos al frente haciéndolo callar—. ¿Esa fue la vez en la que tú y ella…?

Emmett golpeó su cabeza en la mesa y profirió un lloriqueo.

—Sí.

—¡Emmett! ¿En las duchas? ¿En serio?

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! La cagué ¿bien? Pero ella no se opuso tampoco, así que fue cosa de los dos —debatió con severidad—. Supongo que fue un arranque, pero después de esa noche, estaba seguro que las cosas cambiarían entre ella y yo ¡Para bien!

—Oh claro. Te follas a una chica en vez de decirle que te gusta. Suave.

Emmett me fulminó con la mirada y me encogí en mi asiento.

—Ya tuve mucha mierda por eso ¿está bien?

—Bien.

—Como sea, lo raro viene después. Cuando hablé con ella hace unos días, me dijo que mi supuesta novia había ido al otro día en la mañana y le había reportado con el gerente por un comportamiento inapropiado hacia mí, esa supuesta novia le había dicho a Matt que Rose se estaba metiendo en nuestra _relación_ —hizo un par de comillas al aire y suspiró frustrado—. Entonces Matt le dio una advertencia a Rose y le hizo saber que de vernos juntos otra vez, la despediría. Rosie no se podía permitir aquello y Matt no podía permitir una imagen negativa para el gimnasio. Así que cuando llegué aquel sábado por la tarde, ya sabes, todo valiente y dispuesto a confesarme, ella no estaba. La esperé todo el maldito día y nunca llegó. Me preocupé tanto que la busqué en casa, a lo que me dijeron que había ido a hacer diligencias con su madre. El domingo pasé todo el día con papá, hasta las siete que regresó a Seattle, para esa hora el gimnasio ya estaba cerrado.

«Para el lunes, pensé que la suerte estaba conmigo cuando la vi en la recepción. Pero me ignoró, completamente. Traté de explicarme, le pedí disculpas por ser tan idiota y dejarme llevar. Yo me refería a que no debí de haberle faltado al respeto de esa manera y debí de haberla invitado a salir antes de que algo más pasara, ahora sé que ella entendió que le pedía disculpas por meterme con ella cuando tenía una novia esperándome en casa.

—Oh. Jodida. Mierda. ¿Qué tan retorcido es eso?

—¡Lo sé! Nadie me dijo nada, ni Matt o Rosie. Y después de semanas de intentarlo, simplemente lo dejé ir y pensé que lo había arruinado por completo, incluso para merecer una oportunidad de redimirme.

—Pero Emmett… ¿Quién era esa chica? La que reportó a Rose y ¿Cómo sabía lo que había sucedido entre ustedes?

—Ahí viene lo bueno y por lo cual no quisiera abrir la boca sin cerciorarme antes. Ese viernes, después de estar con Rosie, llegué a casa y Edward estaba ahí. Pero no estaba solo, Angela estaba con él.

Me tensé, sin embargo Emm estaba tan absorto en la playa, que estaba segura que no lo notó.

—Ajá y…

—Yo tenía una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro que no podía quitar por más que quisiera y Edward se empezó a meter conmigo porque decía que esa era mi cara de "me-follé-a-mi-chica". Le dije que estaba en lo cierto y que Rosie y yo habíamos…

Escondí mi rostro en mis manos y gemí.

—Cielos, Emm. Ustedes los hombres son peores que nosotras.

—¡No conté detalles!

—Yo tampoco los quiero saber.

—¡Bella! Deja de interrumpirme —carraspeó y continuó—: Como sea, Edward me deseó suerte cuando le dije que hablaría con ella al otro día, después de ir con Charlie a la oficina.

— _Okaaaay._

—Bell, me olvidé por completo de Angela. Ella estaba ahí, atenta a todo y lo pasé por alto. Ella se despidió de ambos y se fue del departamento extremadamente rápido, pero yo estaba en una nube en el quinto cielo. No lo noté hasta hace unos días.

—¿Angela reportó a Rose con Matt? ¿Tiene ella un enamoramiento contigo o algo?

Bufé enfadada. Lo dudaba, a decir verdad. Porque apostaba lo que sea –era una jugadora ¿bien?, a que Angela tenía un enamoramiento con Edward. Lo que me llevaba a pensar: ¿Qué mierdas se tendría que meter ella?

Pero Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—Le pedí a Rosie que me describiera a mi "novia" y la descripción no encaja con Angela.

—Eso no quiere decir que Angela no la hubiese mandado.

—Tienes razón.

—¿La tengo?

—La tienes —acordó—. No fue Angela, fue Lauren. La mejor amiga de Angela y de quien sé, sí tiene un enamoramiento conmigo.

—¡¿Qué?! Espera, siento que fui transportada a una novela mexicana.

Emmett rió bajito, pero no con mucho humor.

—¿Verdad? Por lo que me dijo Rosie, puedo decir que Angela corrió a contarle a Lauren. Y Lauren intentó despejar el camino reportando a Rosie con Matt. Es un estúpido drama de niñas idiotas ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Angela siempre había insistido en salir los cuatro juntos, Edward, Lauren, ella y yo. Pero aquí entre nos, Angela nunca me simpatizó del todo y Lauren es aún peor. Es insoportable.

—No sabía que Angela no te agradaba. Pensé que con Edward siendo tu mejor amigo y…

—Sí, pero es una cosa aparte. Nunca comenté nada con Eddie porque ellos son amigos desde mucho antes que yo lo conociera y ¿Quién soy yo para decirle quien sí y quién no? Lo respeto y él es inteligente, sabrá por qué le aprecia tanto.

Entonces, ese era un comentario agridulce. Era otro punto a mi favor, si a Emm no le daba buena espina. Lo que me hacía sentir frío, porque entonces ¿Por qué le agradaba tanto? ¿Por qué era su mejor amiga? Jess y Emmett eran muy similares entre sí, lo cual podría decir una sola cosa: Si a ambos no les agradaba Angela Webber, algo extraño estaba sucediendo ahí y Edward no se estaba dando cuenta de aquello.

—Bueno, regresando a Lauren.

—Oh, sí. Por supuesto. El chiste es que decliné todas sus invitaciones, pero siempre encontraban la manera de encasillarnos en el departamento para una noche de películas o encontrarse en algún bar al que Eddie y yo bajábamos a tomar. En un principio pensé que él también estaba detrás de esas tretas, pero pronto deseché la idea porque a Edward tampoco le agrada Lauren Mallory.

«Después que ocurrió lo de Rosie, Lauren estuvo más insistente que nunca. Tal vez pensó que si me tomaba con la guardia baja, cedería a sus intentos. No pasó, te lo juro Bell. No tocaría a esa mujer ni con un palo.

Le miré divertida, captando el doble sentido.

—¡Isabella! —Gritó escandalizado— Tampoco con ese.

—Ew, no. Olvídalo, ya no es gracioso.

—Entonces, así esta esto.

—No lo puedo creer, Emm. En serio, trato de asimilarlo pero ¿Qué tan desesperada podría estar esa mujer, uh?

—Eso es simplemente estúpido, Bella. En serio ¿Qué mierda tienen en la cabeza? ¡Las dos! Porque estoy seguro que Angela sabía de esto, después de todo, solo ella y Ed sabían de lo sucedido con Rosie. Pero ¿Amenazar a alguien con perder su trabajo? ¿Ir directo con el gerente para montar una mentira de aquellas? ¿Con que derecho? ¡Por eso Rosie me ignoraba! Pensaba que era un jugador que la había estado calando solo para lograr follármela y después botarla.

—¿Se lo dirás a Edward?

—Supongo.

—¿Y en qué quedaron Rose y tú?

Su semblante se suavizó y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Iré por ella al trabajo apenas salga y tendré una especie de cita con ella.

—¡¿De verdad?!

—Más o menos. Su madre está fuera por cuestiones de trabajo y ella se quedó con su hermano, así que compraremos algo para cenar y veremos unas películas. Wes es genial, es un muchacho muy centrado y dedicado. Tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo un poco y supe de inmediato porqué Rose sacrificó su educación por la de su hermano. Yo no dudaría en hacerlo si ese fuera el caso, Bell.

Y yo no podía amar más a mi hermano, en verdad.

—Aw, Emm. En serio estoy tan feliz de que pudieran resolver esto. Aun con lo estúpido y malicioso que había detrás.

—Después de todo tendré mi oportunidad.

—¡Más vale que la aproveches! Ella parece ser genial.

—Lo es, Bell. En serio. ¡Oh! Y me dijo que te dijera que la disculparas por su comportamiento y que en verdad le gustaría salir contigo algún día.

Chillé emocionada y le abracé con fuerza.

—Tengo que conocer a quien será la novia de mi hermano ¿verdad?

—¡Tienes qué, bebé!

—Por cierto ¿pensaron en comentarle algo al gerente?

—Lo hice, de hecho. Matt prometió que no le daría problemas a Rosie. Se supone que hay una regla no escrita de evitar el romance cliente-empleado, pero ¡Oye! Yo he ido personalmente a pedir un permiso y a aclarar todo el drama. Cosa que no debería de hacer porque todos allí son mayorcitos. De cualquier forma, sugerí desertar de mi membresía si eso presentaba un problema.

—Espero que no sea un problema.

—Para nada, llevo ahí demasiado tiempo y Matt no podría despedir a Rosie por violar una cláusula que no está en su contrato. Soy abogado ¿recuerdas? Pero como sea, Matt no es un ogro, Bell. Solo estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo de mantener la imagen del negocio limpia.

—¿Cómo tomará Edward el saber que su mejor amiga es la culpable de la miseria de su mejor amigo?

Emmett soltó una carcajada estruendosa, tanto que sacó a Sargento de su ligero sueño.

—Bueno bebé. Ellas querían drama, _yo_ les voy a dar drama.

.

.

.

Emmett nos dejó a Sargento y a mí en casa alrededor de las tres y media. Insistió en llevarnos con él y Rose, pero decliné diciendo que tenía demasiada tarea por terminar.

Yo despotricando contra las mentirosas y siendo una igual que ellas. No me ayudaba mucho.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho que Emm había soltado una granada frente a mis ojos –u oídos, y solo en un par de horas vería a alguien a quien la noticia no le caería muy bien.

Me picaban las manos por saber cómo reaccionaría Edward, la verdad. No quería ser maliciosa o cizañera, pero casi me podía sentir frotándome las manos, esperando a que el teatro de Angela Webber y Lauren Mallory se cayera a pedazos. No las conocía del todo y el par de brujas ya me caía en el hígado.

Me sentí mal, por otro lado, porque apostaba que esto le daría a Edward un par de corajes y frustraciones por encima de todo el estrés que ya tenía.

Tomé un respiro hondo y me metí a la ducha, tratando de almacenar la nueva información en un lugar lejos de mi cabeza. Esta noche era mía y de Edward y no iba a dejar que nada la arruinara. Incluso mi gran boca rogando por soltar la bomba.

Puse mi cabeza en una especie de piloto automático mientras me preparaba. Con el trance de las noticias disipado, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y un nudo en el estómago amenazaba con hacer mis piernas desfallecer.

Estaba nerviosa.

 _¡Concéntrate, Bella! Mascara en las pestañas y no en los párpados_.

Ya había salido con Edward un par de veces antes, había estado a solas con él en varias ocasiones. No había razón para estar nerviosa, a excepción de la sensación de que esto era una especie de paso decisivo e importante para lo que pudiera suceder con nosotros más adelante.

Me decidí por un vestido corto de color dorado, no tan brilloso para cegar ni tan simple para aburrir. Unos tacones negros y la pulsera de Edward como único accesorio. Recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo alta y prolija, y alacié mi cabello para hacerlo ver más largo aun atado. Mantuve mi maquillaje superior natural, pero no pude resistir a usar el labial rojo que me llamaba a gritos. Gracias al cielo era indeleble, de otra manera jamás habría renunciado a los besos de Edward por una barra de labios.

Me miré al espejo un par de veces antes de guardar en mi pequeño bolso lo necesario. Dejé todo cómodo para Sargento y me aseguré de dejar la luz encendida, mi puerta abierta y la recién instalada compuerta para mascotas, destrabada. Así podría bajar al jardín y subir a mi habitación sin problemas.

A las seis en punto, recibí una llamada de Edward.

—Hey guapo.

— _Hola, nena. Estoy afuera ¿quieres abrirme?_

Le di el acceso al portón y para cuando llegó a la entrada, yo ya le esperaba en lo alto del porche. Nerviosa, emocionada, botando en mi lugar.

Él salió del auto más guapo que nunca. Vestía todo de negro. Pantalón de vestir, camisa y saco. Sin corbata y con los dos primeros botones desabrochados.

—Se supone que yo iría por ti a la puerta —dijo subiendo lo escalones de a dos.

—Puedo entrar y repetimos esto —di un paso atrás y me tomó de la cintura antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento.

—No es necesario, sólo un consejo para la próxima vez.

—¿Próxima vez? —Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerqué a mí. Él no se opuso— Ni siquiera sé si te daré una segunda cita, tendrías que hacerlo excelente esta noche.

—Oh, nena. Yo puedo hacerlo excelente esta noche.

Más pronto de lo que esperaba, sus labios estaban sobre mis míos y yo estaba aprisionada entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

¿Ven? Labial indeleble.

Se separó antes de que comenzara a jadear por aire y puso sus manos en mis mejillas, dándome un rápido beso de más.

—Estás preciosa —beso. Estaba comenzando a tomarle el encanto a esta manía suya—. Siempre eres preciosa, de hecho.

—Tu tampoco estás mal —le piqué. Edward rió y me besó otra vez, separándose demasiado rápido.

—Tenemos que ponernos en marcha ¿bien? —talló sus manos en mis brazos cubiertos por mi abrigo delgado. Entonces dio un paso atrás y me miró de arriba abajo.

Honestamente, su escrutinio me excitó un poco. En realidad, fue su hambrienta mirada cuando esta regresó a mis ojos.

—¿Cómo pude tener tanta suerte? —inquirió.

—Todavía no termina la noche. No la tientes.

Edward negó con la cabeza y me jaló de la mano para bajar del porche. Abrió la puerta de su auto y la cerró por mí una vez que estuve dentro. Aspiré profundo, el olor en el coche era una mezcla de Edward y…

—¡Peonías! —Edward me sonrió tiernamente cuando sacó un ramo de peonías del asiento trasero.

—Te las regalaría todos los días solo por el gusto de ver tu reacción —me guiñó el ojo y acerqué el ramo a mí.

Esta vez eran lila y había algunas rosas blancas también.

—¡ _Aw_ , y rosas! Gracias, Edward. Puede que considere una segunda cita después de esto.

Nos pusimos en marcha y no dejamos de parlotear sobre nuestro día en ningún momento. Omití el tema del que Emm y yo conversamos y fui vaga cuando me preguntó si él y Rosalie "la chica del gimnasio" habían podido arreglarlo.

Resultó ser, que había ido a almorzar con algunos chicos de su grupo de estudio. Varios de ellos cursaban la maestría con él y otros cuantos asistían a la NYU. En ningún momento mencionó a Angela, lo cual solo hizo que el pequeño diablillo en mi hombro profiriera una risa macabra.

—¿Puedo preguntar a dónde vamos?

—No.

Bromeé con él cuando vi el rumbo que tomó y me hizo callar cuando reí como posesa al aparcar en el edificio.

—Tenía la esperanza de que no recordaras este parking.

—Guapo, fue aquí donde intercambiamos números ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Edward bufó pero me abrió la puerta y tendió su mano para ayudarme a salir.

—Por favor, dime que no iremos al Time's Square otra vez.

—¿Quieres superarlo? Estoy tratando de ganarme una segunda cita aquí.

—¿Sabes? Podríamos considerar aquel tour como una primera cita.

—¿Entonces puedo pedir una tercera cita y cruzar los dedos para llegar a segunda base?

Lo alejé de un manotazo y él no pudo hacer más que reír y atraerme de vuelta.

Adoraba esta química entre nosotros, había aprendido que las bromas eran nuestro pan de cada día y no me incomodaban cuan descaradas o negras podrían llegar a ser algunas. Él se sentía a gusto metiéndose conmigo y yo no dejaba pasar un minuto para no meterme con él y bromear al respecto.

Había estado nerviosa y probablemente era solamente a causa de la anticipación, porque ya aquí con él ajustándome mi abrigo antes de salir a la intemperie, no podía recordar a qué se debían mis nervios.

—¿Ya puedo preguntar a dónde iremos o debería esconder mi cartera?

—Esconde tu cartera —me sonrió de vuelta—. Tal vez cuando salgamos podamos venir a caminar un poco. Está más despejado ¿no?

—Tal vez —acordé—. ¿Cuándo salgamos de dónde?

No me di cuenta y solo me dejé llevar por el abrazo de Edward. Hizo una seña para que mirara del otro lado de la calle y estoy segura que mi boca se abrió cuando el espectacular frente a mí resplandeció glamurosamente, como si estuviera esperando a que posara mí vista en él.

—¿Es en serio?

—¿T-te gusta? Pensé que lo disfrutarías. P-pero si no quieres, podemos ir al restaurant…

—¿Estás bromeando? —sonreí con cariño cuando tartamudeó nervioso. Él no estaba seguro de que su idea de una cita me fuese a gustar, pero yo estaba alucinada con esto. Lo abracé con fuerza y sentí sus hombros relajarse— Edward, es… es genial. Es fantástico, no tengo palabras. Siempre quise ver un show de estos ¿Lo mencioné antes?

—Puede ser —respondió tímido contra mi cabello—. ¿Vamos? La función no tarda en comenzar y tenemos que buscar nuestros asientos.

Entrelazó nuestros dedos y cruzamos cuando nos fue conveniente. Me había traído a ver Paramour de Cirque du Soleil ¡En el teatro Broadway!

¿Cuán genial era esto?

Tal vez en alguna de nuestras conversaciones le había mencionado que estaba ansiosa por ir a alguna obra o musical en Broadway, era emblemático y un desperdicio no ir a al menos una, si vivías en New York.

Era un súmmum que Cirque du Soleil estuviera de temporada aquí.

Edward entregó nuestras entradas y mis ojos vagaron por el teatro. Todo era lujo, candelabros de cristal y cortinas de terciopelo rojo. Tal y como lo viste en la televisión.

Noté un par de miradas recorrer a Edward mientras compraba dulces para la función ¿Y cómo no entenderlas? Él se veía guapísimo –robándome sus palabras, podía decir que él siempre se veía guapísimo. Pero hoy era algo más.

Y si así se veía hoy, estaba segura que tendría un ataque fulminante apenas lo viera en la Gala.

La cita de una de las chicas que se comía a Edward con los ojos, le jaló con un poco más de fuerza para que apartara la mirada. Ella le miró desafiante y él se veía muy cabreado como para si quiera importarle.

Reí bajito. Él es mi cita, hoy no satanás.

—¿Barras de caramelo? —ofreció.

Todo dentro era estúpidamente lujoso, incluso la comida. Las palomitas de maíz venían en pequeños recipientes dorados y negros, las bebidas en vasos de plástico duro y todos los caramelos tenían envoltorio de celofán. Edward había conseguido una botella de _voss*_ y un par de barras de caramelo blando, únicamente.

Tomé una barrita y enganché mi brazo a él cuando se alejó de la fila.

—¿Estamos listos?

—Estamos listos —me guiñó un ojo en respuesta y me guió al interior del teatro.

Ignoraba si había salas alternas, pero podía estar segura que nuestra función sería en el ala principal.

Nuestros asientos se encontraban más o menos al centro de la décima fila y la vista era perfecta desde aquí. La sala estaba casi llena y no dudaba que aún siendo mediados de septiembre, la función tuviera un _sold-out_ **.

Edward posó su mano en mi pierna desnuda y le dediqué una mirada. Él frunció la nariz y reí con ternura a su gesto, era tan lindo. Quería quedármelo, definitivamente. Entonces se inclinó y me besó lentamente, pasando su mano de arriba abajo por mi pierna. Temblé a su tacto.

—Estás provocándome ahora.

—¿Lo estoy? ¿Quién se pintó los labios de un apetecible rojo? —inquirió poniendo su mano en mi barbilla.

—Es indeleble —señalé, ganándome una risa suya.

—Estoy agradecido.

Las luces bajaron su intensidad y el gran telón se alumbró.

—Oh cielos ¡Estoy emocionada! —chillé bajito haciendo bailar mis rodillas.

Edward regresó su mano a mi pierna y calmó mis golpecitos.

Fuimos trasladados a la época dorada de Hollywood. Los años veinte nunca se habían visto tan bien y me encontré alucinada con los bailarines y acróbatas. Honestamente, al saber que se trataba de un espectáculo del Cirque du Soleil, no esperaba un argumento tan profundo, dramático y lleno de emociones. Pero ellos eran los actores en el escenario, así que transmitir el éxtasis, el amor, la felicidad y el dolor por igual, era parte de su trabajo.

Te quitaba el aliento y pensar en todo el trabajo detrás de aquella producción, hacía enchinarte la piel. Todo era perfecto, ellos estaban coordinados y la música era acorde.

Solté un par de lágrimas, si soy honesta. Edward sacó un pañuelo para mí y le miré confusa porque no pensé que él fuese de los que cargaban uno consigo, él se encogió de hombros y se lo sacó diciendo:

—Pensé que lo necesitaríamos.

Aquello me hizo enternecer más de lo que ya, en lo que iba de la noche. Él lo tenía cubierto todo.

 _Everything_ cerró con la función e igual de coordinados, emocionados y extasiados, los actores se despidieron, dejándonos a la audiencia alucinada. La sala se puso de pie en una ronda de aplausos vibrantes y ensordecedores y para cuando salimos del teatro, dos horas después, la noche había caído sobre nosotros, pero yo no podía encontrarme más enérgica y embelesada.

Edward enganchó su brazo con el mío, como si de una costumbre se tratara y me guió de vuelta al parking mientras yo me dedicaba a hablar sin parar sobre el musical.

—¡Ellos parecían de goma! —Edward rió fuerte— En serio ¿no los viste? Volaban de un lado a otros y lanzaban a las bailarinas como si fueran muñecas de hule ¡Dios!

—Quiero pensar que te ha gustado ¿verdad?

—Creo que gustar es el eufemismo del siglo.

Llegamos al parking y Edward comentó que siendo ahora tan tarde, podríamos ir a cenar algo y dejar el paseo en el Time's Square para otro día.

—Tu solo tienes miedo de terminar con tu buena racha ¿no?

—Te traeré al Time's Square otra vez y te comerás tus palabras, pececito.

Condujo a Queens en lugar de ir en la dirección opuesta al centro. También había notado que prefería comer en Queens en lugar de Manhattan, así el camino a casa era más corto y considerando que eran las nueve y media de la noche, no quisiera que Edward emprendiera un camino de una hora de regreso a su departamento.

Aparcó en un restaurant mar y tierra y dejó sus llaves al valet para ayudarme a salir del auto.

—Señorita.

—Estás siendo muy lindo ahora mismo.

Edward besó mi sien y se acercó al atril del maître. Se presentó después de una cálida bienvenida de parte del señor de entrada edad, y nos guiaron a una mesa para dos en un privado detrás del local.

El restaurant no era enorme o demasiado lujoso, era simplemente lo justo y se sentía acogedor en sus colores verdes y dorados. Nuestro mesero se presentó con el nombre de Jean Paul y tomó nuestra orden de bebidas antes de dejarnos a solas.

—Es muy lindo este lugar —señalé mirando los murales en el cielo.

—A papá le encanta traer a mi madre aquí, así que supuse que podríamos probar por qué su fascinación.

Jean Paul trajo la cerveza de Edward y una coca cola para mí. Él ordenó filete a la parrilla y le miré burlona porque estaba esperando por ello, no me había tomado mucho descubrir que él era un hombre simple: carne y pan para ser feliz. Me aventuré a pedir lo mismo que él y sonrió satisfecho por eso.

—Dime algo sobre ti.

—Creo que ya te lo he dicho todo sobre mí, no soy tan interesante.

—Discrepo. Yo creo que sí lo eres, nena. Dime algo sobre ti —pidió otra vez y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—Mmm, pero tendrás que decirme algo sobre ti de vuelta ¿Qué tal veinte preguntas?

—Ah ¿Las veinte preguntas? Estoy de regreso a noveno grado —me sentí sonrojar por lo tonto que probablemente había sonado aquello—. Es broma, nena. Lo sabes. Dispara.

—Bien —pensé en algo por un par de segundos antes de preguntar— ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? No recuerdo que lo mencionaras.

—No lo hice. Cumplo el 20 de junio.

—Eso no fue hace mucho.

—Soy joven aun ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Me guiñó un ojo y preguntó—: Tengo curiosidad, ¿hubieras estudiado arte de no cursar marketing?

—No arte. Tal vez ¿diseño gráfico? Disfruto de trabajar con papá, aunque desde la mudanza, no he encontrado el tiempo para pasarme por el Laboratorio.

—¿Trabajabas con tu papá en Seattle?

—¡Era mi turno! —Edward se inclinó más y me hizo un gesto para que me callara y respondiera. Rodé los ojos pero lo hice de todas maneras— Tenían un programa de internos y los auxiliaba en el departamento creativo. Nada demasiado serio, en realidad. Pero me sirvió de experiencia para tener un trato directo con los clientes y saber de primera mano cómo funcionaban las campañas publicitarias. Lo disfrutaba.

—Es muy bueno que disfrutes de tu trabajo, ya que supongo que será lo que harás durante toda tu vida.

—¿Tu disfrutas de trabajar en Ratings?

—Es lo que siempre quise —resolvió inmediatamente—. Tuve una pequeña crisis por ahí de mis ¿dieciocho? Antes de ingresar a la universidad. Pensaba que mi idea del trabajo perfecto radicaba más en la admiración que tengo por mi padre. Y que no era lo que quería en la vida, que tal vez no me estaba haciendo una imagen por mí mismo ¿me estoy explicando? —asentí y continuó— Le dije a papá sobre mis inseguridades y él me comprendió, nunca me juzgó o me presionó para seguir sus pasos. Dijo que cursara el primer semestre y si sentía que eso no era lo mío, podría buscar mi vocación hasta encontrarla. Pero apenas tomé un par de clases y encontré mi carrera excitante y supe que eso era lo mío. Soy bueno, me gusta y tal vez es un poco ñoño vivir de hacer cuentas y llevar las finanzas pero lo disfruto.

—No es ñoño, Edward. Es genial que puedas hacer lo que te gusta. Y aun mejor si eres bueno en ello.

Jean Paul trajo nuestra comida y después de agradecerle, se retiró y reanudamos nuestra conversación entre bocados. Supe que su color favorito era el azul marino. Yo por mi parte no tenía color favorito, pero le respondí que bien podría irme por un verde jade. Él entendió la referencia.

Hablamos de todo un poco: De sus recuerdos de la infancia, de mis vacaciones predilectas, de sus hobbies y mi género preferido a la hora de ver películas. Supe que su gusto por los sándwiches italianos radicaba en que su abuela materna, quien había fallecido hace cinco o seis años, hacía "los mejores sándwiches italianos del mundo" y que él había emprendido una búsqueda por ver quién y en dónde podrían igualarlos solo un poco.

¿Había mencionado que este hombre era el más tierno y lindo del universo?

Yo por mi parte, no me supe decidir entre la lasaña de mamá y el salmón en salsa de mango para mi comida preferida. Tal vez el salmón ganaba por un pequeño punto. Confesé que era algo así como adicta al agua mineral y que no era muy fan del alcohol.

Retiraron nuestros platos y declinamos del postre, era muy tarde ya y no podía comer más si quería dormir un poco esta noche. Le hice saber a Edward que su elección había sido acertada, pues la comida había sido deliciosa.

—No puede ser, son casi las doce.

El tablero del auto marcaba las 11:49. Reí como tonta, el tiempo había pasado volando.

—Y yo que pensé que apenas habían pasado diez minutos.

—Oh, no te puedo culpar.

—Olvidaste mencionar cuan modesta eras ¿verdad?

Sonreí indulgente.

Condujo de vuelta a casa y en los veinte minutos de recorrido, busqué algo en la estación de radio y me di cuenta de otra cosa: Él era bastante versátil. Había desde baladas de los ochenta hasta canciones de Jennifer López en sintonía. Él me hizo prometer que no le mencionaría a Emmett nada de lo ocurrido en este auto, cómo por ejemplo, él cantando "On the Floor".

—¡Es qué ¿cómo te sabes la letra?!

Edward se dio un golpe contra el volante y gimió.

—Es una de las canciones preferidas de mi hermana y yo hago de su chófer cada que me lo pide ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¿Bien? Es ese tipo de información que quieres desechar pero se queda en ti. Ahora pregúntame sobre los estados en la cuenta de mi trabajo y verás cómo me quedo en blanco.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía a carcajada limpia. Pronto habíamos dejado la autopista y estábamos entrando a Baldwin.

—¡No lo puedo creer! Oh por Dios, dime que te sabes otra.

—Cierra la boca, Bella —gruñó.

—¿Te das cuenta si Emmett y Mike se enteran de esto?

—¡No! Emmett canta estas cosas ¿sabes? Jennifer López y ese tipo de canciones —confesó—. Y yo siempre me meto con él por eso, no que le importe en realidad. Es Emmett, él hace estas cosas. Así que ¿te das cuenta del daño que harías a mi imagen si sueltas prenda de esto?

Reí más fuerte.

—Es el siglo veintiuno, guapo. Amor es amor.

—¡No soy gay, Bella!

—Por suerte. Pero ¿recuerdas lo que dije cuando te conocí? Eres fácil, divertido —lloriqueó—, tienes desplantes de ama de limpieza, nombras a tu pantalla plana tu bebé y ahora, me entero que te sabes las canciones de Jennifer Lopez.

—¡Es solo una! —Edward negó pero me miró con esos ojos que decían: Me las pagarás después.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Edward se ofreció a bajar y teclear la clave de acceso. Se la di, preguntándole por qué demonios no la tenía ya, a lo que él solo bufó diciendo que Emmett no se la daría y que sería muy extraño si se la pedía.

Abrió la puerta del auto para mí, como en toda la noche e ironizó diciendo que no me acostumbrara a la atención.

—Lo estabas haciendo tan bien.

Me acompañó al porche, escaleras arriba y me tomó de la cintura.

—Lo sigo haciendo bien, no puedes negarlo.

Sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos de inmediato y aferré mis manos a su saco para pegarlo a mí. Su lengua pronto se abrió paso en mi boca y gemí ante la sensación. Podría dejarme llevar y hacer esto por horas.

Mentira.

No podría hacer esto por horas sin quemarme en el proceso y pedirlo todo a él.

—¿Qué me haces? —Susurró tomando mi labio inferior en su boca— Odio tener que irme, pero es tarde.

Asentí, tratando de pensar con claridad. Eran más de las doce y él tenía que conducir a casa.

—Sí, está bien —acordé sin soltarlo.

—Bell…

—Lo sé, lo sé.

Alisé su saco arrugado de las solapas por mi agarre y me mordí el labio al verlo ahí, todo de negro y con los labios muy rosados e hinchados.

—Vete ahora antes de que te salte encima —le empujé.

Él rió y se acercó para besarme castamente.

—Sigue así y puede que no me vaya.

—Promesas, promesas.

Sus brazos me atrajeron y aspiré hondo cuando escondí mi rostro en su pecho. Mi segunda cosa favorita hasta ahora, era abrazar a Edward. La primera era besarlo.

—Disfruté mucho esta noche, Edward. Gracias, en realidad te luciste hoy.

Sentí sus labios posar en mi cabello.

—¿Me he ganado una segunda cita?

—Todas las que quieras pedir —confesé.

.

.

.

 _ ***Joey Tribbiani:**_ _Joseph Francis Tribbiani Junior es un personaje de ficción de la comedia de situación estadounidense Friends (1994-2004), y el personaje del título en un spin-off Joey (2004-2006), interpretado por Matt LeBlanc._

 _ ***Voss**_ _: Voss es una marca de agua de manantial artesiana de Noruega, embotellada en el desierto prístino al sur de Noruega. Está disponible en versiones con gas y sin éste, en botellas de cristal y en botellas de PET._

 _ ****Sold-out:**_ _Agotado._

.

.

.

¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal? ¡Aquí la esperada cita!

Después de tantas expectativas me veo obligada a preguntar: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estuvo bonita? ¿Cumplió con sus esperanzas? ¡Espero que sí! Ahora, díganme qué les pareció el embrollo Rosalie-Emmett-Lauren-Angela, bien _creepy_ ¿Apoco no? Un poquito intensas las muchachitas y ahora que Edward lo sepa… Anyway, aquí les dejo también un poco de Alice y si, se irá poniendo un poco más inso-putamadre-portable. XD

Quiero pedirles una disculpa porque ayer no subí el capi, como lo prometí pero… ¡AYER CUMPLÍ AÑOS! *Yey!*, y el día me dejó agotada. No pensé que fuera a ser tan ajetreado en verdad, pero qué mejor. Lo disfruté muchísimo. Ahora espero que ustedes disfruten el capítulo y me regalen un hermoso y muy deseado review. :3

No sé si esta semana publicaré doble, les avisaré en el grupo de fb. Si no te has unido aun, el link está en mi perfil. De todas maneras, doble o no, les dejaré un adelanto del próximo capítulo ahí mismo. :)

No me queda más que darles las infinitas y bien repasadas ¡GRACIAS!, me encanta leerlas, me encanta saber que me leen y comentan qué les pareció, aun cuando no cuento con el tiempo suficiente de responder. ¡Qué más quisiera yo! No piensen que las ignoro, al contrario, escriban escriban que sus comentarios me hacen el día, la tarde y la semana.

Gracias por todo, nos leemos pronto.

Ivy. xx


	12. Todo sea por los niños

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. **La historia es totalmente mía**.

 _(Capítulo sin betear)_

 **.**

 **BREATHE**

 **Capítulo 12: Todo sea por los niños**

 **.**

 **Bpov:**

— _Quiero que sepas que en verdad odio esto._

—Aw, no digas eso. Amas lo que haces.

Edward bufó, pero lo podía escuchar teclear con rapidez.

— _Detesto no haber podido verte hoy._

—Me viste ayer —contrarresté.

— _No lo suficiente_ —debatió—. _¿Fue suficiente para ti?_

Reí tontamente y recosté mi cabeza sobre las almohadas. Sargento estaba en el sofá escuchando las caricaturas y mordiendo su nuevo juguete. Ahí iban diez dólares.

—Jamás suficiente. Pero tienes que centrarte en tus prioridades ¿bien? Sólo será hasta que termines tu avance.

— _Mis prioridades apestan. Las reorganizaré, pececito._

Solté una carcajada.

—No te atrevas. Estás en la recta final, guapo —le recordé, como lo había hecho toda la semana que no habíamos podido vernos, a excepción de ayer jueves, en nuestra simple tradición de desayuno—. No es justo que te hayas esforzado por años para rendirte ahora.

Edward gimoteó.

— _No estoy escribiendo nada coherente, de todas formas._

—Entonces supongo que esa es mi llamada. Hablamos después.

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Mi cabeza va a explotar, en verdad nena. Necesito alejarme de los planes de negocios, para… ya. Ahora._

—¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?

— _Verte, sobretodo —_ escuché ruidos extraños y para cuando Edward habló de nuevo, se escuchaba lejos _—. ¿Podemos salir un rato? Tengo hasta el próximo jueves para entregar y si me presiono de más, no seré para nada productivo…. ¡Ah! Puta madre._

—¡¿Qué pasa?!

— _¡Me enredé con mis pantalones!_ —refunfuñó a lo lejos.

Negué con la cabeza mientras trataba de no reírme.

Edward estaba muy susceptible últimamente, y me comenzaba a dar cuenta de lo que había querido decir cuando se disculpó por el estrés venidero del trabajo y la escuela. Estaba por concluir el primer mes de su último semestre y su asesor lo presionaba constantemente por un proyecto lo suficientemente bueno. Al solo faltar una semana para terminar septiembre, él se había enfrascado en investigaciones, grupos de estudio y tareas. Sin contar que no podía permitirse descuidar el trabajo y hacía malabares para llamarme, aun cuando solo lo había podido ver un día en toda la semana.

Lo entendía, y me parecía tierno y gracioso como se cabreaba por el más mínimo asunto.

Bien, no debería ¿verdad? En mi defensa, trataba de guardarme eso para mí misma y ser comprensiva con él.

Todos los días se disculpaba, porque él decía que lo nuestro era muy reciente y yo podría sentir que me descuidaba. No era así, él tenía responsabilidades y no mentía cuando decía que sería paciente y tolerante.

— _No estás ocupada ¿cierto? ¡Mierda! Es verdad, te dije que no podría verte hoy. Probablemente hiciste planes. Es viernes por la noche después de todo_ —medio gruñó.

Rodé los ojos.

—Oh, Edward. ¿En serio? ¿Yo haciendo planes en viernes por la noche? Es decepcionante que pienses eso de mí.

Edward bufó pero no dijo nada más.

— _Podrías venir ¿sabes? Emmett pasará la noche donde Rose._

—Está bien —acordé sin discutir.

— _¿No estás enojada? Por… ya sabes, no decirle a Emm aun y…_

—Edward —advertí—, apenas hemos encontrado tiempo para nosotros desde nuestra primera cita. Agregar más a la ecuación no es un buen camino por ahora, compañero.

— _¡Lo sé! Es solo que no quiero que pienses que estoy tratando de ocultarte o algo por el estilo. Jesús, lo único que quiero es poder decirle a mi chica que venga a casa o yo vaya donde ella, y que se joda el resto._

—Tu chica ¿ah?

— _¿Sí?_

—Sí, tonto. Eso me encantaría, ya encontraremos el tiempo ¿bien?

— _Bien._

—¿Qué te parece si cocino la cena para ti?

— _¿En verdad?_

—Seguro. Solo pasaré al súper por algunas cosas.

— _Odiaría que lo hicieras puesto que tú cocinarás. Pero Emm se ha olvidado de hacer la compra, otra vez, y solo tengo agua y sal en mi alacena._

—Pobre de ti. Estaré ahí en una hora, guapo.

— _Ni un minuto más._

Eran apenas las cinco de la tarde cuando llegué del gimnasio y recibí la llamada de Edward, por lo que calculé mi tiempo lo mejor que pude y proferí un lloriqueó cuando vi que eran las cinco cuarenta y siete.

Me apresuré a cambiarme por unos sencillos jeans ceñidos y una blusa blanca de botones. Tomé mi chaqueta y la maleta de Sargento, junto con mi bolso.

Iba bajando las escaleras, con Sargento jalando de su correa, cuando mamá se materializó en el recibidor.

—¿Saldrás bebé?

—Sí, ah…

—¿Ah?

—Este… ¿Edward Cullen? —susurré inclinando mis hombros.

Mamá hizo ese gesto que dice "Oh, detente ya" y apoyé mi peso en mi pierna izquierda, tratando de no hacer notar la prisa que me comía el trasero.

—Mmm, bien. Todo bien ¿verdad?

Asentí con entusiasmo.

—Perfecto, ma.

Mamá me evaluó por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que finalmente suspiró y me dio el paso.

—Diviértete y no llegues muy tarde.

Besé su mejilla antes de salir corriendo de casa.

Sargento iba emocionado en el auto, pegando su hocico a la ventana y dejando un rastro enorme de baba. Dejé el motor encendido junto con el aire acondicionado cuando llegamos a la tienda. Aseguré la puerta y corrí por las compras tratando de no tardar demasiado. El estacionamiento estaba casi vacío, pero ya conocía demasiadas historias acerca de personas salvando cachorros de encierros en automóviles. Los cristales nunca salían bien parados y no tenía ganas para ser una celebridad de las redes sociales.

Junté todo en menos de veinte minutos y cuando regresé al auto, Sargento dormía plácidamente.

—Buen guardián ¿ah? —bufé.

Solo otros veinte minutos después, estacionaba en el subterráneo del edificio de Edward. Cargué todas las compras en una bolsa reciclable y me eché la pequeña mochila de Sargento al hombro. Parecía que cargaba con un bebé ¿Lo había mencionado antes?

Estaba esperando el ascensor, cuando una voz conocida me asaltó por detrás.

—¿Bella, eres tú?

Giré sobre mis talones y divisé a Garrett acercándose a paso firme.

—Hola Gary.

—Hey, qué bueno verte. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Genial, de hecho. Creo que nunca terminaré de agradecerte por aquel día.

—Supongo que no habrás tenido problemas desde entonces ¿verdad?

—Para nada. Gracias.

—No te había visto por aquí.

El ascensor había llegado y ambos subimos. Sargento se hizo notar con un gruñido y Garrett dio dos pasos atrás.

—¿Quién es este?

—Sargento —reí bajito—. Suele ser muy agradable, no sé que le ocurre.

Garrett se encogió de hombros y se limitó a mantener la distancia.

—Entonces… ¿Vives aquí? —insistió.

—No. De hecho vengo a visitar a Edward. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Oh, sí. Cullen. ¿Sabes? New York es enorme, no pensé que aquel día llamaras al Edward que parece querer saltarme encima cada que me ve.

Fruncí el ceño y mi sonrojo lo dijo todo.

Demonios, odiaba cambiar de colores.

—Te dijo algo ¿ah? —inquirió inclinándose hacia mí, con sus manos en su espalda.

—Más o menos.

Garrett asintió pero no dijo más.

—¿Vives tú aquí?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Mi novia se acaba de mudar hace un par de semanas.

—Vaya, qué pequeño es el mundo.

—Lo es ¿cierto? En fin, este es mi piso, o el de Tía. Como sea —el ascensor se detuvo en el cuarto piso y Garrett sostuvo la puerta antes de salir—. Me dio gusto saludarte en mejores condiciones.

—Igualmente —sonreí de vuelta.

—Dale mis saludos a tu hermano y a Cullen ¿quieres? Me cuentas después qué tan rojo se puso.

Mi frente se arrugó y mis labios se fruncieron, tragándome las mil y un preguntas que rogaban por salir. Así que Edward tenía razón en algo: Ellos dos no se soportaban. Me pregunté si tendría razón en el resto.

—S-seguro.

Garrett me guiñó un ojo antes de soltar la compuerta y estas se cerraron, llevándome al penthouse del edificio.

Cuando toqué el timbre, ya frente a su puerta, el peor Deja Vu de la historia se hizo presente.

Angela puñetera Webber abrió, mirándome despectiva y evitándome el paso. Sargento ladró una vez más, gruñendo en el proceso y sacando su lado de pitbull en él.

—Hola, Bella ¿verdad?

Asentí.

—¿Está Edward?

Angela me evaluó una vez más, de arriba abajo, para terminar señalando a Sargento.

—No se permiten mascotas en este edificio.

—Qué suerte, no ha venido para quedarse ¿Me das permiso?

Angela se encogió de hombros, pero se hizo a un lado, dejándome pasar.

Edward no estaba en la sala o a la vista, por lo que solté la correa de Sargento y éste saltó al sofá. Dejé las compras en la barra de la cocina y la mochila a los pies de los banquillos.

—Él no debería subirse a los muebles —dijo ella con una mueca.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —pregunté, ignorando su demanda.

—¡Ang! ¿Quién es? Escuché la puerta —Edward gritó desde su habitación para pronto salir de esta, secándose su cabello con una toalla y vistiendo un cómodo chándal. Nada más.

Empezaba a darme cuenta de cuál era el atuendo preferido de Edward.

—Hola —saludé, mirando al balcón de su habitación.

—¡Hey, nena! Bajo en seguida.

Entró a su habitación y salió con una playera negra puesta y sin la toalla a la vista. Su evidente cabello mojado me decía que recién había tomado una ducha, y aunque mis ojos protestaban por el recién perdido panorama, la perra celosa dentro de mí gruñía al pensar que Angela, detrás de mí, tenía las mismas vistas.

Muy mejores amigos, él era un hombre guapísimo y ella necesitaría estar ciega.

—Hola —llegó a mí y me tomó de la cintura, plantándome un efusivo beso.

Me descoloqué al estar frente a Angela, sin embargo le devolví el beso. Cuando me dejó para atraerme a él, sintió mi rigidez y me miró extrañado.

—Oh… Ang sabe, nena.

—Okay. Bien.

Le encaré y ella me devolvió la mirada.

—Así que… Bella. Edward no dijo que vendrías.

Edward carraspeó y dejó un beso en mi frente antes de ir dónde Sargento.

—En realidad, Angie, no sabía que tú vendrías. Espero no sea un inconveniente que Angela se nos una a cenar ¿Bell?

—Seguro, me pondré manos a la obra.

—¡Oh no! De hecho, me había pasado por aquí porque conociéndote, sé que estarías enfrascado en tu tarea —ella hizo hincapié en cuanto conocía a Edward y bufé bajito—. ¿Por qué no salimos a cenar? Bella, puedes unírtenos.

 _De hecho, quien sobra aquí eres tú_.

—Ya he comprado todo para la cena, Edward dijo que estaría bien. Pero si quieren salir a…

—En realidad me encantaría quedarme en casa.

Angela no se veía muy convencida, tampoco muy complacida, pero Edward no le estaba prestando atención a ella, así que no le quedó más que aceptar.

—Claro. ¿Quieres una mano, Bella?

Le hice un gesto con la mano y negué.

—Estaré bien.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera replicar –Angela para hacer más comentarios fuera de lugar y Edward para venderme a su amiga, huí a la cocina y me enfrasqué en las enchiladas suizas que había planeado hacer. Suspiré molesta, tampoco le diría algo a Edward. Después de todo él no sabía que ella venía ¿cierto? Lo dijo frente a amabas, y era muy amable y considerado para echarla de su casa. Hice una porción de más y el queso jamás me había desagradado tanto.

Escuché voces amortiguadas viniendo de la sala y los constantes gruñidos de Sargento. Edward le pedía calma y mi pequeño bribón no cedía. ¿No se daba cuenta que Angela no era de su agrado?

Después de unos minutos, escuché que Edward abría la mochila de sus juguetes y sacaba unos cuantos. Sargento entró a la cocina con su pelota en el hocico y se echó a mis pies, ignorando la visita en la sala.

—Hey —terminaba de meter las enchiladas al horno cuando Edward me abrazó por detrás—. ¿Qué le ocurre a Sargento? Anda muy malhumorado.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que es porque no conoce a Angela.

Edward asintió lentamente y me giré sobre mis talones para pasar mis brazos por su cuello.

—Hola —dijo con una sonrisita traviesa.

—Hola, guapo —pasé mis manos por su cabello y él cerró los ojos, disfrutando la sensación.

—Lo siento, no sabía que Ang vendría. En realidad no pensaba sabotear nuestra noche. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

Le creí, porque aquello sonaba a Edward.

—Lo sé, no te disculpes. Ella tampoco sabía.

—Fue mi culpa, creo. Le dije que no saldría hoy y me quedaría a terminar mi avance.

 _Claro, ella era muy considerada_.

—Está bien, Edward.

Hundió su rostro en mi cuello y jadeé cuando dejó un beso cerca de mi oreja.

—¿Qué huele tan bien?

—Mmm… ¿E-enchiladas?

Edward rió entre dientes, enviando vibraciones desde mi cuello hasta mis pies.

—No. Es más bien… Bella o algo así.

Le empujé despacito y él sacó su cabeza de su escondite.

—Tranquilo, amigo. Tenemos visitas. Ella uhm… —dudé, pero lo dejé salir— no dirá nada antes que nosotros ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. Podemos confiar en Ang.

—Vale.

No confiaba en Angela, por supuesto. Había algo dentro de mí que no me dejaba confiar al cien por ciento en ella, y su sonrisa inocente no me engañaba. Además, añadiendo a aquello lo de Emmett y Rose, ella ya había pasado a mi lista negra sin siquiera conocerla. Lo que me hizo pensar, que tal vez, Emmett aún no le había comentado nada a Edward.

Edward salió de la cocina y con unos platos y tenedores para la mesa. Llevó la ensalada verde que había improvisado y un par de copas para el vino que tenía. Decliné del alcohol y le dije que estaría bien con agua.

—Enchiladas suizas, vaya —dijo ella cuando vio dispuesto el refractario con queso derretido. Edward ya iba por su segundo bocado cuando los ojos de Angela me miraron—. A Edward no le gustan mucho las enchiladas suizas.

—¿ _Qwue_?

Edward le miró incrédulo, con la boca llena y tragó para negar.

—No es cierto.

Bajé mi mirada, evitando fruncir el ceño y me serví una porción ante la atenta mirada de Sargento.

—Lo dijiste ¿recuerdas? Cuando Jessica cocinó para ti. Incluso parece un deja-vu.

—No es verdad —enarqué una ceja y miré a Edward en silencio—. En realidad, no me gusta nada que cocine Jess, nena. No es nada en contra del platillo, el tuyo de hecho está delicioso —alabó guiñándome el ojo.

—Sí, supongo que lo tomé a mal —Angela comió un poco y asintió con la sonrisa forzada—. Muy buenas, Bella.

—Gracias —no lamenté que mi agradecimiento sonara más como un ladrido—. En defensa de Jess, puedo decir que está aprendiendo. Creo que Mike le obligó a tomar clases de cocina.

Edward rió, asintiendo en mi dirección.

—¡Es verdad! Esto será bueno.

—Sí, algo sobre dejar de comer en restaurantes y probar más comida casera.

—Dudo que lo haga, esa pobre chica apenas sabe atar sus zapatos.

Edward regresó la mirada a su amiga y frunció los labios.

—Es mi hermana de quien hablas, Ang.

—Lo sé y lo siento. Pero es verdad. Incluso Esme dice que lamenta haberla mimado tanto, apenas y puede valerse por sí misma.

—Jessica tendrá lo suyo, pero se está esforzando Angela.

La voz de Edward sonó filosa y supe que ella había tocado una vena en él. Su hermana.

Sonreí indulgente, yo la tenía de mi lado ¡Ja!

—Exacto. Aparte, no puedes culpar a alguien por no saber hacer lo que nunca se le enseñó ¿cierto? Nunca es tarde para aprender. Esme hizo lo mejor por sus hijos y Jess siguió el camino que sus padres de indicaron, nadie es perfecto ¿Cierto, Angela?

—Sí, claro. Solo digo, que dudo que Jessica pueda en serio, no sé, ¿cocinar algo decente?

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo? —Inquirí molesta— Ella quiere hacerlo y lo está intentando, si puede o no, es su problema. Apuesto a que no sabes coser una prenda como ella, y nadie te juzga por ello.

—Bueno, Bella, eso es distinto. Ella estudia para eso, sería una pena que no pudiera hacerlo.

Estreché los ojos.

—Angela —llamó Edward—. Detente, en verdad.

—Solo expongo mi punto.

—Y yo expongo el mío. Y digo que detengas esto.

Ella se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo a su copa de vino. Edward volvió a servir una porción en su plato y yo apenas y piqué el pollo de relleno.

—Entonces, Ed ¿Te decidiste sobre la Gala?

—Mhm. La próxima semana ¿cierto?

—Cierto —acordó ella emocionada.

El tema de Jessica fue dejado atrás y por la expresión de Angela, parecía que ella estaba acostumbrada a pasar por alto las advertencias de Edward. Su semblante no era para nada avergonzado y parecía que él estaba aliviado de dejar un tema controversial para ellos.

—¿Irás con Cheney?

—Sí, supongo. Tu irás solo ¿verdad?

Él negó y buscó mi mano sobre la mesa. Le sonreí por inercia.

—No. Bella es mi cita ¿cierto, nena?

Asentí.

—¡Ah! Cierto. Bella, mi madre y Esme me dijeron que les habían invitado.

—Así es.

—No pensé que quisieran ir juntos. Ya sabes, nadie sabe de lo suyo y…

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Tarde que temprano lo sabrán ¿no? Hay que darles una idea.

—Seguro.

Ellos charlaron de quienes irían a la Gala, nombres y apellidos de los cuales no tenía el conocimiento. Tampoco que me importara mucho, Angela lo hacía sonar desdeñoso. Dejé agua y alimento para Sargento antes de recoger los platos sucios. Edward me detuvo y dijo que él y Angela se encargarían de ello, puesto que yo había cocinado. Ambos agradecieron por la cena y alabaron la comida una vez más. Edward más emocionado y sincero que Angela, tampoco que me importara mucho su opinión.

Regresé al sofá y pasé los canales antes de que ellos terminaran en la cocina. Edward se me unió primero y se dejó caer a mi lado. Pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros y me atrajo a él. Angela se sentó en el sofá del frente y me pregunté por qué mierdas seguía aquí.

—¡Y los Davies! Escuché que Taylor, la organizadora, recibió la confirmación de la madre de Garrett Davies.

Edward gruñó y me tensé.

—¿Por qué invitan a esa gente?

Me separé de él y le miré incrédula. Ahora sonaba como ella.

—¿No crees que es un poco despectivo eso?

—Si claro. Ellos son ricos y donan una gran cantidad de dinero —respondió Angela por él—. Pero el dinero no hace la clase, y Garrett Davies es la prueba de ello.

—¿Qué traen en contra de él?

Los miré a ambos y enarqué una ceja.

—La pregunta sería, ¿Qué tienes tú con él? Ni siquiera lo conoces, Bella. No deberías opinar.

—Bella lo conoce —bufó Edward—. Pero nena, ya te lo he dicho, él no es buenas noticias.

—¿Según quién? —rodé los ojos.

—Según yo —Angela resopló—. ¿De dónde lo conoces, de todos modos?

—Garrett y yo asistíamos a la Udub.

Angela abrió mucho los ojos y asintió.

—¡Oh! Entonces tú sabes lo que ocurrió en la Udub.

Asentí, reacia.

—Lo sé, sí.

—Y…

—¿Y qué?

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Ambos me miraban esperando a que hablara, les miré mal.

—¿Qué les hace pensar que les diré algo?

—No sabía que era un secreto —Edward se cruzó de brazos.

—No lo es.

—Y si no lo es ¿Por qué no nos dices?

—¿Por qué quieres saber, _Angela_? Si tanto te desagrada.

Angela tartamudeó antes de responder. Su repentino entusiasmo por saber el pasado de Garrett me daba mala espina. Y en un intento de devolverle el favor por aquel gesto del pasado lunes, me negué a soltar prenda de ello.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes, nena?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Garrett me agrada, siempre lo hizo. Y no puedo decir que repentinamente no lo haga solo porque se hayan creado una imagen a su conveniencia.

—No es conveniencia. Es la verdad.

—Exacto. Aparte, nada en los Davies es claro ¿sabías eso, Bella? Todos saben que Garrett fue expulsado de la Udub. Pero nadie sabe por qué y no hay rastro de ello. Es como si hubieran cubierto las pruebas.

—¿Y por qué querrías _tú_ las pruebas? ¿Tiene que responder a ti o algo? —me cabreé y mi voz lo hizo notar.

—Para nada, Bella. Tranquilízate. Solo digo que, por cosas como esa, las personas no confían en ellos.

—Lástima.

—Pero, si alguien supiera que ocurrió en la Udub…

—¿Por qué no bajas y le preguntas si tanto quieres saber?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Edward me miró sin entender.

—La novia de Garrett vive aquí ¿no sabías? Me lo encontré en el estacionamiento cuando venía para acá.

—¿Viste a Davies abajo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Lo olvidé? Ni siquiera había pensado en ello hasta ahora.

—No sabía que Garrett tenía novia —repetí el gesto ante el pensamiento de Angela—. Bella, de mujer a mujer te digo. Aléjate de él.

—Oh, cielos.

—Nena, por favor. Solo confía en nosotros.

Rodé los ojos.

Dudaba en serio que Garrett fuera lo mitad de basura que ellos creían que era. Probablemente lo era, pero me negaba a creerlo por el simple hecho que Angela Webber reclamaba tanto de eso. Podía ser el simple gusto de contrariarla, muérdanme. Pero me molestaba que Edward le secundara cuando no dejaban nada en claro.

¿Por qué si Angela estaba tan segura de lo que Garrett era, insistía tanto en saber de su pasado? ¿No debería simplemente dejarlo pasar y alejarse lo más posible?

El mismo instinto que me decía que Angela no era honesta, me decía también que lo que decían de Garrett eran puras mentiras. Y una punzada dentro de mí, me hizo sentir que Edward en realidad solo secundaba a Angela a ciegas porque él tampoco tenía nada claro.

Lo cual me llevó a pensar en la influencia que ella tenía en él.

Angela se despidió una hora después y para ese entonces, el reloj marcaba las nueve y media. No se tocó el tema de Garrett otra vez y me di cuenta que cuanto tema entraba en controversia, era evitado a toda costa.

Al menos, Jessica y Garrett quedaron olvidados por la hora restante.

Edward regresó después de acompañar a Angela a la puerta y se inclinó sobre el sofá para besarme profundamente.

De cierta forma, había notado que limitamos nuestro PDA en presencia de Angela y por un momento olvidé cuanta falta me habían hecho sus besos en la semana.

Lo jalé de su camisa y él cayó sobre mí sin separar sus labios de mí. Nos acomodó con maestría de forma horizontal y llevó su boca a mi cuello.

—Joder, te extrañé tanto.

Tragué grueso cuando chupó el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Atraje su boca a la mía otra vez y pasé mi pierna derecha por su cadera. Su lengua me estaba volviendo loca y pronto nos encontramos en un vaivén cuando sus caderas encajaron con mi pelvis. Sentía su erección restregarse con mi centro y gemí al sentirlo embestir y gruñir.

Nuestras manos cobraron vida y las suyas repasaron el contorno de mis pechos antes de sentirlas posarse en mi cintura. Las mías por otro lado, se deleitaron con su espalda. Bajé mi mano derecha por su pecho y lo escuché sisear, en respuesta, embistió con dureza haciéndome lloriquear. Sus manos acunaron mi trasero y me impulsaron para dejarnos sentados conmigo a horcajadas.

Me balanceé y moví mis caderas de forma lenta y circular.

Jesús, tenía meses, en verdad meses que no tenía sexo. Definitivamente desde mayo ¿tal vez? En la fiesta de fin de curso de la universidad. Y para este momento, estaba mojada, excitada y gimiendo como loca mientras bailaba sobre la erección de Edward que parecía, no dejaban de crecer.

Incluso se me hizo agua la boca de sentirlo tan grande.

—D-debemos…

—No, no debemos —balbuceé de vuelta y él jadeó cuando desde mi posición pasé mi lengua por su cuello.

—No te invité para esto.

—Lo sé —lo besé de nuevo y él me estrechó contra su pecho.

Tampoco estaba muy reacio a detenerse

—¿Estás segura?

Asentí con vehemencia y él echó su cabeza hacia atrás, rendido.

Sus manos fueron a mi trasero y le dio un apretón antes de ponerse de pie conmigo a su cintura.

—Mi habitación —dijo contra mis labios.

Besé su cuello y él gimió alto y después… su teléfono sonó.

—Mierda —gruñó. Nos detuvo a mitad de las escaleras, fulminando al aparatito en la mesa de café de la sala.

El teléfono calló, pero antes de cantar victoria, sonó de nuevo. Suspiré y bajé mis piernas de su cintura.

—Ve —le di un empujoncito y él gimoteó un poco cuando perdimos el contacto.

—¿Qué? —Gruñó cuando contestó— Ah, Emm. ¿Qué ocurre? —Hizo una pausa y dejó caer su cabeza— Estaba dormido… ajá. Seguro, ¿dónde están? —asintió y me dejé llevar por esa pose de él, con la cabeza gacha y su mano en su cadera, inclinándose sobre su pierna derecha— Bien, sí, sí no hay problema Emm. Los veré ahí pronto. Seguro, adiós.

Cuando colgó, él me miró con disculpa y supe que nuestra noche había concluido.

—Era Emmett…

—Lo supuse.

—Sí, eh, su camioneta se quedó varada en la autopista. Venían de cenar y creo que el hermano de Rose está con ellos.

—¿Están bien?

—Oh, sí. Están bien. Quiere que lo auxilie para llevarlos a casa mientras él va donde la grúa.

—No te preocupes, ve dónde él. Estás perdiendo mucho tiempo aquí.

Frunció la nariz y le sonreí con ternura. El ambiente estaba arruinado, evidentemente.

Me ayudó a juntar las cosas de Sargento y tratamos de no prolongar nuestra despedida puesto que Emm le esperaba en la autopista 278.

—Terminaremos con esto —pegó su frente a la mía y Sargento ladró desde el asiento del copiloto.

Le sonreí divertida.

—Claro que terminaremos con esto, guapo.

Abrió la puerta de mi auto para mí y besó mi frente después de reclamar mis labios.

—Conduce con cuidado y…

—Avísame cuando llegues a casa —completé por él—. Haz lo mismo por mí ¿quieres?

—Dalo por hecho.

.

.

.

Adoraba esta sensación.

Era un recordatorio de lo que es estar vivo. Dicen que cuando sangras, eres. Y cuando duele, vives. Y a decir por el ardor en mi pecho y brazos, yo estaba viviendo al máximo.

 _Otra más. Solo de regreso, tú puedes con la vuelta_.

Nadar fue una de las primeras cosas que pude hacer después de mucho tiempo. No fui de las niñas que corrían en el parque porque cualquier pequeño esfuerzo me podría costar un mes en el hospital. Tampoco hice algún deporte en la escuela secundaria y siempre exenté gimnasia debido a mi salud. Agradecía a Dios por la complexión de mi madre, que me permitía comer y no rodar. Pero ahora que lo pienso, nunca fue por estética. Era una necesidad de hacer algo para sentirse libre.

Como los corredores, predican esa sensación de libertad al correr un maratón y yo no podía esperar a sentir lo mismo. O los clavadistas con la adrenalina de sentirse caer. O cualquier deportista, sintiéndose… vivo.

El nadar me había enseñado esa sensación.

Podía sonar simple o ser un pensamiento tonto e infantil, pero cuando tu libertad se reduce a los cuatro lados de una piscina, aprendes a valorar lo que la vida significa.

Topé el extremo norte de la alberca olímpica y me dejé llevar flotando hacia arriba.

Mis brazos ardían, mi pecho dolía y mi corazón amenazaba por salir por mi garganta. Di dos grandes bocanadas de aire y agradecí porque mi sistema se había adaptado al ventolin con rapidez.

¿Cómo forzar mi cuerpo al extremo en la alberca no me hace nada y salir con el cabello mojado en un día de lluvia me deja fuera de combate?

Nadé flojamente de vuelta a la orilla y divisé dos pares de piernas esperando mi salida.

—Hola, bebé.

—Hey.

Les sonreí. Edward y Emmett estaban sudados, sonrojados y sin playera. Solo con tenis deportivos y bermudas dryfit*.

—¿Están tratando de dejar estúpidas a las chicas de la azotea?

Hoy era viernes, de nueva cuenta y Edward había estado relajado desde ayer por la mañana, cuando su avance fue aprobado y elogiado.

Llegó a nuestro desayuno con una gran sonrisa aliviada y reclamó que era libre, al menos hasta finales de noviembre o principios de diciembre, cuando tendría que entregar el segundo avance. Le recordé que no dejara todo en las manos de la procastinación y avanzara un poco cada vez que pudiera para no repetir el estrés de esta semana.

Él había dejado de ir al gimnasio por un par de días y apenas hasta hoy supe que vendría con Emm, me lo dijo cuando lo vi por la mañana.

Después de todo, viernes era su día favorito. Hoy practicaron _insanity_.

Honestamente no pensé en topármelos, tampoco es como si les evitara. Edward sin playera siempre era un regalo bienvenido, incluso con mi hermano a dos metros de él.

—¿Y tú? ¿No pudiste taparte más?

Miré mi sencillo bañador azul y verde con la espalda descubierta. Era un modelo deportivo, por ende, ceñido como cualquier otro bañador.

—Ugh, por favor, Emmett. Mi bañador es el de una virgen a lado de los bikinis de las chicas de allá —señalé al otro extremo—. Si saben que vienen a ejercitarse y no a presumir sus siliconas ¿verdad?

—Son naturales —respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Abrí mi boca y los fulminé con la mirada.

—Dios, qué cerdos.

Salí de un brinco y Edward me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Emmett me lanzó mi toalla el instante.

—¡Tápate!

Rodé los ojos.

—Predica con el ejemplo, Emm.

Edward no dijo nada, pero sus ojos se tornaron oscuros cuando miró a mis espaldas. Lo seguí de reojo y noté un par de chicos mirando en mi dirección… a mi trasero.

Envolví la toalla a mí alrededor y me senté en la banca de descanso cerca del borde.

—¿Qué tal estuvo su clase?

—Bien —Edward se encogió de hombros y se sentó a mi lado. Fue un gesto inocente y que Emm pasó por alto. Sentí la culpa hundirme—. Emmett no dejó de gruñirle al chico nuevo al que estaba instruyendo Rose.

—¡Él estaba viéndole los pechos! —Se defendió Emm— Y estoy seguro que sabía lo que hacía, no necesitaba de Rosie para seguir.

—No le estaba mirando nada, Emmett. El pobre flacucho miraba hacia abajo porque ya no podía sostener su cabeza sobre los hombros.

—Qué conveniente.

Negué con la cabeza riendo de su disputa.

—Es su trabajo, Emm. Estoy segura que ella puede dejar en su lugar a cualquier chico. Después de todo, te controla a ti.

Emmett levantó el pecho y sonrió orgulloso, dejando su postura de neandertal de lado.

—Mi Rosie puede con todo.

—¿La convenciste de acompañarnos mañana?

Emm rápidamente negó.

—No. Pero está bien, yo tampoco tengo muchos ánimos de vestirme de traje y sentarme recto por más de cinco horas. Sin ofender, hermano.

—No me ofendes.

—Me disculpé con mamá hoy en la mañana y le prometí que tan pronto como pudiera, llevaría a Rosie a casa para que la conocieran.

—Oh, vaya. Entonces es algo serio ya.

—Puede ser algo rápido, lo sé pero… ¡Hey! Nos robaron tiempo.

—Cierto —carraspeó Edward— ¿Por qué te evitaba? ¿Aclararon ese lío?

Emmett rápidamente me miró y regresó sus ojos a Edward. Me miró una vez más e hizo un gesto con sus cejas. Aparentemente, Edward no sabía nada y Emmett no estaba seguro de querer decirle el pequeño chiste de su amiga y la amiga de esta.

—Ah, sí. Todo claro.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y qué fue lo que la alejó?

—Hablamos luego de eso ¿quieres? No es algo para discutir en la piscina del gimnasio mientras necesitamos una ducha con urgencia.

Edward no se quedó convencido del todo, pero asintió lentamente, evaluándonos con la mirada.

—Bien. Como sea —bufó y se puso de pie—Tengo hambre.

Sonreí y le seguí. Emmett nos escoltó hasta las duchas.

—Yo también —suspiró mi hermano—. ¿Te nos unes a la cena, Bella?

—Lo siento, quedé de ir donde Jessica para acordar los últimos detalles de mañana. Ya sabes, zapatos, accesorios, maquillaje…

—Sí, sí, sí. Diviértete entonces.

—Lo dudo mucho. Si no les veo a la salida, nos veremos mañana ¿bien?

—A Edward, a mí no. Escaparé de esa Gala tanto como sea posible.

—No seas dramático, Jakobi —le acusó su amigo y Emm le propinó un golpe al usar su segundo nombre—. Nos vemos, Bella —me guiñó.

—Nos vemos.

.

.

.

Amanda era rubia, de ojos miel y sonrisa sagaz.

Su voz era como campanitas y su equipo recibía sus órdenes sin chistar. Lenny, Katja y Gillian eran sus auxiliares y eran tan buenos en su trabajo como la misma Amanda.

Al parecer, Esme Cullen había recomendado a Amanda para que nos peinara y maquillara para la Gala. Me sentía en una producción pre-Met y así mismo, esperaba que al menos Ana Wintour asistiera.

El salón y el comedor principal se habían convertido en un improvisado spa y salón de belleza. Y yo que pensaba que podría salir, regresar alrededor de las cuatro y estar lista para las siete. Jessica incluso se rió de mí ayer por la noche. Alegó que Amanda y su equipo convertían su trabajo en una jornada de al menos ocho horas: desde la preparación de cuerpo y piel hasta el cierre de tu vestido. No sabía que asistir a una Gala llevara tantas horas de trabajo detrás… ¡En los invitados! Y en ese momento, entendí por qué Rosalie se quiso zafar por la tangente.

Sargento estaba viendo películas con papá y desde que terminé de desayunar, como a las diez, no se me había permitido abandonar la sala más que para una ducha rápida. Tampoco tenía permitido acercarme a Sargento, Lenny tenía miedo que arruinara el tenue bronceado en mis piernas o mi perfecto cutis recién exfoliado.

Tuvimos un descanso alrededor de las dos, para comer una ligera ensalada mientras papá engullía chili con guacamole del día anterior. Esta vez, fue la misma Amanda quien me dio una mirada de miedo cuando atenté con robar algo de chili. No podía comer nada grasoso o picante que se reflejara en mi rostro y pobre de mí si osaba en beber algo que inflamara mi abdomen.

Nota mental: Primer y última Gala en mi vida.

No dudaba del trabajo de Amanda Flaherty, era estricta y un as. Mamá susurró que al menos valía la pena el coste y quedó encantada cuando Gillian terminó con sus uñas. Alice por otro lado, estaba viviendo su sueño. Tenía a dos personas trabajando en sus pies y una mascarilla de oro en su rostro. Yo sabía que ella sentía que así debería de ser su vida.

El equipo trabajaba en nuestro peinado y maquillaje de acorde al vestido escogido. Mamá tenía uno verde esmeralda, sencillo y elegante. Era de un hombro, drapeado y con corte en el fajín a la cintura. La gasa caía con fluidez hasta el suelo y estaba segura que tenía algo de vuelo. No tenía brillo o escotes prominentes, era tan dulce y distinguido como ella.

Katja le hizo un moño flojo a la altura de su nuca y combinó su maquillaje con los diamantes de sus zarcillos y pulsera. Sus ojos azules resaltaban sobre la sombra marrón, era hermosa.

Alice tenía un vestido marfil. El escote era en forma de corazón y el resto era ceñido hasta la cadera, donde comenzaba a soltarse en una falda "A". Era bonito y… Alice. Amanda le sugirió el cinturón de brillantes por sobre el collar, y Lenny acotó que una fina gargantilla sería más que suficiente.

Yo, sin embargo, portaba los colores oscuros de la noche. Amaba mi vestido, en realidad y Amanda lo alabó por igual, argumentando que nada me haría falta más que unos finos pendientes. El vestido tenía brillo, escote y foco en él, no había necesidad de usar collares, pulseras o accesorios para realzar su belleza.

Me deleité cuando pintaron mis uñas de negro, dedos y pies, y resaltaron mis ojos con maquillaje oscuro. Nunca amé más un recogido desprolijo y alto, mi cabello castaño solo fue un plus para la gama de colores negro y azul.

—Puedes usar un anillo si así lo deseas, tesoro —dijo Lenny—. Y las zapatillas de tiras se verían perfectas, pero si planeas bailar con algún apuesto afortunado esta noche, te sugiero que te vayas por las cerradas de poca plataforma.

—Entiendo. Anti social de tiras. Bailar con tipos guapos de plataforma.

—Eres rápida, dulzura.

A pesar que habíamos comenzado a trabajar desde las once más o menos, no estuvimos listas hasta las seis y media. Amanda y su equipo dejaron la casa tal como la encontraron, y para cuando les despedimos en la puerta, la única evidencia de su visita éramos nosotras.

Papá bajó guapo con un esmoquin negro, peleándose con su pajarita. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y había recortado su bigote.

—¡Mis bellezas! ¿Cómo tuve tanta suerte? —Se acercó a mamá, dejando un casto beso en su boca. Ella le recibió con gusto y le arrebató la pajarita para ayudarle a ponerla— Están hermosas, las tres. No podré alejarlos a todos de ustedes.

—Tal vez no queramos que los alejes, papi.

Papá rió entre dientes.

—Seguramente, Allie.

Mamá terminó de acomodar la pajarita de papá y a continuación, siguieron las fotos.

Mamá conmigo, papá conmigo, mamá con Alice, papá con Alice. Papá y mamá. Alice y yo, sorprendentemente sonriendo a la cámara y pretendiendo que tenerla a centímetros no me incomodaba.

Incluso tomé un par del selfies con mamá y las subí a instagram.

No era muy dada a las redes sociales, pero las conservaba para subir alguna foto una o dos veces al mes. Edward me había retado hace unos días por no haber aceptado su solicitud en facebook e instagram. Me burlé de él, porque en ése momento parecía una novia intensa y psicópata. La verdad es que ni siquiera le había puesto atención a las solicitudes pendientes, pero lo acepté de todas maneras y se robó un par de fotos de mis perfiles, no sin antes picarme un poco por la foto de las peonías del día de mi cumpleaños.

Comenté un: "Anna Wintour and Bee Shaffer: Seattle version." en el mi pie de foto y Edward fue el primero en darle "me gusta".

Su WhatsApp llegó al instante:

 **[WhatsApp – 06:58] Edward Cullen:** Te ves hermosa, nena. No puedo esperar a verte.

 **[WhatsApp– 06:59] Bella Swan:** Yo estoy contando los minutos para verte vestido de pingüino.

 **[WhatsApp – 06:59] Edward Cullen:** ):

 **[WhatsApp – 07:00] Bella Swan:** Haha, el más guapo. (;

Salimos los cuatro en el Mercedes de papá y la música de fondo junto con la voz emocionada de mamá, fueron todo lo que se escuchó de camino a Manhattan.

La gala se llevaría a cabo en el Plaza, como era de esperarse. Si me lo preguntaban a mí, diría que el Plaza estaba muy sobrevalorado y que había mejores locaciones para llevar a cabo tal magno evento. Pero yo no era organizadora, así que era mi opinión por debajo de la de los expertos.

Esperamos alrededor de treinta minutos en la fila de autos hasta llegar a la alfombra roja. ¿Qué tan pretencioso había que ser para desfilar frente a cientos de cámaras antes de donar unos cuantos pares de miles? Estaba segura que había personas que recorrían la alfombra con su cheque pegado a la frente.

Nos recibió una chica de piernas kilométricas y cabello ondulado. Usaba un vestido corto y negro, más del estilo de oficina que el de gala, y su gafete decía "Staff" en letras enormes. Nos guió por delante, hablando con mis padres y preguntando a su vez, qué tan dispuestos estaban a dar cortas entrevistas a la prensa local. Decliné metiéndome en su conversación y les hice ver que al menos yo, no tenía nada que responder ante las cámaras. Vera, quien era la chica del staff que nos recibió, nos pasó a Alice y a mí por la segunda alfombra, lejos de las cámaras y con acceso directo al lobby del hotel.

—No te alejes mucho, debemos esperar a nuestros padres.

Alice me lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—Corta el cordón umbilical de una vez, Bella.

Y con eso, me dejó sola en el enorme lobby, lleno de gente desconocida. La divisé a lo lejos en la improvisada barra de bebidas y aperitivos, más como era evidente, no iría tras de ella.

—Bella.

Llamó una voz a mis espaldas. La última que esperaba toparme esta noche, en realidad.

—Angela —saludé, inclinando mi cabeza un poco—. Lindo vestido.

Su vestido color gris plata, realzaba sus curvas a un nivel envidiable. Era strapless, palabra de honor y debía aceptar que sus pechos se veían geniales. Ceñido hasta el suelo, con un poco de cola y transparencia de los muslos a las rodillas. Su cabello lacio y oscuro, estaba peinado prolijamente detrás de su hombro, lo llevaba suelto.

—Lo sé ¿verdad? Tamara Ralph lo diseñó personalmente — _Oh, vaya. Qué logro_ —. Si sabes quién es ella ¿no?

—Sí, Ralph and Russo.

—Tú también te ves… bien.

—Gracias —sonreí tratando de no verme tan ácida como ella y miré más allá, buscando cabello cobrizo y ojos jade—. ¿Has visto a Edward?

—¿Entre todo este mar de gente? Me temo que no —frunció la nariz—. Pero no te preocupes, ya lo encontrarás. De todas maneras, tampoco es que puedan tener mucha privacidad aquí… ¡Oh, señora Dingley! —saludó dulcemente a mis espaldas— Te dejo, Bella. Disfruta la noche.

Para mi sorpresa, ella no había sido nada parecida a la perra del viernes anterior. Había sido amable, dentro de lo que cabe. Al menos, su tono desdeñoso estaba bien guardado frente a todas estas personas. Importantes personas. Ella no podía arriesgarse a ser orgullosa y despectiva y arruinar su imagen frente a la familia Dingley, por ejemplo.

—Esto está empezando y yo ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido.

Papá venía arreglándose la pajarita. Traía mala cara, pero mamá, colgada de su brazo, era una historia diferente.

—Oh, Charlie. Hazlo por los niños.

—Pudimos haber evitado a la prensa —suspiró cansado. Le sonreí y palmeé su hombro.

—Amor, toda publicidad para el Laboratorio es bienvenida. Y a mí no me molesta.

—Renée, tu naciste para ganarte a las entrevistadoras entrometidas. Yo por mi parte, lidiando con los clientes tengo suficiente. ¿Podemos buscar nuestra mesa? ¿Dónde está tu hermana, Bella?

—Ella fue donde los bocadillos —señalé a la barra del fondo, donde aún divisaba el vestido de Alice.

—Bien, busquémosla. Vera nos dijo que teníamos que registrarnos en cualquiera de las tres puertas del salón.

—¿Ves? ¿Registrarse? —Se quejó papá— ¿Cómo para qué tengo que registrarme?

Rodé los ojos y los seguí para buscar a Alice. A mí tampoco me gustaba estar rodeada de personas pretenciosas, si bien era un día a día en la vida de alguien de nuestro estatus, trataba de evitarlas al máximo y cortarles vuelta de tajo. Sin embargo, mamá tenía razón. Estábamos aquí por los niños, para donar y darles la oportunidad de un futuro prometedor.

Mi cabeza viró a todos lados en busca de Edward, Jessica o tal vez, Mike. Pero no había rastro de ninguno, solo veía diamantes y sonrisas fingidas.

Sin embargo cuando entramos al salón, mis pensamientos dejaron a Edward un poquito de lado.

El lugar era impresionante. Con candelabros de cristal, luces doradas y rosas por doquier. Todo flores blancas y detalles en color oro, no pude evitar preguntarme si la mitad de las donaciones de esta noche, irían destinadas al costo del evento. Del cielo caían guías de rosas y las mesas se iluminaban con tenues lámparas naranjas. El lugar era enorme y no podía ver el final de las filas. Al centro, la enorme pista de baile reflejaba el logo de la fundación y al fondo, el grupo de jazz tocaba una suave melodía sobre el escenario.

—¡Belly Boo!

—¡Mike! —Mike llegó a abrazarme con fuerza y me tomó de las manos para dar una vuelta completa.

—¡Estás hermosa, Boo! ¡Mira esos ojos! ¡Y esas piernas! —alabó. Le sonreí abiertamente.

—Tú te ves muy apuesto, Mike. El esmoquin blanco es lo tuyo, definitivamente.

—Cualquier cosa es lo mío, cariño —Mike rió a carcajadas de su propia broma y negó—. Lo siento, gracias. ¡Oh! Ustedes deben ser los padres de Belly Boo, ¿ah?

Papá asintió, mirando a Mike como si este tuviera diez cabezas. Pero no lo podía culpar. Él había llegado todo ruidoso y arrollador. Mike extendió su mano para saludar a papá y él la recibió.

—Michael Newton, señor —dijo con voz cantarina.

—Charles Swan.

—Mucho gusto. ¡Y usted debe ser Renée! Oh, Jessica me ha hablado tanto de usted y si excelente gusto. No lo dudaba, pero mis ojos me lo han confirmado. Se ve hermosa esta noche, señora Swan.

Mamá soltó una risita encantada.

—Que adulador —bufé por lo bajo y Mike me miró divertido—. Y ella es Alice, mi hermana —Alice solo le saludó de lejos, quedándose apartada de él. Mike agitó sus dedos, pero no le prestó mucha atención.

—¿Quieres que te lleve donde Jessica y Edward?

Mamá carraspeó y yo traté de no evidenciar mi sonrojo. Daba gracias a que las luces indirectas no iluminaban mi cara por completo.

—Uh… ah, s-seguro.

—Después buscaremos a tus padres, Boo —Mike enganchó su brazo con el mío y me jaló lejos—. ¡Gusto en conocerlos, señor y señora Swan! Oh cielos, qué encantadora pareja —parloteó en voz baja, solo para nosotros—. Y tú hermana ¿Alice? Un tanto rarita ¿no? No habla mucho.

—Tu hablas demasiado, Mike. Y sí, ella habla. Más bien, escupe veneno.

—Ow, cariño. No digas tonterías, nadie puede contra esta víbora del mal. Solo mándamela un día de estos si quieres que reciba un poco de su medicina.

Negué, riéndome lo más disimulada posible.

Mike me llevó al otro extremo del salón, saludando con sus dedos a un par de personas antes de llegar a nuestro destino.

Mis ojos me dijeron que habíamos llegado al cielo cuando se posaron sobre un guapísimo hombre enfundado en esmoquin.

Él estaba hablando con Jessica y no nos notó en la multitud. Ella también estaba hermosa, con su vestido coral y su espalda al descubierto. Llevaba también un recogido con volumen y ojos ahumados. Pero mis ojos no podían apartarse de Edward, quien a diferencia de la mayoría –excepto por Mike y su esmoquin blanco, había optado por un traje azul marino con detalles en negro. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia un lado, permaneciendo en su lugar, hasta ahora con éxito. Divisé a Carlisle sentado en la mesa cercana a ellos, hablando con una pareja de hombre y mujer. Él de cabello castaño, largo y atado en una cola de caballo baja. Y ella rubia de ojos claros, con un vestido rojo de brillantes.

Mike me acercó a Jess y Edward y pronto sentí su mirada en mí.

Intensos ojos verdes mirándome extasiados y hambrientos, mis ocho horas de tortura con Amanda y su equipo no pudieron tener mejor recompensa.

—¡Oh Dios, Bella! —Chilló Jessica. Apenas y pude hacerle caso— Claro, ignórame y síguete comiendo a mi hermano.

Aparté la vista de Edward, quien nos miró divertido y le sonreí con disculpa.

—Te ves hermosa, Jess. No te estaba ignorando.

—Lo estabas. Pero está bien, tú también te ves hermosa Bella. ¡Ese vestido fue la mejor decisión de tu vida!

—¡Lo fue! ¿Verdad? —Secundó Mike— Anda cielo, dejemos a la parejita ponerse al día. Tú y yo iremos a saludar a los Prince.

Jessica y Mike desaparecieron tan rápido como dijeron aquello y Edward me sonrió abiertamente, antes de acercarse y posar su mano en mi cadera.

—En serio estás hermosa esta noche. Muero por besarte.

Alisé sus solapas, si él decía que yo me veía hermosa, lo que él era no existía en palabras.

—Hazlo.

—¿Estás segura?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Solo si tú estás seguro.

Edward resopló pero se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los míos. Algo más que un beso casto, pero tampoco tanto para hacerlo apasionado. Lo sostuve de sus solapas y sonreí contra su boca cuando me liberó.

—Te ves tan guapo y besas tan bien ¿Tienes algún defecto oculto?

Él se separó y yo acomodé su traje. Dejó un beso en mi frente antes de evaluarme nuevamente.

—Si te lo digo puede que esta sea nuestra última noche juntos.

—Soy superficial e interesada ¿recuerdas? Puedo soportarlo siempre que la sociedad me vea colgada de tu brazo.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo a carcajadas.

—Dios, mujer. Es tu primera gala en New York y ya te comportas como uno de ellos.

—Tengo que estar en sintonía, guapo.

—Hablando de eso… bueno en realidad no estamos hablando de eso —puntualizó, haciéndonos reír—, estoy amando tu vestido ahora mismo. Juro que no hay nadie tan sexy como tú. Pero también lo estoy odiando un poco, todos los pendejos te miran y puedo leer en sus cabezas que están esperando a que tu abertura suba un poco más.

No pude hacer más que reírme y abrazarlo por su cintura. Él atravesó sus brazos por mi espalda, acercándome más.

—¿Lector de mentes?

—De todo lo que dije ¿fue lo único que escuchaste?

—No, tonto. También te escuché decir que soy sexy.

—Tienes razón, eres tan superficial.

Le di un manotazo juguetón.

—Así que… ¿Qué se supone que se hace en una gala?

Edward tomó aire, mirando a todos lados y bufó.

—Subastan obras de arte, viajes, joyería… las cuales son donaciones de algunos, los cuales por obvias razones, no pujan. Se agradece públicamente a los donadores, ellos suben con grandes cheques y dan un discurso sobre lo que es dar sin esperar algo a cambio. Un chiste, si me lo preguntas.

»Tengo la esperanza de que la comida sea buena este año, el año anterior dieron un pobre suspiro de ternera. Los quesos de la recepción llenan más que eso, pero mamá y Angela dicen que es propio y elegante —ambos rodamos los ojos—. Después, ofrecen postres y si declinas, puedes abrir la pista y bailar con este humilde servidor.

—Me lo pensaré.

—No es gracioso, nena. No quieres desatar un escándalo porque te vea bailar con otro.

—Tal vez mañana esté en la portada de _Hello!._

—Mmm, tal vez —suspiró hundiendo su nariz en mi cuello.

Pasé mi mano en su nuca y enterré mis dedos en su cabello. Él tarareó contento. Pero un carraspeo nos hizo alejarnos.

Carlisle esperaba atento con sus manos detrás y una sonrisa bailarina en su rostro, muy parecida a la de Edward.

—B-buenas noches, señor Cullen.

—Creo recordar que dije que era "Carlisle".

—Cierto. No lo olvidé, solo estaba tratando de ser educada.

Carlisle rió y Edward le siguió.

—Supongo que Charlie y Renée ya estarán aquí ¿no? —él nos miró de uno a otro, acusándonos con la mirada.

No del tipo: "Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado". Sino del tipo: "Los vi, polluelos". ¿Si me explico?

—Ah… este, sí. Están —busqué detrás de mí, inútilmente—. En algún lugar al otro extremo del salón.

—Convenientemente.

—Papá —siseó Edward. Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

—Iré a saludarles. Sigan disfrutando de la noche, muchachos.

Y con eso se fue, negando con la cabeza y podía decir, por el temblor en sus hombros, riéndose de nosotros.

No que nos estuviéramos ocultando o algo, a decir verdad, cualquiera nos podría haber visto. Pero era un alivio que Carlisle se lo hubiese tomado tan a la ligera, lo que inconscientemente me hacía pensar, que él si daba por hecho que entre Angela y Edward no ocurría absolutamente nada.

Edward me guió a su mesa y tomamos asiento uno a lado de otro.

—Apesta que estén hasta el otro lado de la sala, no podré verte desde aquí. Así que te quedarás aquí conmigo.

—Pensé que estábamos acomodados por una razón.

—Ninguna, en realidad. Y sobran dos sillas de este lado, si tus padres dicen algo, puedes decirle que no eres capaz de despegarte de mí.

Posé mi mano en su pierna y nos recargamos en los respaldos. Sus ojos brillaban y yo estaba en la quinta nube por la manera en la que él me miraba.

—Mamá sabe, de hecho.

Edward se envaró.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, bueno. Es mamá, yo le dije.

—No, no. Es perfecto, nena. Y… ¿dijo algo? —se removió nervioso, removiéndome algo dentro de mí.

—Dijo que podía haber conseguido algo mejor.

Edward me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y no pude aguantar mi risa por más tiempo.

—¡Eres cruel! —jadeó dándome un empujoncito.

—Debiste ver tu cara, guapo. Estaba seguro que tus ojos saldrían de ahí.

—¡Bella!

—Ya, ya. Dijo de hecho, que eres algo así como el paquete completo: apuesto, atento y caballero. Y que está feliz de verme feliz. Oh, y tuve que aclarar una cosa o dos respecto a lo que dijo Esme la otra noche.

—Ow, nena. Lo siento por eso, en serio. No te preocupes por mi madre ¿bien? Hablaré con ella.

—Oh, no. No, está b…

—No está bien. Antes incluso podíamos bromear sobre ello, Angela y yo. Ahora no es gracioso, ella está demasiado insistente y me pregunto si estoy dando imágenes erradas.

—No puedes culparle por quererla, aparentemente piensa que es el partido perfecto —no pude evitarlo, tampoco quise, resoplé frustrada.

—Hey —su mano se posó en mi hombro y me miró tranquilizante—. Ella va a amarnos juntos ¿sabes por qué? Porque yo soy feliz y eso es lo que toda madre quiere ¿no? Se supone, creo.

Reí bajito.

—Edward…

—No discutas, nena. Puedo asegurar que Esme Cullen pasará a ser la presidente del club de fans de _hashtag_ , Bella y Edward.

—¿ _Hashtag_ Bella y Edward?

Ambos reímos y él añadió: —¿Debería ser "Bedward"?

—Dios, no. Bella y Edward es perfecto.

Seguimos charlando amenamente. Le conté a Edward todo acerca de Amanda Flaherty y su equipo, él jugaba con un mechón suelto de mi cabello y posó su mano protectoramente sobre mi pierna descubierta. Según él, esperaba que aquello dejara menos piel a la vista.

Nos tomamos muchas fotos también, hicimos más de un par de selfies y un mesero se ofreció amablemente a hacernos unas cuantas fotografías. Él y yo de pie, él abrazándome, él y yo sentados, él y yo diciéndole a todo el mundo que estábamos juntos pero que no le dijeran a Emmett hasta que nosotros le dijéramos primero, etcétera.

Media hora más tarde, el salón se notaba un poco más ordenado. La mayoría de las personas ya habían pasado a tomar asiento en sus mesas designadas y solo había unos cuantos deambulando y charlando en mesas continuas.

Jessica llegó sin Mike, demandando por comida. Su hermano le secundó y entonces nos enfrascamos en una conversación acerca de lo horribles que eran las pequeñísimas porciones elegantes. Jess se acomodó en la silla a mi lado, dejándome entre ella y Edward, y pidió bebidas para los tres.

Carlisle llegó un par de minutos después, diciendo que Esme le había mandado a sentar con una mirada asesina. También se unió a la charla de las porciones pequeñas y acotó que informó a mis padres que me encontraba con Jessica y Edward, puesto que mamá me estaba buscando como loca. Le agradecí, un poco apenada, y solo hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

Podía ver que estaban comenzando a servir las entradas y conforme los invitados se sentaban, el salón iba tomando forma y ya era posible ver el otro extremo de la habitación. Aunque con la tenue iluminación, muy pobremente y podías distinguir a las personas.

La pareja que en un inicio estaba charlando con Carlisle, regresó a la mesa e hicimos las presentaciones pertinentes. Ellos eran Aro y Dianne Webber, los padres de Angela. Podía ver el parecido en los rasgos de ambos. Dianne era un poco más fácil de llevar que Aro, él me recordaba mucho a su hija. Y hablando de ella, llegó a la mesa y se quedó de pie, con las manos apoyadas en el respaldo de una silla.

—Esme está por dar el discurso de bienvenida —anunció a todos en la mesa. Pero sus ojos quedaron fijos en mí—. Debemos pasar a nuestros lugares, Bella.

—Ahm… estoy sentada.

—Sí, pero las mesas están asignadas por una razón.

—Está bien, _Angie_ —tarareó Jessica. Algo me decía que ella _jamás_ le llamaba así—. Aquí sobran dos lugares, estoy segura que esto no arruinará su logística.

—La logística se hizo por una razón, _Jessie_. Bella, por favor…

—Ang ¿Es un problema tener a Bella en nuestra mesa o algo así?

Bufé, esto comenzaba a ser humillante. Yo tenía un lugar y aparentemente era la única rompiendo con el perfecto esquema organizacional de Angela. Tal vez la noche se viera arruinada porque los meseros tuvieran que servir un platillo menos en la mesa con mis padres y añadir uno aquí. Aro Webber me miraba con altanería, como si no mereciera estar allí y he de reconocer, que el simple gesto me hizo sentir incómoda.

Me puse de pie y dejé mi servilleta de lado.

Jessica, Carlisle y Edward me miraron. El último casi entrando en pánico.

—Está bien. Lo siento, Angela. No quisiera que tu noche se arruinara por este simple detalle.

—No est…

No le escuché, hice mi silla hacia atrás y le guiñé un ojo a Edward. Él negó.

—No, espera. ¿Por qué te pones así, Ang? ¡Cheney cenará con nosotros! Bella se queda.

Angela suspiró.

—Pero Ben es mi cita.

—Y Bella es la mía.

Solo Carlisle carraspeó, escuchándose divertido.

—Pero Bella tiene una mesa, Edward. Por favor, no discutas.

—Y Ben también. ¿No están los Cheney invitados?

—Calma, tesoro. No es para tanto ¿Por qué no vas con Esme? ¿No tienes que subir al estrado con ella?

Angela bufó pero no discutió a su madre. Edward me jaló de nuevo a mi lugar y un incómodo muchacho de descendencia asiática tomó la silla a lado de Jessica.

—No sé por qué Angela se estresa en organizar estos eventos, al final los invitados hacen lo que quieren —dijo Aro, ganándose una mirada por parte de todos.

Sin embargo, fue Dianne la que me miró con disculpa.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Angie es un poco perfeccionista, pero yo no le veo el problema a que pases la noche con nosotros.

—Gracias, señora Webber.

—Solo Di.

Escuché a mi derecha, como Carlisle molestaba a Edward por algo relacionado conmigo y una cita. Edward le siseaba que se callara y Carlisle como niño pequeño, hacía caso omiso. Era impresionante el parecido de ambos, no solo en su físico sino también en su carácter.

El silencio se hizo en el salón cuando las luces bajaron y un foco de luz cálida se posó en Esme Cullen en el escenario. Ella estaba muy guapa y elegante con un vestido color lila con brillantes. De hombros caídos y de corte a la cintura, cayendo suelto hasta el piso y dejando una pequeña cola detrás. Su vestido me recordaba mucho a los diseños de Elie Saab* y no dudaba que ese de ahí fuera uno.

Detrás de ella, a su izquierda, Angela se mantenía de pie con su semblante recompuesto y sin una sola pizca de lo que pudo haber ocurrido minutos antes.

—Hola —la voz de Esme se escuchó cantarina, como la de Jessica—. Muy buenas noches tengan todos y sean bienvenidos a la quinta gala anual de Children's Hope. Se escucha un camino recientemente descubierto, a duras penas recorrido. Pero no lo es. Este año, tuve el honor de fungir como organizadora y representante de este, tan esperado evento. Y créanme, no podría haber sido posible sin todo el maravilloso equipo que hay detrás de esta obra maestra: decoradores, tesoreros, administradores, cocineros, meseros, luz y sonido… por decir algunos. Mi maravillosa familia y la extraordinaria familia Webber. Sin embargo, estando de este lado del evento, tras bambalinas, puedo dar fe, que los verdaderos protagonistas de esta noche, son ustedes. Gracias, por seguir apoyando esta noble causa. Gracias, por pensar en nuestros pequeños. Gracias, por ayudarles a cumplir sus sueños. Gracias, por donar. Así que sin más que decir, quiero invitarles a que disfruten de esta noche. Coman, beban, bailen, deléitense ¡Y donen!

Una ronda de aplausos las despidió del estrado, dando paso a los coordinados meseros que entraron al salón con bandejas de comida.

Esme y Angela llegaron a la mesa solo diez minutos después, cuando la crema de champiñones ya estaba dispuesta.

Esme me saludó de lejos, y la cena transcurrió entre pláticas amenas de nuestro lado de la mesa. Esme, Dianne y Angela conversaban entre ellas, dejando a los hombres incómodos entre los lugares del medio. Por otro lado, Jessica, Edward y yo nos limitábamos a bromear acerca de los platillos, las personas restiradas y la música aburrida.

Reíamos bajito, como niños pequeños haciendo travesuras y hablando en un lugar donde no se permitía hacerlo.

Después de la crema, vino una especie de tostada con tomate cherry y puerros. Edward estaba llorando por dentro, según él, y Jessica no se cansaba de prometerle que iríamos a McDonald's apenas y pudiéramos zafarnos. Yo por otro lado, no lograba entender como la salsa de chocolate y menta, combinaba con este intento de comida.

Entonces, el platillo principal hizo acto de presencia y Edward no lo pudo sostener más. Mi guapo era un hombre de buen comer, de grandes porciones de carne roja o sándwiches italianos. La pobre porción de pato a medio cocer con guarnición de puré de patata dulce y espárragos salteados, era una total grosería para… ¡Cualquiera! Edward comió su platillo en dos bocados. Literal, en dos puñeteros bocados. Y se ganó una mirada de muerte por parte de su madre, quien usaba los cubiertos para dividir la diminuta porción de carne en aun más pequeños bocados.

Puedo decir, que los bocados de Edward fueron bocados pequeños. Hagan sus cuentas.

Jessica y yo nos miramos la una a la otra y comimos solo un poco más lento que Edward. Él masticaba sus espárragos, cabreado y Carlisle discutía con Esme, preguntándole qué demonios era aquello.

—¿Me puedo comer las flores también? —acusó Edward a su madre, señalando las flores moradas sobre lo que antes era un puré de patatas.

—No, Ed. Es solo adorno —respondió Angela, comiendo lo que era un suspiro de carne—. Pero puedes bañarlas en la salsa de fresas y ver qué tal.

—¿Qué salsa de fresas?

—Esa —señaló a su plato.

—¿Esta mancha es una salsa de fresas?

—No es una mancha, Ed. Es arte.

—Arte mis bo…

—¡Edward!

—Pff, como sea —él nos miró a Jess y a mí—. ¿Terminaron, señoritas? —Ambas asentimos— Bien, si nos disculpan, iremos a ver si la mesa de aperitivos tiene algo con que llenarnos.

—¡Pero falta el postre! —objetó Angela.

Jess me jaló con ella y en la barra del recibidor, encontramos a Mike.

—¡Mike! —saludamos ambas.

—Ugh, vine en busca de algo para comer. Puedo decirte, Belly Boo, que mi ex me llenaba más y el pobre tenía la polla del tamaño de mi meñique.

—¡Ew, Mike!

—¿Qué, Jessica? No te hagas la virgen.

—¿Quién es virgen? —inquirió Edward, llegando detrás de Jess.

—Nadie, Eddie. Nadie es virgen ¿bien?

—No tuviera problema con ello si mi hermana no estuviera aquí.

Los cuatro nos acercamos a la mesa de quesos y carnes frías, adornada con uvas y plantas secas.

—Esto es más utilería que comida —murmuré.

Edward había encontrado queso parmesano y galletas, las engullía con gusto.

—Pensé lo mismo, Boo.

—Esta es mi última gala, lo juro. Debí quedarme con Emmett.

—Cierto ¿Por qué no vino Emm? —inquirió Jessica, tenía tomates cherry en sus manos.

A Esme le daría un infarto si fotografiaba esta imagen, puedo decirlo. Jessica usando sus manos de plato y Edward manchando su esmoquin con restos de queso y galleta.

—Dijo que se negaba a vestirse elegante para pasar cinco aburridas horas con la barbilla en alto.

—Yo secundo la moción —Edward masculló—. Tampoco quería venir. Tú tienes la culpa, Bella.

—¿Por qué yo tengo la culpa?

—Porque pudiste haber dicho que no. Y entonces ahora estaríamos en casa, comiendo pizza, carne y sándwiches. ¡Pero no! Tuviste que decir que sí, y eso me obligó a venir.

—Yo no te obligué a venir.

—¿Y dejarle la vista de mi chica a los doscientos babosos de allá? Ni hablar. Tendrás que hacerme más enchiladas suizas, mujer.

—Aw, Mike. Hasta cuando discuten son adorables ¿no lo son?

—Lo son, tesoro.

—Y… ¡Espera! Tú odias las enchiladas suizas, hermano.

—Tus enchiladas suizas, hermana.

— _Ouch_.

Éramos los únicos cuatro, entre los probablemente más de cientos invitados, parados allí, comiendo aperitivos para saciar nuestra hambre. Así que cuando un miembro del staff se acercó, supimos que era para nosotros.

—Jóvenes, se han dispuesto los artículos de la puja. Les invitamos que los pasen a ver, la subasta comenzará en quince minutos.

—¿Quince minutos te dan para decidir si quieres gastar veinte mil dólares en unos zarcillos o un viaje a las Bahamas? —masculló Mike, cuando el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

—¿Para qué quieres unos zarcillos?

—Para mi abuela, duh. Vamos, Jess.

Jess y Mike se adentraron al salón rápidamente y Edward y yo nos quedamos detrás.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver a mis padres.

—Bien, te acompaño. Así podré saludarles.

Edward y yo llegamos a nuestra mesa, donde solo estaban papá y –sorpresivamente pero no tanto, Carlisle. Papá saludó a Edward y me informó que mamá estaba con Alice, revisando los artículos de la puja. Planeaba ganar una pintura y tal vez un viaje para dos.

Decidimos quedarnos donde ellos y las bebidas fluyeron con rapidez. La familia que nos acompañaba en la mesa eran los Cameron. Papá y mamá Cameron, viejecillos y malhumorados, no paraban de criticar a la multitud, alegando que nadie era suficientemente bueno para esto o aquello. Guiliana y Pierre Cameron, por otro lado, rondaban la edad de mis padres y eran un poco más accesibles que los suegros y papás, correspondientemente. Peter Cameron, hijo del matrimonio joven y nieto de los viejitos antipáticos, tenía la edad de Alice más o menos y no dejaba de hablar de cuan ideal, asombrosa y fuera de este mundo era mi hermana.

Sí, amigo. Cuéntaselo a alguien que no le conozca.

Quise desearle suerte, incluso. Pero ¿Quién era yo para arruinarle la sorpresa?

Mamá y Alice llegaron con nosotros, y Edward y Carlisle decidieron quedarse en nuestra mesa. Carlisle hizo un comentario divertido acerca de pequeños infartos y logística estúpida, a lo que todos –menos Edward y yo, le miraron extrañados. No explicó la broma, pero me guiñó un ojo haciéndome sonreír.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron, por mucho, las dos horas más aburridas en mis veinticuatro años de vida.

Angela estaba a cargo de la subasta, por lo que recitaba el artículo y la descripción, agradecía al donador y comenzaba la puja con cantidades exorbitantes.

Mamá ganó un juego de jarrones antiguos, para la miseria de papá, quien tuvo que pagar la monstruosa cantidad de quince mil dólares. Divisé a Mike también pujando por un par de zarcillos de diamantes, lastimosamente no los consiguió. Así con todos los elementos a subastar.

Edward bostezaba a mi lado, negándose a ocultar su aburrimiento y parecía niño chiquito jalándose el moño y las solapas del saco.

Otra media hora fue concedida para los agradecimientos. Dianne y Aro estaban a cargo de estos, y la importancia del linaje nunca había sido tan elitista como en estos momentos.

Para las doce de la noche, la pista fue oficialmente abierta por los Cullen y los Webber. Edward sacó a bailar a su hermana, después de que Angela se uniera a la pista con Ben Cheney. De hecho, la intención de Edward era reservarnos a nosotros nuestro primer baile, pero papá se adelantó a él cuando mamá alegó que los tacones le estaban matando.

Nadie puede contradecir a Charlie.

Para mi deleite, las siguientes horas fueron amenas y divertidas. No podíamos hacer mucho con una banda de jazz restirada y miradas juzgándote cada dos pasos, pero la música era buena y bailé hasta con Carlisle. Él hizo bromas, haciendo incomodar a Edward quien bailaba con su madre a poca distancia de nosotros, después bailé con Mike y él me hizo girar como una profesional. Ése chico tenía chispa y carisma ¿había algo que no hiciera bien? Después bailé con Edward otra vez, y se negó a soltarme cuando un par de hombres de nuestra edad pidieron bailar conmigo.

Lo que me hizo recordar:

—¿Sabes? Pensé que nos encontraríamos con Garrett.

Edward me miró acusador.

—¿Davies? ¿Estabas buscando a Davies?

—No buscando —bufé—. Pero recuerdo que Angela dijo que los Davies habían confirmado.

—Ah, sí. Vi a su madre por ahí, pero no presté mucha atención.

—Bien… ¿Edward?

—¿Si? —susurró contra mi oído, haciéndome estremecer.

—¿M-me contarás que ocurrió con Garrett para que le desprecien así?

—¿Me contarás que ocurrió con Garrett en la Udub?

—¿Es relevante si quiera?

—Es curiosidad —me miró a los ojos—. Es un intercambio.

—Y tú eres un cotilla.

—¿Entonces no hay trato?

—Mmm…

—Es hora de irnos, Bella. Mamá está cansada.

Alice nos miraba aburrida. Entendía el sentimiento, lo que ella hiciera me daba igual también. Me separé de Edward y le dediqué una mirada a mi hermana.

—Ya me les uno, Alice.

—Rápido ¿quieres? No quiero tener que buscarte otra vez.

Y con eso se fue.

—Wow, ella es…

—¿Especial? Si, algo —rodé los ojos.

Aproveché las luces indirectas para acercarlo a mí y besarle con profundidad. No le había besado en toda la noche, a excepción de la única vez frente a su mesa. Había sido toda una hazaña, tener a un guapísimo Edward enfundado en esmoquin y no saltarle encima. Y aunque había salido victoriosa, no quería nada más que sucumbir.

—Te diría que disfruté de la noche, pero lo único bueno aquí fuiste tú.

—Eres toda una Oscar Wilde —negué con la cabeza, aparentemente era su turno de picarme—. Comparto el sentimiento nena. Solo para que notes cuanto me interesas —balbuceó cerca de mis labios—, de otra manera no habría poder humano que me hiciera venir.

Lo besé de nuevo.

Sus labios reconocían los míos, lo sabía porque era mutuo. Así que cuando su lengua acarició la mía, la abrumadora sensación de " _casa_ " me hizo separarme. Si seguía por ese camino, no sería capaz de separarme de él.

—Tengo que irme —murmuré contra su boca.

—Lo sé —beso.

—Edward —beso.

—¿Qué? —beso. Reí— Ya, vete. Te llamaré por la mañana.

—Perfecto, señor Cullen —él reía lindo cuando yo le llamaba así, y hasta ahora me había percatado que esa se había vuelto una costumbre.

Un apodo de mi parte.

—Vaya con cuidado, señorita Swan.

Lo besé castamente una última vez, antes de correr lejos de sus brazos, en busca de mis padres.

Mamá me esperaba en el lobby con una sonrisa socarrona y divertida. Yo no podía borrar el gesto soñador en mi rostro y aquello no pudo haberme importado menos.

No mentía, cuando le dije a Edward que él había sido la única razón para permanecer hasta el final de la velada.

Y joder si no había obtenido mi recompensa. Después de todo, lo mejor queda para el final.

.

.

.

 _¡Hola chicas!_

 _Ay, en serio me siento tan mal de publicar hasta ahora. Más porque este es un capítulo que ya tenía hecho XD, pero en serio, como lo expliqué en el grupo: anduve de una racha horrible. No he tenido ganas de escribir nada –por una situación hiper mega estresante que thank God ya la deseché-, y aunque el capítulo ya estaba, lo edito, lo re-leo y trato de que no se me vean las faltotototas a lo bestia. (Lamento si se me van los horrores)_

 _Entonces, gracias por comentarme. Por preguntar por mí, por los reviews, mensajes privados. En serio, chicas, pensar que alguien está esperando por mí, por mis locuras, por noticias, me anima como no tienen idea. Lamento demasiado si mi estrés se vio reflejado en mi escritura. Estoy en proceso de re-estructurar la historia para que nos vayamos de lleno con lo bueno, a partir del próximo capítulo._

 _Ahora, acerca de este cap JAHAJHJA: ¡¿Qué les pareció la gala?! Muy esperada… y decepcionante. XD ¿Qué me dicen de Angela bitch y Garrett? Tengo que spolearlos(¿): A mí me agrada Garrett, pero puede que les cause problemas a Bella y Edward en un futuro, más porque nuestro guapo no abre los jodidos ojos. YA LO DIJE._

 _¿Notaron también que más personas saben acerca de su romance? ¡Chicos ya díganle a Emmett! Se nos acaba el tiempo, hahahaha. Hay varias cuestiones que han quedado pendientes, por ejemplo: The Angela and Lauren issue, y puede que explote en sus caras si nuestros bebés lo siguen ocultando. XD_

 _En fin, eso es todo por el momento._

 _De nuevo miles de gracias! Una disculpa, por la falta de tiempo o falta de respuesta a reviews, ya no prometo nada porque dudo que pueda responder XD hahahaha, pero sepan que me encantan, los leo y me animan a seguir. ¡Gracias igual por sus buenos deseos en mi cumple! Un abrazo a todas, y nos leemos pronto._

 _Ivy, xo._


	13. Falacia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. **La historia es totalmente mía**.

 _(Capítulo sin betear)_

 **.**

 **BREATHE**

 **Capítulo 13: Falacia**

No era la primera vez que entraba al Laboratorio de New York. Había venido un par de veces, acompañando a papá cuando visitábamos a Emm. Hacíamos la parada usual en la sucursal, pero nunca me había tomado el tiempo para explorar por ahí. De todas formas, el edificio seguía igual de imponente.

Estaba ubicado en el centro, a unas cuatro calles de Ratings. De hecho, vi el edificio de camino a la oficina de papá y no pude evitar pensar que Edward estaría en algún piso de ahí, trabajando y frustrándose con sus clientes favoritos: Wells and Sawyer.

Aquello había sido sarcasmo.

Al contrario de Ratings, el laboratorio solo ocupaba cinco pisos del edificio de cristal. El resto de la construcción pertenecía a papá, pero rentaba los pisos sobrantes a oficinas legales, administrativas y contables. Así que el lobby principal era una extensión de recibidores, recepcionistas y salas de espera. Me dirigí al ascensor privado detrás del mostrador más grande de todos y mostré mi identificación con seguridad.

—Bienvenida, señorita Swan.

—Gracias —asentí al guardia de seguridad en la puerta y pulse el número diecisiete en los botones del elevador.

El piso diecisiete estaba destinado a oficinas de jefes de departamentos. Emm tenía su oficina ahí también, si bien no fungía de lleno como el director legal de SCL, ya llevaba varias cuentas de clientes y bueno, era el hijo del dueño y CEO, papá lo quería tener a su alcance.

Esperaba que algún día pudiera tener una oficina en esta sucursal también, el departamento creativo siempre había sido mi favorito.

Aparte de jefes de departamentos, estaban las oficinas de Louis, el director de la sede y Oscar, el subdirector. No habían bajado de nivel, pero ahora había más presión, teniendo a Charlie a unas cuantas puertas de distancia.

—Hola Renata.

—Señorita Swan, hola.

Renata era la secretaria personal de papá. Belleza italiana y con voz de mando, perfecta para trabajar bajo presión. Estaría alrededor de sus treinta y pocos, y Emmett había confesado tener un enamoramiento platónico. Para desgracia de mi hermano, Renata estaba felizmente casada desde hacía ocho años.

—¿Está mi padre disponible?

—Por el momento, pero está a punto de entrar a junta. Le dejaré saber que está aquí.

Antes de que pudiera decir más, Renata estaba hablando por su manos libres con papá. No decía más que "Si, señor. Si, de acuerdo." Colgó tan pronto como llamó y me sonrió de manera amable.

—Su padre dice que le espera en su oficina.

—Gracias, Renata.

La oficina de papá era la más grande del edificio, por obvias razones y puedo decir que tenía mejor vista que la que tenía en Seattle, con todo y su piso veintidós.

—Hola chica hermosa.

Papá estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, una minimalista mesa de cristal de espaldas a la pared de ventanales con vista al centro de New York. De frente, dos butacas de cuero estaban dispuestas para las visitas, concordando con la sala del mismo material al lado derecho de la oficina. Al lado izquierdo había una mesa oval con seis sillas, tal vez las juntas privadas se llevaran a cabo aquí.

Él ni siquiera había levantado la vista de su portátil. Un dato curioso, era que desde que robaron información de su ordenador en Seattle, se limitaba a trabajar en su portátil, la cual llevaba del trabajo a la casa y viceversa.

—Hola pa. ¿Muy ocupado?

—Mmm, estoy por entrar a una junta. Me gustaría que me acompañaras ¿qué dices?

—Seguro, me encantaría.

Él sonrió, aun tecleando con destreza.

—Estos clientes están dando un par de problemas con su nueva campaña, así que ¿por qué no me ayudas y le echas un vistazo al perfil?

Él señaló una carpeta de recién impresos archivos y lo tomé sin pensarlo dos veces. Dejé mi bolso en una de las butacas y me senté en la otra, leyendo en silencio con el sonido de las teclas de fondo.

Muchas de las palabras estaban en clave, creando un vocabulario técnico. Sin embargo, las conocía todas y sabía que decían las referencias al final de la página. Absorbí lo más que pude: El propósito, la visión del cliente, el presupuesto, el tipo de público que querían captar, las propuestas denegadas y aprobadas.

Papá tenía razón, ellos estaban dando problemas.

Varias de las propuestas denegadas eran muy buenas para el beneficio de la causa. Podía ver que el cliente era exigente, y noté que al ser una empresa y no una persona física, eso podría traer un choque de ideas. Probablemente eran dos o tres representantes, por lo que la propuesta debía satisfacer a tres cabezas diferentes, por lo menos.

—¿Lo tienes? —asentí y papá se puso de pie, ajustando su saco.

Le seguí y me besó la frente cuando llegó a mí.

—Extrañaba tenerte por aquí.

Le miré con disculpa.

—Prometo que haré tiempo para venir más seguido.

—Oh, no cielo. No lo dije por eso. Puedes pasarte cuando quieras y puedas, no quisiera aburrirte con el laboratorio y que lo odies antes de tiempo.

Reí entre dientes.

—No podría odiarlo, adoro venir aquí.

—Anda, anda. Los del Península nos están esperando en el piso de arriba.

Renata informó a papá que ya estaban los tres representantes del Península en la sala de juntas y que todo había sido dispuesto a la perfección. Él agradeció rápidamente y subimos en silencio.

¿Quién no había escuchado hablar del Península? Una de las cadenas hoteleras de lujo más prestigiosas del mundo. Por lo tanto, este era un proyecto de máxima prioridad e importancia. Era de esperarse que los corresponsales fuesen exigentes, todo de su empresa tenía que hablar de la mejor manera y no había margen de error para una campaña de esta magnitud.

Papá saludó a las tres personas con familiaridad, dos hombres y una mujer, todos vestidos formalmente y con un aura imponente a su alrededor. Podía sentir que me hacía pequeña, y aunque solo iba de apoyo a mi padre, sabía que esta era una oportunidad de probarme.

 _Abre la boca pero ábrela bien, Isabella_.

El director del departamento creativo estaba ahí también, Riley Biers, junto con los representantes del equipo de diseñadores y relaciones públicas, Bennett y Zeng.

La junta dio inicio cuando papá le dio luz verde a Riley. Él expuso las propuestas con maestría, tomando en cuenta los puntos que habían hecho que los clientes denegaran las ofertas anteriores y realzando los puntos buenos de estas.

La cadena de hoteles lanzaría una campaña para beneficio de las escuelas en Bronx en marzo del año entrante. Estos eran los últimos detalles para que todo estuviera listo en diciembre y pudieran darle paso a los medios de comunicación. Un logo, en cualquiera de sus clases, era lo que hablaba por la causa en sí, y por muy filantrópica que fuese esta causa, el financiamiento lo estaba dando una empresa de prestigio, por lo cual, esta exigía tener ganancias de tal inversión. Simple lógica.

Por lo tanto, el Península quería su nombre en el logo. El propósito era hacer ver a la cadena hotelera como una empresa bondadosa y altruista, quebrando el estigma del lujo sin sentimientos.

Difícilmente podía el logotipo del península verse humilde, pero podía ver que Riley, Bennett y Zeng habían trabajado sus traseros en esto.

—Es muy… formal. Muy… no —dijo el primer hombre.

—Sí, es muy serio. Queremos dirigirnos a los niños y padres de familia también.

—A mí me agrada, capta la atención de los donadores. Es a ellos a quienes queremos.

—Podemos cambiar el tipo de letra, los colores tal vez —visualizó Bennett. Pero la mujer le calló.

—Son las líneas las que no me agradan, cariño. El logo, no el texto en sí.

Incluso yo lo podía ver. Riley, Bennett y Zeng habían seguido al pie de la letra las exigencias del cliente, pero ellos tenían razón. Era todo muy serio en tonos azul oscuro y negro, no había motivación.

Me aclaré la garganta y siete pares de ojos de miraron, no obstante, solo buscaba la aprobación de una persona. Papá asintió y tomé una bocanada de aire antes de dejar fluir las ideas.

—La oferta es muy buena —Riley sonrió ante aquello—, pero puedo ver lo que dicen acerca de cuan formal es y el tipo de atención que quieren captar —su sonrisa rápidamente se borró, pero no pude sentirme mal por ello. No quería ser una perra, pero tampoco iba a darle la razón cuando era evidente el error—. La verdad es, señor… —me dirigí al tercer representante, quien había dado el visto bueno por sobre los otros dos.

—Bower.

—Señor, Bower. La verdad es que, el propósito de una campaña de beneficencia no es captar la atención de los donadores sino de los beneficiados. Esto es un negocio, usted lo ha dicho. Por lo tanto, así como quiere que vean a su empresa de manera humilde, bondadosa y altruista, lo quieren los donadores. A ellos no les importará qué clase de beneficencia apoyan, ellos apoyaran por el simple hecho de evadir esos impuestos y recibir publicidad benévola para sus empresas ¿No? Usted está pidiendo que el Península sea visto como el mesías en Bronx, por lo tanto usted quiere captar la atención de Bronx, no la atención de aquellos que donarán sea cual sea la causa, el logo, el emblema o el creador de tal beneficencia. Son negocios, señor Bower. No digo que sea una acción de segundas intenciones, pero todos saldrán beneficiados de esta obra: financiadores y financiados. Son intereses de parte de ambos, por lo cual ustedes como empresa, necesitan quedar bien parados con su público.

—Tiene usted razón en todo, señorita Swan. Pero no ha sugerido una respuesta al problema.

—Me dirigía ahí, señor Bower.

—La escucho.

—Diríjase al público, señor. Rompa el estigma y háganse ver como personas comunes y corrientes, con las cuales son fáciles de tratar y acudir en caso de problemas. Sugeriría que dejaran de lado el tipo de logo elegante y se fueran por algo que llame la atención de los niños y jóvenes. Piensen como ellos, en color, curvas… algo desprolijo.

Papá se aclaró la garganta y me guiñó un ojo.

—Entonces, podemos programar una segunda reunión para el lunes. Si están de acuerdo con probar algo más informal, nuestros diseñadores pondrían manos a la obra apenas termine la junta.

—Podríamos probar —asintió la mujer.

—Bien, señorita Swan —el señor Bower se echó hacia atrás, sobre el respaldo y cruzó sus manos—. Espero una buena propuesta para la próxima junta. Y, permítame decir, que admiro su manera de hablar. La mayoría de las personas besan el suelo por donde pasa una persona que pretende donar y beneficiar a terceros, ciertamente muchas veces se olvidan que estos son negocios.

—Entiendo, señor Bower. Siempre son admirables quienes ayudan a los menos beneficiados, pero al ser esta una junta de negocios, tenemos que ver por tales intereses y hablar con la verdad para poder llegar a un lugar. Usted es cliente de esta empresa de publicidad y por ende, es nuestra responsabilidad reflejarlos en la sociedad como ustedes quieren ser vistos.

Papá dio fin a la junta media hora después. Trataron un par de temas más y acordaron enviar la nueva información presupuestaria aprobada.

Solo cuando estuve de nuevo en la oficina de papá, solté el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

—Eso fue…

—Estuviste maravillosa, Bella. Estaba a punto de golpear a Riley, en serio. Él es el tipo de lame bolas del que Bower habla, los trata con pinzas y tiene miedo de retarles un poco.

Reí por eso.

—Riley no se veía muy complacido.

—Como a cualquiera, no le gusta que pongan en duda su trabajo. Riley es bueno en lo que hace, por eso está donde está. No tolero la ineptitud, lo sabes, princesa. Pero todos tenemos defectos y el de Riley es no tener los suficientes cojones para defender su punto de vista. Supongo que le hará falta experiencia con este tipo de clientes difíciles.

—Es joven —señalé con un encogimiento de hombros.

Había aprendido cuando y qué hablar gracias a papá y Emmett. Ellos tenían años lidiando con todo tipo de clientes, pendejos y no tanto. Sabían cuando era hora de debatir o cuando era mejor darles la razón y ser complaciente.

Y hablando de tal, Emmett irrumpió en la oficina de papá estruendoso portazo.

—¡Hola bebé!

—Emmett, te he dicho que no azotes la puerta de esa manera.

—Es para imponer, pa.

Papá rodó los ojos. Él podía bajarle los aires a cualquier representante de una empresa con valor de billones de dólares, pero no podía competir con las estupideces de su hijo mayor.

.

.

.

Acompañé a papá a comer y decliné su oferta porque había comido con Jasper bastante bien antes de ir a visitarle. Eran las cinco cuando él regresó a la oficina para terminar con unos detalles antes de ir a casa, me recordó que llegara a la cena y que no me tomara mucho tiempo en el gimnasio.

Contra todo pronóstico, Emm se abstuvo de pasarse por el Snap. Tenía que terminar de revisar todos los archivos enviados por el departamento contable y todo esto antes del fin de semana, por lo cual estaba hasta arriba de trabajo.

Aparqué y marqué el número uno en mi marcación rápida.

— _Hola, nena. Estaba por llamarte_ —saludó la hermosa voz de Edward.

—Gané. ¿Ya saliste de trabajar?

— _Apenas. Estoy de hecho, saliendo del edificio ¿Estás libre?_

—Estoy en el Snap.

— _Genial, no te muevas de ahí. Te veré pronto ¿bien?_

—Perfecto. Conduce con cuidado, guapo.

Colgué y decidí esperar por él en la recepción. Hoy tal vez me limitaría a la caminadora y tal vez unas pesas de un par de libras.

Rose estaba detrás del mostrador, y me sonrió abiertamente cuando entré al establecimiento.

—Hola Bella.

—Hola Rose. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Excelente, diría yo. ¿Cómo has estado?

Era una persona totalmente diferente. Menos tímida, más abierta. Nunca había sido esquiva, poco amable o menos amigable que ahora, pero podía notar como estaba feliz por su reciente relación con mi hermano y me moría por conocer a Rose un poco más. Ella era el tipo de chica que deseabas abrazar apenas la conocías y aparte, Emmett estaba literalmente flotando por ella, así que si era la mitad de buena de lo que él profetaba, Rose prometía ser la chica perfecta.

—Muy bien, gracias. Así que… —me incliné sobre el mostrador— Mi hermano me dijo que ustedes dos lo hicieron algo así como oficial.

Ella sonrió e imitó mi gesto en el mostrador.

—Algo así —acordó—. Quiere que conozca a sus padres. Pronto.

—Eso es excelente, Rose. Puedo ver la sonrisa idiota que mi hermano trae pegada a su rostro, así que créeme que con eso los tienes ganados. No hay porqué preocuparse.

—¿Tú crees? —Ella se mordió el labio, nerviosa— Quiero decir, yo… nosotros no somos. Mmm —jaló su cabello con frustración—. Estoy consciente, Bella, del dinero que tu familia tiene. Y quienes son ustedes y cuanto vale su apellido. Sé también que mi posición social es lo más alejado del estatus de Emm y yo no quisiera…

—Oye, oye, detente ahí ¿quieres? —Negué— Por favor, no hables de estatus y clases sociales. Mi hermano lo detesta, y yo también. Tú le importas, créeme, puedo decirlo. Y a nadie le interesa qué cuenta bancaria vale más, si eso es lo que te preocupa de nuestros padres.

Ella asintió, no tan convencida.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y cerró y lo juro, juro que la esencia de Edward llenó la recepción.

No estoy loca.

—Señoritas —saludó él, muy caballero, claro.

Le miré divertida.

—Cullen —bufé—. Tardaste.

Él rodó los ojos y pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

—No tardé, mentirosa. Hola, Rose. Qué bueno verte de nuevo.

—Edward, lo mismo digo —carraspeó y se enderezó—. Entonces, no robo más tu tiempo Bella.

—No lo hacías, de todas maneras. Espero verte más seguido —me despedí cuando Edward nos dirigió a los vestidores. Amablemente me quitó mi bolso de deporte y lo cargó por mí.

—Eso espero… ¡Oh, Bella! —Llamó— ¿Tú crees que… siga abierta tu invitación a salir un día de estos?

Asentí, entusiasmada. Y Edward rió por eso.

—¡Sí! Déjame saber cuando estés libre.

—¡Lo haré!

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y Edward aprovechó muy bien el minuto que tardaba en bajar.

—Hola —murmuró contra mis labios.

—Hola, señor Cullen —él sonrió lindo.

—Pensaba en ir a la caminadora hoy. Tal vez te pueda acompañar arriba.

—Yo pensaba en retarte en el agua.

—Oh, así que quieres que te patee el trasero. Seguro, sin problemas.

Tardamos apenas más de un par de minutos en quitarnos la ropa de diario –él la de trabajo, y vestirnos con bañadores deportivos. Esta vez, el mío era rojo, todo al estilo de guardianes de la bahía. Tenía un cierre frontal que hacía ver mis pechos más grandes de lo que en realidad eran y llevaba la espalda descubierta.

Edward jadeó cuando me vio, él esperaba por mí en la puerta de los vestidores. Le sonreí con altanería. No era idiota, de todos los trajes de baño deportivos, este era el más sexy que tenía y sabía lo que estaba provocando en él.

Por su parte, él vestía un sencillo bañador negro de neopreno. Y déjame decirte, que nunca un bañador masculino se había visto tan bien en alguien. Quería encerrarlo conmigo en los vestidores y hacerle cosas obscenas y de paso, evitar que las chicas en la alberca se lo comieran con la mirada.

—Tápate —gruñimos a la par.

Reí ante aquello, pero a él no le hizo mucha gracia.

—Bella —lloriqueó, acercándose demasiado y pegándome a él.

Bendito sea el neopreno, señor. Podía sentirlo to-do.

Suspiré entrecortadamente y pasé mi dedo índice por su pecho desnudo.

—¿Sabes? Las duchas están vacías —mordí mi labio y él gimió antes de besarme con pasión.

Tenía una lista de cosas que adoraba de Edward: su nariz fruncida, sus lloriqueos ante mis bromas, cuan tierno podía llegar a ser y qué tan imponente era a la vez. Sin embargo, mi favorita, eran sus besos. Y mis besos favoritos eran estos, cuando él perdía el control.

Me pegó a la pared y tarareé contenta al sentirlo crecer contra mi abdomen.

Yo me estaba sintiendo mojar, estaba excitada y esta era solo una de las muchas veces que sabía que me quedaría con las ganas de terminar.

—Ves que me vuelves loco y te pones esto —suspiró tomando aire—. En serio, Bella ¿qué haré contigo?

—Si quieres calmarte, mejor no te digo qué quiero que hagas conmigo.

Él apoyó su cabeza contra mi pecho y respiró pesadamente. Una, dos, tres veces.

Me quitó la toalla de las manos y la envolvió alrededor de mi cuerpo.

—Ve allá y espera por mí —asentí, sabiendo que tomarnos unos minutos lejos del otro, sería lo mejor para calmarnos. De hecho, él tenía que calmarse si no quería quedar en evidencia—. ¡Y no te quites la toalla hasta que llegue!

Rodé los ojos pero le hice un gesto con la mano, haciéndole ver que había escuchado.

Llegué a la alberca y la noté casi vacía. Era mitad de semana y la mayoría de las personas prefería usar aparatos o asistir a alguna clase en vez de nadar. Era los viernes cuando estaba más lleno aquí abajo, o los fines de semana por la mañana.

—Bien —Edward llegó apenas cinco minutos después y se hundió a la alberca con maestría.

Dejé mi toalla a lado de la suya y le seguí dentro del agua.

Estaba tibio ahí adentro y mis músculos lo agradecían.

—¿Por qué no damos unas vueltas lentas para calentar? —asentí, porque eso era lo que hacía usualmente.

Encontré que Edward era un buen nadador. Hizo las vueltas de calentamiento a la perfección y para cuando terminamos la segunda, él seguía como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Sin embargo, no era lo mismo trabajar una parte de tu cuerpo en específico a trabajarlo todo en conjunto. Y ejercitarse en agua siempre, siempre sería más pesado que hacerlo de manera convencional. Edward no era un competidor, y aunque yo tampoco lo era había adquirido estrategias para cansarme un poco menos y durar un poco más. Como por ejemplo, nunca comenzar con tu cien por ciento y siempre calcular cuánto era lo que tu cuerpo podría aguantar.

Fue por eso que aunque él me sacó ventaja en la primera vuelta, para la segunda apenas y podía respirar. Terminó la mitad de la tercera y esperó de más en la base hasta rendirse por completo. Terminé la vuelta y lo alcancé en una media cuarta.

—¡Bien, bien, perdí! —gritó cuando topé la media cuarta. Le había sacado en total, una vuelta de ventaja.

Me saqué los _goggles_ y le sonreí burlona.

—Te dije que no aceleraras al principio.

—¿Yo que iba a saber? Pensé que solo me querías ganar.

—Y te gané —le piqué el pecho y él aprovechó eso para jalarme cerca.

Le besé y solo por eso tardamos un poco más de lo necesario, flotando en la piscina anclado al otro. Salimos a regañadientes y tomamos una ducha rápida, por separado, lastimosamente.

Nos despedimos más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado y nos prometimos ver mañana por la mañana. Eran las seis y media cuando emprendimos el camino a nuestras casas y casi las siete veinte cuando llegué a la mía.

El auto de papá ya estaba ahí y solo pude sonreír al recordar la visita a su oficina horas antes.

Entré pensando en lo servicial que un apartamento en la ciudad sería. Últimamente la idea rondaba de más por mi cabeza y me preguntaba si era alguna necesidad de privacidad e independencia. Sin embargo, el olor a comida casera esfumó el pensamiento. De momento.

—¡Estoy en casa!

Sargento fue el primero en recibirme, como si hubiera estado esperando por mí desde la mañana. No lo dudaba, yo también esperaba por él al llegar a casa. Lo acaricié, besé y estrujé en mis brazos antes de que él decidiera que era suficiente amor de mi parte.

Salió corriendo de vuelta a quien sabe dónde y dejé mi bolso en el recibidor, junto con mi chaqueta.

—Eso huele bien, ma.

—Pastel de carne, tesoro.

—¿Emmett viene a cenar?

Ella asintió, revolviendo la ensalada.

Alice llegó a la cocina, ignorándome como siempre y sacó una especie de tartaleta del refrigerador.

Quince minutos después el timbre sonó y me anuncié para ir a atender.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté con sarcasmo. Eso apenas y le hizo algo a Emmett y me empujó fuera del camino.

—Olí el pastel de carne de mamá hasta Manhattan.

Reí, haciendo una nota de que deberían de darle un juego de llaves ¿Por qué no las tenía todavía?

—¡Cariño, llegaste!

Mamá abrazó a Emmett y Emm le dio una vuelta cuando la levantó del suelo.

—¡Bájame, bájame!

—Emmett, baja a tu madre.

—Hey pa —Emmett le obedeció y papá le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Hola, yankee.

—Ya que estamos todos, pasemos al comedor ¿sí? Alice, ayúdame a glasear el postre ¿quieres?

Alice asintió y se dedicó a glasear la recién sacada tarta. No sabía si era por su atención o por gusto, pero podía notar que Alice siempre había disfrutado de pasar tiempo con mamá en la cocina. Eran esos momentos solamente, cuando ella era encantadora y no una perra del infierno. La muy maldita tenía el toque culinario de mamá incluso.

Emmett tomó asiento mientras le explicaba a papá la cosecha del vino que había llevado, era algún Merlot de California y ambos olían el corcho como si fueran expertos. Dispuse las copas pero decliné la oferta del vino, aún tenía tres días más de ventolin.

¡Oh, sólo tres días! Aunque el efecto había pasado antes de la primera semana, había algo en la idea de seguir medicando mi cuerpo que me disgustaba. Era increíble como este mes había pasado volando. Hacía apenas cuatro días había sido la gala, y quince días antes de eso, mi cumpleaños.

Eso quería decir que tenía más u menos un mes de estar saliendo con Edward.

¿Cuán cursi me estaba volviendo?

Mamá puso el pastel de carne en la mesa y Emmett chilló como nena cuando notó que habían preparado su versión favorita: Con costra de tocino y relleno de queso crema.

La cena transcurrió en paz, siendo la conversación liderada por Emmett, papá y mamá. Alice y yo respondíamos a sus preguntas y sorpresivamente, no había habido algún comentario mordaz de su parte. Todavía.

—Por cierto, Bell, el señor Bower está muy complacido con tu idea. Hiciste un excelente trabajo cariño. Recibí un correo de él poco después de que se fueron, parece ser que su equipo le dio ideas muy similares a las tuyas. Riley tendrá suficiente material para empezar.

—Fue un placer, solo espero encontrar tiempo necesario para ir a la empresa más seguido.

—Sin presiones, princesa. Extraño tus ideas sacándome de apuros, sí, pero ya hablamos de ello.

Emmett me guiñó un ojo y mamá miró a papá con gracia.

—¿Bella se ha pasado por tu oficina hoy?

—Así es. Llegó en el momento justo, estaba teniendo problemas con el nuevo diseño de la campaña de Hugh Bower

—¡¿Hugh Bower, el representante financiero del Península?!

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso, madre? —inquirió Emmett, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

—Hugh Bower asistió a la gala de Children's Hope, conocí a su esposa. Es encantadora.

—¿Eso quiere decir que contradije al representante financiero del Península? —gemí.

—Ese mismo. Y no lo contradijiste, Bella. Le dijiste lo que deseaba escuchar.

—¡Oh, mi bebé! ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tipo de publicidad le llevan al Península? —insistió mamá.

—La cadena de hoteles estará realizando una beneficencia para las escuelas en Bronx y la campaña previa sale en marzo del próximo año —papá picó su cena y le dio un trago al merlot—. Nada era lo suficientemente llamativo, o entonces era muy serio. O el logo parecía pretensioso… ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Nos estaba dando problemas a Riley y a mí, entonces Bella llegó y dijo unas cuantas cosas que nadie estaba dispuesto a decir. Estuviste brillante, Bell.

—Felicidades, cariño —mamá me guiñó el ojo.

—Oh si, bebé. Ya los tienes en la palma de tu mano y ni siquiera has comenzado —secundó mi hermano.

Emmett hizo un brindis del que Alice se abstuvo, pero nadie dijo nada. Su silencio estaba siendo memorable.

Seguimos comiendo, entre conversaciones aisladas. Y de pronto, vino a mi cabeza la comida que tuve con Jasper a medio día.

—Oye mamá ¿recuerdas a Jasper?

—Seguro, cielo.

—¿Recuerdas que su amigo es encargado de David Zwirner? Pues le ha conseguido un par de entradas para la exposición de Jordan Wolfson. Él no podrá ir porque se le ha presentado un contratiempo y me las obsequió pensando que podría pasarme por ahí ¿Te parece ir juntas? Es mañana.

Jasper había estado hablando acerca de cuan emocionado estaba por ir a la exposición de Jordan Wolfson. No era mi favorito, pero sus esculturas eran extrañas, llamativas e interesantes. Honestamente, no tenía intenciones de ir o comprar entradas para mí, pero hoy Jazz había estado un poco menos entusiasmado, incluso podría decir que cabreado. Cuando le pregunté por ello, resultó ser que sus padres le habían obligado a ir a la boda de su prima en Texas y sus planes se habían visto truncados por la repentina salida fuera de la ciudad.

Así que en vez de disfrutar de las esculturas de Jordan Wolfson, Jasper pasaría su tarde-noche de jueves poniéndose al día con sus materias para no dejar pendientes el fin de semana y no atrasarse cuando se tomara hasta el lunes para regresar. Me obsequió el par de entradas a sabiendas que les iba a dar un buen uso y no pude pensar en otra acompañante más que en mamá.

Era hora de que nuestras tardes de arte regresaran de una vez por todas.

—¿Jordan Wolfson, dices? ¿El de las esculturas extrañas? —Comentó divertida— ¡Oh, cariño! Claro, me encantaría.

—¿Mamá? ¿No irías conmigo a comer?

Emmett me dedicó una mirada cuando la voz filosa de Alice dijo aquello.

—Claro, cielo. Puedo ir a comer contigo y en la tarde acompañar a tu hermana. ¡O podrías unírtenos!

—Ugh, sabes que detesto las galerías de arte ¿Y entonces comerás a toda prisa para irte con Bella? ¿Me dejarás botada o algo así?

—Alice, tu misma has dicho que después de nuestra comida irías con tus amigas al centro comercial.

—Pues ya no era así —rebatió—. Pensaba en pedirte que fuéramos de compras juntas.

—Cariño, hemos ido de compras el viernes pasado.

—¿Y qué? Eso nunca es problema… ¡Oh! Claro, si Bella está de por medio, es un problema.

 _Señor, ¿No podía la paz durar unos minutos más?_

—Alice, basta. Tu madre pasa todo el tiempo contigo, si tanto quieres pasar el día con ella ¿Por qué no vas a la galería también? — _Oh papá. Me agradabas tanto_.

Emmett por otro lado, se mantuvo callado haciendo sus ojos rebotar de Alice a mamá y luego a papá y luego a mí, para regresar otra vez.

—¡Pero ella solo tiene dos entradas!

Me aclaré la garganta cuando mamá me miró.

—Puedo conseguir otra —ofrecí sintiendo mi bilis subir.

—Oh, claro que no puedes. Eres tan egoísta que solo piensas en ti. No la quiero si no me has incluido de primeras.

—Alice, deja de ser una inmadura. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? ¡Tú lo dijiste! Odias las galerías, ¿por qué iba a pedir una entrada para ti?

—Basta. Bella, Alice…

—No solo vas a la oficina de papá y lo pones de tu lado ¡Ahora quieres a mamá también!

—Dios mío —alejé mi plato de comida y dejé los cubiertos sobre de él—. Puedes ir a visitar a papá cuando quieras ¿sabes? Su oficina está abierta a nosotros tres.

—Así es, cariño. Si no has ido es porque no has querido. Siempre disfruto de sus visitas.

—Claro, recálcame que no he hecho lo que Bella. Así toda la vida.

—Alice, estás siendo irracional —demandó mamá.

—¡Mamá! Ella está…

—Suficiente —la mesa quedó en silencio cuando Emmett se levantó abruptamente. Tiró su servilleta con fuerza y me hizo una seña para que me pusiera de pie—. Yo iré contigo a la galería ¿bien? Así podríamos ahorrarnos los insultos mal montados de Alice.

—¡Emmett! —Mamá le reprendió. Papá por otro lado negó con la cabeza, aunque dudaba que eso fuese para mi hermano. Su atención más bien, estaba con mamá.

—¿Ves lo que hiciste? ¡Ahora él está enojado conmigo! —siseó Alice.

—¿Yo?

—No, Alice. Estoy enojado contigo porque no puedes dejar de ser una niña inmadura por un puñetero segundo —replicó Emm y yo jamás había escuchado que respondiera a sus insinuaciones—. ¿Quieres a mamá? ¡Pasa el día con ella! Deja de montar un escándalo. ¿Y tú, mamá? ¿Quieres dejar de lidiar con este tipo de peleas? ¡Ponle un alto a esa chiquilla y deja de ser tan indulgente! Es tu culpa, después de todo, que Alice sea como es.

—Amigo, cuida tu tono —advirtió papá.

—Lo siento, pero sabes que tengo razón. Como sea ¿Bell? ¿Me acompañas a la puerta? Es hora de que yo me vaya.

—¡Emmett! —mamá sollozó, pero podía decir que su cerebro trabajaba diferente. Pensaba que de sus tres hijos, la que más le necesitaba era quien causó el alboroto.

Sin dedicarle una mirada, a ninguno más que a mi padre, Emm salió del comedor a paso apresurado. Le seguí de cerca, negándome a detenerme cuando Alice comenzó a gimotear y mamá le consoló como siempre.

Por supuesto que yo era la villana y por supuesto que Alice no podía soportar unos cuantos halagos o que quisiera pasar un rato con mamá. Por su puesto que al final yo tenía la culpa y por supuesto que ella solo era una niña insegura.

Por supuesto.

—Lo siento, no quería…

—Yo si quería, Emm —refunfuñé y rodé los ojos—. No sé quién me molesta más.

—¿Mamá o Alice? Ambas están a la par.

—Mhm, no tienes que acompañarme ¿sabes? Está bien. Sé que no disfrutas mucho de esas cosas —me burlé, recordando sus bostezos prolongados el día de mi cumpleaños.

—No te preocupes, bebé. Mamá dijo algo de esculturas extrañas, ya tienes el cincuenta por ciento de mi atención.

—Esperemos que los canapés estén buenos.

Emmett besó mi frente y bajó del porche.

—Sube directo a tu habitación y evita los problemas, señorita egoísmo —ambos reímos a su ironía—. Nos veremos mañana.

—Ve con cuidado, Emm. Te amo.

—Yo te amo más, bebé.

.

.

.

Edward me miraba impresionado, masticando sus waffles con moras. Hoy se había levantado con antojo de algo dulce, según él. Así que me había complacido, cambiando los sándwiches por otra cosa.

Le miré mal, porque los waffles eran harina también. Él debatió diciendo que los pediría integrales.

Integrales mis bolas. Hipotéticamente hablando.

—¿Emmett dijo eso?

Asentí. También estaba comiendo waffles con moras. _Integrales_ , supuestamente. No estaban tan buenos y podía ver por qué Edward estaba tardando más en terminárselos.

—Nunca había respondido a las provocaciones de Alice. No son para él, pero sé que como quiera le cabrean. Sin embargo, siempre le pedí que se quedara al margen y lo hizo. Hasta anoche.

—No puedo culparlo, nena. Yo tampoco habría aguantado demasiado viendo como ella toma cualquier cosa para usarla en tu contra.

Rodé los ojos.

—Es que simplemente ella es demasiado. Joder, creo que incluso si respiro es un problema para ella.

—Tú lo has dicho, Bella. Un problema para ella, no para ti. No puedo ni siquiera hacerme una idea de eso. Mi hermana es chillona, mimada y un dolor en el trasero, pero diablos, es mi hermana y la adoro sin importar nada. Es de suponerse que ustedes al ser dos mujeres, sean más cercanas.

—Una simple suposición solamente. Siempre fui más cercana a Emmett y Alice siempre amó ser el centro de atención, por lo que incluso antes de que se pusiera realmente pesada, hacía una o dos cosas para desviar el foco de mí y ponerlo en ella. No me molestaba, en lo absoluto. Es su manera de ser, a mí no me interesa tanto si soy el tema principal del día o no. Pero después ella simplemente duplicó su mierda, y ni siquiera es algo con fundamentos. A veces siento que actúa como desesperada.

—Es que actúa con desesperación, nena. Mira que hacer berrinches porque tu madre pasará el día contigo y no con ella —Edward hizo un gesto gracioso, rodando su dedo por el lado derecho de su sien—. _Cu cu._

Negué con la cabeza, dándole un empujoncito.

—Termina de comer ¿quieres?

Él dio otro bocado y me sonrió con gesto inocente.

—Entonces… ¿Emmett irá contigo hoy?

Suspiré, removiendo las moras bañadas en miel en mi plato.

—Sé que él dijo que iría, pero me siento mal por eso. Quiero decir, sé a ciencia cierta que él odia esas cosas y que solo se ofreció por todo lo que Alice dijo.

—Cierto, él odia las galerías. Pero te ama a ti, así que no hay que pensarlo mucho. Yo lo haría, si me lo pidieras. Aunque media hora después quisiera sacarme los ojos con mis manos… suerte que no he sido yo.

Le miré ofendida y él rió besando el tope de mi cabeza.

Sus palabras me hicieron tastabillar un poco cuando capté el significado completo. Agradecí estar sentada y que él estuviera más interesado en pedir otro café que en ver mi reacción.

Él había usado la palabra con "a". No empleada en sus sentimientos, sino los de mi hermano. Pero hizo referencia a que tal vez él pudiera sentir lo mismo. No un amor fraternal, quiero decir.

Jo-der ¿Amor?

Ahora me estoy extralimitando. Él había dicho aquello con tanta naturalidad que apenas y le prestó atención. Pero yo, siendo yo, sobre analizaba todo lo que me causaba conflicto y prueba de ello era este momento, a punto del colapso porque Edward había usado la palabra con "a".

—…y quisiera que los conocieras ¿Qué dices?

—Ahm… ¿qué?

—¿Me estabas escuchando?

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y esa fue la respuesta que Edward estaba buscando.

Me miró como diciendo _: ¿En serio, Bella?_

—Perdón, perdón. Lo siento, me fui un momento. No sé ni en qué estaba pensando…

—¿Sigues dándole vuelta a tus hermanos?

Asentí rápidamente.

—Algo así, pero olvidémonos de eso. ¿Qué me decías?

Él se inclinó sobre la mesa. Ya habían retirado nuestros platos y yo ni me había dado cuenta.

—Dije —recalcó, haciéndome sonreír avergonzada—, que hoy me reuniré con los chicos de la escuela para ir a cenar y tal vez después vayamos por unos tragos. Esta vez seremos puros hombres pero, a veces ellos uhm… ll-llevan a sus parejas y me gustaría, si tú quieres, que me acompañaras alguna vez y que los conocieras. ¿Qué dices?

Me miraba expectante, un poco nervioso y siendo la ternura hecha hombre.

Rompí el espacio entre nosotros, inclinándome solo los centímetros restantes para besarlo rápidamente. Lo sentí sonreír por el gesto.

—Me encantaría —reí emocionada.

Terminamos el desayuno-almuerzo y nos dirigimos hacia nuestras clases. Él, como era costumbre, me dejó en el umbral de mi aula y se despidió con un beso. A diferencia de los viernes, los jueves nuestras clases duraban lo mismo y podíamos permitirnos esperar por el otro para comer juntos.

Edward me arrastró a McDonalds después de que me encontrara esperando por él recargada en mi auto. Ambos fuimos en el suyo y se quejó todo el camino del sabor a cartón que tenían los waffles de la mañana. Su cuerpo exigía grasa, decía.

Después de comer, ambos desistimos de ir al gimnasio, estábamos llenos hasta el punto del asco y lo más seguro era que devolviéramos la comida de esforzarnos en algo que no fuera respirar.

Comimos más papas fritas que hamburguesas y bebimos del terrible refresco rebajado de la máquina expendedora. Edward incluso compró una cajita feliz para mí, después de que pedimos nuestras órdenes de adultos, y él se rió cuando le pedí, no, exigí el _furby*_ rosado a la dependienta.

Era una pequeña bola de peluche de apenas el tamaño de un llavero. Con grandes orejas puntiagudas y ojos saltones. Ah, pero era mío porque Edward lo había comprado para mí. Así que lo colgué de un aro libre en mis llaves y lo agité con alegría haciendo que la bola… _furby_ , rebotara sin parar.

Ése fue suficiente material para Edward para poder meterse conmigo todo el camino de regreso a la universidad. Me dejó donde mi auto y quedamos en vernos en su departamento. De todas maneras, tenía que esperar por Emm en algún lugar hasta las seis y media.

—Oh cielos, no puedo moverme —me dejé caer en el sofá del piso de los chicos y suspiré, sobando mi apenas abultado abdomen—. ¿Por qué me dejaste comer tantas papas?

Edward bostezó, a él casi siempre le daba sueño la hora posterior a la comida.

—No te quejaste mucho, nena. De hecho, creo que me gruñiste cuando te intenté quitar una.

—¡No es verdad!

—Si es verdad —bufó él, dejándose caer a mi lado.

Bostezó otra vez, pegándome el gesto y me jaló hacia él. Me apoyé en su pecho y lo abracé por la cintura. Él besó el tope de mi cabeza y escondió su rostro en mi cabello.

—¿Le dijiste a Emmett que lo esperarías aquí? —murmuró perezosamente.

Asentí con dificultad.

—¿Qué hora es? Emm me dijo que salía algo tarde hoy.

—Son cuatro y media ¿tenemos tiempo para una siesta?

Se escuchaba somnoliento, como si apenas pudiera seguir hablando. Asentí otra vez.

—Ajá…

—Ok, ok. Duerme ya, programaré mi teléfono para que nos despierte antes de las seis.

Lo sentí moverse y ajustar el despertador en su móvil. Pronto sentí los párpados pesados y la comodidad que me regalaba su cuerpo pegado al mío, no me ayudaba a mantenerme despierta. Dudaba que pudiera dormir más de una hora, a decir verdad. Pero una nunca sabe cómo tu cuerpo reaccione –o no, a la almohada humana más cómoda y hermosa del mundo.

Eso sin contar el increíble aroma de él.

Me dejé llevar, otra vez, arrullándome con el sonido de su respiración acompasada y los latidos de su corazón.

Mi último pensamiento antes de caer en la inconsciencia, fue impresionarme por la facilidad que tenía Edward de caer dormido.

.

.

.

Sentí algo mover mis piernas y me quejé.

Recordaba haberlas subido a la mesita de café, enredándolas con las de Edward.

Otro golpe. Gruñí.

Algo se removió debajo de mí, Edward seguramente. Ahora estaba consciente, pero no podía abrir los ojos y la pereza se negaba a abandonar mi cuerpo, así que me acurruqué más a él. Edward ronroneó y su pecho vibró por eso.

Otro golpe y de pronto, frío.

¡Joder, mierda! Sentía que me ahogaba y abrí los ojos de golpe cuando me di cuenta que era agua helada la que caía sobre nosotros. Me limpié la cara y jadeé por aire, tratando de deshacer la sensación de asfixia.

Edward profirió un grito:

—¡¿Qué demonios?!

Se puso de pie de una, como resorte. Sin embargo la voz que le respondió nos hizo abandonar la postura a la defensiva y puedo jurar, que toda la sangre huyó de mi rostro.

—¡Lo mismo digo! ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Emmett bufaba de cabreado, con los ojos muy abiertos y su rostro rojo de furia. Su mirada iba de Edward a mí y de regreso.

—Estoy esperando una explicación —siseó con voz dura— ¡Ahora!

 _« Diablos. »_

.

.

.

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _¿Qué tal, cómo están? ¡Espero que bien!_

 _POR FIN, POR FIN Emm sabe. No de la manera en la que queríamos que supiera (jeje) pero sabe. Ahora ¿Qué explicación le darán Ed y Bell? ¿Y qué me dicen de Alice? ¿Quién me ayuda a desgreñarla? Hahahaha. Chicas, si se dan cuenta, este es un capítulo más o menos de relleno. Pero tenía que acomodar este suceso en alguna parte, así que me disculpo si ha sido más o menos aburrido ):, tengo que dar pauta al drama que se nos viene. SPOILER: ¿Quién es anti-Angela? Muajajaja._

 _Oigan (lean), sigo leyendo todos sus reviews y no saben lo patética que soy emocionándome de ver uno por uno. No canso de disculparme por no responderlos todos y tampoco me canso de agradecer. Mi tiempo ahora está muy limitado. Claro ejemplo es que hoy antes de medio día, publiqué en el grupo que publicaba apenas y revisara en cap, y siendo las 12:05 hora México centro, aquí estoy. Casi doce horas después, porque me agarré entre trabajo, deberes del hogar, mi bebé, etc. Lo siento. ):_

 _También ando un poco bajoneada por los sucesos anteriores que les conté –cuestión estresante anterior. XD No me había dado cuenta de cuánto me había afectado, hasta que noté que este capítulo lo terminé de escribir el 3 de junio, en mi cumpleaños, y de ahí: Nada ¡Imagínense! Tengo en proceso el capítulo siguiente, más para terminar que de recién comenzar, pero no logra llenarme y no sabía cuan distraída había estado hasta hoy. Había tenido mi racha de inspiración, con capítulos de reserva y de pronto me quedé sin ninguno._

 _Estoy dispuesta a que esto no me deje caer –no solo aquí, en todos los sentidos, de verdad. En mi trabajo, en casa, en la escuela… Perdón si me desahogo pero ya me explayé. XD En fin, es más fácil decir que hacer, así que mándenme sus buenas vibras para que esta horrible nube se disipe de mi cabeza. Se supone que esta es mi distracción y quiero sacar y plasmar rápido esta historia, porque estoy ansiosa por compartirles más, así que NO, I'M NOT GIVING UP ON THIS._

 _GRACIAS chicas (chicos si hay algún chico por ahí), me dan ánimos, me encanta verlas comentarme, aquí, en face, en el grupo. No saben qué bonito se siente que alguien te note, y que pregunte por ti y tus locas ideas. ¡Gracias! Las adoro._

 _En fin, sin más que decir, me despido por el momento._

 _Nos leemos la próxima semana._

 _Kss, Ivy._

 _Pd: En el grupo de face estoy un poquito más activa y respondo a sus comentarios, dudas, etc etc. ¡Únanse! Búsquenlo como IvyBlu Fanfiction o vayan al link en mi perfil. ;)_


	14. Thalia y Melpomene, por Angela Webber

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. **La historia es totalmente mía**.

 _(Capítulo sin betear)_

 **.**

 **BREATHE**

 **Capítulo 14: Thalia y Melpomene, por Angela Webber**

Uh-oh.

Ambos estábamos mudos, sin saber qué decir.

O sea, sabíamos qué debíamos decir. Y también sabíamos que esta no era la situación en la que imaginamos estar cuando tuviéramos qué decir esto. Era un trabalenguas, pero no peor que mi cerebro en estos momentos.

Emmett nos miró escéptico, ahora mismo muy parecido al peligroso abogado; no había rastro de diversión, relajación o burla en su semblante. Eso me hizo sentir demasiado mal, pronto lo de tomarnos un tiempo con Edward y guardarlo para nosotros se me hizo una idea pésima. Estúpida idea ¿A quién se le ocurrió?

Suspiré, sabiendo que quería una relación formal con Edward y por ende, no podía lanzarlo a la boca del lobo solo y sin armas. ¿Podía? ¡No, Bella! No puedes, ponte tus bragas de niña grande y predica tu madurez con el claro ejemplo de enfrentar tus errores.

—Emm…

—Nada de _Emm_ , Isabella —me estremecí—. ¿Qué jodidos ocurre?

—Ok, bien. Vamos a calmarnos, amigo.

—Ahora soy tu amigo.

—Emmett, no digas tonterías. Siempre has…

—Permíteme dudar, _amigo_. Me estás ocultado… ambos —nos señaló acusador— que tienen una especie de algo ¡A mis espaldas!

Su rostro se descompuso y pude ver que su expresión no era más que una máscara para ocultar su ¿Tristeza? ¿Decepción?

Mi corazón se rompió.

—Está bien. Lo siento, Emmett. No planeábamos ocultarlo… deliberadamente. Pero queríamos saber hacia dónde íbamos antes de decirle a alguien ¿Tiene sentido? —razonó Edward.

En su momento tuvo sentido, ahora lo dudaba.

—Déjanos explicarte —mi voz salió más lenta de lo que hubiese deseado, a lo que carraspeé—. Edward tiene razón, nosotros queríamos estar seguros. No quería que… esto se nos fuera de las manos y se volviera raro si no funcionaba, o que te volvieras contra él ¿tal vez? Emmett, lo siento, en serio. Ahora mismo la idea de tenerlo para nosotros dos apesta. Pero no me arrepiento, ni me retracto.

—Pensé que confiabas en mí, Bella.

—¡Lo hago! —gimoteé— Pero estaba… Él es tu mejor amigo, Emmett y…

—Íbamos a decírtelo —carraspeó Edward. Eso captó la atención de Emm y agradecí a brincos que me liberara de su acusadora mirada—. Pero cosas se atravesaron, no pudimos pasar tanto tiempo juntos como quisiéramos y cuando menos lo pensamos ya había pasado un mes y nosotros…

—¡¿Un mes?!

¿Quieres callarte, Edward?

—¡¿Estuvieron juntos por un mes antes de decidir decir algo?! ¿Me estaban viendo la cara de idiota mientras salíamos los tres? ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si eso no funcionaba? ¿Se quedarían callados o algo así? ¿Me tendría que enterar cuando alguno no soportara la presencia del otro?

—¡No! —Edward y yo gruñimos a la vez. Emmett rodó los ojos— Te lo hubiera dicho —se rindió Edward— Sé que no fue lo correcto, ocultártelo especialmente a ti. Pero necesitábamos conocernos y pasar tiempo juntos antes de dar un paso más.

—Emm… Era especialmente a ti a quien queríamos decírselo de primeras —omití el hecho de que mamá, Jess y Angela sabían ya—. Ni siquiera sé qué decir, porque entiendo tu cabreo. Te mentimos y lo siento tanto. Eso no quiere decir que confíe en ti menos o te quiera fuera de ciertas cuestiones en mi vida ¡Te quiero en todas! Pero estábamos parados en un punto medio.

—No estoy cabreado —bufó—. Bueno si lo estoy, pero estoy decepcionado. Me siento un poco herido, ninguno de los dos confió en mí y aunque trato de entender su punto, simplemente no puedo evitarlo. ¡Tú eres mi hermana! No solo eso, Bella. Eres… eres tú. Eres el integrante favorito de mi familia, en quien más confío, quien lo sabe todo, a quien más amo —lo sabía, sí. Y él estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo recordándomelo y haciéndome sentir peor por ello— ¡Y tú eres mi mejor amigo! —Emmett miró a Edward amenazante, pero Edward no retrocedió. Sacó la casta y aguantó como todo un caballero— Es bajo salir con la hermana pequeña de tu amigo, Edward. Más bajo aun, es hacerlo a sus espaldas.

Nos quedamos en silencio, los tres. No podía mirar a ninguno de los dos, no quería que se tornara así de incómodo e irónicamente, esta había sido la razón para ocultarlo en un principio.

—Emmett… —Edward rompió el mutismo, pero Emm lo ignoró y me miró.

—Arriba tengo ropa que Rose dejó la otra noche, cámbiate la ropa mojada antes de que te enfermes. Te espero abajo.

Salió del departamento dando un fuerte portazo y sentí mis ojos picar.

 _No, no ahora. Sé valiente. No vayas a llor… Ay no._

—No, nena —Edward me abrazó y me refugié en su pecho, sin importar que estaba empapado y su playera se sentía helada—. Hey, tranquila. Él lo está asimilando ¿bien? Fue nuestro error, debimos decirle mucho antes. Pero no al primer conflicto me echaré para atrás.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Ni yo.

—Muy bien. Probablemente él va a querer hablar contigo, así que ve a cambiarte y no lo hagas esperar —le miré, y él tiernamente limpió mis lágrimas y besó mi frente—. Vamos a estar bien, los tres.

—Lo sé. Es solo que… nunca lo había visto así.

Él sonrió a medias.

—Siempre hay una primera vez, Bell. Anda, yo tampoco quiero que te enfermes.

Me dio un empujoncito para que subiera a la habitación de Emmett y así lo hice.

Encontré la ropa de Rose fácilmente, estaba colgada en el closet, justo al medio. Eran unas tres blusas y dos jeans. Tomé una blusa de botones y la cambié rápidamente, me aseguré de tener mi blusa mojada pero Edward me la arrebató suavemente cuando me topé con él al pie de las escaleras.

—Yo me encargo.

Me debatí, por primera vez en mis veintitrés años, de ver a Emmett o no. Edward notó mi indecisión y me dio un empujoncito, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada.

—Bella…

—Ya voy, ya voy.

Tomé aire, muy necesariamente y besé a Edward antes de salir a la guerra.

Estaba exagerando, tal vez. Pero era así como me sentía en estos momentos.

Había sido nuestro error ¿En qué estábamos pensando? ¿En qué Emmett se podría cabrear con alguno de los dos por mezclar a su familia con sus amistades? Bien, nos había salido el tiro por la culata, él se había cabreado, sí. Pero ni de cerca por lo que esperábamos, contrario a ello, fue peor.

Encontré a Emmett recargado en su Wrangler y me hizo una seña para que subiera junto a él.

Emprendimos un viaje debajo de un silencio incómodo. Yo no tenía mucho qué decir, todo lo había dicho arriba en el departamento. Mi cabeza martilleaba en insistir de nuevo por una disculpa, una pizca de entendimiento, pero me abstuve porque aquello simplemente sería demasiado. Él por su parte, sí que tenía mucho qué decir y estaba en su derecho.

Para mi sorpresa, llegamos a David Zwirner.

—¿Trajiste las entradas? —inquirió antes de bajar.

Ni siquiera me miró.

—S-sí.

—Vamos.

Emm esperó por mí pero en todo el recorrido no dijo nada más. Él estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y yo en los míos, las esculturas graciosas y maquiavélicas de Wolfson no me resultaban para nada interesantes, miraba sin mirar y me puse en piloto automático, solo pendiente de mi hermano.

Podrían haber pasado cinco minutos o cuatro horas, me habría dado igual y apenas hubiera notado la diferencia. Tuve que obligar a mis pies a ir de exposición en exposición y no quedarme parada como estatua en el lobby. Con mi semblante, fácil pasaría como una escultura más.

Emmett me hizo una seña otra vez y le seguí al aparcamiento. Subimos en silencio y condujo sin rumbo. Ya era de noche y el tablero del auto me hizo saber que habíamos pasado solo una hora en la galería. Él se detuvo en Cookshop y como autómata le seguí.

Consiguió una mesa alejada del resto y se tomó su tiempo para pedir algo a la carta. Yo no tenía hambre, tenía un enorme vacío en el estómago y dudaba que pudiera digerir si quiera el agua. Aun así, Emm pidió limonada con agua mineral para mí, una cerveza para él y pizza casera para compartir.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y cruzó sus manos delante de mí. Ladeó su cabeza y negó.

— _Aw_ , Bella… —suspiró— Quita esa expresión de cachorro degollado que no voy a decirte nada.

—¿Qué?

—Edward y tu son grandes —talló la palma de su mano con su rostro, frustrado—. Y saben lo que hacen. Lo que me lleva decir que sabías lo que hacías cuando me lo ocultaste. No me iré en contra de uno o del otro, porque es responsabilidad de ambos. Pero tampoco me voy a cabrear y amenazarles con no poder estar juntos ¿Qué derecho tengo yo? ¿Tan complicado era para ti acercarte a mí y decir: "Hey Emmett, estoy saliendo con Edward."? ¡O para él, avisarme que tenía intenciones con mi hermana!

«Trato de entender por qué la necesidad de ocultarlo. Sé que no es el hecho de que nadie en lo absoluto lo sepa, sino una necesidad de tener tiempo para ustedes dos. Tener una relación para ambos, de momento. Pero Bella, tienes que predicar con el ejemplo cuando digas que eres madura. ¿Dónde demuestras tu madurez si estabas lo suficientemente asustada de mi reacción como para no decirme? Para no confiar.

Lo analicé, todo, palabra por palabra y asentí. No había necesidad de pensar o darle muchas vueltas, Emmett tenía razón. Edward y yo la jodimos a la primera oportunidad y me sentía fatal por ello porque a lo largo de los años, Emm no había hecho nada más que amarme y confiar en mí.

—Lo siento mucho —inspiré hondo—. Tienes razón, yo… nosotros no pensamos en realidad más allá de lo que él y yo queríamos. No has hecho nada más que confiar en mí y demostrarme que yo puedo hacerlo también. No tengo excusa ni pretexto, perdón.

—Voy a tener un par de palabras con él —amenazó—. No hay manera que se salve de eso, sea quien sea, está saliendo contigo y eso ya es de peso para mí.

Asentí.

—Está bien.

Él asintió también y nos miramos fijamente por un buen rato. Puedo decir que él estaba buscando algo en mis ojos, pero no podía decir a ciencia cierta qué era.

—Las mentiras tienen patas cortas, Bella. Espero lo hayas comprendido —abrí la boca para replicar, pero él, tan conocedor de mí como lo era, negó—. Y sé que no mentiste, según tú. Pero ocultaste la verdad, que es prácticamente igual. No había necesidad, para tu información. Como dije, ustedes son grandes y saben lo que hacen, solo me hubiera gustado saberlo de otra manera.

—Lo siento…

—Ya. Deja de disculparte y come algo de pizza —él empujó amablemente un plato frente a mí.

—Emm… —cavilé un par de segundos, debatiéndome entre los pimientos y los champiñones, aparentemente. Pero internamente, decidiéndome entre morder mi lengua o no— Estamos… ¿Estamos bien?

Él me miró, como diciendo _"¿Es broma?"_ y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando con fuerza.

—Estamos bien, Bella. Cielos —bufó—. Solo no lo hagas de nuevo ¿está bien?

—¡Lo prometo! —Juro que estaba conteniendo el aire, las ansias y mis nervios.

Me tiré encima de mi hermano y él me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

No me retractaría de estar con Edward, o de nuestro tiempo juntos a pesar de haber cometido el error de ocultárselo a Emm y herirlo en el proceso. Pero Emmett era… Emmett, y yo jamás me sentiría completa si mi hermano hubiera reaccionado de la forma opuesta a nuestra relación.

Cenamos pizza. Él me advirtió que no ahondaría en el tema con Edward, puesto que yo seguía siendo su hermana pequeña y él su mejor amigo y aquello le causaba un poco de conflicto ya que él y Edward siempre habían compartido detalles de sus anteriores conquistas. Lo miré mal, diciéndole que yo no era solo una conquista, a lo que él alzó ambas manos en señal de rendición.

—Ajá… y recuerda que sigo siendo tu hermano, Bella. No te comas a Edward frente a mí.

—¡No soy así!

Emmett rodó los ojos.

—Claro.

Emmett comió el último pedazo la pizza y ambos decidimos que queríamos pastel de chocolate como postre. Bueno, en realidad él decidió y yo asentí con un ligero: Si tú quieres. El mesero vino, retiró los platos sucios y trajo dos enormes porciones de exquisito pastel.

—¿Bella, Emmett?

Ambos, Emmett y yo, volteamos hacia la fuente de aquella conocida voz.

Garrett nos sonreía, muy cerca de nuestra mesa, y no pude hacer nada más que mostrar la misma empatía.

De su mano, una hermosa chica de rasgos medio-orientales nos miraba curiosa. Sus impresionantes ojos verdes y su piel olivácea le hacían exótica entre todos nosotros, mierdecillaspálidas.

—¡ _Yo*_ , Garrett! —Emmett se puso de pie y le dio un corto abrazo a Garrett Davies. Él le recibió divertido— Hombre, ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te perdí el rastro!

—Despégate de las faldas de Cullen un día de estos, Swan. Y verás cómo me encuentras —Emmett negó con la cabeza, contrario a lo que esperaba por la mención de su desagrado hacia Edward, divertido.

—Ustedes dos, cállense de una vez. Serían grandes amigos si llegaran a conocerse.

—Cuando Trump deje de ser imbécil, Emmett… Hola Bella.

—Hola Gary.

Garrett pasó su mano por la espalda baja de su acompañante y le hizo dar un par de pasitos pequeños hacia nosotros.

—Ella es Tia Ássab, mi novia. Tia, ellos son Emmett y Bella Swan, los conocí cuando vivíamos en Seattle.

—Mucho gusto, Emmett y Bella —dijo ella con una bella sonrisa plácida, con un acento muy, muy marcado. Su apellido, su acento y su fisiología, me daban la razón en que tal vez ella era más exótica de lo que sus ojos aparentaban.

—El gusto es mío, Tia —Emmett asintió y yo le secundé—. Ya era hora de reformar a este hombre.

Garrett rodó los ojos, y Tia rió suavemente.

—Pensamos que podríamos compartir mesa con ustedes, puesto que el lugar está a reventar.

—¡Seguro! —Emmett sacó una silla para Tia, y Garrett resopló ante el gesto, pero no dijo más y se sentó en la silla vacía a mi lado— Nosotros ya hemos terminado, pero podemos acompañarles con el postre.

—Ah, eso sería maravilloso —Tia puso una servilleta en su regazo, y pude notar que era más o menos lo opuesto a Garrett. Delicada, suave ¿Está mal decir "educada" también?… no sabía cómo explicarlo. Pero a simple vista, y dado el transcurso de la noche, atiné en pensar que ambos se complementaban a la perfección.

Él la miraba con adoración y ella fungía como bálsamo a las risas estrepitosas de él –como las de mi hermano- y sus conocidas ansias. Hacían una pareja muy bonita y dentro de mí, sentí cálido porque después de todo, eso era lo que Garrett se merecía.

Ellos también pidieron una pizza para compartir y conversamos de Tia en su mayoría.

Recién había sido transferida a América, directamente desde Baréin. Un alivio, según ella, porque aunque sus padres habían sido de mente muy abierta, la cultura de su país natal dejaba mucho que desear. Había una lucha larguísima por delante en cuanto a la igualdad y pequeñas familias, como la de Tia, eran solo el comienzo.

Estudió en Inglaterra, pero regresó a los Emiratos Árabes –de donde ella era- después de su graduación. Contra todo pronóstico, consiguió un trabajo en Baréin, en una compañía de divisas. Dos años después, aplicó para su transferencia a los Estados Unidos y aquí estaba ella. Tenía entendido que era tres o cuatro años mayor que Garrett, pero siendo honestos, de no haber sido porque lo mencionaron jamás lo habría imaginado.

Garrett y Emmett por otro lado, estaban poniéndose al día. Ambos se conocieron de la forma más loca, cuando en la primera fiesta de verano de la Udub, Garrett me fue a dejar a casa y se topó con Emmett esperando por mí. Emm se puso en modo simio-hermano-mayor y Garrett lo calmó diciendo que solo me había dado un aventón. Entonces, de la nada, Garrett invitó a Emmett a una fiesta el siguiente fin de semana en La Push y el resto es historia.

Aquel verano la pasamos de fiesta en fiesta, celebrando mi entrada a la universidad, Garrett por supuesto fue el anfitrión de una gran mayoría.

Emmett y Garrett siguieron en contacto –más o menos, cuando Emm tuvo que regresar a New York. Solo un tiempo después, expulsaron a Garrett de la universidad y todos le perdimos el rastro. Supongo que se habían vuelto a ver aquí en la ciudad, aunque tan pequeño siendo el mundo, probablemente no habían podido convivir tanto como hubieran querido. Emm, siendo amigo de Edward y Garrett, siendo encasillado por ése círculo social en específico.

—Es muy… enriquecedor e interesante aprender de otras culturas, lamento si te acribillé con mil preguntas.

—¡Ah! Para nada —Tia se excusó—. No quiero pecar de vanidosa, pero amo hablar de mi hogar, mi familia, mis creencias…

—¿Los extrañas?

—Si, por supuesto que sí.

—¿Regresarías a Baréin?

—No sé, no puedo decir sí o jamás. La vida da muchas vueltas, por el momento siento que he encontrado mi lugar en el mundo.

Emmett se excusó para ir por el auto y Tia hizo lo mismo para ir al tocador de damas. Garrett y yo quedamos solos en la mesa. Él se recargó en su respaldo y yo, contrarío a él, me cerní sobre la mesa.

—Tia es encantadora.

—Lo es.

—Y es muy diferente a… Kate.

Garrett suspiró e imitó mi gesto, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

—No hay punto de comparación, Bella.

—Incluso pareces otro con Tia.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo?

—¡Es buenísimo! —Él rió— Garrett… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿No lo estás haciendo ya?

—Este… sí.

—Dispara, Swan.

—Mhm —aclaré mi garganta. Garrett me veía expectante, podía adivinar que él sabía que era lo que preguntaría a continuación—: ¿Qué ocurrió entre Edward y tú?

—Cullen… pff —Garrett negó con la cabeza—. Nada, exactamente, ocurrió entre Cullen y yo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Entonces por qué…?

—Angela Webber, la mejor amiga y fan número uno de Edward Cullen por otro lado…

 _Fan número uno mis ovarios, yo era su fan número uno_.

—¿Tuviste algo que ver con Angela Webber?

—La conoces, quiero pensar ¿verdad? —Él no esperó mi respuesta— Claro que la conoces, sales con Cullen ¿no? ¿Por qué entonces estás preguntando acerca de esto? ¿No te habrán lavado el cerebro ya?

—¡No! —Él enarcó una ceja— Quiero decir, constantemente me dicen que me aleje de ti pero nunca dejan nada claro. No nos conocimos a fondo, pero si te conocí lo suficiente Garrett. Y aunque no conozco a Angela del todo, créeme que esa mujer no me da buena espina. Por lo que dudo que algo que ellos crean, Edward en específico, sea cierto. Más si fue Angela quien le lavó el cerebro.

—Pues tienes toda la razón, Swan —aquello me descolocó, porque una cosa era esta teoría conspiratoria formándose en mi cabeza y otra muy distinta, era la verdad absoluta—. Angela Webber está loca, créeme. Casi tanto como Kate —abrí mucho los ojos, porque Kate estaba demente—. Creo que tenía un imán o algo, ahora con Tia quiero pensar que la racha se ha ido —rió sin humor, pero no continuó.

—Así que saliste con Angela.

—Salí con ella, sí. Apenas llegué a New York, la conocí en una fiesta y… es guapa, solía ser divertida, así que me gustó. Salimos no más de un par de meses pero terminamos mal porque ella era toda loca, posesiva y celosa. Peleamos, me llamó después, la ignoré, no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Lo siguiente que supe fue que me detuvieron porque ella impuso una demanda en mi contra, por maltrato físico ¿puedes creerlo?

—¡¿Ella hizo qué?!

—Tenía meses que no la veía. La estaba ignorando, lo juro. Entonces llega de la nada a la estación, llorando y con moretones por todo el rostro. Con una escarola en el brazo y múltiples fracturas en las costillas ¡Dios santo! No sé quién le hizo eso, pero no fui yo. Ninguna mujer se merece que la toquen así, Bella. Yo tengo fama de perder los estribos, pero juro por mi madre que jamás he golpeado a una mujer. Por eso la evité, porque sabía que Angela buscaba hacerme perder mis cabales. Quiero estar mal, pero apuesto a que ella se hizo eso a propósito.

—Si no hubiera sido a propósito, ¿por qué culpar a alguien que no lo hizo? ¿Por qué no culpar al verdadero agresor?

—Exactamente. Todos pensaron que salí por las influencias de mi padre y por el dinero de la fianza, pero la verdad es que salí porque no había ninguna prueba concreta en mi contra. Ni mensajes amenazadores, llamadas recientes, capturas en vídeo de ella entrando a mi apartamento o yo al suyo. También tenía una coartada sólida y verdadera que rompía con su acusación. Tenía pruebas de estar donde realmente estuve, cuando según Angela la agredí. Pero ¿Quién me va a creer? A mí. Al fiestero de malas amistades y familia dudosa. Quiero decir, Angela Webber, santa altruista de la élite neoyorquina.

Rodé los ojos, aquello último me constaba.

Pero estaba en shock. Si lo que Garrett decía era verdad, aquella sería solo una prueba de la locura de Angela Webber. Solía pensar que era solo una arpía elitista que tenía un enamoramiento con Edward, ahora en serio me daba un poco de miedo.

Entonces ¿Por qué Edward no me contó nada de eso? ¿Por qué Angela no lo sacó a relucir en el primer minuto?

—Ellos no mencionaron algo como eso —Garrett me indicó que continuara—. Edward dijo que estabas envuelto en malas amistades, mafia, crimen organizado…

Él soltó una carcajada irónica.

—He escuchado todo tipo de cosas, Bells. Incluso hasta trata de blancas, Angela se encargó de todo eso. Es muy extremista, he de agregar. También en decir que somos intocables por el apellido de mi padre, lo cual es mentira. Somos intocables porque somos inocentes. Probablemente ellos no mencionaron la supuesta golpiza de Angela porque ella estará _"avergonzada y se obliga a olvidar lo sucedido" —_ Hizo comillas al aire, con su voz rebosante en sarcasmo—. Y Edward respeta su privacidad. Solía pensar que Cullen era alguien inteligente, ¿sabes? Cuando Angela y yo salíamos, él era todo agradable y fácil de llevar. Lamentablemente, no tardé mucho en darme cuenta que está cegado por su amistad con Webber.

—Pero ellos invitaron a tu familia a su gala benéfica.

—¡Lo sé! Llámalo interés, morbo o simple hipocresía. Son retorcidos. No fui, si lo habrás notado.

—¿Lista para irnos, bebé?

Emmett era bien conocido por interrumpir en los mejores momentos. Pero esta vez le agradecí, no sabía si aguantaría más de esto.

¿Sabría Emm sobre esto? De ser así, suponía que no creía prenda de Angela ¿De qué otro modo podría hablar tan animadamente con Garrett? ¿Y si estaba ignorante a la situación?

Esto era cada vez más retorcido.

Tia llegó y ellos también anunciaron su salida. Nos despedimos, Tia y yo intercambiamos números y me hizo prometer bajar a verla _un día de estos_.

Una vez en el auto, miré a Emmett, debatiéndome entre hablar o no. Sin embargo, las palabras salieron antes de siquiera pensarlas.

—¿Sabías lo de Garrett y Angela?

Emmett me miró, unos segundos antes de regresar su vista al frente.

Se tomó solo un par de minutos para responder.

—Sí. ¿Garrett te dijo?

—Sí.

Emm asintió.

—¿Qué piensas?

—¡No lo sé! Es demasiado, es choqueante, una película. Es algo delicado, Emm —mordí mis uñas, con mi cabeza hecha un lío.

—Lo sé. Y por esa razón le creo a Garrett.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oyes, hermana. Angela Webber miente, marca mis palabras.

—¿Y por qué Edward…?

—No lo sé, Bella. Hemos tenido un par de discusiones porque yo no amenacé de muerte y vergüenza a Garrett después de la supuesta paliza que le dio a Angela. Pero Bella, nunca me cerró aquello y el maltrato a una mujer no es un juego. Las apariencias engañan, sí. Y bien Garrett pudo haberlo hecho y de haber sido así, ni siquiera Angela Webber sería excusa para un acto tan atroz. Pero vale… no, no lo creo. No lo siento, no me cuadra ni me cierra. Y Edward se cabreó conmigo por dudar de ella, supongo que una amistad de tantos años ciega, Bells. Por lo que te pido que… joder, pienses y tengas cuidado con esa amistad. Recuerda que soy abogado y si bien no estudié el ámbito penal, cursé la clase y déjame decirte dos cosas: Uno, la chica está loca y dos, sabrá montar buenas novelas pero es muy tonta dejando cabos sueltos.

Estas eran ligas mayores, sentía.

Habíamos pasado de "Angela: autora de mentiras, para que su amiga obtenga al chico que le gusta" a "Angela: aun mentirosa, culpable del proceso de un inocente".

La piel se me erizó. ¿Estaba frente a una psicópata?

.

.

.

 **Epov:**

No estaba viendo nada en realidad. Las imágenes fluían en la pantalla sin sentido alguno, ni siquiera sé que puse, en primer lugar.

Bien podrían haber sido los Looney Tuns o Elton John en concierto.

Le envié un mensaje a James, excusándome por mi ausencia esta noche. Ni siquiera recordaba la reunión con los chicos y de no ser por los múltiples mensajes en el grupo de WhatsApp, jamás lo habría hecho.

La puerta se abrió y me puse de pie más rápido de lo que habría deseado.

Estaba un poco nervioso, pero más que eso, estaba listo para enfrentar a Emmett si las cosas se salían de control. Conocía a mi amigo, era sensato. Pero le habíamos mentido, así que bien podría agarrarse de ahí si pensaba que yo no era suficiente para Bella. Después de todo, ella era su familia y para rematar, su integrante consentido.

Pero yo ya estaba prendado a Bella, no había vuelta atrás.

Me decepcioné, un poco, cuando vi que solo Emm atravesó el umbral.

—¿Dónde está Bella?

Él me miró sin responder y se sacó su chaqueta con una paciencia infinita. Serio, sin atisbo de duda en su semblante.

—Quiero hablar contigo a solas.

Asentí, sin decir más. Lo veía venir, para ser honestos.

—Aquí estoy.

Me pasó de largo por la sala y fue a la cocina a sacar dos cervezas. No había hecho la compra, pero había surtido el refrigerador con Coronas, por supuesto.

Acepté una y él se dejó caer en el sofá de dos plazas.

—Edward… eres mi amigo —sentenció—. Mi mejor amigo y no justifico su actuar, pero trato de comprender —dio un sorbo a su cerveza y con eso, me senté en el sofá frente a él—. Te aprecio, te admiro, te quiero y aunque se el buen ejemplo de hombre que eres, esto no te va a salvar de lo siguiente que voy a decir:

«Mi hermana es un caso. Es madura e infantil. Independiente en muchos sentidos, dependiente en otros tantos. Le ha costado salir de su zona de confort y puede ser contradictoria y no muy seguidora de sus consejos. Y Jesús, te vas a topar con un sinfín de defectos en ella —rió con ironía, negando con la cabeza—.Pero ya estás en el barco y ella va de pasajera de primera fila. Así que más te vale no bajar en la primera sacudida porque me olvidaré de que eres mi amigo y juro que te las vas a ver conmigo. Sus problemas y discusiones son cosas de ustedes, como cualquier pareja. Pero por favor no la lastimes ni juegues con ella, no lo merece.

—Emm… —me aclaré la garganta, él no podía estar más lejos de la verdad— No lo haré. Jamás lo haría. Bella es una persona increíble y… no puedo decidir nuestro futuro, no sé lo que pasará mañana, dentro de dos semanas o un año. Pero jamás lastimaría a Bella.

—Cuento con ello —dijo en tono grave.

—Si es porque no te dijimos antes…

—No, no es por eso. Solo olvidemos ese punto ¿quieres? Es una advertencia que todo hermano mayor tiene que hacer —rodé los ojos, claro. Y él recuperó su humor, soltando un silbido bajo—. Ahora tendrás que presentarte con mamá y papá, oficialmente.

—Ellos me conocen.

—No como el novio de mi hermana… ¡Lo que me recuerda! Abstente de detalles y muestras de afecto excesivas. Al menos frente a mí —Emm hizo mueca de asco—, recuerda que era yo el que escuchaba las anécdotas de tus conquistas.

—Bella no es una conquista —sentencié.

—Eso dijo ella.

—Por supuesto que lo dijo —esbocé una sonrisa orgullosa, ésa era mi chica.

—Bueno, se hace tarde —Emmett se levantó del sofá y dejó la botella vacía en la mesa de centro—. Solo cuida a mi hermana ¿quieres?

—Lo haré, Emmett.

Emmett asintió y frunció el ceño después.

Abrió la boca, la cerró y negó. Se debatía entre ir y quedarse, a lo que le piqué.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo que agregar?

—Nada, nada. Hablaremos mañana. Buenas noches hermano.

—Buenas noches.

Lo miré desaparecer por las escaleras, con los hombros caídos y la expresión indecisa. ¿Qué ocurría? Hablando de Bella y nuestra relación todo había salido bien. Incluso mejor de lo que imaginé. Entonces ¿Qué ocurrió con él?

.

.

.

—No sé Jess, tengo que decirle a Bella.

— _Le diré yo, dirá que sí._

Rodé los ojos aun cuando ella no me podía ver, pequeña mierdita insistente.

—Jess, Bella también está algo ocupada ahora mismo. Tiene exámenes en puerta y proyectos que entregar. No creo que…

— _¡Mi fiesta está a la vuelta de la esquina, necesito ayuda!_

—Te dije que contrataras una organizadora

— _¡Yo te dije que esas cosas no me van! ¿Recuerdas la Gala? ¿Hola, suspiro de pato y espárrago de risa? ¡Jamás!_

Rodé los ojos. No debería reírme de la histeria de mi hermana, pero era mi hermana, así que me podía reír. Y lo hice.

Ella bufó, estresada, exasperada, cabreada y desesperada. Y me colgó, dejando la línea muerta en mi oído. Reí otra vez y negué con la cabeza antes de dejar mis cosas en la barra de la cocina.

Mi pobre Jess estaba hasta arriba de estrés con su fiesta de cumpleaños. Al parecer, Mike, mamá y dos de sus amigas no eran suficientes. Lo que me llevó a pensar: ¿Qué tan extravagante sería la noche del quince de octubre? Me estremecí. Casi podía ver las boas rosadas en mi cuello y la diamantina por todo mi cuerpo, como una bailarina de cabaret barato.

¡Edward, basta!

Encendí la televisión y reanudé el último episodio de la serie que estaba viendo. De hecho, tendría que estar terminando mis balances puesto que los viernes "trabajaba" desde casa. Y también debería aprovechar que Bella estaba en la biblioteca, para avanzar con mi trabajo y así no me distrajera su presencia.

¿Quién en estos días va a la biblioteca?

Daba lo mismo, Bella no estaba aquí y era bueno saber que de los dos, ella era la de la fuerza de voluntad. De otra manera yo no me podría separar de ella, menos ahora que lo nuestro era ofici…

Era oficial.

Era oficial, ¿verdad?

Me tensé. Bien Edward, tu eres idiota ¿no?

Bella estaba esperando que lo hiciéramos oficial, por supuesto. Y yo le había visto esta mañana, mucho más animada que anoche, parloteando sobre como su hermano estaba _bien_ con nuestra relación. No que no captara las indirectas, solo que… está bien. No capté las indirectas. Ella estaba esperando que yo lo hiciera oficial.

Entonces ella sería mi novia ¿no?

Cristo, qué bien sonaba aquello.

Inevitablemente, quería ese tipo de exclusividad oficial con Bella. Y sorprendentemente, no me asustaba para nada.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me sacaron de mi estupor y con las ideas renovadas –y las indirectas captadas, me paré de un salto y corrí hacia la puerta.

—¡Nen…! Hey, Ang.

No era Bella la que estaba en la puerta, era Angela. Sonriente y confundida.

—¿Decías?

Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí.

—Lo siento, pensé que eras otra persona.

—¿Cómo Bella?

Me encogí de hombros y la dejé pasar.

No había visto o hablado con Angela desde la gala, el pasado sábado. Tampoco es como si fuese regular vernos entre semana pero podía notar que le había desplazado un poco fuera de mis planes. Pronto Bella se había convertido en mi confidente y compañera, y aunque lo nuestro era muy reciente, la podía considerar una gran amiga –más allá de mi chica, sino ¿Cómo podíamos reírnos tanto y por cualquier estupidez? ¿Cómo podíamos compartir nuestros pensamientos con tanta facilidad? ¿Cómo podíamos disfrutar de nuestros silencios sin incomodidad?

Sin embargo, Angela siempre había estado.

Ahí, desde el comienzo de todo. Y era injusto que por mucho que Bella me agradara, dejara a Angie fuera de mi vida de un día a otro. Solo para añadirle mierda a la situación, era pésimo que de las pocas veces que nos habíamos visto, hablado o mensajeado, fuese ella quien tomaba la iniciativa.

La atraje en un abrazo apretado y ella se relajó.

—Lo siento, te dije que no lo haría ¿verdad? ¿Lo estoy haciendo?

—No, Ed…

—Es solo que tengo tanto ahora mismo. El trabajo es una mierda, la escuela es una mierda, apenas tengo tiempo para Bella y para mí. Ni siquiera he podido…

—Oye, para ya, grandote. No te estoy culpando por nada, así que no tienes que explicarte. Ambos estamos ocupados últimamente, es la cosa molesta que viene con crecer.

Reí y la guíe a la sala.

—¿Qué tal fue la recaudación de fondos?

—¡Excelente! Se recaudó casi el doble del año pasado, no sabes las cosas maravillosas que haremos con ese dinero. Para empezar, invertiremos en la escuela del albergue y añadiremos un ala médica.

—Woah, un ala médica. Ese es mucho dinero entonces.

—No sabes lo que alabar a un millonario egocéntrico puede hacer. Harían cualquier cosa porque hables bien de ellos frente a cientos de personas de su mismo círculo social.

—Al menos es por una buena causa.

—Lo sé. En fin ¿estás solo? —Ang miró a todos lados, a lo que asentí— Quería hablar contigo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —fruncí el ceño y me tensé ante su repentina seriedad. Su prolongado silencio solo acentuó mi inquietud y añadí—: Me estás preocupando, ¿Te ocurrió algo?

—No, no a mí. No ocurrió nada en realidad, aún… ¡Cielos! —Se retorció los dedos y me miró preocupada— Sabes que me preocupo por ti ¿verdad? Ed, eres mi mejor amigo y solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

—Ang, habla ya ¿Qué ocurre?

—Se trata de Bella…

—¿Bella? ¿Qué ocurrió con Bella? —me puse de pie de un salto, en un intento por encontrar mi teléfono y hacer… no sé. ¿Le había pasado algo a Bella?

Pero la mano de Angela me arrastró al sofá y negó.

—No le pasa nada a Bella. Quiero decir, no lo sé. Al menos no sé qué pasa por su cabeza —bufó molesta—. Se trata de Bella y Garrett.

Sentí mi cuerpo envararse, más si eso era posible y apreté mi mandíbula.

—¿Qué? Más vale que termines de una vez Angela.

Ella suspiró y me miró antes de hablar.

—Anoche los vi, cenando juntos. A Bella y Garrett, muy uhm… ¿cómo decirlo? Muy… juntos —resolvió—. Escucha, Ed, le hemos advertido sobre él y evidentemente ella ha hecho caso omiso, decidiendo que Garrett es más importante que cualquier cosa que tu tengas que decir sobre él. Solo no quiero que ella te lastime o que esté jugando contigo. Garrett es…

—Espera, espera. No, Ang. Debes haberte confundido, Bella estaba con Emmett anoche.

—¿Estás seguro? —ella rebuscó en su bolso y sacó su móvil haciéndome sudar. Si ella estaba tan segura entonces ¿Bella había estado anoche con Garrett y por eso no llegó con Emmett? Angela mostró la pantalla de su iPhone y ahí estaban.

Sentí frío y luego caliente. Y luego frío otra vez. Como cuando te atrapan en una travesura muy, muy grave y no sabes qué decir, hacer o sentir. Solo que yo no era el atrapado y de todas formas me sentía así.

La fotografía frente a mí se estaba burlando de mis ilusiones de hace diez minutos atrás. Garrett estaba reclinado sobre la mesa, sonriéndole a Bella a la vez que ella le sonreía a él. Era ella, en tan poco tiempo podría reconocer sus facciones incluso en una fotografía pixeleada con el zoom. Aparte, usaba la misma ropa de ayer; la blusa de Rosalie.

—¿Qué? —escuché mi voz como un graznido a lo lejos, no muy seguro de ser yo hablando.

Esto no tenía sentido. Yo le había advertido a Bella sobre él y ella no había escuchado. Porque ahí estaba, pasándosela en grande con él mientras yo probablemente aniquilaba a mis neuronas de tanto pensar en cómo enfrentarme a Emmett.

¿Entonces no había ido con Emmett? ¿O había ido y se había encontrado con Garrett después? ¿Por eso no había venido con él anoche? ¿Emmett sabía acerca de esto?Me sentía engañado, incluso cuando mi parte racional me decía que me calmara y pensara con claridad. Ellos no estaban haciendo nada más que conversar, figuradamente. Y sonreír.

¡Pero yo le había advertido sobre él! Y no podía evitar no sentirme herido de verla hablando animadamente con él a pesar de lo que ella y yo habíamos acordado. Le valió para una mierda. Y la vi esta mañana y ella no dijo nada al respecto ¿Entonces lo estaba ocultando?

—Aparentemente ella no escucha ¿cierto?

—Esto no tiene sentido… Bella no…

—Edward, sé lo que vi. Y ahora tú lo estás viendo también. Ellos reían como grandes amigos y hablaban cada vez más cerca —carraspeé, no era lo que quería escuchar—. Escucha, me preocupo por ti y por consiguiente, me preocupo por Bella. Sé que te importa y no puedo culparla, Garrett es el tipo de persona que engaña y engatusa. Debemos advertirle a Bella de qué tan serio puede ser el daño provocado por Garrett —entonces Angela sollozó y me di cuenta de que sus ojos estaban rojos—. Aún tengo pesadillas al respecto, no puedo creer que alguien como él esté libre y ande por ahí engañando a cuanta mujer se le pone enfrente —susurró con voz ahogada.

—Oh Ang…

La abracé y ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho, dando bocanadas entrecortadas.

Yo tampoco entendía cómo personas como Garrett Davies no estaban tras las rejas. Influencias y dinero, tristemente.

Aun podía recordar el rostro avergonzado, derrotado y herido de Angela. Jamás imaginé que alguien tan cercano a mí pasaría por algo tan atroz. Tampoco entendía como muy pocos se tomaban con seriedad este tipo de situaciones, las acusaciones de una mujer maltratada físicamente no eran cosa de tomarse a la ligera y aun así, había quienes olvidaban lo ocurrido o pasaban por alto el episodio.

Saludaban a Garrett como nada pasara, como si no hubiera osado en golpear a una mujer hasta el punto de quiebre solo porque esta mujer le dejó. Solo personas cercanas a Ang sabíamos de lo sucedido. Ella no se había atrevido a hablar, menos cuando liberaron a Garrett con tanta facilidad. Mamá y yo le insistimos en que apelara, pusiera una orden de restricción o hiciera algo al respecto, pero Angie estaba lo suficiente avergonzada como para no salir de su apartamento por al menos un mes. Fueron días duros y me envenenaba como había personas que aun dudaban de ella. Emmett o Jess, por ejemplo. No podía creer, siendo que les consideraba personas inteligentes y pensantes, que pusieran en tela de duda la palabra de Ang. Nada tenía que ver si a Jess le agradaba Angela o no, me sorprendía como mi hermana se había mostrado tan poco empática y comprensiva con otra mujer.

Después de meses, Angela me pidió, más bien rogó, que desistiera de hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Ella estaba tratando de superarlo, de pasar la página y salir adelante. Así que desistí, por respeto a ella.

Jessica no mencionaba nada al respecto, Emmett tampoco lo hacía… increíblemente, incluso podía ver que mi padre se mostraba escéptico, pero nunca lo dio a saber con palabras. Pasé la página igualmente.

Pero no podía permitir que Bella cayera en ello también.

Veía rojo solo de pensar que Garrett pudiera intentar hacer con Bella lo que hizo con Angela. Me hería el reconocer que tal vez Bella se estaba dejando engañar por él ¿Y yo donde quedaba? ¿Dónde quedábamos nosotros?

Una sola fotografía estaba desmoronando mi día, mi semana y mi mes con Bella.

Escuché la puerta a lo lejos pero me era imposible salir de mi transe. Todos los "y sí" se arremolinaban en mi cabeza y por más que trataba, la cordura, la lógica y la coherencia no tenían cabida.

—Yo iré.

Sentí a Angela separarse de mí y me senté recto, con la mirada perdida en la pantalla al frente.

Está bien, Bella no es irracional. Tampoco es estúpida. Bella y yo queremos algo el uno con el otro…

—¿Edward? ¿Qué ocurre?

Bella se materializó frente a mí, poniéndose en cuclillas y mirándome preocupada. Tuve que parpadear para de verdad verle, con su ceño fruncido y sus grandes ojos marrones inquietos.

No, tenía que haber una explicación y aun la hubiera, ella tenía que alejarse de él.

—Hey guapo —alejó un mechón de cabello de mi frente, con dulzura infinita y paciencia contenida. Dejé salir el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y ella me animó con una mirada confundida—. Me estás preocupando…

—Creo que los dejaré solos…

Angela tomó sus cosas rápidamente.

—¡No! Ang, tienes que quedarte.

—No, será mejor que los deje hablar solos.

—Angie…

Podía sentir los ojos de Bella en mí y con un vistazo confirmé que su mirada iba de Angela a mí y de regreso.

—Nos veremos después ¿bien? Solo hablen y… tranquilízate un poco Ed.

—Bien.

Angela se despidió de Bella con una mirada preocupada y salió apresuradamente del departamento.

—Edward ¿Qué está pasando? —soltó ella tan pronto como la puerta se cerró.

Me puse de pie y Bella se apartó, dejándome pasear por la sala, nervioso y sin saber muy bien como soltarlo.

—¿Estabas con Garrett anoche?

 _Mantelo calmado, Edward. No te extralimites_.

Lo último que quería era que esto en serio terminara en una gran pelea.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estabas con Garrett anoche?

Ella se tensó y lo perdí. No que no lo supiera ya, la fotografía era muy clara, así como sus participantes. Pero encararle y saber la verdad por su nerviosismo, era distinto.

—Creo que puedo entender porque Angela estaba aquí.

—Bella, responde a la pregunta.

—Sí, lo vimo…

—¿Lo viste anoche? ¿Por eso no llegaste con Emmett? ¿Por qué te fuiste con él? — _Ahí va mi calma_ — ¡Bella, te lo dije! Garrett Davies es peligroso ¿Cuál es tu necesidad de hacer cosas estúpidas como…

—¿Cómo verme con un supuesto golpeador de mujeres? ¿O un integrante de la mafia? ¡Oh no! ¡Ya sé, un tratante de blancas! Por favor, avísame si la lista sigue.

—¿Qué dices? ¡O sea que lo sabes y caminas hacia él deliberadamente! ¿Te niegas a ver la verdad de las cosas? ¿De ver cómo la gente puede cambiar? ¿O simplemente te dejaste encandilar y quieres comprobar si lo que dicen es cierto?

—Edward, cállate de una vez antes de que sigas diciendo más idioteces y responde ¿Te dijo Angela que estaba con Garrett? No entiendo como no se acercó a saludar —demandó con sarcasmo.

—No seas tonta, Bella —ella cuadró sus hombros y un sentimiento fugaz atravesó su rostro. Me quise retractar, porque también sabía que ella no era tonta. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba pensando con claridad. Sabía que ella tenía un carácter de cuidado, lo tuve claro desde las primeras dos veces en las que me hizo jalarme el cabello hasta el punto de dejar mi cráneo rojo. Pero yo también tenía mi mierda mala y fue una lástima que no la pudiera esconder por un tiempo más—. Si sabes al menos la mitad de la verdad, sabrás porque ella no se acercó a ustedes. ¡Está preocupada por ti!

—Claro, Edward… no lo creo.

—¡Escúchate, Bella! ¿Garrett ya te lavó el cerebro? ¿Tan fácil le fue?

Ella soltó una carcajada irónica que me erizó la piel.

—Te invito a hacer lo mismo, Edward.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Por qué estás tan cabreado? ¿Porque se trata de Garrett Davies o porque Angela torció la verdad para hacerte creer que estaba sola con él?

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, una foto vale más que mil palabras.

—¡Ah, una foto! Así que ella tomo una foto. ¿Sabes? No sé qué hayas visto en la foto, pero discrepo. Una foto puede ser interpretada de mil maneras distintas a la realidad y puedo adivinar que en ella salíamos él y yo ¿cierto? ¿Habrá sido cuando Emmett salió por el auto? ¿O cuando la novia de Garrett fue al tocador? Porque créeme, Edward, no recuerdo haber ido a su encuentro solo para burlarnos de ti y de tu amiga.

—¿Emmett?

—Emmett y yo fuimos a cenar ¿recuerdas? Ayer, él, tú y yo, discutiendo sobre las verdades a medias —siseó entre dientes—. Nos encontramos con Garrett y su novia, Tia. Se sentaron con nosotros y pasamos la noche poniéndonos al día. Cosa que hubieras sabido si no me hubieras interrumpido en un principio.

—¡Cosa que hubiera sabido si me la hubieras dicho esta mañana!

—¿Y hacer una escena como esta en el café? No lo creo.

—¡No es una escena, Bella! Y Emmett, joder ¿Qué mierda tiene en la cabeza dejando que Garrett se acerque a ti?

—Cordura, Edward. Cordura, coherencia y sensatez.

—Bella, deja de decir tonterías. Estás defendiendo una causa que no te consta. Volviste a saber del tipo ¿Qué? ¿Hace un mes más o menos? Y ahora lo defiendes incluso de mí, cuando yo estuve ahí viendo como Angela trataba de superar eso… eso que él le hizo y ¡Joder! No puedes simplemente defenderlo porque te agradó cuando lo conociste hace años.

—Bueno, él está libre, sin ninguna orden de aprehensión en su contra. Eso debe decir algo.

 _No. Juegues. Así._

—Dios mío. Esa es la estupidez más grande que he escuchado y me decepciona mucho que venga de ti.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, yo no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Parecía que ambos habíamos sacado a relucir nuestros verdaderos "yo" en defensa de terceras personas y estaba demasiado sorprendido de que a Bella… Mi Bella, le importara un bledo algo tan delicado como lo ocurrido con Angela.

Hace apenas una hora estaba pensando en hacer lo nuestro oficial y ahora parecíamos tan distantes aun cuando nos encontrábamos a menos de dos metros, en la misma habitación.

—Deberías empezar a preguntarte porque la palabra de Angela es puesta en duda y qué clase de persona puede llegar a ser.

—¿Lo dices por Garrett o hay algo más? —Negué— Tonterías, sé qué clase de persona es ella, Bella. Me consta y la conozco de toda mi vida. No voy a dudar de ella solo porque…

—Porque yo, la chica con la que sales desde hace apenas unas semanas, te lo está pidiendo ¿cierto?

—No es así.

—Es así. ¿Sabes, Edward? Creo que debemos dejar que esto se enfríe un poco.

—No, vamos a hablar…

—No estamos hablando, Edward. Nos estamos gritando, estamos diciendo cosas hirientes de las cuales nos vamos a arrepentir —ella suspiró, cansada. Pero me negué—. Entiendo que Angela sea tu amiga, pero si crees que por eso tenemos que seguir sus pautas en nuestra relación y tienes el derecho a imponerme algo que no me consta, ni lo siento, ni lo creo… ya comenzamos mal.

—Solo estamos preocupados por ti.

—He ahí tu primer error. Angela no está preocupada por mí, no sé qué trama pero no sé porque jodidos no te dijo que Garrett y yo no estábamos solos en el restaurante. Por ahí hubiera empezado ¿No crees? ¿Por qué omitió el pequeño detalle?

Ella tenía razón, una pequeña razón en un mar de tonterías.

Nuestro silencio se prolongó, otra vez. Incómodo a diferencia de los ratos silenciosos de hace días.

Dejó caer una bolsa de comida rápida sobre la mesa de centro. No me había percatado de que la bolsa estaba ahí ni de que había una caja de donas en el sofá.

—Traje algo para comer, si no lo quieres tal vez Emmett tenga hambre cuando llegue.

—Bella, nena…

—"Nena" —su voz entrecortada fue como una daga directo en mi pecho, pero ella tenía razón. Teníamos que pensar con claridad antes de seguir diciendo cosas de las cuales podríamos arrepentirnos—. Hablaremos después ¿bien? _—¡Muévete, haz algo!_ Me quedé estático, sin mirarla y con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho. La escuché suspirar— O no, cómo sea.

—Bella.

Un portazo me hizo saber, esta vez, que había salido del departamento.

Bueno, ¿en qué momento el día se torció de esta manera?

.

.

.

.

Yo: No hace referencia al pronombre "yo" de primera persona. Es más un saludo que las personas de habla inglesa, en especial americanos, dicen. Algo así como "Hey You!" –léase "yo". / "Hey tu".

.

.

 _¡OMG no me maten!_

 _Teníamos que amargarle la dulzura a estos dos, al menos por un ratito hahahaha._

 _¿Cuántas nominaciones al Oscar para Angela? ¿A quién le creen? ¡¿Qué les pareció?!_ _La verdad es que, no tenía planeado que esto sucediera en este capítulo pero dije ¿Por qué no? Es momento de darles una verdadera razón para dudar de Angela y ¿Garrett? Así que escucho teorías ¿Le atinaron? ¿Creen que Edward está equivocado? ¿O será Bella? ¿Cómo lo resolverán ahora? Tan bien que reaccionó Emm… :(_

 _En fin, el capítulo 15 está en proceso, pero les prometo que esto no se quedará así. Es más: SPOILER (esta es una probadita de lo loca que está Angela…)_

 _¡Chicas! Gracias por la paciencia, el apoyo, los comentarios, el cariño y las buenas vibras. Me encantan, son las mejores lectoras del mundo y las adoro por eso. :3 No me cansaré de repetirles, jamás, cuan agradecida estoy. Poco a poco le estoy encontrando el hilo a esto otra vez (recuerdan que les conté que tuve un problema y eso me desanimó mucho ¡Pero aquí estamos!) y todo es gracias a ustedes. Neta, como decimos aquí en México, que ustedes me dieron el subidón que necesitaba. :)_

 _¡Y les pago con este capítulo! JAJAJA qué malagradecida, Ivy._

 _En fin bellezas, esto es todo por hoy. Espero terminar el siguiente capítulo para antes del viernes, para subirlo ese mismo día. :D No las quiero dejar así por mucho tiempo hahaha._ _Recuerden unirse al grupo de fb, el link está en mi perfil y sin más que decir, nos leemos la próxima semana._

 _Déjenme un bonito review, porfisporfis._

 _Las quiero, kss Ivy. Xx_


	15. No tan salvaje

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. **La historia es totalmente mía**.

 _(Capítulo sin betear)_

 **.**

 **BREATHE**

 **Capítulo 15: No tan salvaje**

Estaba, estaba…

—¡Ah! —golpeé el volante, como si él fuera el culpable de todo el drama en mi vida.

El auto aun olía a pollo KFC y donas, lo cual me hacía rabiar más porque nuestro viernes de glotonería en pareja se había vuelto reducido a una estúpida pelea infundada por los hilos bien jugados de Angela y la ceguera de Edward. Tenía ganas de regresar arriba, meter mis dedos en sus cuencas y abrir sus ojos a lo grande. Así de explícita.

Ahora entendía como se sentía Emmett anoche, ese sentimiento que no puedes explicar, mezcla de decepción, furia, rabia, tristeza y frustración. Un coctel para los nervios y para mi enfermedad. Inhalé y exhalé a grandes bocanadas. No era un buen momento y también sabía que no pasaría, pero la opresión en mi pecho me hizo ponerme en modo alerta de forma automática. Sin embargo, sentir a mi corazón hacerse pequeño nada tenía que ver con el asma, era más bien producto del encuentro de hace cinco minutos.

¿Podría haberlo evitado? ¿Podría haber amortiguado la pelea si de mi boca hubiera salido el haberme visto con Garrett? ¡Ja! Lastimosamente, lo dudaba. Edward estaba cegado por el pasado entre Angelay Garrett y más que eso, por las acusaciones de ella en mi contra. Porque a mí nadie me va a venir a decir que Angela se preocupa por mí cuando bien sabe que cables mover para que Edward se cabreé conmigo ¡Y lo hace! ¿Por qué omitir el hecho de que Emm y Tia estaban ahí? ¿Por qué largarse cuando arrojaste la bomba y explotó como querías? Ella sabía muy bien lo que hacía, así que _consternación_ mis bolas.

Y luego estaba Edward.

 _Ay, Edward_.

Me recargué en el asiento y negué con la cabeza.

Mis ojos empezaron a picar, mi nariz estaba roja y sabía que el llanto llegaría en cualquier momento. Cristo, Bella, deja de llorar. Bufé.

Estaba cabreada con él, sí. Pero tampoco quería que por esto todo se fuera por la borda. Estábamos discutiendo en torno a terceras personas, ni siquiera había sido problema de ambos y si íbamos a discutir de esta manera cada vez que Angela sembrara su semilla o cada vez que me encontrara con alguien que a Edward no le agradase… no llegaríamos lejos.

 _Apégate a tu criterio, Bella. No sucumbas y apégate a tu jodido criterio_.

A mí no me cerraba el caso de Angela, tampoco me constaba, por lo que no podía creerlo solo porque saliera de boca de ella. O, desgraciadamente, de Edward. A mi hermano, la persona más sensata que conocía –en algunos casos, claro, tampoco le cerraba y para agregar más leña al fuego, Angela tenía ya una que otra novela en contra de Emm. Me agradaba Garrett, me agradaba Tía, así que tendríamos que trabajar con eso si Edward y yo deseábamos seguir adelante.

Quiero decir, Angela no era de mi agrado pero no iba a ir a llorarle a Edward para que la sacara de su vida.

…De querer, quería.

Conduje a casa, en silencio y para mi sorpresa, sin una lágrima derramada.

Estaba ida, como en piloto automático.

Todo lo ocurrido hace unos minutos, pasaba como flashes en mi cabeza.

¿Tendría que haberle dicho a Edward que me vi con Garrett? Tampoco es como si hubiera corrido a él, estaba con mi hermano y nos encontramos de casualidad, no sabía que Edward pudiera ser así de controlador. ¿Cuál era el jodido problema con Angela? ¿Por qué si tan asustada estaba de Gary, quería saber acerca de su pasado en la Udub? Mi forma retorcida de pensar, me decía que ella solo quería más armas y excusas para inculpar a Garrett. Cosa que no haría si de mí dependía.

Lo primero que divisé al llegar a casa fue a Juanito peleando con Sargento en el jardín delantero.

Por lo que podía escuchar, nuestro pobre jardinero le gritaba al pequeño demonio sarta y media en español, a lo que Sargento respondía con ladridos, lengua de fuera y saltos juguetones. Él pensaba que Juanito estaba jugando.

—¡Sargento! Deja las plantas de Juanito en paz —le reprendí al salir del auto.

Podrán adivinar que la reprimenda cayó en oídos sordos.

—¡Ah, señorita Bella! No me está obedeciendo, ya sacó las rosas de la jardinera ¡Dos veces! Yo no puedo lidiar con él, tiene que dejar mis plantas tranquilas o nunca podrán crecer —Juanito alzó sus manos al aire, rendido.

A pesar de mi humor de los mil demonios, sonreí divertida ante la escena.

Juanito alzó dos ramilletes de rosas muertas y las agitó frente a Sargento mientras lo seguía regañando en su idioma natal. Solo pude entender un par de palabras, entre ellas "Déjalas vivir". Sargento ladró, como si entendiera el muy gracioso, y se abalanzó sobre las rosas mallugadas en las manos de Juanito.

Juanito bufó y tomó sus herramientas de jardinería.

—¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! —Profirió rendido, yendo al jardín trasero.

Sargento se entretuvo con su travesura en el porche, apenas inmutándose por mi presencia.

—Tienes que obedecer o tendremos serios problemas —le acaricié el lomo y me adentré a la casa.

Me sentía cansada, quería dormir tres días y no saber nada del mundo hasta que resolviera las cosas con Edward.

Quería resolver las cosas con Edward, eso estaba claro. Lo que no estaba claro era si dejaría pasar más cosas como esta. Ambos teníamos que pensar con la cabeza fría. Él no podía simplemente imponerse ante mí por darle el gusto a su _"mejor amiga"_ y yo no podía dejarme llevar por las mentiras de esta, ni dejar que Edward siguiera con semejante venda en sus ojos.

Subí a mi habitación, saludando vagamente a mamá quien estaba horneando quien sabe qué postre con Maggie.

Mala elección.

Lo peor que podía hacer en este estado pseudo depresivo, era encerrarme en mi habitación y lidiar con la soledad dentro de cuatro paredes, así o más dramático. ¡Pero era cierto! Bien podría haber ido al gimnasio, o tal vez regresar a la biblioteca con Jasper o… ¿Hablamos de cosas depresivas? Que depresión el saber que sin Edward, mis días eran así de solitarios.

Me había enfrascado tanto en nosotros, que no había puesto empeño en conocer a otras personas fuera de nuestro círculo. Jessica había venido por Edward, por consiguiente, Mike también. Rose había venido por Emmett y ni siquiera podía añadir a Tia o Garrett a la lista, ellos eran personas esporádicas que estaban o no, tenían sus amistades, sus problemas, sus asuntos. No éramos más que simples conocidos.

¿Hablamos de cosas depresivas? ¡Me voy a morir sola!

¡No, Bella! Cállate.

¿De dónde saco el coraje para darme una bofetada?

Una nube gris ensuciaba mi panorama y ya visualizaba mi funeral sin un alma en él.

—Dios mío ¿Cuándo me volví tan dramática?

Me dejé caer en la cama, bocabajo y sin intenciones de moverme por lo que restaba del fin de semana.

De pronto, mi móvil sonó.

Contesté sin revisar el identificador, sabiendo que no podría ser Edward pero aun así guardando una pequeña llama de esperanza en mi interior.

— _¡Bella! Hasta que respondes, te he estado llamando todo el día._

Y ahí va mi esperanza ¿ven? Por eso no es bueno tenerla.

—¿En serio? Lo siento Jess, no escuché el teléfono hasta ahora…

— _¡Si, si, si! No importa ¡Necesito tu ayuda!_

Suspiré y separé mi boca del edredón.

—Dime…

— _¿Estás bien?_

Lloriqueé, dejando a mi madurez dar un salto por la ventana.

—Ajá.

— _No lo estás ¡¿Qué ocurre?!_

—Edward y yo discutimos —solté sin mucha insistencia.

— _¿Qué? ¿Cómo que mi hermano y tu discutieron? ¡Lo llamé hace menos de dos horas y dijo que estaba por verte!_

—Bueno —me acomodé boca arriba y suspiré—, ya sabes ahora lo que ocurrió cuando nos vimos.

— _Aw, Bella… no. Pero, lo resolverán ¿verdad? Es solo una pequeña pelea de pareja._

—Supongo… quiero decir, sí. Si lo es, lo resolveremos. Espero. Sería una lástima que todo se fuera al traste por pendejadas como esta.

— _Ahm ¿Puedo preguntar por qué discutieron?_

—Estupideces, Angela Webber en su mayoría.

— _¡¿Qué?!_ —Más que un chillido agudo, el grito de Jessica fue como el de un coronel encabronado. Todo grave y ensordecedor— _¡¿Qué te hizo esa tipa?!_

—¡Nada! —Chillé frustrada. Necesitaba esto, necesitaba sacar todo esto de mi sistema con palabras groseras y gritos frustrados— No directamente. La muy listilla fue a llorarle a Edward porque aparentemente nos vio a Emmett y a mí cenando anoche con Garrett Davies y su novia.

Jessica jadeó.

— _¿Esa idiota sigue usando la cosa de Garrett Davies?_

—Oh, aparentemente. No te desgastes, ya me sé la historia. En fin, en resumidas cuentas. Emmett y yo nos encontramos con él y Tia, su novia, anoche. Garrett y yo nos quedamos solos por cinco putos minutos, en lo que Tia iba al baño y Emmett por el auto —expliqué a mil por hora—. Angela Webber tiene una foto del momento exacto en el que él y yo estamos solos, y se la mostró a Edward. Edward perdió su mierda, yo perdí la mía. Fin.

— _¡Oh. Mi. Dios! Espera_ —se escucharon ruidos al otro lado de la línea, seguido de un— _: ¡Mike, deja los manteles y mueve tu trasero! ¡Es Bella!_

— _¿Bella Boo?_

— _¡Sí! Deja eso y date prisa. Tenemos que ir por tequila y conducir hasta Nassau ¿Bella?¿Estás en tu casa? —_ llamó Jessica, ahora más cerca.

—¿Sí?

— _Quédate dónde estás y no te muevas, llegaremos ahí en una hora._

—No es nec…

— _Joder, detesto que vivas tan lejos._

Y con eso, Jessica cortó la llamada.

Antes de analizarlo, tenía a la caballería en camino.

.

.

.

Esta era la primera vez que realmente usaba la salita en mi habitación. Un uso útil y real, no era solo yo tirada en el sofá de tres plazas mientras engullía cereal sabor chocolate. Tenía visitas y eran de mi tipo favorito: "para cotillear y hablar mierda y media de las personas que nos caían pésimo."

Jessica no solo trajo tequila, el cual decliné en un principio porque fuese cual fuese la ocasión, yo no era fan del alcohol. Ella también trajo caramelos, frituras, helado, cervezas y pizza.

Era como una de esas fiestas en pijama de película, solo que la comida no era de utilería y tampoco estábamos usando pijamas. O suspirando por protagonistas guapísimos de películas románticas. En su lugar, Mike había abierto las tres ventanas de mi habitación y encendió un cigarrillo mentolado, Jessica dejó a su señorita Cullen en Manhattan y tomó una Heineken con una mano y una rebanada de pizza con la otra. Yo por mi parte, me adueñé del bote de helado sabor avellana sin culpa alguna.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Y él no dijo nada?

— _Él swi deejo mosho_ —dije con la boca llena.

—¿Qué?

—Él sí dijo mucho —repliqué frustrada—. Incluso me dijo tonta, algo así como que estaba decepcionada de mí —reí con ironía, con cero sentido del humor—. Tu hermano fue muy explícito, Jess.

—Y estúpido —añadió Mike.

—¡Oye! Es mi hermano.

—¿Y qué? Es estúpido —Mike dejó salir el humo y entró a la habitación. Había estado en el balcón, lo más alejado de mí—. Bella, esa chiquilla es de armas tomar, sí. Pero Edward tiene su porcentaje de culpa también ¡Está ciego!

—¡Mike!

Este ignoró a Jess.

—Deja de darle vueltas al asunto, tesoro. No tienes la culpa de nada. Si le hubieras dicho a Edward, él hubiera explotado y como sea, la perra de Webber hubiera corrido a mostrarle la patética fotografía. Tienes derecho a tener amigos, conocidos y personas sin sentido en tu vida, no todo es Edward.

—Bueno, él tiene razón —aceptó Jess.

Tragué el helado en mi boca y torcí los labios.

—Lo sé. Es solo que, sé que no es la acción en sí sino la persona. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro conocido, esto no habría pasado. ¡Pero no puedo solo ignorar todo este embrollo! Si el día de mañana a Angela se le ocurre inventar algo de mí ¿Edward lo va a creer y me va a botar? —siseé. Con coraje, metí la cuchara al bote de helado y saqué una gran porción— ¿A pesar de que su hermana y su mejor amigo le digan que no es verdad?

—Y su padre.

—¿Qué?

—Ah sí —Jessica asintió con los ojos muy abiertos, como si ése pequeño detalle se le hubiera pasado de largo—. Papá estuvo muy escéptico acerca del asunto de Garrett y Angela. Nunca se lo dijo directamente a mamá o a Edward pero ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando nos encontramos la primera vez? Yo puedo oler la mierda.

—¡Como las perras!

—Si Mike, como las perras.

—Y entonces Edward simplemente lo creyó todo ¿no?

—Pues Bella, verás —Mike se acomodó en el sofá de una plaza, ahora con Sargento en su regazo—. Webber fue muy convincente. En serio, _muy_. Incluso conociéndola hubiera sentido algo de empatía por ella, de no haber sido porque bueno, también conocemos a Davies y casualmente nos encontrábamos en la misma fiesta que él cuando supuestamente sucedió el ataque. No puedes decir que vas al baño en un bar de Brooklyn, transportarte a Manhattan, golpear a tu ex y regresar en siete minutos.

—¿Edward sabe eso?

—Lo sabe, pero se rehúsa a creerlo. Angela fue muy estúpida en ese sentido, apuesto que de haberlo hecho unas cuatro horas más tarde la jugada le habría salido a la perfección. Pero Garrett estaba rodeado de personas que podían atestiguar que él estuvo en el bar hasta las cuatro de la mañana y se fue con una despampanante rubia. Incluso esta chica… uh ¿cómo se llamaba?

—No recuerdo. Díganosle JonBenét*.

—Jessica —Mike suspiró—, _JonBenét_ se usa cuando el caso no está claro y no hay manera de resolverlo.

—Oh ¿sí? Bueno, rubia uno ¿qué se yo?

—Okay. Entonces, Rubia Alfa…

—Me gusta —interrumpí.

—Isabella, no interrumpas. En fin, como decía, Rubia Alfa atestiguó a favor de Garrett. Y todo cayó en su lugar. Había pruebas de las cámaras del bar que ambos se fueron juntos pasadas las cuatro y la estúpida de Angela puso la denuncia alrededor de la media noche. Haz tus cuentas ¿Cómo hizo Garrett para golpearla si jamás dejó el bar desde que llegó a las nueve?

—Pudo haberlo hecho antes —divagué, obviamente sin creerlo, solo sospesando.

—Podría. Pero Angela juraba que se había escapado de su agresor y había corrido a la estación de inmediato. Imposible tardarse tres horas para correr cuatro calles abajo ¿Y qué me dices de la sangre? ¿No se habría secado?

—Dios mío Mike —Jess y yo aplaudimos y Mike hizo un gesto con la mano—, eres excelente en esto.

—Lo sé ¿verdad? Veo un capítulo diario How to Get Away with Murder*.

—Espera, espera —negué con la cabeza—. Pero ¿nadie más ve eso? ¿El desfase de las horas? ¿Los testigos? ¡Las cámaras del bar!

—Te sorprendería, Belly Boo, la capacidad de Angela para darle una respuesta a todo. Y nadie pone en duda la palabra de Webber, como lo habrás notado. Al menos, no Esme o Edward.

—Dios mío, qué retorcido —gemí—, él está más cegado de lo que pensaba.

—Hermana —sentenció Jessica—, tenerte de una casi cuñada ha sido el mejor regalo que el idiota de Edward me ha dado, así que más te vale quitarle la venda de los ojos porque no les perdonaré que permitan que Angela se meta entre ustedes.

—Aww, Jess —me llevé una mano al pecho e inevitablemente hice un puchero. Estaba sensible con todo lo que había ocurrido recientemente, quería llorar de impotencia porque aparentemente nadie veía las segundas intenciones de los villanos y mis únicos aliados eran tomados a loco. Y ahora Jessica venía y me decía cosas como esta, a su manera… pero igualmente lindas—. En serio no saben cuan agradecida estoy de haberlos conocido, chicos.

—¡Bella está sensible!

Mike se abaniqueó el rostro y pestañeó rápidamente.

—Cállense, lloraré ¿Saben lo que un viernes como este amerita? ¡Noche salvaje!

—¡Si, noche de chicas!

—Uhm… ¿ah?

—¡Ya sabes Bella! Ponerse sexy y salir a un club a beber y bailar toda la noche. Y después tener una resaca terrible mañana por la mañana y jurar que jamás lo haremos de nuevo.

—No c-creo que…

—¡Patrañas! —Mike se puso de pie en un salto y Sargento salió corriendo, asustado y ofendido— Deberíamos invitar a Emmett y su novia ¿no? ¡Tenemos que conocerla!

Bueno, eso ya no sonaba tan mal. Tenía muchas ganas de conocer a Rose, lo poco que había conversado con ella, me había parecido una chica fantástica y perfecta para Emmett. Probar si estaban disponibles hoy por la noche, no le haría daño a nadie.

—Está bien, puedo preguntarle a Emm si no tiene planes.

—Y si los tiene puede cancelarlos —resolvió Jess. Se metió a mi armario y empezó a remover percheros y a abrir cajones.

Soltaba unos cuantos "oh's" y "ah's" de vez en cuando, alabando mi gusto y haciendo protestar a Mike cuando veía un vestido de alguna colección exclusiva.

—Puedes tomar algo para usar esta noche —le ofrecí a ella y no pudo hacer más que chillar, saltar y regresar a la carga con decenas de "gracias, gracias".

Con el ánimo renovado y obligándome a sacar a Edward de mi cabeza, al menos por esta noche –cosa imposible realmente, marqué el número de Emmett y le conté los planes con Jessica y Mike.

Él aceptó sin que le rogara demasiado y para mi suerte, no preguntó por Edward.

Me sentía fatal, aun cuando no quería y mi sonrisa denotaba otro sentimiento distinto. Mi cabeza seguía rebobinando en la discusión de hace unas horas y no dejaba de repasar la conversación con Mike. Me asustaba que Edward no pudiera ser capaz de ver más allá de la nariz de Angela, pues en este poco tiempo él ya se había convertido en alguien indispensable para mí.

Sus mensajes de buenos días eran mi amanecer a diario. Sus llamadas, algún rato libre en el gimnasio o nuestros desayunos de jueves y viernes. Las tonterías y las bromas… No quería ser pesimista, pero al menos en este momento no veía cómo podríamos arreglar esto sin discutir una vez más por defender al supuesto culpable. Angela Webber ya había pasado a ser la líder en mi lista negra y no estaba dispuesta a dar paso atrás.

—Vuelve con nosotros, Boo —Mike pasó su mano delante de mí y sonreí lo más natural que pude hacerlo.

Un fracaso.

Él me miró comprensivo y dejó que Jessica siguiera revoloteando en el armario.

—Subiremos ese ánimo, ya lo verás —me guiñó un ojo—. Y todo esto se va a resolver.

—Por supuesto, cielo —Jess salió con un sensual vestido de tiras color azul y lo mostró— ¿Puedo?

—Adelante —asentí y ella sonrió ampliamente.

—Muy bien, ahora vas a escoger algo de ahí adentro y harás un bolso para pasar la noche en mi departamento, por nada del mundo vendrás hasta acá después de una jerga como la que tomaremos ¿Qué dices?

Me encogí de hombros, porque mis planes para pasar mí fin de semana tirada en mi cama mientras me lamentaba de la vida y sus desgracias, había sido suplantado por uno más divertido, más social y más elaborado.

—Seguro ¿te veo allá en un par de horas?

—¡Sí! ¡Mike, vámonos!

—Nos vemos al rato, Boo. Sabemos el camino —me detuvo en mi puerta y ambos se despidieron con la mano.

—Gracias por venir chicos.

—¡Ni lo menciones! —chilló Jess desde las escaleras.

No tenía muchas ganas de buscar algo con excesivo detalle. Así que tomé el primer vestido decente que se atravesó en mi panorama. Era beige con patrones plateados, súper corto, súper mini y súper cómodo. De manga larga y con un discreto resorte en la cintura, y una vez más el escote estaba sobre todo en las piernas. Tomé unas zapatillas plateadas y rebusqué en los cajones por ropa para llevar. Metí en mi bolso unos pijamas, un par de jeans, ropa interior limpia y una playera holgada.

Me bañé en diez minutos, sin apenas pensarlo demasiado.

Tenía que salir, divertirme, distraerme y no deprimirme. Mike tenía razón, debía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de una vez por todas.

Era extraño, sentía que habían pasado días en vez de horas y ya extrañaba a Edward. Estaba tentada a darle un vistazo al celular. Tal vez me habría llamado o enviado un mensaje. O tal vez habría un signo de vida de él en sus redes sociales…

¡Ugh! No. Escúchate, Bella. Que patética.

Me puse unos pantalones de chándal, una playera sin mangas y una sudadera de los Seahawks, calcé mis tenis y tomé mis bolsos, el de ropa y el de diario.

—¿Ma?

—¡En el estudio!

Caminé hacia allí y la encontré en el sofá de piel, leyendo un libro con Sargento a sus pies.

—Oye.

—Dime, amor —murmuró sin despegar la vista del libro.

—Saldré esta noche con los chicos y me quedaré en lo de Jess ¿Podría dejarte encargado a mi hijo canino?

Ella enarcó una ceja, mirándome por sobre de sus gafas.

Muy bien, no estaba pidiendo permiso, eso era claro. Tampoco como si debiera hacerlo, tenía veintitrés y era bien sabido para mis padres que era una persona responsable y poco fiestera, un fin de semana no iba a matarme. Aunque al juzgar por el ceño de mi madre, puede que ella pensara lo contrario.

—Uh… ¿Pasarás la noche en lo de Jess o en lo de Edward?

Rodé los ojos, pensando que podría aparentar lo suficiente para que ella no hiciera más preguntas de las necesarias.

—En lo de Jess, mamá —bufé—. De todas formas, no es como si estuvieras cuidando mi tarjeta "V" ¿cierto? —ella rió y me guiñó un ojo.

Era refrescante la confianza que ambas teníamos para hablar abiertamente de casi todo. Alice y mi enfermedad, por ejemplo, eran temas tabú para ambas y alguna de las dos enloquecería en caso de tocarlos. Pero no estábamos hablando de Alice o mi enfermedad, milagrosamente, por lo que solo hizo un gesto desinteresado con la mano y acarició el lomo de Sargento.

—Iré a servicios infantiles para que te lo quiten, eres una pésima mamá.

—Mamá —gruñí— ¿En serio? ¿Alguien busca hacerme sentir peor?

Ella rió de lo lindo.

—Es broma, amor. Eres excelente con él, pero me alegra que te salgas a divertir un rato. Solo recuerda, si tomas no manejes —enumeró—, evita los sitios cerrados para fumadores —asentí— y siempre usa condón.

—¡Mamá!

Salí del estudio a pasos agigantados, no frustrada porque ella opinara de mi vida sexual, sino porque ella insinuaba que hoy tendría acción con un guapo cobrizo y no podía estar más lejos de la verdad.

Y sí, eso me frustraba demasiado.

Conduje con calma, sin prisas y evitando a toda costa las canciones deprimentes y de desamor. No que se asemejaran a mi realidad, pero cuando alguien tiene una discusión de esa proporción con su pareja, tiende a imaginar cosas.

Su pareja… ni siquiera podía decir que era mi novio.

Ni siquiera podía saber dónde estábamos.

Mi trasero pseudo deprimido cambió ciento ochenta grados a un trasero realmente cabreado.

Revisé la dirección de Jessica antes de bajarme del auto y tocar el interfon de su loft. Así que cuando ella respondió con un:

—¿Si?

Mi renovado sentimiento superior, ahora de ira y no de tristeza, me dominó por completo.

—Tu hermano es un imbécil.

—¡Ah, Bella! Sube, sube.

Ella abrió el portón y estoy segura de que acribillé el botó del ascensor… con mi dedo. Jesús ¿Ahora sufría de bipolaridad o síndrome premenstrual?

Jess abrió la puerta de su piso usando un mullido albornoz rosado y una toalla en su cabeza al todo estilo árabe.

—Esta noche ignoraremos todo lo referente a Edward Cullen ¿entendido? Me mostraré imparcial y te emborracharé con tequila, pero deja de llamarle imbécil.

—Lo es —gruñí. Jessica enarcó una ceja y se rehusó a dejarme entrar—. Está bien, está bien.

Ella me dio un rápido tour una vez que me permitió la entrada. El lugar era hermoso. Muy iluminado, de concepto abierto y muy rosado y femenino. Tenía pufs peludos en colores blanco y rosa, un enorme sofá gris claro y sillas a juego. Su habitación había sido sacada directamente de Pinteresty el baño del FourSeasons en Bali. Me designó la –única habitación de invitados y me invitó a ponerme cómoda mientras ella se ponía algo de ropa para poder cenar algo rápido y después comenzar con el ritual de maquillaje.

Decidimos hacer ensalada y sentarnos a ver la televisión. De hecho, no hicimos nada en lo absoluto, Jess sacó una bolsa de ensalada pre-preparada y le añadió una lata de atún a cada porción. No la mejor cena de mi vida, pero al menos mi estómago no estaría vacío.

Edward tenía razón esta vez, su hermana no cocinaría ni aunque si vida dependiera de ello.

 _¡No pienses en él!_

—Iremos a una terraza en Hell's Kitchen* —anunció Jess mientras metía nuestros _bowls_ al lavavajillas—. Es súper exclusiva y genial, y lo mejor, es al aire libre —me guiñó un ojo, haciéndome sonreír por cuan considerados habían sido en eso—. Mike se está tirando a un barman de ahí, así que obtuvimos nuestra reservación sin problemas.

Solté una carcajada, sacarle provecho a un polvo suena como algo que Mike haría.

—Amor es amor.

—Por supuesto que lo es ¿Lista para esto?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Confío en ustedes.

Jess me miró frunciendo los labios y después, sonriendo con malicia.

—Jamás debiste de haber dicho eso.

Resultó ser que al estar estudiando diseño de modas, Jess también tenía experiencia en la asesoría de imagen, por lo que pulió todo lo que pudo y me dio consejos que de haber sido por mí, jamás me habría atrevido a intentar. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el delineador rojo iba a quedar tan bien contra el color de mis ojos?

Dejé mi cabello suelto, haciendo unas ligeras ondas playeras, de acuerdo con los términos de Jess y ya estaba lista.

—Mi. Dios. ¿Por qué yo no tengo tus tetas? —bufé fingiendo indignación al verle el vestido azul a Jessica. Ella se veía extraordinaria y el escote en "v" por fin estaba haciendo justicia— Te ves lista para matar a unos cuantos.

Ella rió, confiada de sí misma y mirándose al espejo mientras se acomodaba a sus _niñas_.

—¿Se ven bien? ¿No es demasiado?

—¡Es perfecto!

—Genial, lo sabía —reí, claro que ella sabía—. Tú te ves fabulosa, Bells. Tienes permiso de romper unos cuantos corazones, pero le arrancaré la polla a quien se te acerque con dobles intenciones —amenazó—. Ahora mismo mi hermano debe odiarme.

Suspiré.

—Solo saldremos. No es como si me echaras a los lobos.

—Los lobos vendrán a ti, es distinto. En fin, nuestro Uber* está abajo ¿estás lista?

Asentí y metí a mi diminuto bolso mi móvil y un pequeño tarjetero con algo de efectivo. Afuera estaba fresco y apenas salimos, mis piernas protestaron. Esperaba que al menos la multitud en la terraza y el calor del baile, evitaran que se me congelaran las extremidades.

Jessica parloteó todo el camino y lo agradecí infinitamente porque más pronto de lo que esperaba, ya me estaba replanteando esta idea. ¿Me veía como la típica despechada que en cualquier arranque decide irse de fiesta con su vestido más corto?

 _No, Bella. Eres joven y necesitas divertirte para poder distraerte, detente._

—Llegamos.

Jessica tuvo unas palabras con el chofer e hizo una transacción para el pago. Agradecimos el servicio y bajamos rápidamente.

Ella estaba extasiada. Viendo más allá de mi propia necesidad de esta noche, ella también pedía a gritos algo de esto. Estaba lo que le sigue de estresada gracias a su fiesta de cumpleaños, deseaba tanto que todo fuera perfecto, que la emoción de la planeación se estaba tornando frustrante.

Dio nuestros nombres y nos dejaron entrar sin necesidad de repetirlos. Me dejé guiar por ella entre los pasillos rojos, rosas y violetas. La estructura era de apenas dos pisos, así que no había necesidad de tomar el ascensor en lo absoluto.

—¡Adoro esa canción!

—Yo también —grité en respuesta.

Cuando llegamos a la terraza, quedé maravillada con lo que vieron mis ojos.

Necesitaba esto y sí, evidentemente también lo extrañaba.

Hudson Terrace consistía en dos ambientes. Uno cerrado y el otro al aire libre. El primero era todo sobre luces rosadas, cortinas de cristal y grandes pilares de mármol marrón. Las ventanas tenían focos de luz indirecta en color azul y los sofás eran blancos. Sin embargo Jessica pasó de largo por el área encerrada, llevándome con ella a rastras a la zona al aire libre: una enorme extensión con privadas salas lounge en los extremos opuestos, mesas periqueras y bolas de disco colgadas en la estructura externa.

Atravesó el establecimiento y salió a la terraza, buscando a ¿Tal vez Mike?

—Aw, Bella… lo siento, y-yo no sabía —Jessica me miró con una mueca, interrumpiendo mi reciente maravilla al lugar.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Ella no respondió pero me hizo una seña para que mirara en la misma dirección que ella.

Y bueno, pude notar a qué se refería.

Allí, en una pequeña sala privada, estaban Mike y un chico que desconocía, abrazándose y sonriéndose cariñosamente. Rosalie y Emmett reían a carcajadas sobre algo que seguramente él habría dicho, y por último estaba él… Edward, el cual nos acababa de ver y no dejaba de lanzarme dagas con la mirada.

Tragué en seco y suspiré pesadamente.

¿Qué demonios hacía él aquí? ¿Quién lo invitó?

—Uhm… podemos...

—No, está bien Jess. Vamos, no podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche.

Él y yo tendríamos que hablar tarde que temprano, eso era claro. Pero cuando le pedí que dejáramos que las cosas se enfriaran un poco, no me refería a un par de horas solamente. En realidad pensaba darle hasta mañana o el domingo al menos, tal vez así tuviera la oportunidad de pensar las cosas de todas las perspectivas posibles.

Pero aquí estábamos ahora, frente a frente y muchas emociones corrían por nuestros ojos.

—¡Hey! Ya no tienen que esconderse ¿recuerdas? ¡Ya sabemos!

Emmett hizo acto de presencia con aquel comentario que apenas me sacó una sonrisa a medias, con ello di por sentado que él no sabía acerca de nuestra pelea.

—Muy gracioso, Emm —él sonrió grande y lo ignoré—. Hola Rose, Mike y…

—Vladimir, o solo Vlad.

—Vladimir o solo Vlad —repetí, Mike lo veía como quien no ha visto el sol en cien años—. Mucho gusto, soy Bella.

—Eso he escuchado —por inercia y tal vez, queriendo un poco, me senté a lado de Edward y él extendió su brazo en el respaldo _. Idiota, estaríamos mejor._

No podía decir que la noche estaba transcurriendo como pensé que sería. Ahí iba mi noche salvaje. De salvaje no tenía nada y estaba tomando tan lento que el alcohol no estaba ayudando nada. Edward no me había dirigido la palabra más que para preguntarme por mi bebida cada vez que mi vaso se encontraba vacío; yo asentía y él me pedía otra cuba. En su lugar, me había enfrascado en una conversación con Rose y Jess, así que esperé que nadie aparte se diera cuenta de nuestro evidente distanciamiento.

Quería conocer a Rose y de no ser por esa constante espinita picándome el costado cada que escuchaba la voz de Edward, habría disfrutado al cien por ciento nuestra charla. Pude notar el clic inmediato que hicimos las tres, lo cual nos llevó a planear una improvisada cena sin chicos. Por suerte, pensé, podría disfrutar de ellas otro día, con la cabeza no tan revoloteada.

Para eso de las doce, Rose sacó a Emmett a bailar y aun estando renuente a hacer el ridículo, mi hermano aceptó sin chistar. Vlad tomó el lugar de Rose y conversamos solo un poco antes de que Mike se lo llevara lejos. Al parecer ellos eran una especie de amigos con derecho a rose, cosa que me reveló Jess. Y aunque Mike lo negara, él siempre regresaba a Vladimir, por lo que ella hacía especulaciones sobre si su mejor amigo querría algo más serio con el muchacho de ojos azules. Para mi desgracia, Jessica salió corriendo de la sala cuando un par de chicas la llamaron a lo lejos; lo que me dejó a "solas" con él.

Había hecho un excelente trabajo en ser cordialmente indiferente hasta ahora. No que no quisiera hablarle, besarlo y pegarme a su cuerpo como una sanguijuela. Pero este no era el lugar y dudaba todavía si era el momento.

—Bella…

Él me miró, no lo vi pero lo sentí. Y llámenme loca, pero sentía cuando sus ojos se posaban en mí y en toda la noche, él no lo había hecho a excepción de cuando me vio entrar a la terraza. Se la había pasado conversando con los chicos y gastándole una o dos bromas a Jess, pero ni siquiera me había mirado. Hasta ahora.

Así que me atreví a devolverle el favor.

—Edward.

Tomó aire, noté como su pecho se infló y dejó su vaso de lado. Estaba tomando lo mismo que yo, whiskey con agua mineral, yendo un poco más rápido a mi velocidad pero en general, lento.

Entonces mordisqueó su labio inferior, estaba nervioso porque también jugaba con sus dedos. El gesto no pudo haberme movido más pero me negué a ceder.

Yo era una mujer decidida.

—Tenemos que hablar.

La duda me embargó, porque bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando cualquier persona dice esa frase. "Tenemos que hablar" es bien conocida por ser el inicio del fin en muchísimas relaciones amorosas y yo estaba aquí, muy segura de que Edward y yo resolveríamos las cosas ¿Qué si él no quería resolver nada? De pronto mi seguridad estuvo por los suelos y mi decisión no presentaba más allá de un obstáculo.

Asentí sin poder decir una palabra.

Nunca me había sentido así acerca de nadie, para bien o para mal. Me hubiera dado igual si se hubiera tratado de alguna otra persona, de hecho estaba segura que ya había enfrentado el "tenemos que hablar" años atrás y para nada había sentido un hueco del tamaño de Rusia en mi estómago.

Edward me tendió la mano y la tomé sin pensarlo dos veces. Debía dejar de ser pesimista y afrontarlo con la frente en alto.

El usual cosquilleó me inundó con su toque y me estremecí. Él me guiaba fuera del establecimiento, y yo sin preocuparme en avisarle a alguno de los chicos, le seguía como autómata. No podía pensar en nada más que él y los "tal vez" en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué hasta ahora había tenido que ir a ése lado de las posibilidades? ¿No podía estar enojada ahora y deprimida hace seis horas?

Me hizo una seña cuando llegamos a su auto y me detuve en seco.

 _Sé valiente, Bella._

Joder, no podía ni siquiera mirarlo.

 _Predica con el ejemplo_.

—¿Nena?

No supe en qué momento, ni siquiera sentí los indicios. Pero probablemente ya había roto mi presa y mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir en el momento menos indicado. Me había aguantado las ganas de llorar todo el maldito día, yendo de la ira a la frustración y viceversa, pero ignorando la inseguridad que sentía en mi pecho.

Mis lágrimas salían a borbotones y solo alcancé a tapar mi rostro con ambas manos, evitando sollozar muy fuerte.

—No, nena —Edward soltó un suspiro y lo sentí rodearme.

Su abrazo fue todo lo que necesité para venirme abajo y perder el control.

Estaba exhausta, quería acabar con esto de una vez por todas y que de preferencia, Edward y yo superáramos este día de mierda.

—L-lo s-sien-to —me escuché hipar. Me separé un poco, aun en su abrazo y negué con la cabeza limpiándome las lágrimas— Juro que no es chantaje emocional.

Su pecho vibró ante su risa y aquello me relajó.

—Sé que no es chantaje emocional.

Me rodeó una vez más y esta vez me aferré a él, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir: literal y figurativamente.

—Debo verme horrible —jadeé.

—Nunca podrías, pececito —su pecho emitió un gruñido y lo sentí tensar sus brazos—. De hecho te veías hermosa esta noche. Estás en serios problemas por salir a un club con un vestido así de corto y no avisarme de antemano.

—Ah, ahora eres un neandertal.

—No, solo estoy cabreado porque todos los imbéciles de allá arriba se sienten con derecho de mirarle las piernas a mi chica —suspiré, mirándolo inquisitiva. Al menos seguía siendo "su chica"—. Anda, sube al auto, este no es el lugar para conversar.

Hice lo que me pidió, ignorando el sentimiento de pérdida que sufrí cuando sus brazos me abandonaron.

El camino de la terraza a su departamento fue rápido y silencioso. No había incomodidad pero sentía cierta renuencia entre nosotros a pesar del abrazo anterior. Hice todo lo posible para limpiar mis párpados en caso de que estuvieran manchados con delineador rojo y agradecí que más rápido de lo que esperaba, ya hubiéramos llegado al apartamento de los chicos.

Cuando Edward cerró la puerta a mis espaldas, supe que no habría vuelta atrás. Para bien o para mal.

Tomé aire cuando lo escuché hacer lo mismo.

—Bella…

—¿Qué hacías en la terraza?

Ésa pregunta lo descolocó. Y a mí también. Sonó más ruda de lo que esperaba y supuse que mi filtro no funcionó de lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Eh, yo… Emmett me dijo.

—Claro —susurré—. Cómo no se me ocurrió antes.

Rodé los ojos y Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—No sabía de qué demonios estaba hablando él, pero me preguntó si te irías conmigo a Hudson. Le dije que no y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de preguntarle a qué, cuando Emm soltó todo el plan y dijo que probablemente llegarías allí con Jessica. Perdona pero no pude evitar ir, tenía que ir.

—Está bien.

—Es solo que —se jaló el cabello, nervioso como nosotros solos y soltó un bufido exasperado—. Me he gastado infinidad de malos tragos con las personas más cercanas a mí por el mismo maldito tema que no pude soportar que fuese igual contigo.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Supongo que esas personas cercanas a ti tendrán sus razones.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, rendido y yo solo atiné a cruzarme de brazos.

—Dios, Bella. No comencemos con esto otra vez. Tú no estuviste ahí esa noche.

—¿Y tú sí? —inquirí enarcando una ceja.

—Llegué inmediatamente a la estación —debatió.

—¿Sabes? Ese tipo de comportamientos no nacen de la noche a la mañana. Son algo que se trae consigo desde muy temprana edad, una psique jodida no se hace en dos años o porque hoy decidiste ser un abusador.

—¿Y tú punto es?

—Que Garrett no es un abusador.

—Bien, calmémonos un poco —respiró pesadamente y se acercó a mí, tendiendo su mano vacilante. La tomé al momento, no queriendo dejarlo ir—. Dejemos de hablar de Garrett o Angela un poco ¿bien?

—Bien.

—Bien —repitió—. Necesito disculparme, Bella. Por todo lo que dije, por si te ofendí, por si te herí, por si dudaste de nosotros —hizo una mueca—. Es solo que, no estaba pensando claramente. Vi esa foto de ustedes dos y lo comencé a ver todo rojo, por mi cabeza pasaron cientos de cosas y el que te ocurriera lo de Angela fue la que me descompuso totalmente. Supongo que al no pensarlo con claridad fui yo el que lo descompuso entre nosotros.

Le di un apretón y dejé salir el aire que estaba conteniendo.

—Yo también tengo que disculparme. Supongo que debí ser un poco más… —torcí los labios y fruncí la nariz— ¿comprensiva?

Él rodó los ojos esta vez.

—Ahora dilo en serio.

Edward rió ante mi sonrojo, pero no pude hacer más que sonreír a medias.

—Lo siento por discutir contigo y dejar que se nos fuera de las manos.

—Eso fue más honesto.

—Por supuesto —rodé los ojos.

El semblante de Edward se tornó serio y por consiguiente hice lo mismo.

—En verdad, nena. Lamento mucho lo que dije… pero es que ¿En serio? ¿Davies?

Gruñí.

—No vayas por ahí, Edward.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿En serio? —Lo imité— ¿Webber?

—¿De qué hablas?

Ladeé la cabeza y enarqué una ceja.

—Edward, no quiero entrar en discusión otra vez. Solo diré ¿Tan difícil era para ella decirte que no estaba sola? ¿Tomar una fotografía de nosotros cuatro o una donde él se está comiendo a besos a Tía? —Edward hizo el ademán de interrumpirme pero lo corté— Mírame a los ojos y dime que no pensaste de más por esa foto de los dos.

Él no dijo nada y me dolió un poco más de lo que esperaba.

—Nena…

—Lo sé. Olvidémoslo ¿Quieres? Realmente tenemos que trabajar en nosotros, Edward —él hizo una mueca—. Y para eso tenemos que confiar en nosotros antes de sacar conclusiones por insinuaciones de… terceras personas.

—Bien. Lo siento, Bella.

Le sonreí a medias.

—Yo también lo siento, pero basta de disculpas.

Me atrajo a sus brazos y me estrujó en ellos. Tarareé feliz y Edward rió, haciendo su pecho vibrar. Pasé mis brazos por su cintura, llegando a su espalda y lo apreté contra mí también.

Al menos por hoy estaríamos bien y aunque con esto era evidente que teníamos mucho que trabajar entre nosotros, podríamos superarlo. Un día a la vez. Esperaba que Edward no insistiera en que Angela y yo hiciéramos migas, porque por el momento ella estaba en mi lista negra y yo no tenía ganas de gastarme otra pelea con él.

.

.

.

 **JonBenet** : JonBenet Patricia Ramsey fue una reina de belleza infantil de seis años. Fue asesinada a la mañana siguiente de navidad en diciembre de 1996. Y a pesar de que han pasado 21 años, por falta de pruebas y un buen manejo de la escena del crimen no se conoce el asesino. Se usa el término JonBenet cuando el caso sigue abierto por la identidad desconocida del culpable.

 **How to Get Away with Murder:** Thriller de la ABC protagonizado por Viola Davies. Géneros: Drama/misterio.

 **Hell's Kitchen:** Es un barrio de Manhattan, Nueva York. Está delimitado por las calles 34 y 59 al sur y al norte, respectivamente; y el río Hudson y la Octava Avenida, al occidente y al oriente.

 **Uber** : Uber Technologies Inc. es una empresa internacional que proporciona a sus clientes una red de transporte privado, a través de su software de aplicación móvil.

.

.

.

 _¡Chicas! DISCULPAS MILLONES._

 _Tuve que entrar a editar el documento porque lo tengo arriba desde el domingo. El internet en mi casa está horrible, pero con suerte el día de hoy ya vayan los del servicio ¡Por fin! (Gracias Cablemás). De hecho me estoy robando los minutos en la oficina, así que si me despiden, que valga la pena porque por fin les pude subir el capi hahahaha. Broma… no me van a despedir. XD_

 _Muy bien, entonces, aquí está la versión de Bella de la pelea de la parejita. Hahaha, Jess y Mike salieron al rescate pero poco les funcionó ¿Qué dicen ustedes? En lo personal, yo estoy esperando porque Angela y Bella se vean cara a cara, a ver si a Webber se le cae la mascarita._

 _Bueno, no puedo decir mucho ya que estoy con muchísima prisa. De hecho, publicaré solo en un par de grupos puesto que no tendré tiempo de publicarlos en todos XD, así que si quieres tener actualización de cuando subiré, únete al grupo de face. :D "IvyBlu Fanfiction" ¡!_

 _Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Me dejaron así de WOW, cuanta es su imaginación cuando sale la villana a jugar y hacer de las suyas XD, me encantan los clubs anti-angelas. Muchísimas gracias en general por el apoyo al fic, lo aprecio, me encanta y trato de traerles capítulos apenas los saco del horno._

 _Así que sin más, las dejo y nos leemos el próximo domingo. (ESPERO AHORA SÍ)_

 _Las adoro xxx_

 _Kss, Ivy._


End file.
